On Dark Wings
by MetroXLR99
Summary: AU a New, Hooded Robin is prowling the streets at night...and, Dick Grayson is hot on his trail. Who is he?, what was he doing in Titan's Tower? and, if he IS a "New Robin", then where IS Batman? TEEN TITANS/BATMAN Crossover [On Hiatus until Further Notice]
1. Bird of Prey

Teen Titans copyright DC Comics/Warner Brothers

Batman copyright Bob Kane/DC Comics

* * *

><p>On Dark Wings...<br>Chapter 01: Bird of Prey

it was late at night at Jump City, the home of the superhero team known as: The TEEN TITANS.

standing upon a small island near the metropolan city was a large, "T" shaped town...the home base of the Teen Titans.

the tranquel silence of the night was interrupted when a small, black submarine rose from the waters and surfaced near the island.

the hatch opened, and out rose a dark figure.  
>he leaped from the sub and stepped onto the ground.<p>

this figure looked to be a male young adult.  
>he was clad in a dark red body armor, long black pants and, wore a short, hooded cape that drapped over him.<p>

curiously, he ALSO wore a yellow utility belt, black guantlets and boots a black, wing-like domino mask that cover his eyes and had a Bird Emblem on his chest.

at first glance, one would THINK this was Robin...  
>Batman's former partner and leader of the Teen Titans.<p>

but, this was only HALF true...  
>this figure was indeed "a Robin"...but, not the same Robin that led the Titans.<p>

the new Robin brushed his brown bangs of hair from his eyes and looked at the tower.

"(Long Whistle) now THAT'S a tower..." said Robin

(("CAREFUL, Max...")) began a voice over Robin's intercomm

(("if I know Dick, he's probably had "Cyborg" instal some HEAVY security."))

Robin snickered.

"Riiiight...cuz' we wouldn't want this to be TOO EASY."

Robin pressed a hidden button on his domino mask.  
>his white lens flashed white, activating a "Detective Vision Mode"<p>

Robin saw hidden motion detectors on the ground surrounding the tower.  
>"whoa...these guys ain't joking."<p>

(("their Superheroes, remember?")) said the dark voice again

"right, I keep forgetting...  
>SO, any advice in how to get past this?"<p>

(("you'll never get to the door with those motion sensors-"))

"yeah, who uses doors anymore?" said Robin, sarcasticly

(("there's ALWAYS another way in...LOOK FOR IT."))

Robin surveyed the area, looking HARD for a way in.  
>he soon spotted ONE possable route: a large, ventilation shaft<p>

"that Air Vent looks promising."

(("then, use the Grappel to tear the cover off.  
>you can THEN, grappel to the shaft without setting off the sensors."))<p>

"yeah-yeah, I KNOW.  
>I've done this HUNDREDS of times in the training simulator..."<p>

(("but, THIS isn't training."))

Robin ignore the voice and took out his grappel gun.  
>he aimed it at the vent cover, and squeezed the trigger.<p>

with a loud, popping sound the gun launched a claw attached to a strong cable towards the cover.

the line travel clear across the field until the claw made contact with the cover and clamped onto it.

"bullseye..." said Robin with a smile

Robin tugged hard, ripping the cover off it's hinges.  
>after retracting the line, Robin fired his grappel AGAIN.<p>

THIS TIME, he propelled himself towards the shaft his body "gliding" above the ground (and, motion sensors)  
>until he finally made contact with the shaft opening and crawled inside.<p>

"ugh...quite a TIGHT FIT!" grumbled Robin

(("just count yourself lucky it was big enough for you to crawl through..."))

"oh, yeah...lucky ME."

After crawling for quite some time Robin reached the end of the shaft and saw another Vent Cover.

he took a look through it and, could see what appeared to be a large room.

wasting no time, Robin pressed his boot against the cover after a couple of jerks, the cover began to unhinge off the wall.

Robin then gripped it with his gloved hand and, carefully pryed it loose, until the cover was off, hanging off a single bolt.

Robin silently exited the shaft, and landed on the floor.  
>he looked around, surveying the area around him.<p>

He could see he was atop a metal stairway.  
>he looked down from the balcony, and could see LARGE, Metal door.<p>

he figured THAT was the front door.  
>and, luckily for him...he was right above the Laser-Trip Wires on the floor.<p>

Using DETECTIVE MODE, he looked around to see if there were anymore traps awaiting him...he couldn't get caught NOW.

Luckily for HIM, the stairway was CLEAN.  
>and, rather than RUN up the stairs...Robin decided to take a shortcut.<p>

He took out his Grappel Gun and fired it upward.  
>the claw soon latched onto something, and Robin propelled himself up several flights of stairs.<p>

Robin soon leaped over the rail to the top he then approached a small, metal door...which was LOCKED.

Robin then spied a security console.

"Hmmm...Custom Made.  
>this may get a little TOUGH."<p>

Robin then pressed onto his mask.

"Bruce."

(("What is it?"))

"I'm at the door to the main room...but, it's LOCKED.  
>I see a Security Console, but it's definently NOT "WayneTech"..." began Robin<p>

"PLEASE tell me, that your "Hacking Device"  
>can get thru the Titan's Security Mainframe..."<p>

(("I ALWAYS come prepared, Robin...

when I learned of Dick's new friends I took the liberty of learning EVERYTHING about them.

including the Technology of Victor Stone, AKA "Cyborg"  
>so, the Crytographic Sequencer SHOULD be able to bypass his security."))<p>

"SHOULD?"

(("It's never been tested, before."))

the Hooded Robin groaned.

"alright, Bruce...I'm TRUSTING YOU.  
>but, if an alarm goes off, and I am caught...I'm blaming YOU."<p>

Robin took out a hand-held device.  
>the device split apart into a screen and a console.<p>

aiming it right at the Security Console he established a connection to the mainframe and began to hack into it.

After a few minutes, the device beeped.  
>the Security Console's red light turned green, and the doors opened.<p>

(("Well?..."))

"You got lucky...THIS TIME." said Robin, who put the device away

Robin then entered the large room.  
>it consisted of a small kitchen and a ridicuously large Television Screen.<p>

Robin figured that THIS was the Titan's main headquarters.  
>where they either did their important Crime Fighting work...or, just "Fooled Around"<p>

and, judging my the candy wrappers, leftover Pizza crusts the DVD and Videogame cases and various other trash and clutter...

Robin figured they MOSTLY did the latter.

Robin immediatly activated his DETECTIVE MODE.  
>he identified the TV Monitor as his target: the Titan's Computer Database.<p>

but, he ALSO more Laser-Trip Wires on the floor.

"ugh...I REALLY don't have time for this!"

Robin took out ANOTHER device from his belt.  
>the device fired TWO cable lines: one behind him, and one forward.<p>

the device raised him up and carried him forward, HIGH above the lasers.  
>Robin then dropped down onto the Stone Couch...right in front of the television monitor.<p>

Robin was NOW close enough to the database.  
>he crouched down and immediatly took the Cryptograph Sequencer out, activating it.<p>

"Hmm...security for Computer Access is TIGHTER (heh, no surprise there)"

(("Keep trying...we NEED the Titan's data."))

"You don't need to tell me twice!"

Robin began to hack into the computer...  
>he ran into a few snags (mostly "dummy codes" and "false passwords")<p>

but, the device eventually beeped...indicating success.

the computer soon turned on...and, the security system deactivated, as well.  
>Robin stepped down from the couch and approached the large monitor.<p>

"Okay...I'm in."

(("Good...  
>now, keep the Cryptograph ON...I need a stable link to download the files."))<p>

"make it fast...I DO NOT want to stay here anymore than I have to."

Robin laid the device on desktop.  
>after several minutes passed, Robin's InterCOMM activated.<p>

(("ROBIN."))

"What?, What is it!  
>is something wrong?"<p>

(("kind of...  
>I'm detecting intruders infiltrating the Tower."))<p>

"WHAT!"

(("they may give us problems, you'd better take them down."))

Robin narrowed his eyes.

"(deep sigh) it's never EASY, is it?"

Robin immediatly took out his grappel gun he fired and propelled himself to some rafters at the cealing.

once he was perched at a proper vantage point Robin saw several men dressed in Black and Bronze uniforms walk in.

Robin activated his detective mode.  
>he identified Seven human hostiles, all armed with assault rifles.<p>

"what the heck are they doing here?" whispered Robin

(("probably some SAD attempt at taking down the Titans while they sleep...  
>don't worry, I've locked down the doors leading to their rooms: they won't be getting to them."))<p>

"good...then, it's just ME vs THEM."

(("Remember what I taught you..."))

"this isn't my first "round-up", Bruce...I can handle these idiots."

Robin stealthly walked down the beams above the armed men.  
>he used his COMM, and listened in on their confronsations.<p>

"I thought you said this would be EASY." said one thug

"I DID!, I mean, it IS!"

"Then, WHY aren't they here!  
>you said we'd get the drop on the Titans!"<p>

"How was "I" suppose to know that those KIDS would actually be sleeping, tonight!"

"WHATEVER!  
>JUST GET THE DOOR OPEN!"<p>

"(Grunt, Groan) I'm...TRYING!"

Robin spoted TWO MEN at locked door leading to the Titans...  
>One was trying the open the door, the other was watching him.<p>

BOTH were looking at the door, their backs turned.

Robin grinned.  
>he then looked around to make sure no one was watching.<p>

TWO Men were in the kitchen, Two others were at the monitor One last one was at the main door, being the lookout.

Robin knew the Lookout would be a problem.  
>so, he took out a grenade with a "Snowflake" brand on it.<p>

he quickly tossed it at the lookout.  
>the grenade exploded, quickly flash-freezing him in place.<p>

The Thug was silenced, and no one noticed.

Robin then leapted off the rafter, extending his cape out like wings.  
>he glided silently towards the two men at the locked down and silently snuck up to them.<p>

in an instant, he grabbed their heads and BASHED their skulls into each other, HARD.  
>they fell to the ground, completely out cold...<p>

this, however made noise.  
>Robin quickly grappeled back to the rafters.<p>

the four other gunmen ran to the noise and found the two KOed men.

"oh, god...WHAT HAPPENED!"

while the four men were occupied, Robin grappeled to another rafter.  
>he was now RIGHT ABOVE the frozen lookout...right where he wanted him.<p>

Robin hanged from the rafter and lowered down using his grappel line.  
>he grasped the frozen gunman, shattering the ice and quickly rose up.<p>

Robin was now grasping the now conscience thug by his throat, glaring right at him.

"n-no...DON'T!"

Robin punched the thug, knocking him out cold.  
>he then dropped the thug down from the rafter, and quickly grappeled to another location.<p>

"HUH!"

one of the gunmen looked and saw him.

"oh, god...I FOUND ANOTHER ONE!"

the four men ran to their KOed teammate.

"w-whose doing this!" said a frighten thug

"It must be the BIRD."

"ROBIN!  
>but, I thought he was asleep, like the others!"<p>

"guess not..."

one of the thugs cocked his gun and gritted his teeth.

"ROBIN!, Can you hear me!  
>you keep doing this, and, we'll FIND YOU!"<p>

though the thug was TRYING to sound tough Robin knew that from his heartrate, he was close to a Panic Attack.

"three down, FOUR TO GO..." muttered Robin, silently

Robin watched at the four gunmen searched around form him.  
>their hands shaking, heartrate increasing...Just as Robin wanted.<p>

"Found him yet?"

"NO!, not yet..."

"well, SOMEONE must know where he is!"

Robin watched his tagets like a predator...  
>he KNEW he had to get them sepperated, pick them off One-by-One.<p>

Robin drew out an oddly shaped Birdarang.  
>he surveyed a location, one least FAR ENOUGH and SECLUDED enough.<p>

Robin found one: The Kitchen.  
>he tossed the Birdarang, which embedded firmly into the ground.<p>

the Birdarang then emitted a faint, pulse.  
>which got the attention of ONE of the gunmen.<p>

"What's that noise!"

"GO CHECK IT OUT!"

"alright-alright, SHEESH!"

a lone gunman walked carefully into the kitchen...just as Robin wanted.

"what IS this thing!"

Robin dropped down, his his cape to parachute his drop.  
>he snuck up the the gunman, and instantly grabbed him<p>

the man struggled, but Robin slammed his face HARD on the ground.  
>THIS made noise and got a thug's attention...but, Robin wanted this.<p>

he crouched against a wall and waited for a thug to approach.  
>one ran over to the kitchen to investigate the noise...but, Robin intantly grabbed him.<p>

he held him down, his hand clamped against his mouth.  
>the thug soon passed out and Robin laid him down easily.<p>

Robin then grappeled back up to the rafters.  
>NOW, only TWO Thugs were left...it wouldn't be long, now.<p>

Robin drew out a device from his belt: a Disruptor.  
>it targeted one of the thug's assault rifles.<p>

he pressed the button and held it down.  
>the device soon beeped, indicating he had successfully JAMMED his gun.<p>

Robin then leapt, glided and dive-bombed towards the other thug.  
>he impacted him, grabbed his body and slammed him against the ground...knocking him out cold.<p>

"TIME TO DIE!"

the othet thug aimed his gun at Robin and pulled the trigger.  
>BUT, just as Robin expected: It DIDN'T Fire.<p>

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH THIS STUPID THIN-"

Robin quickly grabbed the thug, disarming him.  
>he slammed him against wall, pinning him down.<p>

Robin glared at him.  
>he then punched the wall, his fist CLOSE to his head.<p>

"Face or Legs...which one do I BREAK first?" Threatened Robin, his voice DARK

The thug was now terrified.

"oh, god, PLEASE...don't hurt me!"

"then, TALK!  
>Who sent you to do this, WHO ARE YOU WORKING FOR!"<p>

"I-I-I-Uhhh..."

Robin tightened his grip on the thug.

"Name...NOW!"

"IT'S SLADE!  
>I work for Slade, HE sent us to ambush the Titans!"<p>

Robin brought his souless eyes to him, glaring.

"Leave NOW...and, don't you EVER attack Titan's Tower, again.  
>If you try this again, I WILL find you...and, your BOSS."<p>

The thug nodded.  
>Robin then punched him HARD, knocking him out cold.<p>

(("Download complete...  
>NOW, go get the Cryptograph Sequencer and get out of there"))<p>

"WAAAAY ahead of ya'"

Robin walked over to the monitor and took the Cryptograph.  
>he deactivated it and put it back into his belt.<p>

"WELL...looky what we have HERE!" said a voice

Robin looked back and saw several Black-and-Bronze suited thugs.  
>NONE of them had guns, but SOME were armed with Crowbars and Baseball Bats.<p>

"We're gonna CLIP-YOUR-WINGS, "Bird Wonder!"

Robin's expression lacked emotion.  
>he then grinned, then cracked both his knuckles.<p>

"you want some?...fine by me."

* * *

><p>Author Note: This is the start of a Teen Titans Crossover that I have been working on for quite some time...<p>

This chapter, I based on BATMAN: ARKHAM CITY  
>where Titan's Tower is essentually a "Predator Challenge Map"<p>

The "Hooded Robin" featured here is NEW  
>He is NOT Tim Drake (Nor is he Jason Todd, Damian Wayne and OBVIOUSLY not Dick Grayson)<p>

Good Luck figuring out his identity...


	2. Battle of the Robins

Teen Titans copyright DC Comics/Warner Brothers

Batman copyright Bob Kane/DC Comics

* * *

><p>On Dark Wings...<br>Chapter 02: Battle of the Robins

* * *

><p>"You want some?...fine by me." said Robin, Darkly<p>

The black-and-bronze suited thugs charged after Robin, yelling at him.

one threw a punch at Robin but, he grabbed his arm mid-swing and twisted it.

the thug yelled out at his arm cracked.

two others charged at Robin behind him.  
>but, he just gripped the first thug's body and toss him at the two, knocking them down.<p>

another thug held his baseball bat up at Robin.

"stupid freak, I'LL GRIND YOUR BONES INTO DUST!"

the thug took a swing at Robin.  
>but, he grabbed the bat, ripped it away and bashed his kneecap, shattering it.<p>

"AAAAHHH!" cried out the thug in pain

Robin immediatly broke the bat in two on his leg.  
>he then charged forward and began to rapidly punch a random thug.<p>

Three other thugs ganged up on the hooded teen.  
>one holding a crowbar, ready to beat him to death.<p>

Robin immediatly took out a pole and pressed a button.  
>it extended into a long, Bo-Staff and Robin quickly countered by doing a sweep swing<p>

the thug that Robin was beating then trying to attack behind Robin.  
>he jabbed the staff's end into his chest, then swiping it across his face.<p>

all the thugs were down...  
>but, the doors opened and more ran inside the room.<p>

Robin just flexed his neck, making it crack a bit.

"You should all RUN, if you know what's good for you..."

the thugs charged, yelling out.  
>Robin just sighed sharply.<p>

"this is REALLY gonna hurt."

Robin charged and swipped his staff at the thugs, knocking several down.  
>he then retracted his staff, putting it away...then, took our two, twin batons.<p>

Robin pressed their buttons, making the ends spark with electros.  
>as the thugs ganged up on Robin, he struck the at them with his Stun Batons.<p>

one-by-one, the thugs yelled out and babbled as their bodies surged with harmless electros.

Robin then slowly brought his fully charged batons together...  
>the electros merged, then split into multiple currents...which ZAPPED the thugs, knocking them down.<p>

only a few were left, now.  
>Robin put the batons back in his belt.<p>

the three remaining thugs charge, but Robin flung a birdarang at one of them.  
>he then used his grappel gun to propel himself towards another, kicking him down.<p>

only one was left...  
>so, Robin rushed forward and punched him HARD in the jaw...knocking him out.<p>

the room was now littered with the KOed bodies of Slade's henchmen.  
>no more were coming thru the door, so Robin assumed THAT was the end of it.<p>

(("Robin!, ROBIN!  
>what's going on in there!")) said a Dark Voice over Robin's InterCOMM<p>

Robin pressed a button on his mask.

"relax, Bruce...I ran into a "minor setback"  
>a few of Slade's Goons thought they could get LUCKY."<p>

(("Hmmm...interesting.")) pondered Bruce

(("well, just get out of there, QUICK.  
>chances are, the Titans must of heard the fight."))<p>

as if on cue, the doors to the hallway slid opened.  
>and, in ran Five Teenagers in costumes.<p>

One wore a thin, black domino mask and a Red-and-Green, short sleaved uniform with an "R" badge on it.

another was a girl with orange skin, twined shaded green eyes long, dark red and wore a purple armless shirt and mini-skirt

the third was a girl with grey skin, short purple hair a jewel on her forehead and wore a black leotard and dark blue, hooded cloak

the other was a boy with Green skin, dark green hair pointed ears, some fangs and wore a purple and black jumpsuit.

the last was an african-american teen whose body was mostly MECHANICAL

The Teen Titans froze at what they saw.

"what the heck! exclaimed Cyborg

the Hooded Robin turned and looked right at them the Red and Green Robin stared blankly at him.

"crap..." muttered the hooded Robin

"DUDE!, I didn't know Robin had a Brother!" said Beast Boy

Robin and the Hooded Robin started at each other's eyes for a good few minutes then, the hooded Robin took three small balls from his belt and threw them.

they all exploded in clouds of dense smoke as the Titans coughed, unable to see...the Hooded Robin made his escape.

Beast Boy shifted into a green pteradacty and flapped his wings the smoke then cleared in an instant...but, the Hooded Robin was GONE.

"huh?...WHERE'D HE GO!" said Beast Boy, changing back to Human Form

Raven's eyes glowed white as she focused her powers.  
>she then looked to the door that they came out of.<p>

"there..."

[Titan's Tower Corridor]

Hooded Robin was running as fast as he could down the long corridors.  
>as he ran, he pressed a hidden button on his mask, activating his COMM.<p>

"BRUCE!"

(("WHat is it!"))

"They saw me!  
>The Titan's are awake, and they SAW ME!"<p>

(("are they after you?"))

at that moment, shadows formed from the walls, floor and cealing.  
>Hooded Robin figured it was Raven, and he quickly evaded, dodged and leapt over them.<p>

"That's a big, fat YES."

(("I'm sending you some transportation...  
>just get to the roof, and you'll be fine."))<p>

a Shadow wall suddenly appeared, blocking Hooded Robin's way.  
>he then took out a grenade and tossed it at the barrier, which exploded in a flash of light.<p>

Hooded Robin rushed thru and continued on his way.

"I am SOOOO gonna get'chu you for this!"

as Hooded Robin ran, the rest of the Titan's began to catch up with him.

"FREEZE!" shouted Robin

Cyborg shifted his arm into a Sonic Cannon, aimed and fired.  
>Hooded Robin quickly stopped, turned and extended his bo-staff<p>

he jabbed the staff on the ground right in front of him and held it in place.  
>the sonic beam colided with the staff and split into two sepperate beams, BOTH missing him.<p>

"no WAY..." said Cyborg, in disbelief

Hooded Robin then took out three, Sparking Birdarangs and tossed them at Cyborg all three hit and enbedded into different spots of his mechanical body, surging with with electricity.

"AAAAAHH!"

Cyborg soon fell with a clunk.

"HEY!  
>I...I CAN'T MOVE!"<p>

Hooded Robin grinned, then turned and ran.

"STOP!" shouted Robin

Robin threw his own Birdarang at the Hooded Robin...  
>but, he quickly threw his...which sliced right thru Robin's, and embedded into a nearby wall.<p>

Robin was left stunned at this.

"Dude...he is GOOD." said Beast Boy

As Hooded Robin ran, Starfire and Raven suddenly appeared in front of him.

"PLEASE..."Other Robin"  
>do not try to run anymore, let us tal-"<p>

Hooded Robin flung two grenades at the levitating girls.  
>they detonated, flash freezing them in blocks of ice.<p>

"azarath, metrion, ZINTHO-"

Hooded Robin stuffed a sock in Raven's mouth.

"let's have none of that "Hocus-Pocus." said Hooded Robin

Raven just glared at him angrily just then, Hooded Robin was ensnared by a a GREEN Boa-Constrictor.

however, Hooded Robin drew out a Stun Baton and, jabbed it into the snake...electrocuting it.

the serpent fell to the ground and shifted back into beast boy.  
>he was breathing faintly...but, was completly out cold.<p>

Hooded Robin then looked at Starfire...whose eyes were widened in fear.  
>he then just huffed sharply, then passed them by.<p>

Robin soon ran up to them.

"STAR!, RAVEN!"

"He...went that way."

Robin narrowed his eyes, then ran forward.

[Later]

Hooded Robin burst out of a door and emerged outside.  
>he was now at the very top of Titan's Tower...where he could see the Ocean and Jump City.<p>

he walked forward and oversaw the horizion.  
>he then pressed a button on his mask.<p>

"BRUUUCE...I'm at the roof, talk to me."

(("your ride is nearly there..."))

"NEARLY!"

just then, Robin burst out of the door.

"HOLD IT!"

Hooded Robin turned and looked at the Other Robin.

"I want ANSWERS..." began Robin, darkly

"WHO ARE YOU!, and what are you doing here!"

"that's for ME to know..." said Hooded Robin, his tone STONE COLD

"and, if I were you, I'd mind my own business...CIRCUS BOY."

Robin widened his eyes in shock.

"how did yo-"

Hooded Robin drew out his Twin Stun Batons, sparking them

"Just walk away, Grayson...I don't want to fight you."

Robin gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes.  
>he then drew out and extended HIS Bo-Staff, taking a battle stance.<p>

Hooded Robin narrowed his eyes.

"young fool..." growled Hooded Robin

"RAAAAAAHH!"

Robin attacked, swinging his Staff at the Hooded Robin but, he quickly blocked his him using his batons, putting them in an "X" formation.

Hooded Robin shoved him away, then swipped at him with them.  
>sparks flew around with each strike as Robin did his best to block him.<p>

Robin then jabbed the staff into the ground and did a swing kick at the Hooded Robin...  
>though hit, Hooded Robin prevented his fall by jamming his batons into the ground, grinding them.<p>

Robin charged, jabbed his staff in the ground and, polo-leapt and did a flying kick at the Hooded Robin, yelling out.

the Hooded Robin dodged this...but, this caused Robin to fly over the tower.

"AAAAAAAHHH!"

Robin felt himself falling.  
>but, he suddenly jerked to a stop.<p>

he looked up and saw the Hooded Robin gripping his hand tightly

"give me your hand!" said Hooded Robin, extending his free hand

Robin stared blankly at him, stunned.

"NOW, DICK!"

Robin broke out of his shock.  
>he grabbed the other Robin's hand, and he helped him back up.<p>

Robin took a moment to catch his breath.

"you okay?"

"yeah...i'm-i'm fine."

"good."

the Hooded Robin then pinned Robin down, a charged stun baton in his other hand.

"DON'T fight me, Robin...  
>I just saved your life, AND saved your friends from Slade's Men."<p>

"s-slade!"

"who do you THINK sent those goons that I left unconscience in your command center?"

Robin narrowed his eyes.

"what were you REALLY doing here?"

"let's just say: you Titan's have something I needed.  
>now, That I have what I want...I'm leaving."<p>

"who are you?"

"your the Junior Detective...YOU figure it out."

at that moment, a faint noise was heard.  
>Hooded Robin then released Robin and stepped back.<p>

the other Titans soon rushed out to the roof.  
>Hooded Robin looked up and saw a Black Jet approach.<p>

he looked at the confused Titans...and grinned.

"You kids stay out of trouble..."

a Black, Bat-like Jet soared over the tower...  
>the Hooded Robin fired his grappel gun at the jet.<p>

in an instant, he was was jerked up HIGH into the air.  
>Robin and the Titans watched as the jet flew away with the hooded robin trailing behind it.<p>

his cape was fully extended, looking like wings in flight.  
>he soon disappeared into the jet, they assumed he was now flying it.<p>

the jet activated it's afterburners...and disappeared into the skies.

Robin narrowed his eyes.

"man...who WAS that guy?" said Beast Boy

"That's exactly what I'm going to find our, Beast Boy." said Robin

The black jet flew through a corridor and landed in a hanger.  
>the visor opened, and the Hooded Robin rose up out of it.<p>

he was inside a large cavern of some sort it had a waterfall, and many bats perched around.

he sighed as he pulled his hood back, revealing short, ginger red hair.  
>he leapt off the jet and walked down a metal catwalk.<p>

he approached a large monitor where someone sat.  
>the chair turned, revealing a man...a man dressed in a frightning costume.<p>

a grey uniform with a Black Bat symbol on the chest a black cape and cowl, with the mask that had long, horn-like "ears" and thin, white lens.

the man...was BATMAN.

"you made it back..." said Batman

"BARELY...that boy of yours doesn't give up, easy."

Batman smirked.

"no...he never did."

Robin looked at Batman.

"so...how's the leg?"

Batman looked at his bandaged leg.

"getting better...  
>at least I'm able to walk around the cave, now."<p>

Robin crossed his arms.

"does this mean I still have to be your SUB?"

"fraid so...which reminds me."

Batman pressed a button on his computer.  
>the screen showed the image of a City Skyline.<p>

a spotlight was in the sky...with the red image of a Bird-Shaped Emblem.

"your needed in Gotham."

Robin groaned.

"man...and, I just got back, too."

"don't worry...it'll take awhile to sort through these files.  
>by the time you get back, I should have something we can use."<p>

Robin walked over to the armory where he began to stock his utility belt up with more gear.

"will you ALSO be beefing up security as well?"

"why?" said Batman

"BRUCE...your "son" saw me.  
>heck, he FOUGHT ME...and, his friends."<p>

"so?"

"He WANTS to know who I am, Bruce...said so, himself.  
>and, where do you think he's gonna look first for the true identity of a New Robin!"<p>

"He's never done that BEFORE with the other robins..."

Robin turned and faced Batman.

"yeah, but JASON and TIM never broke into their tower...They STAYED in Gotham."

Robin then paused.  
>he then glanced over as a glass case, where a costume was.<p>

it was a red uniform with black short sleeves and a yellow "R" badge.

"speaking of which...where IS Tim, anyway?

"away..." said Batman, bluntly

Robin smirked.

"still with Alfred in England, eh?"

"yep."

"How long will they be gone?"

"not sure...Alfred REALLY wanted to visit his brother.  
>could be MONTHS before they get back to Gotham...why?"<p>

Robin shrugged.

"no reason...  
>just wondering if I could get some "free time", that's all."<p>

Batman smirked.

"not in THIS business."

Robin huffed, then pulled his hood back over his head.  
>he approached a black motercycle and picked up a helmet.<p>

"all the same...I have a feeling that those Titans may come a-knocking."

Batman huffed.

"fine...I'll see what I can do."

"just don't let them find out why I'm REALLY doing this."

"don't worry...I know how to keep a secret."

Robin put his helmet on.  
>he mounted the bike, revved the moter and sped off down the runway.<p>

* * *

><p>Author Note: As long as the Two Robins are in the same scene, I will refer to the New Robin as "Hooded Robin"<p>

Anyway, the Hooded Robin's combat here is a mix of Robin and Nightwing's combat style in BATMAN: ARKHAM CITY  
>and, I was pretty "creative" when it came to Hooded Robin's battle with the Teen Titans (Robin vs Robin, mostly)<p>

and, I also confirm that the New Robin is working with Batman  
>Batman is injured (leaving Robin to protect Gotham), and the New Robin hascome AFTER Jason Todd and Tim Drake.<p>

so, for now...I've left MORE Questions, than Answers.


	3. Return to Gotham

Batman copyright Bob Kane/DC Comics

Teen Titans copyright DC Comics/Warner Brothers

* * *

><p>On Dark Wings...<br>Chapter 03: Return to Gotham

* * *

><p>[Titan's Tower, The Next Morning]<p>

Robin was staring at a video screen his arms and expression emotionless.

he and the other Titans had been watching the security video of the new, Hooded Robin's combat against Slade's henchmen for HOURS now.

"dude...that is AWESOME." said Beast Boy

"yeah, man...he's almost as good as YOU, Robin." said Cyborg

Robin narrowed his eyes.  
>Starfire then walked over to him.<p>

"oh, do not despare, Robin.  
>I still think your better than this "Off-Knock"<p>

"Knock-Off." corrected Raven

"actually, Starfire...Cyborg is RIGHT.  
>there is NO WAY this guy is some fake pretending to be me." began Robin<p>

"the way he moved, the way he fought.  
>you don't just DO THAT...it has to be Trained, Taught, LEARNED."<p>

Robin then picked up a Boomerang object...

it was the Hooded Robin's "Birdarang"  
>however, it looked NOTHING like Robin's.<p>

it was more metallic, with a round, blue lens at the center and, the "wing blade" was thinner and sleeker

he hated to admit it...  
>but, THIS Birdarang was more advanced than the ones HE was using.<p>

Robin then laid it down on a counter.

"SCAN."

a blue light slowly scanned over the Birdarang.  
>after a few minutes, data appeared on the large screen.<p>

the words: "WAYNETECH" appeared on screen.

Robin's eyes became thin.  
>he then pounded on the desk.<p>

"i knew it..."

"What is it, Robin?" asked Cyborg

Robin was silent...then, spoke.

"nothing.  
>just pack your things...we're leaving."<p>

"where are we going?" asked Starfire

Robin paused...then, spoke again.

"Gotham."

[Meanwhile, In Gotham City]

Atop the roof of the GCPD building was an aging man in a trenchcoat he had a mustache, wore square glasses and was with a few police officers.

the "Robin Signal" was on, and he was looking up at the sky.

"commissioner..."

Gordon and the cops looked and saw a hooded caped teen approach them from out of nowhere.

"Robin..."

"you have something for me?"

Gordon nodded, then handed Robin a police file.

"We have another sighting..."

Robin's eyes narrowed at the photo clipped to the file.

it was the image of some young adult in a black leather jacket who wore a Red helmet over his head, carrying twin assault rifles.

"red hood..."

"he's bombed MORE of Black Mask's businesses.  
>dozens were killed, with only a few hostpitalized."<p>

"how many of the casualties were civilian bystanders?"

Gordon didn't answer, he just looked away.

Robin got his answer.

"Red Hood has to be stopped...before things go too far." said Gordon

"it already HAS gone too far, Commissioner.  
>remember, THIS is the guy who nearly killed Batman."<p>

at that moment, a chubby man snickered.

"speaking of which...how IS the pointy eared freak?"

Robin just glared at him.

"Ignore Detective Bullock, Robin.  
>but, I am curious as to how Batman is holding up."<p>

"he'll live...  
>but, I'll still have to be on the job, in case your wondering."<p>

Gordon sighed.

"well...ANYWAY.  
>we discovered something even MORE troubling."<p>

Robin looked at him.

"what?"

"This..."

Gordon handed Robin a PDA device.  
>it appeared to be set on video, so Robin hit play.<p>

the video footage showed what looked like a man with paper white skin, ruby red lips, green hair and wearing a purple suit.

"joker..." said Robin

(("GREETINGS GOTHAM!...")) began Joker

(("Joker here, with a special announcment...

now, as you may know...Me and Harley have RECENTLY had a "new addition" to our happy family."))

Joker then showed a photograph, but it was upside down.

(("WHOOPS!, silly me..."))

Joker corrected the photo...  
>revealing the picture of an infant with white skin, red lips and a patch of green hair.<p>

(("ain't he just PRECIOUS?..  
>he's got his PAPA's good looks, and his mothers, ehhhh..."))<p>

Joker trailed off.

(("Well...he's CUTE, right?"))

Joker put the photo back into his coat.

(("I can tell that my boy will guarentee PLENTY of laughs for Gotham long after I am gone..."))

Joker's expression then became dark.

(("or, at least he WOULD...if that blasted, batman-wannabe RED HOOD hadn't of kidnapped him."))

the sound of a woman crying was heard in the background.

(("Harley's gone to pieces over it...and, ME?  
>well, let's just say...that when someone endangers my legacy: it AIN'T funny."))<p>

Robin watched the video intently he could tell by Joker's scowl, that he wasn't "joking".

(("SO, here's the thing...

if my son isn't back within the next TWENTY-FOUR HOURS then, I'll start raining bombs ALL OVER GOTHAM...THEN, I'll look for him through the wreckage."

OH, and for every hour that passes...I'll bomb a random location in Gotham so, if any "Do-Gooders-in-Spandex-Costumes" are listening to this: you MAY want to hurry."))

the video then ended.

"That PDA was deliever to us an hour ago...  
>since then, only ONE location has been hit: The Gotham Gazette Newspaper." said Gordon<p>

"terrific...as if thing weren't hard ENOUGH." grumbled Robin

"Joker sounded SERIOUS in that video.  
>if we don't get is son back in one piece, all of Gotham will die."<p>

"Can't you track him down?"

Gordon shook his head.

"no, we already tried but, Joker is covering ALL his tracks...he's DEAD serious."

Robin narrowed his eyes and frowned.

"Look, Robin..." began Gordon, sounding less "official"

"Nobody knows how much of a Psychotic Monster that Joker is more than ME (or, Batman...)

but, Red Hood HAS kidnapped an innocent Child...even if it IS Joker's Child.  
>and, given Red Hood's personal vendetta against Joker...he's libal to do something TERRIBLE."<p>

Robin paused, then nodded.

"your right...stopping Red Hood just became my NUMBER ONE Priority."

Robin was silent, then spoke once more.

"I'll find him."

Gordon nodded.

"good.  
>oh, and Robin..."<p>

Robin looked at the Commissioner.

"yeah?"

"when you see Batman...tell him I hope he gets well soon."

Robin grinned.

"sure thing."

Robin turned and left.  
>he took out his grappel gun and fired it, gliding away into the city.<p>

Robin landed on the roof of the old Monarch Theater.  
>he immediatly pressed a hidden button on his mask, activating his COMM.<p>

"Bruce..."

(("Yeah, what is it?"))

"things just got ALOT more serious...

Red Hood has kidnapped Joker's Son and, Joker is threatening to bomb all of Gotham unless his son his given back to him within the next Twenty-three hours."

(("my god..."))

"Connect me to Barbara...I need a trail to follow."

(("okay...hang on."))

several minutes passed...  
>then, Robin's interComm beeped and a woman's voice was heard.<p>

(("Hey, Robin...I'm here."))

"Hi, Oracle...I trust Bruce filled you in on the details."

(("more or less.  
>SO...we REALLY doing Joker a favor?"))<p>

"more like trying to save all of Gotham...but, yeah."

(("Okay...that makes sense.  
>SO, what do you need me to do?"))<p>

"I need to find out where Red Hood is keeping Joker's Son.  
>since the only person who knows THAT is Red Hood himself...I need to find him."<p>

(("I don't want to worry you, but was HAVE been trying to find Jason for MONTHS."))

"I know...but, he needs to be found NOW."

Robin could hear Barbara sighed on teh other line.

(("okay, I have an idea..."))

"listening..."

(("Since Red Hood is targeting criminals...  
>then, we should probably stake out some TOP Criminal Hangouts."))<p>

"Black Mask is running out of places...what do you have in mind?"

(("how about the ICEBERG LOUNGE?..."))

"Penguin's place?"

(("yeah!...")) said Barbara

(("aside from being a profitable business to the public's eyes it ALSO serves as a place where many criminals, mob bosses and supervillains get-together."))

Robin muses on this.

(("It's TOO GOOD a target for Jason to ignore, Robin.  
>and, you KNOW how impatient and aggressive he can be."))<p>

"yeah, enough to wish I didn't..." muttered Robin

(("huh?"))

"I'll check it out...thanks, Oracle."

(("anytime."))

Robin released the button and sighed.  
>he then looked up...and saw a "T" shaped ship flying overhead.<p>

Robin sighed sharply, knowing full-well who were piloting the aircraft.

"great...MORE distractions."

The T-Ship flew over Gotham City at a steady pace.

"well...here we are, y'all: GOTHAM CITY." said Cyborg

Raven stared at the Dark, shadowy metropolis.

"cool..." said Raven, her tone low

Robin narrowed his eyes.  
>a flood of memories coming back to him in one, single moment.<p>

"YO!  
>check THAT out!"<p>

everyone looked to an odd symbol painted on the sky via a Searchlight...

Robin was expecing to see the emblem of a Black Bat.  
>so, he was SHOCKED to see the image of a "Red Bird", instead.<p>

"what the..."

"looks like the New Robin has FANS." said Cyborg

Robin's eyes became thin as his mind brooded on this.

(("what the heck is going on!"))

Robin then looked down and saw a familure sight: a black motercycle with a horned helmeted rider.

Robin narrowed his eyes, then unbuckled his seatbelt.

"Cyborg, drop me off HERE.  
>the rest of you find a place to land the ship."<p>

"what!"

"Robin!, what are yo-"

"JUST DO IT!" said Robin, cutting off Starfire

Cyborg hesitated...then, exhaled.

"okay, man...your the boss."

Cyborg pressed a red button, opening up a hatch.  
>Robin dropped down, and used his blackyellow reversal cape to glide down safely.

Starfire looked and saw Robin land on a random rooftop.

"robin...PLEASE, be careful." whispered the Tamaranian girl

Robin watched as the T-Ship flew away...  
>he then took a moment to take in teh surroundings.<p>

"feels good to be HOME..."

Robin then looked down at the street and, saw the Bat-Cycle speed down the road.

Robin KNEW that batman wasn't the rider...it was the OTHER Robin.

he narrowed his eyes, then ran across the rooftop.  
>he hopped over to other building rooftops, trying his best to follow the biker.<p>

* * *

><p>Author Note: Dick Grayson returns to Gotham City...and, certain things have CHANGED.<p>

anyhow, Hooded Robin has to rescue Joker's Infant Son from Red Hood  
>otherwise, Joker will Bomb all of Gotham in the next Twenty-Four hours.<p>

also, Barbara Gordon appears as ORACLE (indicating, Joker has already shot her)


	4. Crimson Vengeance

Batman copyright Bob Kane/DC Comics

Teen Titans copyright DC Comics/Warner Brothers

* * *

><p>On Dark Wings...<br>Chapter 04: Crimson Vengeance

* * *

><p>[The Iceberg Lounge]<p>

all manner of people gathered at the Iceberg Lounge Club.

it was One Half Restraunt, and one half Night Club.  
>and, it attracted all types of people...from the RICH and FAMOUS, to the CRIMINAL and CORRUPT.<p>

the most frequent guests were the most "colorful" people in Gotham...

there was the former distric attorney with the entire left side of his face burnt the geeky man in the green suit and bowler hat with purple question marks the skinny man dressed up like a "Scarecrow" (people joked where the "Tinman" and "Lion" were)  
>the man in the tall hat who liked TEA, RABBITS and blonde girls he called "Alice"<p>

and, many, MANY other...

inside the club, were dozens of tables (nearly all full)  
>surrounding a large pool with a giant "Iceberg" floating inside.<p>

a door opened, and out walked a short man with Two attractive girls in back leotards

the man's "features" were quite unusual...  
>he had a LONG nose, two conjoined fingers on each of his hands (like flippers)<p>

and, he dressed in a fancy "Tophat-and-Tails", a monicle had a victorian cigerette holder firmly in his mouth and carryed an umbrella like a cane.

"Raven, Lark...come."

"yes, Mister Cobblepot."

Oswald Cobblepot (AKA "The Penguin") walked along, overseeing his club.

"I trust you've increased security around here."

"yes, Cobblepot.  
>Red Hood won't give us any problems." said Lark<p>

"I should hope so...for YOUR sake."

"HEY!, Mister Cobblepot..."

Oswald turned and looked at a man with short, silver hair and, wearing an Eyepatch on his right eye (he was accompanied by a teenage girl who looked like him.)

"another round, if you please?"

Oswald grinned.

"certainly, mister, ehh..."

"WILSON...Slade Wilson."

the girl with Slade smirked sinisterly

"of course..."

Oswald snapped his "fingers"  
>his waitresses then went to work.<p>

"I trust you ar ENJOYING my club?"

Slade grinned.

"certainly...

though, I hope it's still standing long enough for another visit.  
>I hear people like "us" have been having problems, lately."<p>

Oswald scoffed.

"nothing I can't handle...  
>if Red Hood comes snooping around...I'll Kill 'em."<p>

the waitresses returned with Slade's drink.  
>Slade took it, and held it up.<p>

"to Red Hood's Funeral, then."

Slade took a sip of his drink.  
>Oswald nodded, then walked off.<p>

Slade then put his drink down and stood up.

"come, darling...let us go."

"where are we going, father?" asked the girl

"elsewhere...I have a feeling it's going to become very TENSE around here."

Slade and his daughter soon left.

[Meanwhile, outside the Iceberg Lounge]

Standing atop a rooftop, overseeing the Iceberg Lounge was a tall figure in a leather jacket, cargo pants and a silver bodysuit

he also wore a RED Helmet over his head.  
>his white slit-shaped eyes narrowed as he gripped a hand-held detonator.<p>

"all the worst scumbags and filth of Gotham...all gathered in ONE PLACE."

Red Hood flipped the plastic cover off and, gently touched the red button with his thumb.

"say: Goodbye, scumba-"

suddenly, Red Hood was struck in the back by a Flying Kick (causing him to drop his detonator)  
>he looked up...and, saw a teenager in a dark red bodysuit and black, hooded cloak.<p>

Red Hood smirked under his helmet.

"well, well, well...I was wondering when YOU would show up."

Robin narrowed his white lensed eyes.

"It's OVER, Jason." said the Hooded Robin, darkly

Robin then took out a stun baton and charged it.  
>he then aimed it at the detonator and fired an electrical charge, shorting out the detonator.<p>

"NO!" shouted Red Hood

"now, try to detonate your bomb..."

Red Hood glared at Robin.  
>he then lunged at him in rage, Robin countered his attack.<p>

the two struggled against each other...their faces INCHES away.

"YOU FOOL!" shouted Red Hood

"do have any idea how many of Gotham's lowest Criminals and Villains were IN THERE!  
>I could of rid Gotham of all those criminal scum!, all in one strike...and, you RUINED IT!"<p>

"what about the innocent people who were ALSO in there!" snapped Robin

"you would of killed THEM, too!"

"Their sacrifices WOULDN'T of been in vain."

"YOUR INSANE!"

Robin kicked Red Hood down.

"This ends NOW..." said Robin, darkly

"I know you kidnapped Joker's son."

Red Hood snickered.

"yeah...'bout time someone finally hit that Psychotic Monster where it hurts."

"GIVE...HIM...BACK."

Red Hood's eyes widened in shock.

"what?"

"you heard me, Jason...give back Joker's son."

Red Hood pulled a gun out and aimed it at Robin.

"not a chance...  
>Joker is a MONSTER, I won't let his legacy continue."<p>

"what are you saying?  
>your not actually considering-"<p>

"Killing Joker's "demon spawn?"...HELL, YEAH."

Robin was stunned at Red Hood's remark...then, glared at him angrily.

"you Sick, Twisted FREAK!, he's just a BABY!"

"a Baby that will grow up to be a Psychotic Monster and terrorize Gotham City's future!"

"it doesn't matter what he will BECOME, He's an Innocent Child NOW!  
>and, if you have the nerve to slaughter a baby whose done NOTHING wrong...<p>

then, your SICKER than even The Joker."

Red Hood got angry.

"Don't you DARE compare me to him!  
>I am NOTHING like him!, he's a KILLER!"<p>

"Says the man who tried to bomb a club full of civilians and criminals."

Red Hood was silent.

"BESIDES...if you DON'T return his son Gotham will be destroyed, anyway."

Red Hood cocked an eye, confused.

"what are you talking about?"

"Joker is going to drop bombs upon Gotham if his son isn't returned to him by dawn, that's what!  
>if your REALLY looking out for Gotham's future...then, LET. HIS. SON. GO...NOW."<p>

"oh, I will...right after I kill that little ba#*$%."

Red Hood fired his gun, but Robin remarkably evaded it.  
>Red Hood tried to fire again, but Robin flung a Birdarang...which lodged into the gun's spout.<p>

when Red Hood pulled the trigger, it exploded.  
>he keeled over, gripping his hand in pain.<p>

Robin then punched Red Hood, cracking his helmet.  
>he then gripped his jacket, bringing his face to his.<p>

"now, TALK...where is Joker's so-"

Robin is suddenly cut off by something striking him from behind.  
>Red Hood chuckled as he got up and walked around him.<p>

Robin looked up, trying to focus his vision.  
>he saw Red Hood standing over him...with somebody else.<p>

a teenager dressed in a black, full-body suit a tattered, grey cape and a skull face mask.

there was also a Red "X" symbol on his chest and forehead of the mask.

"wha-?"

"heh, heh...surprised?  
>Batman has HIS Robins, now, I have my OWN Sidekick." snickered Red Hood<p>

"Meet RED X."

Robin cocked an eye in confusion.

"Red X?"

"It was an Identity that the FIRST Robin created when he was hunting Slade.  
>he abandoned it after his plan failed, so I broke into Titan's Tower and stole it."<p>

"so you could have you OWN Robin?"

"Exactly."

Robin narrowed his eyes.

"now, I KNOW your insane..."

"Think what you want.  
>anyway, I have things to do..."<p>

Red Hood then looked at Red X.

"keep him busy."

Red X nodded.

"gotcha, boss." said Red X, his voice an Electronic replica of the First Robin

Red Hood ran off and leapt off the building Robin then flipped back onto his feet and faced Red X.

Red X punched his fist into his hand.

"I sure hope you'll put up a much better fight than the Other Robin..." snickered Red X

Robin grinned.

"be careful what you wish for, X...you may not like it."

Red X made the first move and tossed an Red "X" projectile at Robin.  
>it expanded, and wrapped around Robin like a bind and constricted.<p>

"HA!, how disa-"

Robin used a Stun Baton and used the electros to burn into the bind, cutting it away.  
>he then used his strength and ripped it apart, freeing himself.<p>

"well, well...that was impressive."

"I think you'll find I'm a little "different" from the Robin YOUR use to fighting."

Robin then charged forward and attacked.  
>both fights exchanged blows, blocked and countered.<p>

"so, tell me...how did Jason wrangle YOU up to be his "apprentice?" asked Robin, while fighting

"EASY!" replied Red X, who was also fighting hard

"I was just a punk kid on the streets...like Jason once was.  
>I had NO NAME, NO FAMILY, NO FUTURE...so, when he made me the offer, how could I refuse?"<p>

"and, Robin?...what about HIM?"

"Hood sent me to Jump City as part of my training." began Red X

"If I could outdo the ORIGINAL Robin, the FIRST one...  
>then, that would prove that "I" was good enough to fight with Red Hood."<p>

Red X threw a punch at Robin...who grabbed his arm, and held him down.

"but, Robin BEAT YOU."

"(grunt) just BARELY..." began Red x, with effort

"he had his little friends backing him up.  
>one-on-one...I would've smoked him."<p>

Red X broke free of Robin's hold.  
>he attacked Robin, who blocked his attack...holding his arm back.<p>

"Hood was impressed, reguardless of my defeat.  
>I've been helping him rid Gotham and Bludhaven of crime..."<p>

Red X then snickered.

"but, I sometimes DO visit Jump City from time-to-time...just to have some FUN with Bird Boy."

Robin shoved Red X away.  
>he then whipped his cape at X, briefly stunning him.<p>

Robin then punched at Red X rapidly, beating him down he then punched Red X HARD hin his face, making his facemask fly off.

Red X lay on the ground, gripping his face.  
>he looked up at Robin...who was shocked at what he saw.<p>

"your...YOUR FACE!"

Red X tossed a red orb on the ground, which exploded in a Red Flash.  
>Robin shielded his eyes, momentarily blinded.<p>

when his vision return, he saw Red x running.  
>he looked back at Robin (revealing his facemask back on his face)<p>

"later, "Robin Hood"...hope to fight you, again."

Red X leapt off the building Robin rushed to the edge and watched at Red X glided away.

his eyes became thin as he watched Red X disappear into the city.  
>Robin then turned away and took out a PDA-like device from his belt.<p>

he typed something in the screen then flickered.

TRACKING DEVICE ACTIVATED...

Robin grinned.

"good thing I planted that Tracer on Red Hood's coat when I grabbed him."

Robin pressed a button on his mask.  
>and image appeared on his mask's vision mode.<p>

TRACER/MASK SYNC ACTIVATED.

Robin put the PDA device away.  
>he then focused his Mask's vision mode to follow the Tracer's trail.<p>

he ran forward, jumped and fired his grappel gun.  
>he was then propelled quickly over a building, then glided thru the air.<p>

as soon as he did, a figure dropped down and watched him from a rooftop.  
>a teenager in a red and green outfit: the Original Robin.<p>

he narrowed his eyes.

The Hooded Robin glided down into a nearby alley.  
>he kelt down and found a discarded, bat-shaped device no bigger them a button.<p>

the Bat-Tracer.

Robin gritted his teeth.  
>he then stood up and pressed a button on his mask.<p>

"Barbara."

(("yes, Robin?"))

"I found Red Hood...and, his "Sidekick" Red X."

(("you mean that criminal from Jump City?"))

"The SAME...  
>I stopped Jason from bombing the Iceberg Lounge.<p>

he also confirmed having Joker's Son...and, he plans to kill him."

(("WHAT!...but, WHY!")) exclaimed Barbara, shocked

"Jason thinks that Joker's Son will terrorize Gotham in the future...perhaps he's right.  
>but, killing a baby whose done NOTHING wrong is just going TOO FAR...even for him."<p>

(("that ain't even half of it.  
>if Jason kills Joker's Son, then Joker will DESTROY Gotham."))<p>

"I know...

I tried planting a tracer on Jason, but I think I got wise to it.  
>he discarded it in some alley...I've lost him, Oracle."<p>

(("Robin, you NEED to find him!  
>if he kills Joker's Son...we'll ALL be dead."))<p>

"I KNOW!  
>can you tell me ANYTHING that can help?"<p>

(("I have no idea...")) began Barbara

(("Try looking around...He may not of gotten TOO FAR."))

Robin grappel up to a rooftop.  
>he activated his Detective Mode and scanned the area.<p>

he spotted a car that was driving recklessly.  
>he zoomed in...and, saw RED HOOD driving the car.<p>

"gotcha."

Robin took out a gun-like device, aimed at the car and fired.  
>he saw the tracer firmly plant upon the car.<p>

"now, i've got you."

* * *

><p>Author Note: Red Hood makes a full appearance...and, I offer a "theory" as to how Red X came to be.<br>and, yes...I know having Red X be Red Hood's Sidekick DOES conflict with the whole Red Hood/Scarlett thing in the comics.

but, hey...this is Fanfiction, and Red X is STILL a mystery, so, I feel I'm free to write this theory.  
>also, Slade Wilson and his Daughter, Rose Wilson (AKA "Ravager") appear in their civilian identities.<p> 


	5. Robin and Robin

Batman copyright Bob Kane/DC Comics

Teen Titans copyright DC Comics/Warner Brothers

* * *

><p>On Dark Wings...<br>Chapter 05: Robin and Robin

* * *

><p>The Hooded Robin was crouched at a building, overlooking the city.<p>

he was as still as a statue.

"You might as well show yourself...I know your there."

at that moment, the Red and Green suited Robin leapt down.

"how long have you known?"

"since I was tracking Red Hood...I KNEW you were following me."

Robin approached Hooded Robin.

"I don't feel like fighting you, Grayson."

"I don't want to fight you, either...not after what I saw." replied Robin

"then, what do you want?"

Robin narrowed his eyes.

"I wanted to know Who you are...and, what you were doing in Titan's Tower.  
>but, after seeing Red X, and that "Red Hood" guy...I want to help you stop him."<p>

Hooded Robin huffed, then stood up.

"fine...I guess I could use some back-up."

Hooded Robin pressed a hidden button on his domino mask.

"what are you doing?"

"tracking Red Hood." began Hooded Robin

"my Mask is lined with electronics, synced up with the tracer I planted on his car."

"whoa..." said Robin, impressed

Hooded Robin glanced at him.

"you don't have one of these?"

"no."

"oh...well, that's too bad."

Robin paused, then spoke again.

"you called Red Hood "Jason"."

"Jason Todd, yes." replied Hooded Robin

"you know him?"

"Not personally...I know OF him.  
>he's kind of your "brother", used to be the Second Robin."<p>

"WHAT!" exclaimed Robin, shocked

Robin then became serious.

"tell me EVERYTHING."

"Jason's father was a criminal, his mother abandoned him as a chile spent most of his time on the streets as a petty thief..."

"go on..."

"First encountered Batman when he tried to steal the wheels of the Batmobile in Crime Alley.  
>from what I was told, Bruce took him in to give him a better life than what he was living.<p>

Even when he was Robin, he was AGGRESSIVE, DEVOID of Mercy and Compassion came close to kill some criminals more than once...He was different from YOU in so many ways."

"I can see that." said Robin

"so...what happened to him?"

"JOKER happened.  
>the clown beat him to death with a crowbar.<p>

Ra's Al Guul (who was partially responsible)  
>tried to REVIVE him with one of his Lazurus Pits."<p>

"I'm aware of them...I was there when Batman first faced Ra's." said Robin

"Then you most know of the pits deadliest side effect: Temporary Insanity.  
>Bruce STILL isn't sure if Jason is under the effects of the pit...OR, if he was ALWAYS like this."<p>

"what do you think?" asked Robin

"I think Bruce was better off with YOU as his Partner."

Robin chuckled.

"well...I'm flattered."

Robin then heard a faint beep from Hooded Robin's mask.

"you found him?"

"yep, Jason isn't too far from here."

Hooded Robin drew out a grappel gun.

"let's go."

Hooded Robin fired his Grappel gun and propelled himself away.

Robin just chuckled.

"he even SOUNDS like Bruce."

Robin took out his own grappel and followed him.

Both Robins soon landed on a random rooftop.

"THERE."

Robin looked and widened his eyes.

"oh, you have GOT to be kidding me..."

Both Robins were staring right at a factory complex: the ACE CHEMICAL Plant.

"Ace Chemical."

"I know this place..." began Robin

"this is where Batman first faced Joker...this is wher-"

"Joker was "created."

Robin huffed.

"Makes sense Red Hood's hideout would be HERE: Jason's obsessed with Joker."

Robin looked down.

"yeah...like "I" used to be."

"we'd better be careful from now on..." began Hooded Robin

"Remember, JASON used to be Robin.  
>so, he has the same training as You and Me...he'll be WISE to our tactics."<p>

"and, Red X may be here, too." added Robin

"exactly.  
>where basicly facing Criminal versions of "Batman and Robin"<br>this won't be the same as ambushing some gang of street thugs."

"yeah, I know."

"Good.  
>now, let's get in there SILENTLY..."<p>

Hooded Robin then smirked.

"That is...considering you still know how to do that."

Robin grinned.

"just watch."

Hooded Robin grinned.  
>he then pressed a hidden button on his mask.<p>

"Barbara, come in."

Robin widened an eye.

"Barbara?"

(("I'm here, what is it?"))

"I'm at the Ace Chemicals Building, Jason's hideout"

(("GREAT!"))

"and, Grayson is with me."

(("WHAT!, What's Dick doing back in Gotha-"))

"I need you to upload all known information of Ace Chemicals...  
>Schematics, Security Codes, all known history and records, anything that can help."<p>

(("uhh...okay."))

"thanks."

Hooded Robin released the button.

"was that Barbara Gordon you were talking to?" asked Robin

"yes...why?"

Robin looked away.

"oh...n-nothing."

Hooded Robin eyed him.

"You two used to date, didn't you?"

Robin was silent, then spoke.

"we DID...in College."

"but, you two haven't spoken since you left Gotham."

Robin narrowed his eyes, feeling shame.

"no...we haven't."

Robin then looked at the Hooded Robin.

"Is she...doing alright?"

Hooded Robin was silent, unsure how to answer Dick's Question.

"ROBIN-"

"She's...not Batgirl, anymore.

"How come?"

Hooded Robin was silent.

"I'll tell you, later."

"but-"

"LATER."

Hooded Robin spotted a security camera.  
>he then took out his Cryptograph Sequencer.<p>

"that how you hacked into Cyborg's Securty?"

"uh-huh...and, it's how we'll get passed Jason's Security."

after a few minutes, the device beeped.

"wow...that was easy." said Robin

Hooded Robin huffed.

"yeah...TOO EASY.  
>Jason't probably expecting us, STAY ALERT."<p>

Both Robins grappeled towards the Ace Chemical Building.  
>they landed on the ground and approached the main door.<p>

Hooded Robin kicked the door down, and they both ran inside.  
>they walked silently into the large chamber, full of large vats of chemicals.<p>

"knowing jason, he's probably in the manager's office...  
>that's probably where he's keeping joker's son hostage." said Hooded Robin<p>

"then, that's our target."

"all the same, BE CAREFUL.  
>jason won't just let us walk right in there."<p>

"You DARN RIGHT, he won't." said a Voice

Both Robins looked up to see Red X standing atop a catwalk.  
>he leapt down and faced them, Red X's firmly in both his hands.<p>

"I'm impressed with you, Hoodey.  
>the OTHER Robin would of NEVER figured out that this was all a trap."<p>

Robin gritted his teeth, growling he tried to charge, but Hooded Robin motioned him to stand down.

"red x is OBVIOUSLY distracting us..." whispered Hooded Robin

"our priority is rescuing joker's son...nothing else."

"red x will NEVER let us get close." said Robin

"agreed...one of us will have to stay and fight him."

"HELLO!" exclaimed Red X

"are we gonna Talk, or Fight!"

"on my mark." started Hooded Robin

"got it."

"one...two...THREE!"

Robin sprinted forward, Red X prepared for attack.  
>but, Robin just vaulted right over him and grappeled to the catwalk.<p>

"HEY!"

Red X tried to follow, but Hooded Robin binded him in his grappel line.

"ah-ah...your MY playmate."

Robin burst into a small room...where he saw a cardboard box on a far off table.  
>from inside the box, Robin could hear the faint crying of an infant baby.<p>

Robin slowly approached the box.  
>he looked inside...and saw the child.<p>

as he expected, the baby had Chalk white skin a small patch of green hair on his bald head, and red lips.

the baby looked about Six Months Old...and, he looked TERRIFIED.

"well...your not exactly the Robin I was expecting."

Robin turned and saw a man in a Red Helmet a few feet behind him: Red Hood.

"Lemme Guess, your the FIRST Robin."

Robin was silent, but narrowed his eyes.

"well, since we're technichly FAMILY I guess there's no point in the Masks."

Red Hood removed his helmet...revealing his face.  
>Robin was stunned at what he saw: short black hair, and a Green domino mask with white lens.<p>

he almost looked like HIM.

"jason...Jason Todd."

Jason smirked.

"yes."

Robin narrowed his eyes.

"This has to end...NOW."

"oh, nobody knows that better than me." said Jason with an evil grin

Robin gritted his teeth.

"look, if you hate Joker for what he did, then FINE.  
>but, leave this child out of it!, he's done nothing to you."<p>

"You wouldn't say that if you knew about EVERYTHING Joker's done."

"I've been Batman's partner for YEARS...I think I should know about Joker activities."

"but, you've "out-of-town" for quite some time, RICHARD.  
>you don't know about what he's done during MY TIME as Robin...like what he did to Barbara."<p>

Robin's eyes widened.  
>he glared at Jason.<p>

"why?, what happened?"

Jason smirked.

"TELL ME!"

"He shot her."

Robin was stunned.

"what?"

"Joker shot Barbara, and crippled her spine.  
>she'll never walk again, thanks to HIM."<p>

Robin was frozen in shock.

(("She's not Batgirl, anymore...")) said Hooded Robin's voice, in Robin's memory

"now, do you see WHY I am doing this?  
>Joker must PAY for what he's done...it's time WE took away something HE cares about."<p>

Robin looked over at the baby...JOKER'S Baby.  
>the child looked at Robin, his terrified eyes filled with tears.<p>

Robin narrowed his eyes.  
>he then drew out a red and yellow Birdarang...and, faced Jason.<p>

"keep your distance from him."

"WHAT!"

"I don't care what Joker's done...  
>if you kill this innocent child, whose done NOTHING to anyone...then, your no better than Joker."<p>

Jason gritted his teeth angrily at Robin.

"then, YOU are a fool!"

Robin tossed his birdarangs at Jason who quickly drew out his guns and shot them both, point blank.

Robin was stunned at this.  
>he tried to get another birdarang, but Jason rushed over and punched him down.<p>

Robin struggled to get up...but, Jason kicked him in his stomach as Robin lay on the ground in PAIN and AGONY, Jason smirked.

"if I have to beat this lesson into you, I WILL."

Jason then picked something up off a table: a CROWBAR.

"and, I learned a thing or two about "Hard Lessons"

while this was going on, Hooded Robin was busy with Red X.

Red X (armed with "X" blades) slashed at Hooded Robin, who dodged the swipes.  
>Hooded Robin finally drew out HIS Birdarangs, and clanked his blades against Red X's.<p>

Hooded Robin struggled against him, slowly moving his arms away.  
>once he saw his chance, he swifly kicked Red X in the gut.<p>

while Red X tried to recover, Hooded Robin struck him him his facemask, cracking it.  
>Hooded Robin then pinned him against a wall, glaring at him.<p>

"wow...you really ARE tougher than he is."

Hooded Robin smirked.

"either THAT...or, your just not as tough as YOU think."

Red X growled under his breath Hooded Robin then punched him hard, knocking him out.

Robin struggled to get up, his body feeling like it was on fire...  
>he looked up just in time to see a Metal Bar impact his skull, knocking him down.<p>

Jason stood over Robin, his crowbar bloody.

"sorry to do this to 'ya, Bro..." began Jason

"but, you REEEEALLY shouldn't of gotten between ME and Saving Gotham."

Robin gritted his teeth in pain.  
>his costume was torn up a bit, and blood was seeping from his mouth.<p>

Jason then dropped the crowbar.  
>he then grabbed a taser and approached the box where Joker's son was.<p>

the baby shivered in fright as Jason pressed the taser's button, charging the prods.

Jason just smirked wickedly.

"time to die, you little monster."

Robin (despite his seering pain) crawled up to Jason and grabbed his leg.

"n-noooo..."

Jason eyed him and scowled.

"pathetic."

Jason kicked Robin HARD in the face.  
>he turned back to the baby, charging his Taser.<p>

just then, his back is gripped by a claw and jerked back.  
>he looked and saw the Hooded Robin standing over him, holding his grappel.<p>

"YOU!"

Hooded Robin narrowed his eyes.

"I thought you were better than this, Jason...guess I was wrong."

Jason stood up and tried to attack Hooded Robin with the taser.  
>Hooded Robin gripped his wrist amd twisted it, forcing Jason to drop the taser<p>

he then stomped on the device HARD, destroying it.  
>Hooded Robin then punched Jason HARD in the face.<p>

as he and Jason fought, Joker Jr. peeked over the box and watched.

"YOU FOOL!, I was about to save Gotham's future!" exclaimed Jason

"No, you were about to slaughter a child to satisfy your OWN personal vendetta."

Jason attacked Hooded Robin, who blocked him.

"If your going to TALK like Batman...  
>then, you might as well FALL at my feet like HE did."<p>

Robin looked up in shock.

"w-what?"

"I won't go down so easily."

Hooded Robin rushed forward, pinning Jason against a wall.

"you say your better than Batman, but, your NOT.  
>if anything, your WORSE than Joker...at least HE values the life of his own son!"<p>

"LIES!  
>I am NOTHING like him!"<p>

"oh, yeah?  
>WHO just beat Robin near to death with a crowbar?"<p>

Jason paused, Hooded Robin's words stinging in his mind.  
>Hooded Robin then bashed Jason's head against his knee, knocking him out.<p>

Hooded Robin then looked back at Robin and sighed.  
>he approached him and knelt down, examining him.<p>

"b-bruce...is he-"

"Bruce is still alive, Dick.  
>Jason only shot him in the leg, "I" managed to save him."<p>

Robin breathed a sigh of relief.

"thank...goodness.  
>I...already lost my parents...because of Zucco.<p>

if...I ever lost...bruce, I-"

"I get it." said Hooded Robin

Robin then looked, and widened his eyes.

"LOOK!"

Hooded Robin looked back and saw Jason slipping out the door.

"farewell..." groaned Jason

Jason then held a device.  
>he flipped open a plastic cover and pressed a button.<p>

a beeping sound was heard.

"guess I'm about to kill TWO BIRDS in one MOVE."

Jason ran off.  
>Hooded Robin then rushed to the source of the beeping.<p>

he took out what looked like a Spray Bottle and, sprayed some gel onto the wall.

he stepped back and pressed a trigger button, making the wall explode.

he looked and saw a large bomb, with a ticking clock.

5:09, 5:08, 5:07, 5:06-

"IT'S A BOMB!  
>there's probably MORE in the walls, too."<p>

"c-can you...disarm them?" muttered Robin

"no, there's no time."

Robin groaned.

"then...take the kid and GET OUT!"

"what about YOU!"

Robin groaned.

"forget...about me.  
>if Joker's Son dies, all of Gotham will be dead."<p>

"and, if YOU die then, the Titans will be without a leader (and, bruce without a son...)"

"you...c-can't save us both."

Hooded Robin looked at baby, who stared at him.  
>he then looked back at Robin, who was laying in the bloody ground.<p>

at that moment...he made his decision.

[Meanwhile, Outside]

Starfire, Beast Boy, Raven and Cyborg rushed down the Gotham Streets at full speed.

"are we getting close!" exclaimed Beast Boy

"Yeah.  
>Robin's Communicator signal says he's nearby!" said Cyborg<p>

the Titans approached the Ace Chemicals building.

"Robin must be in the-

KA-BOOOOOOOOOOM!

The Titans were knocked back by a powerful explosion.  
>they looked up and say the factory a burning wreckage, with multiple explosions going off.<p>

"RICHAAAAAAAAAAARD!" shrieked Starfire in terror

* * *

><p>Author Note: I always intended for Hooded Robin and Robin (Dick Grayson) to team-up against Red Hood.<br>basicly, their team-up was suppose to be similair to the old Batman & Robin Partnership (with Hooded Robin being Batman)

Refrerences to "The Killing Joke" and "a Death in the Family" are made here.  
>mainly, in Robin (Dick Grayson) discovering what Joker did to Barbara, and Jason Todd beating him with a Crowbar<p>

I ended this chapter on a Cliffhanger  
>just for added Suspence (and, to get the RobinxStarfire fans on edge)<p> 


	6. Robin Returns

Batman copyright Bob Kane/DC Comics

Teen Titans copyright DC Comics/Warner Brothers

* * *

><p>On Dark Wings...<br>Chapter 06: Robin Returns

* * *

><p>Starfire flew at high speed towards the wreckage, but Raven gripped her with her Shadows.<p>

"Starfire, STOP!"

"NO!, I HAVE TO SAVE HIM!"

"Starfire, NO!  
>even YOU couldn't survive THAT heat!"<p>

Starfire gritted her teeth, tears streaming from her glowing green eyes.

"No, NO!, ROBIN!"

at that moment, a manhole cover blew off.  
>the Titans looked it...then, a grappel claw shot out of the hole and attached to the ground.<p>

the line immediatly propelled "something" out, which fell onto the ground.  
>The Titans saw that it was the Hooded Robin...with THEIR ROBIN clinging to his back.<p>

he ALSO seemed to have his right concealed under his cape.

"DUDE!" exclaimed Beast Boy

"okay...we're SAFE." groaned Hooded Robin

Robin released Hooded Robin's neck, and lay on the ground.

"Only YOU...would be Crazy Enough...to jump out a window." said Robin

"It was either THAT, or get blown up."

"how's the kid?" asked Robin

Hooded Robin peeled his cape away, revealing the white skinned baby.  
>the child babbled a little, indicating he was okay.<p>

"he's fine."

"ROBIN!"

Starfire rushed over and gripped Robin and a "Bone-Crushing" hug.

"YOU ARE ALIVE!"

"GAAH!, STARFIRE!  
>D-Don't hug me so hard!" exclaimed Robin<p>

"Better do as he says...Red Hood just got through beating him with a crowbar." said Hooded Robin

Starfire looked at him.

"Red Hood?"

"he's Red X's mentor...HE stole the Red X Costume from our Tower." said Robin

"he WHAT!"

just then, the group saw a helicopter flying overhead.  
>Red X was piloting the chopper, the door slid open...revealing Red Hood (wearing his Red Helmet, now.)<p>

Starfire glared hatfully at them, her eyes glowing green and sparking with energy but, before she could do ANYTHING, the chopper's gattling gun aimed at then and fired rapidly.

luckily, they managed to dodge the shots (Starfire picked up Robin and flew away)  
>Hooded Robin then drew out multiple Birdarangs in his free hand, held tightly between his fingers.<p>

he tossed all of them at once at the helicopter.  
>sure enough, some of them struck the roters...damaging the chopper.<p>

Red X began to lose control of the chopper.  
>the group watched as the helicopter flew off, smoke trailing behind it.<p>

"good SHOT." said Cyborg

"that won't stop them..." began Hooded Robin

"knowing Jason, he probably has a secondary means of transportation."

Starfire laid Robin down on the ground, he groaned as pain seered thru his body.  
>Raven knelt down, her hand glowing with faint lavender energy.<p>

"hold still...I'll fix you up."

Robin's body glowed faintly as Raven used her powers.  
>he felt his pain SLOWLY subside, replaced with a SORE feeling.<p>

"t-thanks...raven."

Raven cracked a small smile, but it quickly faded.  
>Hooded Robin then pressed a button on his mask.<p>

"Oracle..."

(("hey, Robin...what's up?"))

"Mission Accomplish...for the most part.  
>Joker's Son is safe, but Jason got away."<p>

(("you'll catch him."))

"I KNOW I will.  
>but, for now, I have ANOTHER problem."<p>

(("finding Joker?"))

"you know where he is?"

(("I've pinpointed a probable location: the Abandoned Haley's Circus."))

"what are the odds..."

(("call me when your done."))

Hooded Robin released the button.

"HOLD IT!"

Cyborg gripped Hooded Robin's shoulder.

"we need to TALK."

"let him go, Cyborg." said Robin

Cyborg (and the other Titans) looked at him.

"WHAT!"

"they'll be plenty of time for questions, LATER.  
>right now, it's important that HE get's that baby back to his parents."<p>

Starfire looked at the chalk-skinned baby.

"EEEEE!"

Starfire grabbed the child right out of Hooded Robin's hand and hugged him.

"you are so CUTE!"

"careful..." began Hooded Robin

"that "Sweet-and-Innocent" child your holding is the son of Harley Quinn and The Joker...the most DANGEROUS criminals in Gotham City."

"and, Joker will bomb all of Gotham if HE doesn't get him back to them." said Robin

Starfire looked at the baby, who just stared at her with wide eyes.

"this precious child?"

"YES." said Hooded Robin, sternly

"and, as much as I hate to think about...  
>he'll grow up to become a POWERFUL Supervillain."<p>

Hooded Robin then approached the Tameranian.

"now, hand him over."

Starfire looked at him...then, sighed.

"okay..."

Starfire gave the child back to him.  
>Hooded Robin kept the baby close.<p>

just then, the sound of a jet engine was heard.  
>the titans looked...and, saw a Black Car approach.<p>

a Stylized car that resembled a bat.

"whoa...now, THAT is a car." said Cyborg, awestruck

Hooded Robin pressed a button on his guantlet.  
>the visor on the "Batmobile" slip open.<p>

"that YOURS?" asked Cyborg, interested

"no, it belongs to YOUR Robin's Father: Batman."

Beast Boy was frozen in awe.

"duuuuude, that is so cool."

"anyway, I'm just borrowing it."

Hooded Robin leapt into the driver's seat.  
>he lay the baby at the passenger's seat, and buckled him up tight.<p>

"Get well soon, Dick."

the visor closed, and the Batmobile's boosters activated.  
>the car sped off at an incredible speed...and, was soon gone.<p>

after a long moment a silence, Beast Boy finally spoke.

"okay, if we're not going after the other Robin then...what are we suppose to do, again?"

Robin narrowed his eyes.

"Cyborg...take me to Wayne Manor."

Cyborg looked at him.

"why?"

"I need to see my family...and, an old friend."

[Meanwhile, Elsewhere]

Robin drove the Batmobile at top speed outside the city.  
>he was now driving thru a forest, heading CLOSER and CLOSER to his destination.<p>

he soon drove out of the forest, and into a clearing.  
>the Batmobile soon came to a stop...at the enterance of the Haley's Circus.<p>

the visor opened and Robin leapt out.  
>he immediatly took Joker's Son and secured him close.<p>

"time to see Mommy and Daddy." said Robin

the baby cooed a bit, Robin then walked forward.

he entered the circus grounds, which looked pretty abandoned.  
>Robin KNEW that ever since the death of acrobats JOHN and MARY GRAYSON...business suffered greatly.<p>

Robin quickly activated his Detective Vision.  
>he could saw multiple armed henchmen gathering around him.<p>

Robin's white lens eyes narrowed under his hood.

"HOLD IT!"

Robin looked and saw dozens of men in Clownish face paint and facemasks surround him.  
>they ALL had their guns aimed at him, apparently ready to fire.<p>

"your pretty STUPID to think you could walk right in here, Bird Boy." said a henchman

"cuz', now...we're gonna kill ya" said another

Robin grinned.

"no...you won't."

"oh, YES-WE-WILL!" said a Henchman, cocking his gun

"if you do..."

Robin then pulled back his cape, revealing the White Skinned, Green haired baby.

"Joker and Harley will KILL YOU."

several of the henchmen got worried.

"WAIT!  
>how do we know that isn't ANOTHER baby in face paint and hair dye!"<p>

"why don't you call HARLEY and JOKER, they should know their own child."

there was a long silence...then, one of the henchmen lowered his gun.

"yeah...alright."

he then took out a phone-like radio.

"Yo, boss...Robin's here.  
>he says he has your kid."<p>

their was silence.

"Okay, boss."

he then put away his radio...and, aimed his gun at Robin.

"follow US, and don't try anything funny."

Robin remained stonefaced as he eyed the henchmen.  
>the henchmen walked off, so Robin followed them (all the while having guns aimed at him.)<p>

they all approached the "Big Top" and soon entered.  
>inside the large tent, was a wide-open area.<p>

two figures were waiting inside.

One was a man with chalk white skin, green hair, red lips and wore a purple coat and pants, a green shirt, orange waistcoat and purple bowtie

the other figure was a woman with white face paint and, dressed in a jaded, Black-and-Red Jester outfit.

both had two, laughing hyenas with them.

"GIMME, GIMME, GIMME!"

Harley took the baby from Robin.

"oh, my darling baby boy!"

Harley showered the baby with kisses.  
>Joker smiled a WIDE smile, snickering.<p>

he then approached Robin.

"you know, I was expecting BATSY to come to the rescue."

"Batman can't make it...so, you'll have to make due with ME, for now."

Joker chuckled.

"yes, I heard he was feeling UNWELL, heh-heh!  
>maybe next time, "I" should try shooting him in the leg."<p>

Robin narrowed his eyes.

"well, ANYWAY...I suppose you'll be wanting a REWARD."

"all I want is you to call off your bombing of Gotham." said Robin, sternly

Joker pondered this.

"Hmmm...doesn't sound too fun."

Robin gritted his teeth.

"aw, what the heck!  
>I'm in a generous mood."<p>

Joker took out a handheld radio.

"YO!, Razor!"

(("yeah, boss?"))

"Change of plans: call off the Missle Strike on Gotham."

(("uhh...Okay, boss."))

Joker put his radio away.  
>he then looked at Robin and grinned.<p>

"I bet you just wondering HOW I managed to get my hands on the bombs, aren't you?"

"not reall-"

"WELL, it wasn't easy, I'll tell you THAT!" Began Joker, ignoring Robin

"It took ALOT of doing, but I eventually got my hands on some "Super Secret" Military Missle Launch Codes."

Joker then pondered something.

"Of course, NOW that I have my son back...I have no idea WHAT I'm suppose to do with them.  
>hmmm...maybe I'll sell them, I was thinking about having a Garage Sale, anyway."<p>

Joker then trailed off.

"now...where was I?  
>OH, YES!, your reward."<p>

Joker dug his hand inside his coat.  
>after a few minutes, he took out...A GUN.<p>

Robin flinched, Joker then chuckled.

"WHOOPS!  
>sorry, wrong pocket."<p>

Joker put tucked away his gun.  
>he then searched into his OTHER Coat Pocket.<p>

he then took out a Ten Dollar Bill.

"here ya' go, slugger...try not to spend it all in one place, KAY?"

Robin stared at the dollar bill.

"well...better than a bullet to the head."

Robin turned and left, passing by the henchman.

"HEY, IF YOU SEE BATMAN...  
>TELL HIM TO GET WELL SOON!, I REALLY MISS HIM!, HA! HA! HA!"<p>

Joker's Infant Son waved at Robin as he left.

"bye-bye..."

[Later, at the Batcave]

Inside the large, dark cavern a young woman with red hair and blue eye sat in a wheelchair at the Batcomputer.

she was typing something in...while WAITING for "Robin" to call back.

((BEEP-BEEP!))

Barbara pressed a button.

(("hey, Barb...it's me."))

"hey, Robin...glad to hear from you." began Barbara

(("is Bruce there?"))

"yeah..." began Batman, who walked over to he computer with a cane

"I'm here."

Robin exhaled on the other line.

(("well, the Mission was a success...  
>Joker's Kid is safe, and so is Gotham."))<p>

"Good job." said Batman

(("but, Jason is still out there...  
>and, NO ONE is safe as long as he is loose."))<p>

Batman narrowed his eyes.

"that'll have to wait...  
>just come on back and we'l-"<p>

(("Negative.")) began Robin, his tone as STERN as Batman's

(("Grayson is STILL obsessed with knowing who I am...as is his friends.  
>I can't let the Titans find out about my "personal investigate" JUUUUST YET."))<p>

"fine, then when you get back-"

(("I can't return to he Wayne Manor Batcave, Bruce...Dick KNOWS of it's existance."))

Batman's white lensed eyes narrowed.

(("so, I'm activating the Batmobile's Autopilot and sending it back."))

"where will you go?" asked Barbara

(("there's more than ONE Batcave besides the one underneath Wayne Manor...  
>I'm going to one of those, and staying there to further conduct my investigation."))<p>

(("Bruce...are the Batcomputers THERE connected to yours?"))

"Yes."

(("and, are their security tight?"))

"Yes...TRIPLE encryption."

(("good, I'll overlook the data you uncovered...you HAVE encrypted the Titan's Data?"))

"Yes.  
>I even highlight articles of interest."<p>

(("Good, I'll look it over once I'm at the cave."))

"and, which cave is that?" asked Barbara

(("I can't tell you, Barb.  
>ONE of Grayson's friend's is a telepath, I can't risk her ripping the information from you."))<p>

"What about Bruce?"

(("Need I remind you that BATMAN has trained himself to resist, and even FOOL Mind Readers?.  
>and, even if Raven IS Successful, there are WAY too many Cave Locations to check."))<p>

Barbara sighed.

"yeah...I guess your right.  
>but, BE CAREFUL...I don't like the idea of you working alone."<p>

(("I do my best work ALONE."))

Barbara smirked.

"Hmm, now where have I heard THAT before?"

Batman eyed Barbara, then huffed.

"all the same, BE CAREFUL." said Batman

(("I'll be fine...Robin Out."))

CLICK!

Barbara sighed sharply.

"He's starting to sound like YOU."

Batman was silent, then walked off.

"do you...think he'll find her?" said Barbara

Batman paused for a moment...then, spoke.

"I hope so, Barbara.  
>afterall, he's come THIS far."<p>

Barbara looked at Bruce, then sighed.

"so do I, Bruce...so do I."

just then, the Batcomputer beeped.  
>Barbara looked at the screen and narrowed her eyes.<p>

"it's the Silent Alarm."

Barbara pressed a button, switching on Security Camera footage on-screen.  
>the monitor show five, young adults at the grandfather clock, the SECRET ENTERANCE to the Batcave.<p>

"The Titans..." said Batman

Barbara huffed.

"looks like "Robin" was right about them coming here, afterall."

Barbara turned, and saw that Batman was gone.

"Hmm, even with a Fractured Leg he STILL manages to pull off that old trick."

[Meanwhile, in Wayne Manor]

"Your kidding..." began Cyborg

"you used to LIVE HERE!"

"DUDE...your like: LOADED!" said Beast Boy

"Bruce Wayne is only my adopted father..." Began Robin, while fiddling with the Grandfather Clock

"Forgive me, but...didn't the Other Robin say that your father was "The Man of Bats?" said Starfire

"he IS."

Robin tugged something on the clock.  
>suddenly, the clock (and the wall) slid open, revealing a doorway.<p>

inside the doorway, was what looked like a Dark cavern and, a stone stairway that led DOWN inside.

"cool." said Raven

Robin was stonefaced as he entered the doorway, walking down the staircase.  
>The Titans (though, confused) followed him inside.<p>

once at the bottom, the Titans saw finally saw the inside of the large cavern.  
>the cave didn't look that much different from some rooms back in their tower...<p>

minus, the "Gothic Envirorment", of course...

"awesome." said Raven, again

"so...this is IT, eh?  
>this is The Batman's lair." said Cyborg<p>

Beast Boy was wide eyed.

"dude...this place is AWESOME.  
>and, you used to work here!"<p>

"he did..." said a voice

The titans looks and saw a woman about there age approach.  
>Robin was shocked to see who it was (AND, that she was rolling in a moterized wheelchair)<p>

"a LONG time ago."

"and, who are you?" asked Starfire, innocently

"barbara..." said Robin, in disbelief.

Robin slowly approached her.  
>Barbara smiled weakly, then spoke again.<p>

"hi, Dick...been a long time."

Robin stared at the wheelchair Barbara was in...then remembered Jason's chilling words.

(("Joker shot Barbara, and crippled her spine.  
>she'll never walk again, thanks to HIM."))<p>

"so...JOKER, he-"

barbara nodded.

"yes...he did.  
>I'm called ORACLE, now."<p>

Robin did his best to hold down his tears.  
>Barbara then gripped a joystick, turning her chair around.<p>

"so...your here to learn MORE about the Other Robins, huh?"

as Barbara rolled off, Robin and the other titans followed.

"I Already know about Jason Todd...that Hooded Robin told me."

"did he tell you about TIM DRAKE?"

Robin looked confused.

"Tim?"

Barbara pointed at a Red-and-Black Robin Suit in a glass case.

"THAT is the costume that Bruce made for Jason...  
>after Jason went bad, Tim came along and THAT became his new costume."<p>

"and, Tim is-"

"just an Orphan, a SMART orphan who figured out Batman's identity...and, YOURS.  
>when Jason showed up as Red Hood, Tim took the Robin suit and helped Batman defeat him.<p>

he proved himself to Bruce, and became the THIRD Robin.  
>and, so far...he's been the most promising one to date."<p>

Robin crossed his arms.

"was HE the Hooded Robin?"

"no, Tim is in london with Alfred."

"Alfred?" questioned Beast Boy

"Batman's Butler."

Beast Boy and Cyborg's expressions froze.

"you had a BUTLER!" exlaimed Beast Boy

Robin groaned, then spoke again.

"okay, then WHO was the other Robin?"

"I don't know...Bruce never told me his name."

"then, WHERE IS BRUCE!"

"here, dick."

the titans turned and saw Batman approach...

Starfire's eyes grew wide at this "frightening man"  
>Raven just grinned, while Robin...just eyed the heavily bandaged leg and cane he was holding.<p>

"bruce...wha-what happened!"

"Jason, happened.  
>he returned to Gotham about a month ago...<p>

I nearly had him...  
>but, Jason shot me point blank in the leg with a hidden gun."<p>

Bruce growled under his breath.

"still can't believe I fell for that like a rank amaturer!  
>had "Robin" not been there...I would of been dead."<p>

"robin..." said Robin, darkly

"It'll take MONTHS for my leg to heal...  
>so, for the time being...Robin is guarding Gotham City."<p>

"who is he?"

Batman was silent.

"BRUCE, who is he!"

"Dick, there are some things your not ready to know about, yet."

Robin narrowed his eyes sternly.

"Bruce...I have a RIGHT to know."

Batman was silent...then, spoke.

"Max."

"what?"

"His name: MAX.  
>his name is Maxwell, and that's all you need to know, right now."<p>

"That's it!  
>Bruce, why are you-"<p>

"I'm sorry, Dick.  
>but, Max has his OWN reasons for doing this and, I promised not to reveal those reasons to anyone."<p>

"not even ME?"

"If he wanted you to know...he would of told you."

Batman groaned as he walked over to a medical slab.

"beside...why are you so interested?  
>don't you have ANOTHER city to protect?"<p>

"I do...but, YOUR BOY broke into our tower and, made off with some confidental files of ours."

"he said he needed your files."

"for WHAT!"

"an Investigation."

Robin pondered this.

"so, he's investigating something...or, SOMEONE.  
>and, he required our Data to do it, hmmm..."<p>

Robin looked at Batman.

"could it be SLADE?  
>we saw him fight is goons back at the Tower."<p>

"who knows...  
>Max has made it CLEAR that he wants to do this alone."<p>

"then, HOW are you involved?"

"he needed training, I gave it.  
>everything else since then has been HIS CALL."<p>

"To what end?  
>what is the goal of his investigation?"<p>

Batman was silent.

"BRUCE!"

"you care about your Friends, right?" said Batman, finally

"uhh, well...Yeah."

"Max has his own "friend" he cares about.  
>and, until his friend is safe...he's going to keep wearing that mask of his."<p>

Robin was silent, as were the titans.

"who is his friend?"

"I can't tell you." said Batman

"if he needs help, maybe I can-"

"He came to ME for help, Dick.  
>now, THINK: if he wanted help from the Teen Titans...then why come to me?"<p>

Robin was silent.  
>Batman then approached him.<p>

"go home, Dick...Gotham isn't your responsibility anymore.  
>you have your own life, your own responsibilities, your OWN CITY."<p>

Batman then walked off and sat on the slab.  
>Dick narrowed his eyes and sighed sharply.<p>

"Robin..."

Starfire approached Dickl from behind and laid her hand on his should.

"are you okay?"

"no...no, i'm not." began Dick

"the whole reason I LEFT Gotham was to be a hero, instead of a sidekick.  
>and, look what happened: My father is hurt, my old girlfriend is paralysed and a maniac is loose."<p>

"It isn't your fault, Robin."

"YES, it is!  
>Gotham was as much my responsibility as Jump City is...and, I left it unprotected."<p>

Robin threw down his domino mask and black/yellow reversal cape.

"I don't deserve to wear this costume, anymore..."

"dick..."

Dick looks at Batman.

"don't blame yourself...you couldn't of forseen these events."

"It's still my fault, Bruce...  
>the REAL reason I left was because I was angry with you."<p>

Dick looked down, holding back his tears.

"I should of at least CALLED, checked up on you guys.  
>but, I stupidly shut you all out of my life...pretended like you all didn't exist."<p>

Batman was silent.

"I'm...sorry, Bruce."

Batman narrowed his eyes.

"if it means anything...I'm sorry, too."

Dick widened his eyes.

"what?"

"maybe I WAS too hard on you before...maybe you WERE right.  
>but, what's done is done...you can't undo the past."<p>

"NOT WITHOUT A TIME MACHINE!" said Beast Boy

everyone glared at him.

"what?  
>I'm trying to lighten the mood."<p>

Raven smacked him with her shadows.

"OW!"

"ANYWAY..." continued Batman

"we've all made mistakes, Dick.  
>but, what's important is that we learn from them and MOVE ON."<p>

Dick was silent.

"yeah...I guess your right."

after a long silence, Cyborg spoke.

"soooo...what now?"  
>we head back to Jump City?"<p>

"no." said Dick

"we STAY.  
>Red Hood is still out there...and, like it or not: the NEW Robin may need our help."<p>

Dick walked off pasr Starfire and approached Barbara.

"Barbara...I need a new suit."

* * *

><p>Author Note: Gotham is Safe, Joker and Harley Quinn's son returned...but, Red Hood and Red X are still loose.<br>Plus, Dick Grayson FINALLY returns to Wayne Manor, and comes to terms with all the changes.

ALSO, I finally reveal a little more about the Hooded Robin's Identity and WHY he's Robin.  
>and, just like Grayson and the Titans...I won't reveal ANYMORE THAN THAT (so, be "detectives" and figure it out)<p>

I also hint at Robin/Dick Grayson making the transition from "Sidekick" to "Hero-in-his-own-right"


	7. an Unlikely Alliance

Batman copyright Bob Kane/DC Comics

Teen Titans copyright DC Comics/Warner Brothers

* * *

><p>On Dark Wings...<br>Chapter 07: an Unlikely Alliance

* * *

><p>Raven was sitting in a random room in Wayne Manor...<br>her legs crossed on a bed, facing a large window with moonlight shining on her.

her eyes were shut tight and twitching as if she was focusing...and, getting agitated.

at that moment, Beast Boy walked in.

"uhh..Rae?"

Raven opened her eyes, a scowl on her face.

"what?"

"uhh, Ro-, I mean, Dick is wondering if you had any luck finding Max."

Raven grumbled to herself...followed by a vase quickly being encased in shadows and exploding.

"lemme guess: no luck?"

Raven got up, and sighed.

"no." began Raven

"I have searched EVERY Batcave I know of from Robin's Memory...all are empty."

Beast Boy put his finger on his chin, thinking.

"Hmm...then, MAYBE it's a cave that Robin DOESN'T know about."

Raven eyed Beast Boy.

"no duh."

"have you tried-"

"Reading Batman's mind?, OF COURSE!"

"and?..."

Raven exhaled.

"my...first attempted didn't go so well.  
>that man has ALOT of personal demons...I wasn't ready."<p>

Raven paced around, thinking.  
>Beast Boy just watched her.<p>

"my second attempts was BETTER...but, I still had no luck.  
>I tried to uncover the location of any secret batcaves, but all I got was "Basketball Scores"<p>

Beast Boy looked confused.

"huh?"

"Mister Wayne is GOOD, he's mentally trained himself well against Telepaths he KNEW what I was doing, and deliberatly covered up what he knew with something else."

"duuuude, that is COOL."

Raven glared at Beast Boy.

"b-but, I'm SURE you did your best!"

Raven sighed.

"maybe...but, it wasn't good enough, I'm still an amature mystic even ZATANNA has more skill than I do, and SHE'S just an entertainer."

"come on, Rae...your AWESOME!"

"I'm still a student, I have much to learn."

Beast Boy sighed sharply.

"anyway...I've been trying to find him on my own, using my "Soul Self"  
>but, he's blocking me somehow...I can't explain it, but it's like he's "Invisible"<p>

"how?" asked Beast Boy

Raven huffed.

"I don't know..." began Raven

"if he's in his cave, it may have been lined with some custom technology to block me."

"what if he's on the streets?"

"I may have better luck.  
>but, he's no fool...he MAY have his own tech that's blocking me as well."<p>

"so...how do we find him?"

Raven sighed.

"I don't know...the "old fashion" way, I guess."

Raven looked at Beast Boy.

"(Deep Sigh) anyway...I need some rest my last attempt took ALOT out of me, I'll have to try again later."

Raven walked off and laid down on the bed.

"uhh...OKAY.  
>I'll just tell the others, an-"<p>

"zzzzzz..."

Beast Boy looked and saw that Raven was already asleep.

"WOW...she must REALLY be tired." said Beast Boy to himself

he paused for a moment, then walked over to her.  
>the green skinned boy stared at Raven for a few moments...and, grinned.<p>

"wow...she's kinda CUTE when she's asleep."

Beast Boy thought for a moment.  
>he then gripped the blankets and pulled them over Raven, covering her up.<p>

he then briefly brushed her lavender hair.

"wow...I never noticed how PRETTY she looks."

Raven moved a little, mumbling something in her sleep.  
>Beast Boy sighed sharply, he then walked off and left the room.<p>

[Meanwhile, at an Unknown Batcave]

Deep inside a Batcave Outpost, the Hooded Robin (or, "Max") was sitting at a Batcomputer...

he was without his Hooded Cape (exposing his short, ginger hair) and wore only his domino mask his white lensed eyes stared intently at the screen, never missing one ounce of data.

"where are you?..." muttered Max

"you can't hide from me forever."

just then, an alarm beeped.

"what th-"

Max pressed a button, a map of Gotham appeared.  
>a red light flashed at a certain location.<p>

Max pressed a another button.

(("INTERCEPTING GCPD TRANSMISSION.")) said the Batcomputer

(("Attention all units, we have a disturbance.  
>there seems to be a distress flare sighted at the abandoned KrankCo Toys Factory"))<p>

(("This is Detective Bullock, all units STAND DOWN.  
>it's probably just some prank, no need to worry."))<p>

(("Copy that."))

Max stroked his chin, pondering.

"Hmm...maybe, or MAYBE NOT."

Max stood up and walked away he then put on his utility belt, then put on his hooded cape.

he approached his motercycle and sped off.

[KrankCo Toys]

Robin walked over to the edge of a building and overlooked the abandoned factory.  
>sure enough, there was the red flare on it's roof, trailing red smoke from it.<p>

"Hmm...either someone needs my help, or this a trap...or, a JOKE."

Robin fired his grappel gun and swung over to the factory.  
>he approached the front door and slowly opened it, creeping inside.<p>

Robin walked stealthly into the dark, wideopen complex the building was FULL of old toys and rusty equipment.

Max knew for a fact that KrankCo Toys WAS a profitable business...  
>until Wayne Enterprises (well, Bruce Wayne, to be more precise) closed it down.<p>

the reason for this was the fact that KrankCo had a habit of producing DANGEROUS, and UNSAFE toys for children.

as Robin walked deeper into the complex, the lights suddenly turned on.  
>Robin immediatly drew out a Birdarang, and looked around for any hostiles.<p>

"WHOSE THERE!"

"me..."

Robin turned and saw a figure clinging to a wall.

it was a Man, dressed in a grey, Moth-like Costume which a mechanical mask that had round, insectoid lens and a steel jaw mouthpiece.

"Killer Moth..." said Robin, darkly

Killer Moth then leapt down and stood over Robin.

"surprised to see me, "ROBIN?"

"a little...your suppose to be in Jump City."

"Gotham is as much a HOME to me as Jump City is, Robin.  
>HECK, I started out as a small-time crook in this town!"<p>

Robin just glared at Killer Moth.

"right.  
>so, what do you want, Van Cleer?...I have no time to fight you."<p>

"ha-ha, GOOD...because, I'm didn't want to fight you, EITHER."

"then what do you want?"

Moth sighed sharply.

"it's...my daughter."

"Katherine Van Cleer?"

"yes...my little "Kitten"  
>she's...been kidnapped."<p>

Robin widened an eye.

"oh?"

"it happened just a week ago...  
>I was busy in my lab, when I heard her scream.<p>

by the time I got up to her room...it was too late.  
>my...my little kitten...was GONE."<p>

Robin KNEW Killer Moth wasn't lying.  
>the PAIN in his voice was TOO REAL to fake.<p>

"I told her boyfriend, Fang about it...he went after her."

"he hasn't had much luck?"

Moth growled.

"no...he's dead."

"what?"

Moth walked off.  
>he picked up a large box and returned to Robin.<p>

he opened it, and Robin just stared at it...confused.

"your showing me a giant spider."

"it WAS Fang's head."

Robin was stunned.

"WHAT!"

"I have NO IDEA where the rest of him is...  
>probably at the bottom of a river, or something."<p>

"yeah, that kinda thing happens ALOT in this town."

Moth threw the box away.

"Fang may of been a punk, but he was no pushover...  
>but, whoever did this was a PRO...or, PROS.<p>

Fang's tough, but not THAT tough...he never stood a chance."

"and, now you want ME give it a try, RIGHT?"

Killer Moth eyed Robin.

"I know of your reputation, ROBIN.  
>your not like the Robin I fought in Jump City...your resourceful."<p>

"like BATMAN?" said Robin, sternly

"exactly."

Robin narrowed his eyes.

"if you want me to find your daughter...then, you MUST have a clue for me to follow."

"just THIS..." Said Killer Moth, taking out a piece of paper

"I have NO IDEA what it means."

Robin took the paper and read it.

"Twas bryllyg, and ye slythy toves Did gyre and gymble in ye wabe.

All mimsy were ye borogoves And ye mome raths outgrabe"

"It sounds like GIBBERISH, to me."

"actually, it makes perfect sense." said Robin

Killer Moth eyed him.

"it DOES?"

"THIS is a passage from "The Jabberwocky Poem"  
>found in Lewis Carroll's 'Alice In Wonderland' books."<p>

"and, HOW does that help us?"

"THINK, Cameron: who is the one person in Gotham (or, anywhere else for that matter)  
>who is obsessed with Alice In Wonderland...AND, is a master criminal."<p>

Killer Moth thinks.

"Uhhh..."

"Doctor Jervis Tetch...AKA "The Mad Hatter"

"Mad Hatter?"

"Tetch is a genius when it comes to warping Human Minds..." began Robin

"he also like to kidnap girls with Blonde Hair and Blue Eyes and, keep them around as his "personal alice"...until he gets bored and "replaces" them."

"replaces-"

"to quote the Red Queen: "OFF with their heads."

Killer Moth looked pale.

"Your daughter will be safe...for the time being.  
>but, we'd better find her SOON...before Tetch gets bored with her, and looks for a NEW ALICE."<p>

"but, where could be be!" exclaimed Killer Moth, hysterical

"There's an old, abandoned amusement park in Gotham...  
>it has a "Wonderland" section, which was closed down after an accident with the "Mad Tea Party Ride"<p>

"you think Tetch is there?"

"best place to start looking...  
>but, I'd better go ALONE...can't worry about YOU, your Daughter and myself at the same time."<p>

Killer Moth grumbled.

"FINE."  
>you save her, HURT Tetch...then, bring her back here."<p>

Robin huffed.

"fine.  
>but, after this...the next time we meet, your going DOWN."<p>

Killer Moth smirked.  
>Robin then turned and left.<p>

Once outside the factory, Robin pressed a hidden button on his mask.

"Oracle, you there?"

(("LOUD and CLEAR, what's up?"))

"Something just came up..." began Robin

"I found Killer Moth at an abandoned KrankCo Toys Factory.  
>apparently, his Daughter: Katherine "Kitten" Van Cleer, has been kidnapped."<p>

(("WHAT!")) exclaimed Barbara, shocked

"Van Cleer gave me a clue...MAD HATTER is behind this."

(("but, what about Jason!"))

"HE can wait.  
>saving Killer Moth's Daughter is MORE IMPORTANT."<p>

Robin could hear Barbara sigh from the other line.

(("okay...I guess you DO have to go after him."))

"I think he may be hiding at a Wonderland Themed section of a closed down amusement park...I'll start THERE."

(("be CAREFUL, Max.  
>Jervis may look goofy, but he's just as dangerous as The Joker."))<p>

"I know, I've read his file on the Batcomputer." said Robin

"I'll call you when I get there."

(("I'll be waiting."))

Robin released the button, then fired his grappel gun he pressed the button, and propelled himself quickly into the air.

* * *

><p>Author Note: Since this IS a "Mystery", I'd like to request that the Raven Fans<br>hold off their "Raven-Is-Better-Than-That!" comments until the story is finished (Believe me, I'll have a GOOD explaination)

Anyway, the first scene was meant to establish the Beast BoyxRaven relationship  
>which will lead to other, more "climactic" things later in the story.<p>

The reason I am having Hooded Robin go on this OTHER mission (that in no way, shape or form helps his own goals)  
>is as a reference to the Side Missions from BATMAN: ARKHAM CITY, and, because NO CRIME can be ignored.<p>

I am using Mad Hatter as a villain here, because he is one of MANY "colorful" characters in Gotham.  
>and, because Killer Moth (whose daughter, "Kitten", would make an idea Mad Hatter Victim)<br>is (as he has stated) as much a Batman villain as Joker, Penguin and Twoface.

and, YES...the meeting at KrankCo Toys was directly taken from ARKHAM CITY ("If it works, DON'T fix it.")


	8. Cat Scratched

Batman copyright Bob Kane/DC Comics

Teen Titans copyright DC Comic/Warner Brothers

* * *

><p>ON DARK WINGS...<br>Chapter 08: Cat Scratched

* * *

><p>The Batcycle tore through the dark streets of Gotham at high speed...<p>

Robin's lensed eyes narrowed like thin slits behind his helmet's visor...  
>he glanced at the bike's on-board GPS system, which pointed him to his destination.<p>

he soon approached the old, abandoned amusement park.  
>he brought his bike to a stop, dismounted and removed his helmet.<p>

his eyes narrowed from under his black hood.  
>he placed his helmet onto the bike, then pressed a hidden button on his mask.<p>

"Oracle, I'm at the park...upload any information you have on this place."

(("Uploading now..")) began Barbara

(("Max, one more thing: that park was built by GRANT WALKER so, Hatter MAY have adapted the park's Advanced Technology for his own use."))

"I'll be careful."

Robin released the button...THEN, slowly entered the park.  
>unknown to HIM, a dark figured was stalking him from a nearby rooftop.<p>

Once inside, Robin serveyed the area...

he noticed that the ENTIRE PARK was crudely made to look like something out of a children's book/

Robin pressed onto his mask.

"Oracle..."

(("yeah?"))

"Hatter is DEFINENTLY here...  
>the entire Park seems to of been modeled after Jervis's obsession with Wonderland.<p>

(("Should of known that Tetch wouldn't be satisfyed with just ONE section.")) said Barbara

suddenly, a HIGH PITCHED sound was heard.  
>Robin KNEW it was coming from the park's old PA.<p>

(("Greetings, Robin...")) began the echoed voice of Jervis Tetch/The Mad Hatter

(("Somehow, I KNEW that sooner or later Killer Moth when send SOMEONE ELSE after me...I suppose.

though, I expected someone a bit more..."baty"))

"sorry to disappoint you, tetch...now, WHERE IS KITTEN!"

(("oh, I assure you..."Alice" is quite alright.  
>in fact, we're having the LOVLIEST Tea Party!<p>

would you like to JOIN US, Robin?...  
>you'll have to work for it, not just ANYONE can be invited to MY party."))<p>

"Fine...I'll stop you."

(("oh, not so fast, Robin...it won't be THAT easy.")) began Hatter

(("Hidden throughout this Theme Park, are special Hypnotic Devices...  
>once activated, they will emit waves that will project mental images into your brain."))<p>

at that moment, Robin felt light-headed.  
>he groaned as he grabbed his head and staggered backwards.<p>

(("it will TRANSFORM the world around you...making you see what I WANT you to see."))

Robin fell to his knees and blacked out for a moment.  
>he then regained his senses and slowly got back up onto his feet.<p>

he looked around...and, found the world had CHANGED.  
>he wasn't in a park, NOR could he see the rest of Gotham City.<p>

the world looked MORE like a twisted looking valley.

(("you are NOW...in My Wonderland."))

Robin immediatly pressed the button on his mask.

"ORACLE!"

(("What?, what is it!")) exclaimed Barbara

"Where am I?"

(("Uhhh...your still in the park the main Lobby to be more precise...why?"))

Robin exhaled.

"Hatter is using Highly Advanced Hypnotic Technology...  
>the entire WORLD looks like some something out of Hatter's favorite book."<p>

(("oh, my..."))

"I don't think I can deactivate his devices from HERE.  
>I'll need you to stay in contact to keep me in reality...while I get through this daydream."<p>

(("OKAY...  
>just, keep me updated, and I'll help however I can."))<p>

"Thanks."

Robin released the button and walked forward, unsure of what awaited him.

Robin treked through the "dense forest"  
>his senses feeling MORE and MORE like it was real.<p>

just then, he saw a signpost.  
>he approached the sign and read it's writing.<p>

"beware the...Bandersnatch?"

(("Did you say BANDERSNATCH?")) said Barbara over the InterCOMM

"yeah, I did...  
>why?, what is it?"<p>

(("The Bandersnatch is a hostile creature from Wonderland.  
>it's like a cross between a BEAR and a TIGER."))<p>

"oh, I am just LOVING this..." said Robin, sarcasticly

Just then, Robin heard the sound of something rushing thru plants.

GRRRRRR...

"oh, gre-"

in an instantly, something burst from the trees and plants.  
>a creature that was larger than a grizzly bear, with sharp cat claws, a long tail and MANY Teeth.<p>

it roared at Robin.

RAAAAAAAAAAGGGH!

It swiped at Robin, who quickly dodged.  
>letting only the ends of his cape getting knicked.<p>

(("ROBIN, WHAT IS IT!"))

"Let's just say: I FOUND Hatter's "Guard Dog"

Robin tried to activate his Detective Mode...  
>but, he found his vision fuzzy...and, registered NO DATA.<p>

"D*MN!  
>Hatter's Hypno-Transmitters must be jamming my mask's Vision Mode."<p>

Robin switched Detective Mode OFF.  
>The Bandersnatch attacked AGAIN, Robin did his best to evade.<p>

"Barbara...OPTIONS?"

(("I can boost the WayneTech Satellites to your suit and mask.")) began Barbara

(("The fact that we can still talk, must mean Hatter's Jamming Signal isn't very strong...  
>I could enable momentary operation...but, this may require selective use."))<p>

"meaning, I can't keep it on too long."

(("Exactly..."))

The Bandersnatch charged after Robin...  
>who ran forward (taking out his bo-staff) and pole vaulted over it.<p>

"Any TIME, Barb..."

(("Hang on...GOT IT!"))

Robin switched Detective Mode back on...  
>his vision flickered, but he was STILL getting data.<p>

"It's an...Animatronic, a ROBOT!"

Robin grinned, then switched off Detective Mode.

"good...then, this should be EASY."

Robin drew out a Birdarang with a "lightning bolt" brand on it.  
>he held it up, and waited for the right moment.<p>

the "Bandersnatch" roared loudly, opening it's WIDE mouth.

THIS was what Robin was waiting for...  
>he immediatly threw his Electro-Birdarang, which zipping into it's mouth.<p>

the beast swallowed it.  
>after a few minutes, it's body sparked with electricity.<p>

then... it EXPLODED.  
>a "red liquid" then splashed Robin in the face.<p>

he wipped it off in disgust.

"this...had BETTER be moter oil." said Robin with a scowl

Robin then pressed a button on his mask.

"Oracle..."

Robin heard nothing but Static.

"BARBARA, Come in!"

(("Zzzzzzz! RO-, -re -uo -ere!"))

"ORACLE!"

((ZZZZZZZZ..."))

Robin growled in frustration as he released the button.

"GREAT...Communications is jammed.  
>Hatter must of picked up on Barbara's signal."<p>

Robin exhaled as he rubbed his head.

"Tetch is more clever than I thought...looks like I'm on my own."

"Oh, REALLY!...are you SURE about that?" said a voice

Robin looked and saw a figure in the trees.  
>the figure leapts down with Cat-Like grace and landed on the ground.<p>

the figure was crouched like an animal...then, stood up.  
>Robin looked, and saw that the figure was FEMALE...about his age.<p>

she was wearing a dark purple costume that covered her entire body black gloves that covered up to her arms, and black high heeled boots that was up her ankles.

she also wore a purple mask that covered her head with "cat-like" ears eyeholes (which showed her Blue Eyes), an opening for her lower jaw and carried a bullwhip.

Robin eyed her.

"who are YOU?"

the girl grinned, then took out her whip and CRACKED it.

"Catgirl..." said the girl

"and, who might YOU be handsom-"

"Not interested, Holly."

Catgirl/Holly was stunned.

"how did yo-"

"Know who you are?, PLEASE.  
>I know that Selina Kyle is CATWOMAN...AND, that she used to wear a costume that that."<p>

Robin approached Catgirl.

"I ALSO know that Selina took in a Street Kid by the name of: "Holly Robinson" as he daughter around the EXACT SAME TIME...Catwoman got a new Sidekick called "Catgirl"

Catgirl/Holly crossed her arms, snickering.

"wow...your good."

Robin turned, exhaling.

"what do you want, Holly?"

"To help you."

"I find that UNLIKELY...  
>what are you REALLY doing here?, trying to steal something valuable from Mad Hatter?"<p>

Catgirl pretends to be innocent.

"hmm...MAYBE."

Robin scoffed.

"I knew it..."

"Look, you need help getting through this...eh, "Jungle"  
>I happen to know every square inche of this place...Hypno Tranced or NOT."<p>

Robin turned and glared at her.

"you'll NEED me."

Robin sighed.

"I just need to find Hatter's "latest alice", Kitten Van Cleer.  
>just get me to wherever she is, THEN you can do whatever you want in this place."<p>

"FINE, there are TWO places we can check...  
>The Castle of the WHITE QUEEN, OR, the Castle of the RED QUEEN."<p>

"well, WHICH IS IT!"

"Dunno...  
>the White Castle is where Hatter plays with his "guests."<p>

"and, the Red Castle?"

Catgirl smirks.

"THAT, is where he tells them "Goodbye."

Robin eyes Catgirl, angrily.  
>Catgirl scoffs, then stretches a bit.<p>

"Alice" MAY be in the White Castle...along with Hatter's Treasure.  
>BUT, if she's in the RED CASTLE...you MAY want to hurry, if you want to save her."<p>

"Are you suggesting we SPLIT UP?"

"Yep!, unless you WANT to trek for MILES and MILES."

"how do I know you'll SAVE Kitten if she IS at the White Castle?"

Catgirl glared at Robin, insulted

"Hey, look!" began Catgirl, annoyed

"I may be a thief, but I'm not HEARTLESS!  
>If she IS there, I'll save her...(along with most Hatter's TREASURE.")<p>

Robin scowled.

"It's the ONLY way, Bird Boy."

Robin exhaled sharply.

"okay, FINE...I guess I have to trust you.  
>but, if Kitten IS at the White Castle, and I find out you left WITHOUT her...I WILL find you."<p>

"Looking forward to it..." said Holly, seductively

Robin growled.

"I GOT IT!  
>Relax, I'll save her...we'll all friends here, RIGHT?"<p>

Robin exhaled.

"RIGHT...so, which way to the Red Castle?"

"THAT WAY." said Catgirl, pointing Right."

Robin walked off.

"But, BE CAREFUL!" called Catgirl

"I hear Mad Hatter's "Wonderland Gang" is patroling this place.  
>and, someone REALLY DEADLY is guarding the path to the Red Castle."<p>

Robin looked back at her.

"like WHO?"

Catgirl smirked.

"oh, YOU KNOW..."

Catgirl grins BIG and WIDE then places her fingers on both sides of her mouth, stretching her lips.

Robin got a clue what she meant.

"oh...  
>well, okay...thanks for the warning."<p>

"CAREFUL...she's NOT to be underestimated."

"and, what about YOU?  
>whose guarding the way to the White Castle?"<p>

"Probably "Dumb and Dumber"...  
>but, DON'T WORRY...I can handle Those pinheads."<p>

Catgirl turns, then unwraps her whip with a crack, she latched her whipe onto something a swung away.

Robin just sighed sharply.

"I wonder if BATMAN had this much trouble with Selina..."

Robin then turned and ran into the "forest"

[Meanwhile, Elsewhere]

a girl with with was sitting a a cold, metallic cell with an energy field dividing HER from Freedom.

she looked tired and weak and, her eyes were red from crying.

she sniffed hard.

"max...where are you?" whispered the girl

just then, a TALL and DARK figure approached.  
>the girl stood up and approached the gate of her cell.<p>

she glared at the figure hatefully.

"LET ME GO, YOU MONSTER!"

the girl punched at the gate, but it just shimmered from her blow.  
>her captor just snickered, his voice sounded DEEP and MENACING.<p>

"struggle all you want...escape from MY facility is impossible."

the girl glared at him, her eyes streaming with tears.

"he'll find me, you know..." began the girl

"you don't know my max.  
>he'll find me...and, KICK YOUR ASS FOR THIS!"<p>

the Girl's captor grinned evily, his eyes glowing bright red.

"we shall see...heh-heh-heh."

* * *

><p>Author Note: In an effort to REALLY make Mad Hatter dangerous<br>I made it so Jervis Tetch planted "Hypnotic Devices" that messes with Hooded Robin's head a bit.

Think of it like what Scarecrow kept doing to Batman in BATMAN: ARKHAM ASYLUM...  
>only, Hatter is making the park look like a REAL LIFE Wonderland (Think TIM BURTON mixed with AMERICAN MCGEE)<p>

I also included a "New Character", Holly Robinson (Catwoman's Sidekick) as "Catgirl"  
>the Purple Costume is a reference to Selina's "oldest" costumes (and, the Alternate Catwoman Skin from Arkham City)<p>

PLUS, I give us a preview at what Hooded Robin/Max's "friend" is doing right now.  
>though, he identity is STILL unknown...a sis the Identity of her captor.<p> 


	9. Madness Returns

Batman copyright Bob Kane/DC Comics

Teen Titans copyright DC Comics/Warner Brothers

* * *

><p>On Dark Wings...<br>Chapter 09: Madness Returns

* * *

><p>[Wayne Manor Batcave]<p>

Barbara typed furious into the Batcomputer, TRYING to get a fix on Max's location.

but, she was unsuccessful.

"D*MMIT!" cursed Barbara

"What's wrong?"

Barbara looked and saw Cyborg approaching.  
>and redhead sighed sharply, rubbing the bridge of her nose.<p>

"I...was in contact with Robin."

"you mean "Max"

Barbara looked at the robotic, dark skinned teen.

"yeah, MAX.  
>ANYWAY, he went off alone after Jervis Tetch Alias "The Mad Hatter"<br>but, Hatter is using Hypnotic devices that's trapped him in an illusion..."

"I was TRYING to guid ehim through, but Tetch is jamming all communications!  
>NOW, I can't even get a fix on Max's location...it's like he's VANISHED."<p>

"Bummer...Raven hasn't had any luck, either."

Barbara didn't even respond to that.  
>Cyborg eyed her with his human eye.<p>

"your REALLY not gonna tell us what this is all about, will you?"

"Max is a friend...I promised I wouldn't tell."

Cyborg thought a bit.

"he must have one hell of a reason then, for you not telling us."

Barbara nodded.

"yeah...he does."

Cyborg was silent, then finally spoke.

"Maybe I can help you."

Barbara looked at him.

"what?"

"I'm real good with Machines...ALWAYS HAVE.  
>maybe I can help get you past this little problem of yours."<p>

Barbara was silent, indicating her reluctance.

"Barbara, PLEASE...just trust me.  
>I promise, I won't copy any WayneTech schematics or anything."<p>

Barbara was still silent...then, finally exhaled.

"knock yourself out."

Barbara rolled back...allowing Cyborg access to the Batcomputer.

["Wonderland"]

Robin trekked through the dense jungles (which he KNEW were just an illusion created by Mad Hatter)  
>he was all alone, his High Tech useless...and, Forced to depend on Catwoman's Apprentice for help.<p>

oh, yeah...things were going Perfect.  
>heh, about as "Perfect" as the Titanic's First trip to New York.<p>

As Robin walked, a figure was watching him from the shadows.  
>a figured dressed carrying a sword, and wearing a facemask.<p>

Robin stopped, narrowing his eyes.  
>he quickly turned...but, saw nothing.<p>

Robin was no fool...he KNEW he was being stalked.

was it catgirl?  
>no...even SHE wouldn't waste his time like THIS!<p>

not when she had the promise of Ill-Gotten Goods at the White Castle.  
>NO, this HAD to be someone else...someone more SINISTER.<p>

Catgirl DID warn him he may run into...HER on his way here.

Robin quickly took Birdarangs from his belt, both held firmly in his hands.  
>though he was without his Detective Vision...he still had Batman's training.<p>

and, that was ALL he really needed.

Robin closed his eyes, standing perfectly still.  
>he slowed his breathing, listening to the air around him.<p>

letting SOUND be his eyes, he focused...

crack!

Robin quickly turned, holding his birdarang's wing blades up.  
>the next thing he knew, he was blocking the sets of three blades...and looking at a facemask.<p>

a japanese styled facemask...that looked like a Grinning Cat.

Robin shoved his attacker away, and took a fighting stance.  
>he finally got a better look at his oppenent.<p>

She was a girl for one...a girl holding weapons that looked resembled CLAWS by the looks of it, she had medium black hair and wore a green kimono.

"welcome to Wonderland, Gaijin..." said the girl

"cheshire." said Robin, darkly

"correct." said Cheshire, her voice both Beautiful and Sinister

Purple Vapors then swirled around Cheshire.  
>her body then slowly faded from view, leaving only the "Eyes" and Grin" of her mask visible<p>

then, she COMPLETELY disappeared.

(("Hatter made it puuuuurfectly clear that YOU are not to reach any of the castles...")) said Cheshire, her voice echoed

SLASH!

Robin yelled out, gripping his arm, which NOW sported three tears exposing the kevlar armor underneath the torn red fabric.

(("and, I tend to EARN-MY-PAY."))

Robin growled, darting his eyes around.

(("where am i?")) taunted Cheshire

(("am I HERE?...THERE?"))

Robin's heart pounded as he searched for his attacker.  
>her voice was echoed, and she was moving too quickly to get a fix on her location.<p>

she was like a NINJA.  
>SLIENT...INVISBLE...and, DEADLY.<p>

but, Robin was TRAINED for threats such as this.

Batman's OWN experiences with the Ra's Al Guul's "League of Asassins"  
>and, the Rogue Ninja: Kyodai Ken, had served the Dark Knight well...<p>

Cheshire was NO DIFFERENT.

Robin closed his eyes and focused, listening to the wind.

"KYAHH!"

Robin reacted instantly and made a blocking move.  
>Cheshire made herself visible...and, Robin saw the end of her blades just INCHES from his face.<p>

"good move." said Cheshire, sounding impressed

Robin leapt back.  
>Cheshite then yelled out and charged.<p>

she rapiding slashed at him with her claw blades Robin blocked her every move with the wings of his Birdarangs, sparks flying as they clashed.

Soon, Robin and Cheshire's blades both locked.  
>the two struggled against one another, their faces inches apart.<p>

THEN, Cheshire made HER MOVE.  
>she leapt up whiel still "Blade Locked" with Robin and wrapped her bare legs around his waist<p>

this made Robin fall to his back, Cheshire pinned him down.

"shhhhh..."

Cheshire's gently touched Robin's skin with the tips of her blades.

"your cute...sure hate to mess up that face of your."

Cheshire then did something that Robin DIDN'T expect...

she lifted her facemask up a little, exposing her mouth.  
>Robin could see her red listicked lips...which smiled a wide, evil grin.<p>

she then pressed her lips HARD on his she even gripped his head against her, forcing Robin to kiss her.

Robin's eyes were wide in shock.  
>THEN, when Cheshire tried to get more "intimate", Robin kicked her off in disgust.<p>

he immediately flipped up, and spat out.  
>Cheshire cackled as she put her mask back on.<p>

"what's the matter, Bird Boy?...SHY?"

Robin spat again.  
>then, he glared at her.<p>

"I already have a Girlfriend, if you have to know."

"OH, really?"

"yeah...and, she's a FAR BETTER Kisser than YOU."

This made Cheshire ANGRY.  
>she then rushed forward and attacked.<p>

Robin stood completly still.  
>as Cheshire got closer, he threw a Smoke Grenade at her.<p>

the grenade denonated, encaseing Cheshire dense smoke.  
>the female fury fell to her knees and coughed loudly.<p>

she then stood up and whipped her kimono sleeves around, blowing the smoke away.

However, Robin was gone...  
>she looked around, but he was nowhere to be seen.<p>

"what!"

(("NOW, it's YOUR TURN to be hunted.")) said Robin's echoed voice

Cheshire looked around nervously.  
>she held the handled of her claw blades TIGHTLY, feeling agitated.<p>

"SHOW YOURSELF!"

(("oh, I will...SOON."))

Cheshire walked forward, her bare feet crumbling the leaves and dirt.  
>she darted her eyes everywhere, expecting to see Robin...but, she saw nothing.<p>

"where are yo-"

suddenly, Cheshire is struck from her back and knocked down.  
>she slashed her blades from the ground, expecting her attacker to be standing there.<p>

but, she saw no one.  
>she growled in aggravation as she got up.<p>

THEN, She his suddenly grabbed from behind Robin bashed her head into a nearby tree, cracking her mask.

Cheshire grabbed her head and groaned.  
>she felt WOOZY, Robin obviously gave her a concussion.<p>

Robin then grabbed her and pinned her against the tree.

"I'm only going to ask you once: WHERE...is Kitten." growled Robin

"K-Kitten?"

Robin bashed her body HARD against the tree trunk.

"KATHRINE VAN CLEER!" shouted Robin

"you know, Killer Moth's Daughter...Hatter's LATEST Alice."

Cheshire groaned.

"oh, yeah!...I remember her, now."

"TALK!"

Cheshire chuckled.

"she's an annoying little b*tch.  
>keeps complaining, demanding things like she's queen of the whole d*mn worl-"<p>

Robin slammed her body again.

"I KNOW her habits, what I don't know is WHERE. SHE. IS!"

Cheshire snickered.

"She wanted to see her BOYFRIEND...she's about to get her Wish."

Robin gripped her kimono, bring her face to his.  
>he glared at her cracked mask, his teeth grinding.<p>

"YOU killed Fang, didn't you?"

Cheshire was silent.

"DIDN'T YOU!"

"no...but, a friend of mine DID." said Cheshire, finally

"WHO!

"don't you have a girl to save?, heh-heh-haa!"

Robin growled, then flipped her over and slammed her body on the ground.

"OW!"

Robin pinned her down.

"wa-what are you gonna do?"

Robin took out some two Bat-Cuffs.  
>he cuffed her hands behind her back, then cuffed her legs.<p>

"making sure you don't give me anymore trouble."

Cheshire was silent...she then snickered.

"call me, babe.  
>it was fun dancing with you."<p>

Robin groaned, then ran forward down the forest.

once he was gone, Cheshire used her fingers and, snatched a small needle-like hairpiece from her back pocket.

she then went to work trying to pick the batcuff's locks.

a little while later, Robin stood over a hill...and looked at the RED CASTLE overhead.  
>he narrowed his eyes from within the darkness of his hood and cletched his fist.<p>

he advanced forward, gripping his Grappel Gun.  
>he soon reached the moat surrounding the castle.<p>

Robin aimed his grappel and fired a line he then accelerated the retraction of the coil, which propelled him over the wall.

Robin glided down and perched atop a gargoyle.  
>he looked and saw several armed men with "White Rabbit Faces" patroling the area.<p>

Robin had NO IDEA how many there was (or, what weapons they had)  
>but, he knew who his targets were...and, HOW to take them down.<p>

Robin saw a thug walk right below the gargoyle where he was crouched on.  
>he then lowered down, grabbed him and pulled him up quickly.<p>

Robin kept his mouth covered, then knocked him out.

two more thugs passed by...

"hey, you seen Jo-"

suddenly, the KOed thug was dropped on one of them.  
>the other thug looked up, but saw NO ONE.<p>

"oh, god...EVERYBODY!, OVER HERE!"

Three more thugs rushed over...showing Robin (from his NEW hiding place)  
>that there were only FOUR Total Hostiles for him to eliminate.<p>

"Whose doing this?" exclaimed one Thug

"Who do you THINK!...it's ROBIN!" said a Lead Thug

"Robin?, I thought he was with those Teen Titans."

"GET WITH THE PROGRAM!  
>the Bat got a NEW Robin...and, I hear he's just as BAD at Batman."<p>

"So, WHAT DO WE DO NOW!"

"SPREAD OUT, and FIND HIM!"

the four thugs split up, searching around.  
>Robin saw Two walk off together, while two other left on their own.<p>

Robin then tossed a Freeze Grenade at one, stopping him in place.  
>he then glide kicked the other one, knocking him down.<p>

before he could get up, Robin slammed his head on the ground.

"WHAT'S THAT!

Robin grappeled up to another Gargoyle.  
>he watched as the two other gunmen rushed over to the KOed thug.<p>

as they checked him, Robin dropped down silently he snuck up behind them, grabbed their heads and bashed their skulls together.

NOW, only one was left.  
>Robin walked over and approached the frozen thug.<p>

he kicked him swiftly, shattering the ice and knocking him down Robin grabbed the neck of his shirt TIGHTLY and held him up.

"WHERE is Kitten." demanded Robin, his tone stern and dark

"w-Who?"

Robin tightened his grip.

"Alice, WHERE is Hatter keeping "Alice."

"in the...DUNGEON."

Robin looked, then noticed a KEYCARD on his pocket.  
>he took the card from the terrified thug and grinned.<p>

"thanks."

Robin struck his head, knocking him out cold.  
>he then ran forward, approaching a gate.<p>

Robin took out the keycard and swiped it.  
>the metallic gate opened and Robin rushed through it.<p>

"LET ME OUT OF HERE!" shrieked a shrill voice

a guard grumbled as he stood at a metal door.  
>INSIDE the cell, was a girl with short blonde hair, blue eyes and wearing pink clothes.<p>

she OBVIOUSLY wasn't happy being imprisoned (and, wasn't too shy to "voice" her opinion)  
>needless to say...her guard wasn't enjoying himself, either.<p>

"Pipe down in there!" snapped the guard

"LET ME OUT!" repeated Kitten, angrily

"DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM!, who my FATHER is!  
>I am the daughter of KILLER MOTH!, and, when he finds out what you've been doing to me-"<p>

"SHUT UP YOUR MOUTH, or I'm coming ther-"

suddenly, the guard was cut off.  
>Kitten heard what sounded like fighting and a body falling.<p>

"What's going on out there!, HELLO!"

just then, the sound of a beep was heard.  
>the metal door swung open...and, Kitten staggered backwards.<p>

she looked and saw a dark figure standing at the doorway...  
>it looked to be a Male Teen with a Dark Red body suit, black pants and a short, hooded cape.<p>

Kitten noticed his Domino mask, yellow belt and Bird-Like emblem on his chest.

"R-Robie-poo?"

Robin's souless, white eyes became thin as slits.

"yes...and, NO."

the Hooded Robin walked into the cell.  
>he saw that Kitten's ankle was shackled to the wall.<p>

so, he took out a small, metal pick bent down, and began to pick the lock.

"W-What are you doing?"

"rescuing you...your father asked me, too."

after a few minutes, the lock unlatched.  
>Kitten took a moment to rub her sore ankle.<p>

"Thanks...but, I don't need your help.  
>my lovely boyfriend FANG is coming to save me."<p>

Robin paused, then sighed.

"yeah...he WAS."

Kitten eyed Robin.

"what do you mean "WAS!"

"we-"

"HE LEFT ME, DIDN'T HE!" snapped Kitten, now angry

"why that low-down, dirty...  
>HOW DARE HE ABANDON ME IN MY TIME OF NEED!, I'LL KILL HIM!"<p>

"Your too late...Fang's already dead."

Kitten's rage instantly disappeared...replaced with shock.

"he what?"

"Fang WAS coming to save you...  
>but, an assassin who worked for the Mad Hatter made SURE he failed."<p>

Kitten stepped back, her eyes like pins.

"no...no, it can't be.  
>it CAN'T be true, YOU LYING!"<p>

Robin looked right at Kitten.

"Your father showed me his severed head, Kathrine...it's WHY he sent me."

tears formed in Kitten's wide eyes.

"no..."

Kitten fell to her knees.  
>tears streamed from her wide eyes.<p>

"fang."

Robin bent down to her level.

"i'm sorry, kathrine."

Kitten was silent for awhile.  
>then...she broke down in tears.<p>

she suddenly wraps her arms around Robin, embracing him tightly she buried her face in his chest and cried hard...

Robin was startled at first.  
>THEN, he decided to comfort the grieving girl.<p>

he embraced her back.  
>Kitten then pulled away and looked at him.<p>

"who...WHO KILLED HIM!"

"I don't know...but, an assassin called "Cheshire" does.  
>I have to get you back to your father, FIRST...THEN, I'll question Cheshire."<p>

Kitten glared angrily.

"whoever it is...I HOPE YOU HURT THAT SON-OF-A-B*TCH!"

Robin stood up, along with Kitten.

"FIRST, we're getting you out of here.  
>and, we'd better move QUICKLY, too."<p>

Robin took Kitten's hand and the two ran out the cell and down the corridor...

After awhile, the two soon reached the upper levels of the castle...  
>where the hallways looked "fancier", with marble stone walls and red carpeted floors.<p>

"SO...what all did Hatter do to you?" said Robin, as he ran

"oh, not much..." began Kitten

"just made me dress up in those UGLY outfits and, drink is disgusting tea!"

Kitten looked at Robin

"Why?  
>what does he USUALLY do?"<p>

Robin grimaced.

"Your...better off NOT knowing."

POW!

Suddenly, Robin is struck by an invisible force.  
>Kitten stops abrubtly as Robin fell to the ground.<p>

Robin looked up...and, saw eyes and and smile glow green in the air.  
>THEN, a smokey vapor appeared...revealing Cheshire clinging to a wall.<p>

"Miss me, sugar?" snickered the masked girl

Robin scowled as he got up.

"yeah...like I miss the flu."

"heh-heh-heh-heh-heeeeeeh...keep telling yourself that, sweetie."

"RAAAH!"

Kitten suddenly tries to attack Cheshire with a sword (which she plucked from a Suit of Armor)  
>Cheshire easily avoids it, but Kitten could careless...DEATH was in her eyes.<p>

"YOU B*TCH!" shouted Kitten, angrily

"WHO KILLED MY FANG!  
>Tell me...or, i'll TAKE YOUR HEAD OFF!"<p>

Cheshire just laughs cruely.

"oh-ho, THAT"S RICH!  
>Hatter's suppose to take YOUR head off, NOT THE OTHER WAY AROUND!, HA-HA-HA!"<p>

Kitten yelled out with rage.

"GRRRRR, TELL ME!"

Kitten took another swing at Cheshire...  
>but, she just slashed at the blade with HER Tri-Blades...cutting the sword to pieces.<p>

Kitten was in shock...then, FEAR as Cheshire grabbed her by her shirt.

"screw hatter..." began Cheshire.

"I'm taking you down, MYSELF!"

Cheshire raised her claw-blades up, ready to attack.  
>Kitten is frozen in terror...THEN, Cheshire is struck in the head by a blunt object.<p>

Cheshire falls (releasing Kitten), a birdarang laying near her.  
>Robin then ran to Kitten, took her hand and ran.<p>

"COME ON!"

"B-But, we can't jus-"

"We'll stand a much BETTER chance out in the open, now LET'S GO!"

Cheshire soon recovers...  
>she looked up, her vision blurred...but, saw Robin and Kitten escaping.<p>

Cheshire growled under her breath.

"so...you wanna play "Cat-and-Mice", eh?"

Cheshire stood up.

"okay...(Bares her claw blades) I'm GAME."

[Later, Outside]

Robin and Kitten ran out the door and into the courtyard.  
>he finally stops, as does Kitten.<p>

"Why are we stopping?" exclaimed Kitten

"something's bothering me."

"WHAT!"

"ever notice that (ASIDE from Cheshire) we ran into NO GUARDS on our way out her?"

"Who cares?, LET'S JUST GET OUT OF HERE!"

"NO!, something isn't right." began Robin, sternly

"Hatter MUST know your free.  
>so, WHY make it easy to escape...unless it's a-"<p>

"A TRAP!" said a Voice

Robin and Kitten look to see Card-like Soldiers and Rabbit-Headed Men surround them.  
>they all pointed their weapons at the two, from GUNS to Stylized Spears and Axes.<p>

then, they slowly PART...allowing a man to walk past.  
>when the man finally came into view, Robin and Kitten saw who he was.<p>

an englisgman man with an odd looking overbite wearing a blue suit and high, black tophat with a "10/6" number on it.

"tetch..." said Robin, darkly

"INDEED." replied Hatter

Kitten trembled behind Robin...who outstretched his arm, protecing her.

"I'm taking the girl HOME, Tetch...she's played in your "Fantasyland" LONG ENOUGH."

Hatter smiled wide...then, spoke.

"fine, go ahead...take her away." said Hatter, flapping his flat hand

Robin widened and eye.

"huh?"

"Go ahead, TAKE HER...she's not Alice, not anymore."

Kitten exhaled with relief.

"WHEW!"

Robin narrowed his eyes.

"wait-a-minute...why are you giving her up so easily?"

"who cares!, take me home!" snapped Kitten thru gritted teeth

"NO!, something isn't right here..."

Robin started right at Hatter.

"whose your NEW Alice?, you have you taken NOW!"

Hatter snickers.

"oh...I never "took" her, persay.  
>she actually CAME to me, herself."<p>

Mad Hatter snapped his fingers.  
>his guards parted, revealing two other guards carrying someone.<p>

Robin's eyes widened at who it was: an UNMASKED Catgirl.

the guards dropped her to her knees, her short blonde hanging over her face.  
>Holly looked up at Robin (revealing her brused face)...and, smiled weakly.<p>

"s-sorry, bird boy...g-guess I'm not a quite "Catwoman", afterall"

Robin narrowed his eyes.

"release her...NOW!"

"Sorry, I can't do that...  
>she's ALICE, My Alice...and, we have so much fun to do."<p>

at that momentm Cheshire appeared next to Hatter in a puff of smoke.

"YEAH...lots and LOTS of fun, heh-heh-heh."

Kitten gritted her teeth, glaring angrily at Cheshire.  
>Robin just drew out his Birarangs, gripping them like Ninja Sais.<p>

"I'm NOT leaving without Catgirl."

"then, you my friend...are NEVER leaving."

Hatter took a remote from his pocket and pressed a button.  
>the ground then began to shake slightly, almost as if "something" was coming.<p>

THEN, all of a sudden...a large, dark shadow loomed over the group.  
>Robin watched as a Dragon (or, Dragon-Like) beast landed on the ground with a thud.<p>

it was a large as a small building it's eyes Glowing Red, and hissing menacingly.

"BEWARE the Jabberwocky, my son..." said Hatter, finally

Kitten cowered in terror behind Robin Catgirl/Holly was just stunned at what she saw.

while, Robin...just groaned and narrowed his eyes.

"I am REALLY hating this book."

* * *

><p>Author Note: The title of this chapter is an OBVIOUSLY reference to that new American Mcgee Wonderland videogame (Which I will NEVER play in a million-billion years, but I am sure people will get the reference)<p>

Anyway, it's only fair to warn people, that this is my VERY FIRST time writing the character "Cheshire"  
>(In fact, I am pretty NEW to the character, since I never knew of her existance...until Teen Titans and Young Justice)<p>

I played Cheshire as the "Flirty/Seductive" type (she seems that way to me)  
>and, her encounter with Hooded Robin is meant to show that: A. Hooded Robin HAS a Girlfriend<br>and, B. he's a very LOYAL Boyfriend

I also tried to write Kitten as true to her character as I possably could (b*tchy and annoying)  
>while ALSO making her more sympathetic (and, SCARY afterwards) upon discovering Fang's death<p>

Fang's death will actually lead up to ANOTHER "Side Mission" for Hooded Robin...  
>one that I think Teen Titan fans will LIKE (and, I won't say anymore than THAT)<p> 


	10. Ravaged

Batman copyright Bob Kane/DC Comics

Teen Titans copyright DC Comics/Warner Brothers

* * *

><p>On Dark Wings...<br>Chapter 10: Ravaged

* * *

><p>FWOOOOOOM!<p>

The "Jabberwocky" blasted a stream of flames at Robin...  
>who quickly grabbed Kitten and evaded out of the way.<p>

"OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOOOOOOOOD!" shrieked Kitten, rapidly

"quiet."

"I'M GONNA DIIIIIIIIIIIE!"

"I said: SHUT UP!" Snapped Robin, covering her mouth

"YE-E-ES!, GET THEM!" exclaimed the Mad Hatter

Holly (sensing an oppertunity) took advantage of the chaos and, swiftly kicked the guards holding her away and joined Robin.

all three ran for over as the Dragon breathed more fire.

"SO, tell me "Bird Wonder"...you got a plan to get us out of this!" said Holly

Robin was silent.

"WELL!"

"I'm thinking!"

Kitten gulped.

"i was right: I'm gonna die."

"CALM DOWN...we'll get through this." said Robin, sternly

the dragon breathed MORE fire at their cover (which was holding up surprisingly well)

"yeah?...well, you'd better think up "a way" QUICK!  
>unless you WANT us to be roasted!" said Holly, sarcasticly<p>

Robin looks around the area, trying to form a "plan-of-attack" in his head.

(("ZZZZZZZ!"))

Robin cocked his head.

"huh?"

(("ZZZZZZ!, Rob-ZZZZZ!  
>-an yo-ZZZZZZ!, ere me-ZZZZZZZZ!"))<p>

Robin pressed the hidden button on his mask.

"Oracle?"

(("ZZZZZZZ!"))

"ORACLE, COME IN!"

"who are you talking to-"

"SHHH!"

Kitten crossed her arms and huffed.

Robin listened, then the static cleared up.

(("Robin, are you there!...COME IN!"))

Robin heard a voice...but, it wasn't Barbara's.

"Who is this?"

(("It's ME, Cyborg."))

Robin widened an eye.

"Victor Stone!"

(("Uhh...YEAH, that's me."))

"What are YOU doing on this frequency?"

(("I helped Bar-, I mean ORACLE bypass Hatter's Signal Jammer.  
>though, I'm not exactly sure HOW LONG this will last...what's happening?"))<p>

Robin looked at the Dragon...which continued to breath fire at their cover.

"Let's just say...we're caught between a Rock and a "Hot Place." began Robin

"Hatter has some kind of Mechanical Jabberwocky spitting fire at us."

(("Jabberwocky?...OH!, you mean the Dragon say, wasn't it called the "Jabberwock" in the original poem?"))

Robin growled.

"LOOK!, we're kinda in a PINCH here!  
>so, we don't have time to debate on what it's name is."<p>

(("Okay-Okay!, calm down."))

Robin noticed that the cover he was behind was starting to melt.

"Stone, it's getting REALLY hot in here.  
>you have any advice to give us, because we could use some!"<p>

(("is your mask's fancy "Vision Mode" working?"))

Robin pressed a button, making his white lens flash.

"yes, but BARELY..." began Robin

"It fizzles a bit...but, I AM recieving data."

(("Good, can you locate the Jab-, err..the DRAGON'S Power Supply?"))

Robin looked.  
>he saw an X-Ray image of the Dragon Robot...one part was glowing brightly.<p>

"I do.  
>it's head...it's HOT with energy."<p>

(("well, then I guess you need to...errr, "take it's head off."))

"figures."

(("do you know a way to do that?"))

Robin looked around for a solution...he spotted the Castle Drawbridge.

"I do: the Drawbridge...  
>I but with enough force, the grating could severe it's head...providing I can lure it there."<p>

(("Then, DO IT!"))

Robin released the button.

"WELL!" exclaimed Holly

"Have you figured out how to kill that "Jabber-Whatsit!"

"Yes, but I'll need your help...ALL your help."

Kitten gulped.

"Holly, take Kitten to the walkway of the Castle walls.  
>I will get that beast to chase me, YOU and KITTEN will wait near the drawbridge crank.<br>wait until I lure it's neck directly under the grating, then RELEASE IT!"

Holly thought a bit, then got the idea.

"OH!, I get it...  
>we're gonna take it's head off!"<p>

"NO, were severing the main power supply to that machine...this is all an illusion, remember?"

"oh, right...I keep forgeting."

Robin turned, and readied himself.

"as soon as I get that thing's attention...you and Kitten RUN LIKE HECK!"

"Got it."

Robin waited for the right moment.  
>then, when the Dragon stopped breathing fire...Robin sprinted away.<p>

"GET HIM MY JABBERWOCKY!, FINISH HIM!"

the Dragon turned and chased after Robin.

"NOW!"

Holly and Kitten ran for the opposite direction once they were at the wall, Holly drew out her bullwhip.

"get on my back."

Kitten clung to Holly's back.  
>holly cracked her whip, snagging SOMETHING atop the wall.<p>

she then began to scale up the wall, eventually reaching the top.

"okay...LET'S GO!"

the two girls ran down the walkway.  
>luckily, Hatter was too distracted with his Jabberwocky and Robin to notice them.<p>

Robin continued to evade the Dragon's fire blasts all the while watching Kitten and Holly's progress.

the Dragon opened it's mouth and readied to shoot a stream of fire.  
>Robin, however...quickly tossed a Freeze Grenade into it's mouth.<p>

it detonated, flash freezing the beast chomped HARD on the black of ice in it's mouth, snowing shattered ice.

"HA!, you think THAT would stop my Jabberwocky!"

Robin growled.

(("no, you idiot...i'm just stalling."))

Robin looked and saw that Holly and Kitten had reached the drawbridge crank.  
>Holly stayed at the left crank, while Kitten ran to the Right Crank.<p>

Robin grinned.

"exellent..."

Robin drew out two birdarangs and tossed them both at the Dragon's face.

the beast growled angrily.

"HEY, WHISKERS!" called Robin

the Dragon looked at Robin.

"COME AND GET ME!"

the Jabberwock snapped at Robin, who evaded away.  
>hh ran for the door, and the Dragon chased him.<p>

"Okay, Kitten, GET READY!" said Holly

Kitten nodded nervously

Robin passed thru the doorway and stopped atop the wooden drawbridge.  
>he turned and watched at the Dragon moved got CLOSER and CLOSER...<p>

the Jabberwocky snapped at Robin like a cobra, extending it's neck Robin leapts away, narrowly avoiding it's teeth.

"NOW!"

Holly and Kitten released the crank, letting it unwind wildly.  
>the grate fell freely onto the Dragon's long, serpentine neck.<p>

and, with a loud CLANK...severed it's head.  
>Robin looked and saw the light go out in it's eyes.<p>

he grinned.

"off with it's head."

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" exclaimed Hatter from within the castle

Holly (with Kitten) leapt from the wall and tumbled into the ground.  
>Robin ran over to the girls and helped them up.<p>

"you never said you were GONNA JUMP!" snapped Kitten

Suddenly, the world began to "flicker" and "fade"  
>before long, "Wonderland" faded away, transforming into an old, beat-up theme park.<p>

teh three looked and saw the Gotham Cityscape over the horizion.

"hey!...Everything's back to normal!" exclaimed Holly

Robin pondered this.

"Hmmm...guess Hatter's Hypno-Transmitters was being powered by the Jabberwock itself."

"I thought it was called a "Jabberwocky" said Kitten

"WHATEVER!" exclaimed Holly, loudly

"It was a BIG, UGLY DRAGON!"

suddenly, Robin (and, Holly and Kitten) saw a helicopter fly overhead.  
>it lowered into the castle courtyard...then, rose up and flew away.<p>

Robin managed to make out some lettering on the choppers side: CRANE CHEMICALS

"well...looks like Tetch got away."

"and, SO DID CHESHIRE!" said Kitten, angrily

"no, Cheshire wasn't on the Chopper."

Holly and Kitten looked at Robin.

"How do YOU know that?"

Robin pressed invisible buttons on his guantlet, which beeped.

"Because during my first encounter with her, I planted a Bat-Tracer on her kimono.  
>and, according to my tracker...she's not in the air, but she IS advancing into the city."<p>

"THEN, COME ON!  
>Let's get her!" exclaimed Kitten<p>

"No, not yet...I'm taking you home."

"BUT-"

"Cheshire is MINE.  
>your Emotional, Kitten...and, inexperienced."<p>

Kitten growled loudly Robin then pressed some more buttons on his guantlet.

"Soooo...I guess you won't be needing ME, now." said Holly

"guess so."

"Well...I'll be seeing you, then."

Holly gave Robin a quick kiss on his cheek.

"later, doll."

Holly did some cartwheels, and slipped away into the shadows.  
>Robin scowled at her, then he eyed Kitten...who just stared at him.<p>

"don't even THINK about trying kiss me."

just then, Robin's Batcycle drove up on it's own.  
>Robin walked over, picked up a helmet and put it on over his hood.<p>

Robin grabbed another bat helmet and tossed it to Kitten.

"put it on."

Kitten examined it.

"you have this in PINK?"

Robin gave Kitten a GLARE.

"right, sorry...I forgot who I was talking." said Kitten, who put the helmet on

Robin sighed as he mounted the motercycle Kitten got on behind him, grasping his waist with her arms.

"hold on."

"I AM!"

Robin revved his Bike's moter and sped off.

Kitten SCREAMED the whole way.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

[Wayne Manor Batcave]

"Robin!, ROBIN!"

Cyborg was tapping some buttons on the Batcomputer keyboard (Barbara was near him)

"ROB-"

(("Yeah?, what is it?")) said Robin, finally

Cyborg exhaled.

"Thank god...you had me worried, there."

(("Don't worry, Stone...I'm still alive."))

(("SLOW THIS THING DOWN!")) shrieked a voice

Cyborg raised his eyebrow.

"Uhhh...Robin, whose that?"

(("Kathrine Van Cleer...YOU know her as "Kitten", Killer Moth's Daughter"))

(("I...think i'm gonna be...SICK."))

"KITTEN!  
>what SHE doing with you?"<p>

(("Mad Hatter kidnapped her.")) began Robin

(("Killer Moth asked me to save her...  
>and, DESPITE how annoying she is...she was an innocent in danger, I had to save her."))<p>

(("WATCH OUT FOR THAT TRU-AAAAAHHH!"))

"ROBIN!"

(("I'm fine.  
>Kathrine just can't handle High Speeds."))<p>

"Are you...driving a car!"

(("no, I'm on a Motercycle.  
>I'm taking Kitten back to her father...THEN, I'm going after Cheshire."))<p>

"Cheshire?  
>you mean that Ninja Chick who attack Speedy, once?"<p>

(("If she's wears a Grinning Cat mask, a Kimono disappears in a puff of smoke and attacks with knives, then YES."))

"Tell me where you are, maybe I can-"

(("NO, I'm better off alone."))

"BUT-"

(("I'll be FINE, Vic...trust me."))

(("MOMMYYYYYY-!"))

Robin turned off is InterCOMM.

"Robin!, ROBIN!"

Cyborg tried to reach him...but, failed.

"D*MN!"

"Trust Max, Victor...he knows what he's doing." said Barbara

Cyborg looked at Barbara.

"can't we track him?"

"No, the tracking devices on Robin's vehicles are ENCRYPTED.  
>Max DOESN'T want to be found...at least, not by the Titans."<p>

"but, WHY?  
>what if he gets in trouble, and needs our help!"<p>

"Like I said: he KNOWS what he's doing.  
>BESIDES, Max has his OWN friends who are backing him up."<p>

"like who?"

Barbara shrugged.

"don't know...he never told me."

Cyborg sighed sharply, looking down.

"what IS he hiding?"

[Later, at Krank Co Toys]

Robin drove his motercycle up to the Krank Co Toys factory.  
>he got up and removed his helmet (as did Kitten) and placed it down.<p>

"Is...this where daddy is?" asked Kitten

"yep...let's go."

Robin approached the factory, Kitten followed him.  
>the two entered the facility and walked down the long, dark path.<p>

the two soon reached the end of the room...where Killer Moth was.

"DADDY!"

Killer Moth turned and smiled.

"KITTEN!"

Kitten ran to her father, who hugged her tight Kitten actually cried in his chest, relieved that her nightmare was over.

"I told you i'd find her, Van Cleer." said Robin, bluntly

Killer Moth released Kitten and rose up.

"thank you, Robin."

"yeah, well...just remember to lock your doors, next time.  
>because, I won't ALWAYS be around to save your daughter."<p>

"what about Hatter?, did you take him down?"

Robin sighed.

"no...Scarecrow helped him escape.  
>I'll get him later, but FIRST...I'm going after Cheshire."<p>

"Cheshire?"

"a friend of hers killed your Daughter's boyfriend, Moth.  
>Cheshire KNOWS who it is, and she IS going to tell me."<p>

Killer Moth eyed him.

"why should YOU care?"

"a man was murdered, Van Cleer..." began Robin

"Fang may have been a criminal...but, he was still a Human Being.  
>and, everyone deserves Justice...even punks like Fang."<p>

Kitten looked away, a sad expression on her face.

"Kathrine..."

Kitten looked at Robin.

"I'm sorry...I'm sure Fang loved you."

Kitten was silent, trying to hold back her tears.

Robin continued.

"Fang may have been a crook, and I'm sure we would of NEVER been friends...  
>but, I understand that he loved you enough to sacrifice himself for you."<p>

"you...do?"

"yes..."I" am trying to do that for someone I love, someone who was TAKEN from me."

Kitten looked at Robin, her eyes wide.  
>Robin then turned and walked off.<p>

"I...hold you can save her." said Kitten

Robin paused, then spoke.

"so do I...Komi means EVERYTHING to me."

"Komi?"

"her name."

"oh...well, it's a nice name."

Robin nodded.  
>he then left.<p>

Kitten looked at her father, her eyes watery.

"daddy...can we go home, now?"

"sure, Kitten...SURE."

[Later]

Robin was driving his Motercyle at high speed past many cars.  
>he activated his Tracking System, and looked at the GPS.<p>

"hmm...the signal appears to be coming from CHINATOWN."

Robin huffs.

"a Ninja Assassin in Chinatown...seems TOO EASY."

Robin soon drove the Batcycle into the Oriental styled part of Gotham.  
>he parked his bike near a curb, dismounted and activated it's Security Protocol.<p>

he walked off and pressed a button on his mask.  
>his Detective Vision mode displayed to his eyes the Tracking Signal.<p>

the signal was originating from the rooftops.

"the rooftops?  
>I already don't like this." said Robin to himself<p>

Robin took out his Grappel Gun and fired a line.  
>once it grappeled onto something, he retracted the cable and propelled himself upwards.<p>

Robin climbed up and looked around.  
>he detected the tracking signal was CLOSE.<p>

TOO CLOSE, in fact.

Robin advanced forward, hopping over gaps to other rooftops.  
>he soon came to a stopped and looked down...and, saw his Bat-Tracer laying on the ground.<p>

"d*mmit!  
>Cheshire must of figured out I planted the tra-<p>

SLASH!

"GAAHH!"

Robin was knocked down, his cape and the bacl of his bodysuit sliced open.  
>he got up, attempting to clear his now blurred vision.<p>

once his vision focused, he saw a figure running across the rooftops.  
>the figure was TOO FAR for Robin to properly identify...<p>

but, he saw long, White Hair...and, a pair of Katana Swords.

"man, I have got to stop falling for that!"

Robin stood up and chased after his unknown attacker.  
>to make his pursuit EASIER, he used his grappel gun to gain a HIGHER vantage point.<p>

but, he SOMEHOW lost track of her.

Robin finally stopped, standing on a rooftop.

"blast it!, where did she go!"

Robin stood alone for awhile, almost as still as a statue.  
>then...he quickly turned and blocked a pair of swords.<p>

he stared right at his attacker: a girl dressed in a Ninja/Commando outfit.  
>her had a long, white poneytail and wore a bandana mask with a two tail-like cloths at the back.<p>

the mask was Black on one side, and bronze on the other with an eyehole.

whoever she was...she worked for SLADE WILSON Alias "Deathstroke"

Robin finally shoved her away, then quickly drew out and extended his bo-staff.

"WHO ARE YOU!"

the Girl was silent, but grinned.

"my Victims know me as RAVAGER...but, YOU can call me "Rose"

Robin and Ravager circled around each other.

"you set a trap for me."

"I did, yes...  
>I couldn't have you chasing Cheshire around all night."<p>

"are YOU her associate?"

Ravager smiled.

"we HAVE "hunted" together from time-to-time."

Robin clenched his bo-staff.

"then YOU killed Fang."

Ravager snickered wickedly.

"so what if I DID?  
>"Fang" was a Criminal, a Thief-"<p>

"a HUMAN BEING!...whose now Dead."

Ravager scoffed.

"the world will not miss him, WHY SHOULD YOU!"

Robin narrowed his white lensed eyes.

"your going to JAIL."

Ravager held her swords up, the blades shimmering in the moonlight.

"come over here...and, just TRY and slap the cuffs on me."

Robin charged and attacked.

he struck at Ravager with his staff, which Ravager just blocked with her swords sparks flew at the metal rod and steel blades clashed with one another.

Ravager was smiling the whole time (much to Robin's Annoyance)

they soon locked their weapons, staring at each others faces.

"your pretty good...no wonder father's so interested in you."

"i've gotten the attention of ALOT of people, lady."

"well, you've certainly gotten MINE."

Robin growled.  
>he then forced his staff down, thus forcing Ravager down.<p>

he stomped on one of her swords, snapping it in two.  
>Rabager then kicked him away, then looked at her broken sword.<p>

she angrily tossed the sword away then, gripped her only remaining one.

Robin then made a "come on" gesture.  
>Ravager charged after him, wielding her sword.<p>

she slashed at Robin, who countered her attack.  
>in a split second, Robin planted a Bat-Tracer on her back...just as she knocked him down.<p>

Ravager pinned Robin down, holding her blade against his neck.

"your lucky father's taken an interest in you..." began Ravager

"heh!, even I gotta admit...I'm impressed myself."

at that moment, four "ninjas" Dropped down beside Ravager.  
>they were dressed in all black, and their facemasks had orange spots on their centers<p>

Robin could hear gears grinding from within them so, he KNEW they were androids, and not human.

"but, you are a FOOL to track down a Trained Assassin on your own!"

Robin grinned.

"who says I'm ALONE?"

Ravager looked confused.  
>THEN, all of a sudden...four pink bolts of energy flew in the air over her.<p>

the energy impacted the Foot Soldiers...and, made them explode.  
>Ravager looked up and saw a figure drop down from a higher rooftop.<p>

the figure was a girl with grey skin, pink hair with horn-like pigtails and, wearing a purple gown and black/purple striped stockings.

the girl glared at Ravager, her eyes Pink with Cat-like slits for puples.

Ravager scowled angrily.

"jinx."

Jinx stood and made a fighting stance her hand flexed like claws and glowing with pink energy.

Ravager looked at Robin.

"CALL. HER. OFF."

Jinx tried to approached, her eyes glowing.

"I can take her."

"stand down." said Robin, calmly

Jinx paused, surprised at Robin's order.  
>but, she figured he had a good reason and stopped, her glow fading.<p>

Ravager then released Robin and stood up.

"My father's patience (as my own) only goes SO FAR, "Bird of Prey"...  
>DO NOT seek us out...you'll have an audience with my father when he ALLOWS IT!"<p>

Ravager then did a backflip, cartwheeled and leapted from the rooftop.  
>Robin sighed as he got up, Jinx approached him.<p>

"You alright?"

"yeah...I'm fine." said Robin, as he stood up

"I had everything under control."

"Really?" said Jinx, with a smirk

"That's not what I saw."

Robin looked at Jinx.

"what are you doing here, Jinx?"

"HEY!, you told me to lay low and dig up some dirt on where Komi was taken."

"Have you?"

Jinx sighed sharply.

"no...nothing.  
>the mercs that helped take her KNEW what they were doing."<p>

Robin grumbled.  
>Jinx then looked at him.<p>

"but, I DID find out something else...something RELATED to this."

Robin looked at Jinx.

"what?"

"ALOT of people have been disappearing lately...people with "special talents"  
>what links them is that police have found NO CLUES to HOW they were Taken, WHO took them and WHERE."<p>

Robin pondered this.

"Hmm...Bruce always DID say that: "Sometimes the LACK of Evidense, is all the Evidense you need."

"Max, I think Komi was just ONE-OF-MANY that are in trouble."

"and, if she was taken because of her "Special Talents"...then, YOU had better watch yourself."

Jinx placed her fists on her sides, eyeing Robin.

"HEY!, are you forgeting who your talking to!  
>I am JINX, MISTRESS OF CHAOS...No prison can hold me."<p>

"for LONG, anyway."

Jinx winked at Robin and smiled.

"you got that right, Maxie."

Jinx then got serious.

"Listen, MAX..."

Robin looked at Jinx.

"don't make the mistake of thinking your the ONLY ONE who cares about Komi...  
>REMEMBER, she may be your girlfriend...but, she's MY Best Friend."<p>

Robin stared at Jinx...then, smiled weakly.

"right...I keep forgeting." began Robin

"I'm been with her for so long, that all I ever thought about was ME and HER."

Robin fell silent.  
>Jinx then approached him...then, put his arm around him.<p>

"hey...it'll be OKAY.  
>we'll find her, I promise."<p>

Robin smiled.

"I know...I won't stop until I DO find her."

Robin then sighed.

"I'll NEVER stop..."

-[Flashback]-

Max is standing in the Batcave, he is wearing only a black sweater and long pants.  
>he held a bo-staff firmly in his hand, his short, ginger hair casting a shadow over his green eyes.<p>

Bruce Wayne stood at a console.

(("COMMENCING SIMULATION."))

Practice dummies popped out of the floor, and laser turrets lower from the cealing.  
>the lasers fired at Max, who quickled dodged and evaded the shots.<p>

Max struck at the dummies with his staff, making then lower until they rose up again while he struck the dummies, he was attempting the dodge the lasers at the same time.

as their speed picked up...the lasers managed to hit him.  
>despite the burning pain, Max continued to attack and dodge.<p>

after about an hour of this...the simulation ended.

(("SIMULATION TERMINATED."))

Max gripped the staff as it lodged into the floor.  
>he was literaly clinging to it, tired and exhausted.<p>

sweat was dripping from his scalp, almost soaking his shirt.  
>he huffed and panted, trying his best to breath.<p>

his throat was dry, too.

Bruce looked at the screen.

"not bad...you beat your record by about a quarter of an hour."

Max continued to pant.

"not (huff)...good (pant)...enough." started Max

"will...never be...enough.  
>not...until...I'm the BEST."<p>

Bruce left the console and approached Max.

"your already doing all you can."

"I need to be BETTER.  
>until she's back in my arms, I'll NEVER stop...never."<p>

-[End of Flashback]-

"I'll NEVER stop, Jinx...not until Komi is back and SAFE."

"Your already doing all you can, Max."

"I have to be BETTER, Jinx."

Jinx sighed sharply.

"Honestly, Max.  
>your either the most FAITHFUL Boyfriend ever...or, the most OBSESSIVE Crime Fighter who ever lived."<p>

"Bruce has THAT Title narrowed down."

"well, you come at a close second."

Jinx then smirk.

"hey, I know!  
>maybe when Wayne get's old, YOU could be Batman." said Jinx with a laugh<p>

"I doubt that'll ever happen."

"hey, you never know what the future will brin-"

KA-BOOOOOOOM!

* * *

><p>Author Note: I reveal a little MORE about the identity of Hooded Robin's girlfriend (her name)<br>and, I also reveal that Jinx (Former villain, and Honorary Titan) is Hooded Robin's Ally (and, she knows Batman's secret)

Also, I've introduced Rose Wilson/Ravager as the assassin who killed Fang (this outta make "coldblue" happy)  
>a flashback to when Max was training with Bruce to be Robin, and a Cliffhanger (What's happening in Gotham, now!)<p>

Note: Scarecrow rescuing Hatter is a reference to Jervis Tetch and Johnathan Crane being FRIENDS  
>seeing as how BOTH are doctors, are modeled after popular characters and specialize in "warping minds"<p> 


	11. Coldheart

Batman copyright Bob Kane/DC Comics

Teen Titans copyright DC Comics/Warner Brothes

* * *

><p>On Dark Wings...<br>Chapter 11: Coldheart

* * *

><p>Robin and Jinx stumbled back on the ground, shaken by the Tremor.<p>

"WHAT WAS THAT!" exclaimed Jinx

Robin narrowed his eyes.  
>he then rushed over to the edge of the building (Jinx joined him)<p>

the two looked over the horizion and saw a trail of smoke from afar.

Robin groaned.

"oh, great...what now?"

Robin pressed some buttons on his guantlet.  
>after a few minutes, his Batcycle drove up near the building he was on.<p>

"time to go to work..."

"HEY!, what about me!" exclaimed Jinx

"the bike can seat TWO people."

Robin leapt off the building dived down, then used his cape to parachute his landing.

Jinx, however...scale down the building with some acrobatic jumps.

Robin took his helmet and put it on.  
>he then tossed another to Jinx, who put hers on.<p>

they both mounted onto the bike and sped off at top speed.

[Later]

Robin and Jinx drove up to the source of the smoke...

they stopped, dismounted and removed their helmets.  
>the two looked at a crashed police car (which was partially destroyed and smoking)<p>

"what could of done this?" said Jinx

"maybe THAT."

Jinx looked at what Robin was pointing at: Thick Layers of ICE.

in fact, their was so much ICE around that snow was blowing all over the place.

Jinx shivered, feeling a chill.

"S-SNOW!  
>b-but, it's the middle of S-SUMMER!"<p>

"AND, the Ice sheets seem to form a trail of some kind." said Robin

"S-S-SO!"

"SO...we follow the trail, we find out why we're having "Christmas in July"

Robin got back on the Batcycle and put on his helmet.  
>Jinx sighed, then sat up behind Robin and put on HER helmet.<p>

"so, how are you gonna keep us from slipping and crashing like those cops did?"

Robin pressed a button on the bike's on-board computer.  
>at that moment, metal covered the tires and protruded spikes from them.<p>

(("WINTER SURVIVAL MODE ACTIVATED.")) said the Computer voice

"oh." said Jinx, surprised

"It might ALSO be helpful if you use your Chaos Energy to make the trip EASILY."

Jinx eyed Robin.

"B-But, my Hex Volts can only make BAD THINGS happen!"

"there's a "Positive" to EVERY "Negative", Jinx.  
>if you can make BAD LUCK, you can ALSO make GOOD LUCK."<p>

"BUT-"

"just FOCUS, Jinx...you can do this."

Jinx darted her eyes for a moment.  
>then sighed sharply, looking at Robin.<p>

"Okay...i'll TRY."

Jinx outstretched her arm and made her flat hand glow.  
>she fired pink energy at the ice sheet...which made it crack a bit.<p>

Robin started the Batcycle and drove down the trail.  
>the spiked tires EASILY dug into the weaken ice, keeping them firmly onto the trail.<p>

"nice work, Jinx.  
>maybe I should call you: "Lucky" said Robin, with wit<p>

Jinx cracked a smile.

"perhaps..."

[Meanwhile, at Wayne Manor]

Starfire was wandering around the Large Mansion, ALONE.

Robin (or, Dick Grayson) was busy with SOMETHING in the Batcave so, she and the other Titans were taking some time to get more familiar with their surroundings.

Starfire was spending HER free time exploring Dick's FORMER home.

she soon came into a large room (the Den, actually)  
>it had a TALL and LONG Bookshelves, a victorian-style fireplace and, a LARGE portrait above it.<p>

Starfire stopped and stared at the portrait.  
>it was of a man that resembled "Mr. Wayne" (only, he sported a mustache)<br>a woman who looked BEAUTIFUL to Starfire...and, a young boy with short, black hair and blue eyes.

"enjoying the tour?"

"GAAH!"

Starfire gasped at the dark voice she suddenly heard.  
>she looked back and saw Bruce Wayne (now, out of costume)<p>

"M-Mister Wayne, I-"

"don't worry...it's alright."

Bruce walked up to Starfire (the best he could, given his still fractured leg)  
>Starfire looked back at the portrait, Bruce KNEW what she was thinking about.<p>

"your wondering who they ARE, aren't you?"

"yes."

Bruce inhaled deeply...then, spoke.

"the boy in the picture is ME...when I was eight."

Starfire smiled

"you were an ADORABLE child."

Bruce grinned.

"yeah...my mother always said that, too."

"so, if that is YOU...then, those are your parents?"

"Thomas and Martha Wayne, yes."

"How come I do not see them here?  
>do they...live someplace else?"<p>

Bruce was silent.

"no...they were killed when I was a child."

Starfire looked at Bruce, stunned.

"they, what?"

"I was only eight years old when it happened...my parents took me to the Monarch Theater.  
>The movie playing was: "The Mark of Zorro", I'd been wanting to see it for a LOOONG time."<p>

Bruce sighed as he continued his story.

"ANYWAY...I convinced my parents to pay to watch it AGAIN.  
>it was late by the time it was over, my father took a shortcut thru Park Row..."<p>

Starfire listened intently as Bruce recounted his past.  
>she could see teh DARKNESS in his eyes as he spoke.<p>

"from out of the darkness...a man came, a man with a GUN.  
>he demanded my father's money...and, my mother's new pearl necklace.<p>

my father tried to stop him, but he shot him.  
>my mother screamed, so he shot her...then, ran off into the night."<p>

"oh, my..."

Starfire was at a loss for words.

"the police never caught him...hell, even I'VE never found him.  
>I spent a LONG TIME blaming myself for what happened...I still do, sometimes."<p>

"but, it wasn't your fault, Mister Wayne...it was that "MAN."

"maybe...but, I knew I had to do SOMETHING.  
>I couldn't let what happened to ME, happen to anyone else.<p>

so, I took the darkness that my parents killer used...and, made it my weapons.  
>I swore NEVER to use a Gun, and to NEVER take a life...even, the life of an enemy."<p>

"and, the BAT?"

"Bats frightened me when I was a child.  
>I wanted my enemies to share my fear."<p>

Starfire was silent.

"I am...sorry."

"I know."

"what of Richard?  
>how did HE come to be your Son?"<p>

Bruce sighed.

"about the same way I became Batman: Tragedy."

Starfire's eyes widened.  
>after hearing Bruce Wayne's story, she wasn't sure if she was ready to hear THIS.<p>

"what...h-happened?"

"Dick's parents...his REAL parents, were John and Mary Grayson they were Circus Acrobats of the old HALEY'S CIRCUS, called: "The Flying Graysons"

Dick was the youngest member, only eight years old.  
>I remember attending a show once as Bruce Wayne..."<p>

Bruce sighed.

"but, UNKNOWN to me at the time...a criminal named TONY ZUCCO had also been there.  
>who was strong arming the ringmaster to pay him money, or else "bad things" would happen.<p>

when he refused to pay him, Zucco made sabotaged one of their acts."

Starfire gulped, feeling uneasy.  
>she was SCARED to hear what happened next.<p>

"what...h-happened?"

"the Graysons were performing the trapeez act...WITHOUT a safety net.  
>but, the rope snapped...and, they fell to their deaths."<p>

Bruce narrowed his eyes.

"Dick saw them fall...as did I."

Starfire choked, holding back a sob tears forme din her emerald eyes, but she hid them.

"To make matters WORSE, Dick has saw Zucco earlier...which made him a TARGET.  
>I took him in to keep him safe, and as Batman...I hunted Tony Zucco.<p>

he may not of been my OWN parents killer...but, he might as well of been.  
>I saw MYSELF in Dick and his tragedy, so...I wanted to bring his parents murderer to justice."<p>

"did you?"

"I eventually did...it took me YEARS, but I did.  
>during that time, I adopted Dick and trained him."<p>

"why did he call himself Robin?" asked Starfire

"It was a PERSONAL name.  
>his mother said he looked like a "Red Robin" when wearing his uniform."<p>

"oh."

Bruce sighed sharply.

"another reason I raised him was as PENEACE."

"Penance?, why?"

"because, I was THERE when his parents were killed.  
>I should of done something, I KNEW I could of done something."<p>

"Mister Wayne, yo-"

"I should of at LEAST of known what Zucco was up to...  
>I keep telling myself that I was inexperienced at the time...but, I still feel responsible."<p>

Starfire looked at Bruce..then, smiled weakly.

"that's "humorous", Richard often blames HIMSELF alot when things go wrong."

Bruce huffed.

"guess it "runs in the family"

"then, you shouldn't blame yourself...  
>you and Richard do all you can, I think you are all VALIANT WARRIORS."<p>

Bruce grins, then faced Starfire.

"right, now...about YOU and Dick."

"what about us?"

"I know you two are in a..."relationship"

Starfire blushed.

"oh, YES...we are.  
>it, uhhh...sort of happened in Tokyo."<p>

Bruce was silent.

"you DO realise that sort of thing could bring "dangers"

"dangers?"

"Worrying about each other while in a mission.  
>that sort of thing can lead to trouble, BELIEVE ME...I know."<p>

"Don't worry, Mister Wayne...we've worked things out.  
>we don't get DISTRACTED when we are "beating the bad guys"<p>

"GOOD.  
>now, there's only one more thing."<p>

"what?"

Bruce brought his face to Starfire's, glaring at her.

"Don't disappoint Dick.  
>because, if you break his heart...I WILL find you."<p>

Starfire gulped.

"I-I assure you, M-Mister Wayne.  
>I love Richard with all my heart...I would NEVER hurt him.<p>

"good.  
>because, he's MY SON...and, I don't want him hurt."<p>

Bruce pulled away and soon left, Starfire finally sighed with relief.  
>though the Tameranian Princess had faced Supervillains, Monsters and Demon Warlords...<p>

this BATMAN was the one person put the "Fear of X'hal" in her.

[Gotham City]

Robin and Jinx slowed the Batcycle to a stop.  
>they dismounted, removed their helmets and stared at an STRANGE sight.<p>

a tall building was encased in ice.

"whole...now, this doesn'l make a lick of sense!"

Robin narrowed his eyes.

"yes it does...look at the building."

"I AM LOOKING!, it's frozen solid!"

"No, I mean look at the name."

Jinx looked at some lettering at the enterence.

GOTHCORP THE PEOPLE COMPANY

"Gothcorp?  
>I don't get it, what's the big deal about THAT!"<p>

"a doctor named Victor Fries used to work here..." began Robin

"He was trying to use the Cryogenic Technology to cure is dying wife: Nora.  
>Ferris Boyle, Gothcorp's CEO, tried to pull the plug...and, there was accident.<p>

Victor's DNA was mutated, transformed him into the criminal MISTER FREEZE.  
>and, has made repetitive attacks on Gothcorp and Ferris Boyle."<p>

"OH...well, THAT makes sense."

"yeah, well here's what doesn't: Victor is suppose to be GONE."

"Gone?"

"he's been missing ever since Batman's last encounter with him in Antarctica."

"you SURE?"

"Batman SAW Victor's head fall into the icy waters, himself."

Jinx's eyes were as wide as plates.

"HEAD?"

"I'll explain, LATER."

Robin advanced towards the frozen building, Jinx followed him.  
>he placed his hands against the ice...it felt as solid as steel.<p>

"d*mn, this is some HARD ice."

Jinx knocked it with her knuckles.

"you can say THAT again.  
>it's gotta be harder then Mammoth's head!"<p>

"then, let's made it LESS hard.  
>think you can give us a little LUCK?"<p>

Jinx put her hand together and rubbed them.

"lemme try..."

Jinx's hand glowed pink.  
>she fired twin streams of energy at the ice wall.<p>

once she stopped, Robin felt the ice.

"hmm...feels WEAKER."

Robin slammed his sholder against the ice, cracking it he then swiftly kicked the cracked surface, breaking a large, gaping hole.

"nice work, parrner." said Robin, as he walked thru the "doorway"

"QUESTION." said Jinx, who was walking with him

"what?"

"when do "I" get a cool mask?"

[Somewhere in Gothcorp]

a gang of men and women wearing winter coats were fiddling with some technology.  
>as they worked, a tall person in a mechanical suit and holding a large, silver gun approached them.<p>

"are you DONE?" said the figure, it's voice cold and robotic

"Almost, boss." replied a henchman

"We've nearly finished downloading Gothcorp's data."

"EXELLENT..." began the figure

"once your finished, DESTROY all that remains.  
>I want Ferris Boyle and Gothcorp to SUFFER for what they did to "us"<p>

"you got it, Freeze." said a henchwoman

just then, a red light started blaring.

"WHAT'S THAT!" exclaimed a henchman

"it's the Silent Alarm, you idiot." replied Freeze

Freeze approached a monitor and pressed a button.  
>the screen showed a Hooded Robin and a grey skinned, pink haired girl entering Gothcorp.<p>

"WHAT IS IT, BOSS?"

"It is ROBIN...and, another Superhero."

the henchmen and women began to panic.

"aw, man...WHAT-DO-WE-DO!"

"Keep you minds on your business..." began Freeze, calmly

Freeze charged the large gun "he" was holding.

"I will take care of our "guests"

Freeze walked off and soon left the room.

Robin and Jinx were carefully walking down the long hallways of Gothcorp.  
>everywhere area in the building was FROSTED, and it felt COLDER and COLDER as they progressed.<p>

Jinx out her arms together, shivering.

"I...I k-knew I should of wore a coat."

"can you still breath?"

"yeeeah."

"then, you'll be FINE."

Jinx huffed.  
>Robin then activated his Detective Vision.<p>

Jinx noticed his lenses flashing.

"what do you see?"

"I am detecting SOME Heat Signatures...  
>but, if Freeze is here, then tracking heat won't help."<p>

"why no-, OH!, I get it...  
>because Mister Freeze is an "Iceman", he has no Body Heat."<p>

"exactly."

"So, how will be know where he is?"

"when he attacks us."

Jinx groaned.

"why doesn't that sound encouraging to me?"

Robin soon saw a torn open door, ice clung to the edges.  
>he immediately walked thru the door, with Jinx following close behind.<p>

the two looked inside the room...which felt like the inside of a refridgerator.  
>random technology was destroyed, ice clinging to the floor, walls and cealing.<p>

Robin approached some destroyed tech crouched down and examined it.

"hmmm...interesting."

"what?" asked Jinx

"This machine looks to be a coolant unit.  
>used primarily for Cryogenic Experiements..."<p>

Robin coontinued to examine it.

"some components are missing...while the rest was DESTROYED."

"so, what's that mean?"

"your pretty NEW at this, aren't you?"

Jinx crossed her arms and huffed.

"Need I remind you, that I used to steal jewels for a living.  
>these BIG TIME crimes aren't my field of expertise...nor, is Detective Work."<p>

"well, PAY ATTENTION and LEARN, then...  
>Freeze hates GothCorp, but is ALSO a Cryogenic Scientist.<p>

he's obviously stealing the latest Cryo Tech for himself then, DESTROYING what's left so Gothcorp can't profit from it."

Jinx's eyes widened.

"d*mn...now, that IS Devious." said Jinx, almost impressed

"stay in the light, Jinx."

"YEAH...I got it."

at that moment, Robin heard what sounded like an engine whining.  
>he didn't know what it was...but, he knew that it couldn't be anything good.<p>

"GET DOWN!"

"WHA-AAAAHH!"

Robin shoved Jinx down...just in time to avoid getting hit by a Blue Beam.  
>the beam colided with the ground, and instanly flash froze it into large quantitied of SOLID ICE.<p>

Robin and Jinx looked up to see who shot at them...

a tall figure in a mechanical suit.  
>the suit has tubes that was constantly pumping a blue liquid<p>

the front of the head had a glass, rectangular dome which was tinted, and hid the face of whoever wore the suit.

the figure was holding a large, silver rifle like weapon.  
>with icy vapors streaming from it's spout like SMOKE.<p>

"I KNEW you'd come..." began the figure, it's voice robotic

Robin narrowed his eyes.

"freeze..."

Freeze raised his weapon, charging it.

"Yes...you WILL."

Freeze fired the gun, blasting an icy blue stream Robin and Jinx tried to evade the attack.

Robin escaped, but Jinx was hit her legs and waist encased in an solid black of ice.

"GAAHH!"

"JINX!"

"cold!  
>s-so...c-c-cold."<p>

Robin glared at Freeze...who approached him.

"Why are you doing this, Victor!  
>WayneTech cured your wife, I THOUGHT you wanted to be with her...not live for REVENGE."<p>

Freeze stopped and paused.

"he DID want to be with me..."

the glass dome suddenly split apart and retracted.  
>Robin widened his eyes at the face he saw.<p>

it wasn't VICTOR.  
>in fact, it was a Woman!<p>

a Woman with Bluish-Grey Skin dark blue lips, snow white hair and wearing red goggles.

"Now...all I have is REVENGE." said "Freeze", her voice now normal

Jinx was wided eyed Robin, however...now recognized her.

"Nora...NORA FRIES!"

Nora aimed her gun at Robin.

"That's MRS. FREEZE, to YOU."

Nora fired her gun, but Robin quickly evaded.  
>as Nora continued to fire at Robin, Jinx quickly fired her Hex Volts at her frozen legs.<p>

Robin leaped away and perched onto a rail.

"I guess Batman never got around to telling you about me, eh?" said Nora

"No, I guess not...what's your game, Fries?"

"I told you: REVENGE."

"mind being more specific?"

Nora glared at Robin darkly.

"As you KNOW...I was sick with an "incurable" disease.  
>and, Victor sacrificed his own HUMANITY to save me.<p>

and, when we were FINALLY reunited...Batman tore us apart!"

"He was TRYING to stop Freeze from mutating you."

Nora smirked.

"I know...so, I mutated MYSELF and, became MRS. FREEZE to enact revenge on those who ruined my life."

Nora fired at Robin again.  
>but, Robin dodged the attack.<p>

"you do REALISE that Victor's mutation dematerialized his body?"

"Only because he absorbed the Cryo-Chemicals thru his body, I injected it into my bloodstream."

Nora fired at Robin again however, THIS TIME...he wasn't quick enough.

Robin's arm was encased in ice, frozen against a wall.  
>Nora approached Robin, a cruel smile on her face.<p>

"Gothcorp tried to kill me and mutated my Victor...so, I will not rest until their destroyed.  
>and, BATMAN is the reason Me and Victor arn't together anymore...so, I will destroy him"<p>

Nora brought her face to Robin's.

"and, since YOU are his Partner...I will destroy YOU, TOO."

Nora pulled away, then fired a continuous stream at Robin SLOWLY encasing his body in ice, til only his head remained exposed.

suddenly, Nora his struck in the back my Pink Energy.  
>she looked back and saw Jinx standing aggressively, her hands glowing.<p>

"WHO are you?"

"Jinx."

"never heard of you."

"Yeah, well...I'm NEW to the Superhero Community."

"If your a friend of Batman and his Allies...then, I really don't care"

Nora charged her gun and aimed it.

"I'm STILL going to kill YOU, TOO."

Nora blasted at Jinx, who evaded.

"JINX!, STAY OUT OF HER LINE OF SIGH-"

Nora shot a stream at Robin, encasing his mouth in ice.

"That's ENOUGH out of you...NOW, fo-"

Nora looked and saw that Jinx was gone.

"HUH?...Now, where did you go?"

Nora's glass visor extraced and covered her head her goggles glowed bright red, and lights at the Right, Left and Top of her visor lit up

Nora was unaware that Jinx was hiding behind a rail, atop a walkway.

"I will FIND YOU, Jinx..." began Nora, her voice Robotic

Nora walked up the stairway to the walkway.  
>Jinx did her best to keep out of Nora's sight, and NOT alert her to her presense.<p>

"My suit's sensors can track your body heat.  
>with very step you take, I am that much closer to turning your blood to ICE."<p>

Jinx gulped hard...Nora wasn't kidding.  
>she was following Jinx's trail...ALMOST as if she could "see" her steps.<p>

Jinx finally jumped over the rail, landing on the ground with a thud.

"HUH?"

"crap!"

Jinx hugged herself against the wall.  
>Nora looked down from the rail, trying to see Jinx.<p>

"where are you?"

Nora finally pressed a button on her guantlet.  
>three probes popped out of the pack of her suit and levitated.<p>

the probes hovered through the room, and casted searchlights.  
>the lights zeroed in on Jinx's location and turned RED.<p>

"THERE you are..."

Jinx gritted her teeth, her eyes wide.  
>as Nora walked down the stairway, Jinx scampered to a floor grate.<p>

she opened the cover and crawled inside.  
>Nora soon approched the grate (apparently following her heat trail) and stopped.<p>

Nora was standing right over Jinx...who saw an oppertunity.  
>Jinx leapts out of the grate and quickly grabbed Nora's helmet and bashed it on the floor.<p>

"NO!"

Jinx bashed at Nora's visor, punching and kicking it.  
>however, she only BARELY cracked it...and, Nora's suit soon began to hum and beep rapidly.<p>

"oh, crud."

Jinx quickly ran, unsure what was going on.  
>she ducked into an office and hid behind a walk beside the enterance.<p>

once Nora's suit stopped beeping, Nora stood up (apparently, her suit's computers rebooted.)

"That was a sneaky move...but, you WON'T be doing it again."

Nora proved this by blasted the floor grates with her gun.  
>ice instantly formed within the shafts, til it was all full of ice (and, thus INACCESSABLE)<p>

(("D*MMMIT!, that "Snow Queen" is more clever than I thought.")) thought Jinx

Nora scanned the floor, then walked in Jinx's direction.  
>Jinx eyed her Freeze Gun...then, got an idea.<p>

she snapped her fingers, causing pink energy to spark from the gun Jinx then immediatly jumped up in front of Nora and stood there.

"THERE you are..."

Nora aimed her gun and fired...but, her Freeze Gun backfired and shorted out.

"NO!"

Jinx pounced at Nora, pinning her down.  
>she punched HARD at Nora's visor repetively.<p>

she soon shattered it, then struck Nora HARD in the head.  
>Nora was knocked out cold...Jinx then stood up, then ran to Robin.<p>

she shot streams of pink energy...which made the ice crumble.  
>Robin took a moment and exhaled sharply.<p>

"nice work...for a beginner."

"Hey, NOBODY pushes ME around." said Jinx, proudly

Nora soon awoke and stood up.  
>she glared at the two teenagers angrily...then, aimed her Freeze Gun at them and fired.<p>

Robin grabbed Jinx and evaded BOTH of them out of the way.  
>Nora then turned and ran off to the door...then, turned and looked at them.<p>

"We'll meet AGAIN, "Heroes..."  
>once my suit is repaired...I'll take my REVENGE."<p>

Nora stepped out of the door...then, fired her gun at it.  
>she formed a THICK wall of ice, which blocked the only way out of the room.<p>

Robin and Jinx immediatly rushed over to the door.  
>Jinx quickly blasted it with her energy, then tried to kick it...but, it only cracked a little.<p>

"WHAT!"

Robin felt the Ice Wall.

"Hmmm...this Ice is THICK.  
>Nora must REALLY want to slow us down."<p>

Robin reached into his utility belt and pulled out a spray.  
>he sprayed some silvery gel onto the Ice Wall in the shape of his emblem.<p>

"better stand back."

he and Jinx stepped backwards.  
>Robin pressed a trigger button...and, the gel exploded, sending icy snow flying.<p>

when the snow cleared...they saw only CHUNKS of the ice were blown apart

the barrier STILL REMAINED.

"(sharp groan)...this could take awhile."

[Hours Later...]

Robin and Jinx rushed out of the GothCorp Building...just in time to see a van speeding away.  
>judging by the frost clinging to the metallic armor...Robin KNEW it belonged to Freeze.<p>

"D*mn...they got away." said Jinx

"We'll catch her...it's only a matter of time.  
>BESIDES, it's been a long night...WE really should be heading back."<p>

Jinx looked excited.

"OH!, you mean I get to see THE BATCAVE!"

"One of them..."

Robin pressed a button on his guantlet.  
>the Batcycle soon drove up to them.<p>

the two put on their helmets then got on and drove off at high speed.

[Later, at the Batcave]

Max (now without his hooded cape) was at the Batcomputer.  
>Jinx approached him and looked over his shoulder.<p>

"whatcha working on?"

"well, ASIDE from updating the Batcomputer's Crime Reports...  
>I have been studying the Secret Files I "borrowed" from the Titans Tower Mainframe." replied Max<p>

Jinx snickered.

"yeah, I REMEMBER Robin talking about that on the Titan's Frequency.  
>heh-heh-heh...Bird Boy was SOOOOOO Mad, I laughed til my sides hurt, HA-HA!"<p>

"yeah...whatever"

Jinx looked at the files that Max was going over.

"the Brotherhood of Evil?..."  
>why are you going over THEIR Files?"<p>

Max turned and looked at Jinx.

"Because, it appears that a member of the original group captured Komi.  
>I need to figure out WHO it was, and how to beat HIM or HER."<p>

Jinx made an expression.

"If it's a HER, I can narrow it down: Madame Rouge."

"Rouge?"

"YEAH!, she's the only Female Member of the BoE."

Jinx crossed her arms and huffed.

"and, to think..."I" used to Idolize her."

Max smirked

"ah, yes...I keep forgeting that you used to be a Criminal."

"yeah, well: BACK THEN...I thought that being a Bad Guy was all I could use my powers for."

"and, how do you like being a hero?"

Jinx shrugged her shoulders.

"It's HARDER (and, at times Not-As-Fun) than being a Villain...  
>but, I must admit...I kinda like the idea of seeing Jinx Dolls everywhere I go."<p>

"Not that it's any of my business...how come your not working with KID FLASH, Anymore?"

Jinx looked at Max.

"what!"

"You two were CONSTANTLY sighted together more MONTHS since you joined the Titans...  
>THEN, about a few weeks ago, you suddenly stopped and started working ALONE."<p>

"how do yo-"

"Batman keeps taps on EVERYONE...i've looked at his files from time-to-time."

Jinx exhaled sharply...then, spoke.

"Me and Wally...we used to date."

Max continued his work, but glanced at her reguardless.

"oh?"

"He was...FLASHY, if you pardon the pun.  
>and, the first one to see I had MORE potental than just a "common crook."<p>

"Wally West is also a "Womanizer." began Max

"he has a tendancy to flirt with any cute girl he sees."

Jinx scoffed

"YEAH...I know.  
>he especially fond of that "Linda" girl back in his hometown."<p>

"is THAT why your not dating, anymore?"

Jinx sighed sadly.

"no...not entirely." began Jinx "To be honest, I never really felt like he was "the one" to begin with...  
>so, Ironicly...I was HAPPY when I found out he liked someone else, made it easily for me."<p>

"then, if HE wasn't "The One"...who IS?"

Jinx was silent...then, spoke.

"Stone."

Max grinned.

"Ah, yes...VICTOR STONE alias "Cyborg"

Jinx looked at Max.

"Victor?"

Max eyed Jinx.

"you didn't REALLY think that his Real Name was CYBORG, did you?"

"No...but, I didn't know that "Stone" was his real name.  
>I always thought it was another alias he used at the Hive Academy."<p>

Max made an expression, then returned to his work.  
>unable to resist her curiosity...Jinx spoke again.<p>

"do you...know MORE about Sto-, err...VICTOR?"

"I should...Batman has detailed reports on Grayson's Titan Friends."

Jinx bit her bottom lip...then, spoke again.

"can yo-"

"sure."

Max turned his chair and faced Jinx.

"well, as you KNOW now: his name is Victor Stone, called "Vic" for short.  
>he's the son of famed scientists: Silas and Elinore Stone, BOTH Robotics Experts."<p>

Jinx listened to Max's words.

"Anway, despite this, Vic was a skilled Athelete at his school.  
>they say he ALWAYS gave "One-Hundred and FIFTY Percent" in sports.<p>

However, there was an accident in his parents lab one day.  
>the explosion claimed the life of his mother...his body was badly damaged as a result."<p>

Jinx was deathly silent.

"as you can figure out...his father repaired him the best he could.  
>those Robotic Parts of his are the only thing keeping him alive.<p>

but, Victor resented being a "Cyborg" at first...  
>they say he ran away from his father, hasn't spoken to him to this day."<p>

"why?" asked Jinx

"don't know...Vic accepts his "parts", now.  
>so, I guess it's out of some Emotional Trauma of some sort."<p>

Max was silent, then spoke again.

"according to his file...Stone had a CLOSE relationship with his mother.  
>so, when she was killed...he took it pretty hard, perhaps HARDER than he lets on.<p>

he also misses school life...SPORTS, mostly.  
>he can't do sports anymore because of his robotics."<p>

Jinx suddenly thought of something.

"the Hive Academy..."

"huh?"

"Stone once went undercover to an old Supervillain School I went to.  
>and...I could TELL that he was Happy, enjoying himself...like he was-"<p>

"NORMAL?  
>yes, I suppose attending ANY school would be like getting SOME of his old life back to him."<p>

Jinx had a sad expression on his face.

"poor stone...I-I never knew he felt like that."

Max huffed.

"we ALL have our secrets...our "Private Pains"  
>I know Komi's...and, SHE know's my own."<p>

Jinx looked at Max.

"Pain?, what pain?"

Max narrowed his white lensed eyes.

"you know about Bruce's pain?, how he lost his parents?"

"yeah..."

"well, as unbelievable as it sounds...MY PAIN is worse than his."

Jinx widened her eyes.

"whoa..."

Max typed something into the Batcomputer.

"I bet you wondering how Kid Flash is doing, RIGHT?"

Jinx thought a bit.

"well...I HAVE thought about him from time-to-time, why?"

"I have an updated report on his activities."

"how is he?"

"NOT GOOD..." began Max

"It seems that the CURRENT Flash of Keystone City and Wally's Mentor...was killed, recently."

"WHAT!"

"and, Wally's now assumed the mantel of "The Flash"  
>it seems he's BUSY trying to protect Keystone from it's Super Criminals."<p>

"is he okay?"

"should be...I hear he recently challenged Superman to a race across the globe.  
>he and Supes even took down a supervillain named "Weather Wizard" in the process."<p>

"wow."

"ANYWAY...I really need to get back to work.  
>aside from cracking my own personal mystery, Red Hood is STILL at large."<p>

"Don't forget about SLADE and RAVAGER!"

"I'll deal them THEM, later.  
>Tracking Jason and cracking this "Puzzle" is more important."<p>

"yeah...I guess."

Jinx then yawns loudly.

"well...I'm tired.  
>is there a BED in this place?"<p>

"yeah, there's a sleeping quarters over there." said Max, pointing

"thanks."

Jinx turned and started to walk away.  
>she then stopped and looked back at Max.<p>

"aren't YOU gonna sleep?"

"When I'm done."

Jinx huffed.

"even BATMAN had to sleep, sometimes."

"Isn't that what Mornings are for?"

Jinx snickered.

"honestly, your more obsessive than HE is..."

Max said nothing.

"OKAY...fine.  
>I'm going to bed, just TRY not to make too much noise."<p>

Jinx walked away...leaving Max alone to his work.  
>his eyes never left the screen, and his fingers tapped rapidly into the buttons.<p>

"doesn't matter where you hide...I WILL find you." whispered Max, silently

* * *

><p>Author Note: As you can probably tell from the Title, this chapter features a a "Freeze" villain...but, not the Freeze you expected.<br>this is because, Victor is currently in the possession of Derek Powers father, Warren (and, won't be active until the Batman Beyond Episode: "Meltdown)

and, as such, I had to have an Alternate Version of NORA FRIES be the new "Mrs. Freeze"

Plus, Bruce Wayne and Starfire come to an "understanding" (we ALL knew this would happen after "Trouble in Tokyo")  
>and, I finally put the whole CyborgJinx/Kid Flash thing to rest (and, explain his abssense)


	12. Mayor Penguin

Batman copyright Bob Kane/DC Comics

Teen Titans copyright DC Comics/Warner Brothers

* * *

><p>On Dark Wings...<br>Chapter 12: Mayor Penguin

* * *

><p>[Bludhaven, Several Years Ago...]<p>

a young boy with Ginger Red Hair and Green Eyes happily skipped across the grassy fields of a park.

he tripped and fell on his rear...but, laughed reguardless.

"MAX!"

Young Max looked over and saw an adult woman with blonde hair approach him.

"Max, are you okay!"

"Yeah!, I'm fine, Mommy."

the woman bent down and picked Max up.

"Come on...your father has everything set up."

the woman walked with Max to a mat on the grass.  
>the mat had some food, drinks and an adult man with black hair.<p>

"Now, let's all enjoy our family picnic."

Young Max's mother laid him down, then sat beside him.

"WOW!, it all looks DELICIOUS!" exclaimed Young Max

Max's father grinned.

"it should, your mother cooked EVERYTHING."

the blonde woman blushed.

Suddenly, Gunfire was heard.  
>the family all looked at the sound's direction.<p>

"What was that!" exclaimed Max's Mother

"Sounds like Gunfire." replied Max's Father

Curious, Young Max immediatly got up and ran off.

"MAX!, COME BACK!"

Young Max continued to run...  
>he stood over a hill...and saw gangs of men with Assault Rifles and Machine Guns.<p>

they were all shooting at each other...AND, shooting random people who passed by.

"MAX!"

Young Max looked and saw his parents run up to him.

"GET BACK HERE!"

at that moment, the gangs looked at the couple.

"LOOK!, Witnesses!" exclaimed a man

"WASTE 'EM!"

The men all aimed their guns at Max's Parents.  
>Young Max, his Mother and Father all froze in terror.<p>

"FIRE!

-[End of Dream]-

"GAAAHH!"

Max suddenly awoke from his dream.  
>he looked, and saw that he was in the Batcave...having fallen asleep at the Batcomputer.<p>

he groaned as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.  
>THEN, he heard beeping on the Computer.<p>

he looked and saw that someone was trying to call him.  
>Max immediatly pressed a button, activating Audio Only.<p>

"Yes?"

(("it's me...")) said a Dark voice

"Bruce?"

(("Are you watching TV?"))

"no."

(("Turn it on...NOW."))

"huh?  
>w-which channel?"<p>

(("any channel."))

Max pressed a button and brought up a Television Feed on the screen he then widened his eyes at what he saw on the GCTV News Station.

(("and, now Today's TOP STORY...  
>OSWALD COBBLEPOT (AKA "The Penguin"), Owner of the Iceberg Lounge and Former Criminal just announced this morning that he is running for MAYOR of Gotham City..."))<p>

Max turned up the volume, now FULLY interested.

(("Here is the footage of Cobblepot's announcment Speech..."))

the screen shifted to show "Cobblepot" (dressed in his usual "Penguin Attire")

(("CITIZEN OF GOTHAM CITY!...")) began Penguin

(("for YEARS, our Great City has been catagorized with CORRUPTION and CHAOS.  
>Well, I will NOT stand by while Vicious Gangs turn our streets into WAR ZONES and, Out-of-Control Vigilante's play Judge, Jury AND Executioner!<p>

Now, I realise that my campaign to be MAYOR must make you wonder...  
>I have a Checkered Past, I know...But, that is MY PAST!<p>

and, I shall redeem myself...by shaping Gotham's FUTURE!"))

At that moment, Bruce spoke again.

(("Cobblepot has been going on like this since this morning..."))

"Penguin's running for MAYOR?  
>HEH!, I didn't think they allowed Supervillains to be in office."<p>

(("Officially, he's suppose to be REFORMED."))

"and, do you believe that?"

(("if I DID, do you think I'd of left "bugs" in his Lounge?"))

Max smirked

"no, probably not...  
>so, what do you want me to do?"<p>

(("keep an EYE on him...")) Began Bruce

(("Cobblepot MUST have a secret motive for his Mayoral Campaign.  
>I don't know what it is YET...but, I want YOU to find out."))<p>

"gotcha...I'll get right on it, Robin Out."

Max cut the feed.  
>then turned his chair and sighed sharply, holding his head.<p>

"(deep sigh) "Penguin For Mayor"...  
>HEH!, as if I didn't have ENOUGH problems, ALREADY."<p>

Max raised his head up.  
>he then got out of his chair and walked off.<p>

Max approached the sleeping quarters, where he found Jinx.  
>she was fast asleep on the cot, snoring loudly.<p>

"hey..." began Max

"hey, Jinx...wake up."

"Zzzzzzz..."

"Jin-"

"(groans) five more minutes, baby...mommy needs her sleep."

Max raised an eyebrow.

"JINX!"

"HUH?, WHA!"

Jinx suddenly woke up.  
>she looked up at Max.<p>

"oh...(loud yawn) it's YOU."

"sounds like you were having a dream."

"yeah...I was."

Jinx sat up, then stretched her back and arms...making CRACKING sounds.

"what time is it?"

"MORNING." said Max, bluntly

"Bruce just called..."

Jinx looked at Max.

"Bru-, OH!, right...Batman."

"yes, and he has a job for us to do...RIGHT NOW."

Jinx looked confused.

"what?"

"Oswald Cobblepot AKA "The Penguin"  
>has just announced he's running for MAYOR of Gotham City."<p>

Jinx's eyes widened.

"nooo...REALLY!"

"Yep.  
>and, Bruce want's us to keep an eye on him."<p>

"How are we gonna do THAT?"

"His Campaign Office is open to the public...so, we'd better go there OUT-OF-COSTUME."

Jinx looked surprised.

"out of-"

"you DO have a Civilian Identity, do you?"

"uhhh...NO, not really.  
>"Jinx" is all I've ever been...I don't think I HAVE a real name."<p>

Max grinned.

"we'll have to do something about that..."

[Iceberg Lounge, Noontime]

a Variety of people were gathered within Cobblepot's Club which was now made open at day to serve as his Campaign HQ.

the entire place was littered with "VOTE FOR COBBLEPOT" and "COBBLEPOT FOR MAYOR" banners

Two people entered soon entered the club...Pre-Adult Teenagers.

one was male, with short Ginger Red hair and green eyes he was dressed in a fancy black tuxedo and wore a black bowtie

with him was a girl in a dark purple dress.  
>she had short, blonde hair and blue eyes.<p>

as the two walked in, the boy spoke to her.

"doing alright, Jinx?"

"NO...these eye contacts, flesh mask and skin cream makes me feel WEIRD."

"well, SORRY.  
>but, we can't risk anyone recognizing you as the Titan who aided Robin."<p>

"right-right, I get it..."

"and, REMEMBER...your name is "Jennifer" added Max/Robin

"AH!"

Max and "Jenny" saw Penguin approach them.

"More hopeful Voters?"

"just CURIOUS citizens, that's all." said Max

"Oh, of course...and, you would be?"

"Maxwell...Maxwell Daniels.  
>I work for Bruce Wayne, I'm his..."assistant"<p>

Penguin grumbled.

"ah, yes...WAYNE.  
>so, tell me...how is "Brucey" doing ANYWAY?, still on that Vacation of his?"<p>

"yeah...he is.  
>not sure when he will be back."<p>

Penguin grinned.

"you know, I just met ANOTHER assocciate of Brucey Boy just now...  
>that Grayson kid of his...he was here with a young woman."<p>

Max widened an eye at this, but quickly hid it.

"you here with him?"

"no, I'm not."

"oh...well, that's interesting."

Penguin then noticed Jinx.

"AND, who might this LOVELY Flower be?"

"Jennifer, I'm Jennifer." said Jinx

Penguin took her hand and kissed it (much to Jinx's disgust)

"CHARMED, I'm sure."

Penguin then released her hand and stepped away.

"Well, I really must be going...I have OTHER people that need my attention."

as Penguin left, Jinx immediatly whiped her hand.

"disgusting little-"

"I wonder why GRAYSON is here." said Max out loud

Jinx thought for a bit.

"Probably for the same reason WE ARE: Spying on Penguin."

Max looks around...then sees a young man with combed black hair and blue eyes.  
>with him was a young woman with long, brown hair and green eyes.<p>

"That's HIM." said Max

Jinx looks at where he was pointing.

"You SURE?"

"yep."

Jinx looks at Grayson.

"So, THAT'S what he looks out without his mask...whose the chick?"

"Probably Starfire in disguise.  
>even GRAYSON is dumb enough to risk someone recognizing Starfire." said Max<p>

"Yeah, he probably wouldn't."

Jinx looks at Max.

"So...what do we do?"

"NOTHING.  
>the last thing I need is "Circus Boy" getting in my wa-"<p>

"Maxwell?"

Max turned and saw a man approaching him.

the man was in a black business suit, but his body was pretty muscular.  
>he had black hair that he wore in a poney tail and purple eyes.<p>

his forehead and chin was pretty broad and, he wore a ring with a RED RUBY on it.

his voice was also pretty deep.

"can I help you?"

the man offered his hand.

"Yes, the name is WRAITH...Anton Wraith.  
>CEO and Head Chairman of WRAITH CORP."<p>

"The Weapons Manufacturer?"

"AND, Scientific Research..."

Anton grinned.  
>then, lowered his hand down.<p>

"I understand you work for Mister Bruce Wayne."

"yes...why?"

"well...me and Wayne we've...had some "disagreements" in the past."

"such as?"

"Wayne has been accusing my Company of being "unsafe"  
>he believes the Technology I have been developing pose a Safety Risk to the public."<p>

"does it?"

"Absolutely not!" said Anton, almost shouting

"Safety is WraithCorp's NUMBER ONE CONCERN!  
>he's just...suspicious of the Secrecy in which I run my company"<p>

Max narrowed his eyes.

"Why all the secrecy?"

Anton smiles.

"Why, to PROTECT the public of course...  
>many people would just LOVE to steal my work and put it on the Black Market."<p>

Anton then faced Max.

"and, since you work for Wayne...I was hoping you'd send him the message.  
>put ALL his lingering FEARS and DOUBTS in my intentions to rest."<p>

Max crossed is arms.

"I might be willing to trust you...if you ALLOWED public access to your company."

"Only once I am SURE of the Security of my "projects"  
>I am SURE Mister Wayne has the same kind of problems with his WayneTech division."<p>

Max huffed.  
>Anton grinned, THEN his cellphone began to ring.<p>

"hold on a moment."

Anton turned and put the phone in his ear.

"Yes?...WHAT!"

Max and Jinx looked at each other.

"But, HOW!...  
>Look, just fix it!, and increase SECURITY!<br>nothing must get in the way of thos project, NOTHING!"

Anton grumbled as he flips his phone off.

"idiots..."

"Trouble at home, Mister Wraith?" said Max

"Yes...my company had a Security Breach.  
>which is EXACTLY why Public Access is as tight a sit is."<p>

Anton faced Max and "Jennifer"

"I am sorry...but, I must leave.  
>there are OTHER things that require my attention."<p>

Anton turned and left.  
>Jinx shivered once he was gone.<p>

"Glad he's GONE...that guy was making my Flesh Crawl."

"join the club, Bruce has been "investigating" him for quite some time."

"why?"

Max looks at Jinx.

"Because, something about "Mr. Wraith" doesn't add up..." began Max

"he came to Gotham just a few months ago...  
>and, ALREADY he's the biggest supplier of goverment weapons in the country...second to LUTHOR.<p>

Before THAT...nothing.  
>no social security, no birth record, NOTHING."<p>

Jinx ponders this.

"so, he just comes out of the blue...and, becomes Stinkin' Rich and Famous."

"Bruce doesn't believe in "coincidenses"...and, neither do i.  
>Anton is hiding something in WraithCorp...and, Bruce and I intend to find out WHAT-IT-IS."<p>

Jinx whistled.

"I don't know whose scarier...YOU, or Bruce Wayne."

Max sighed

"let's go...there's nothing more to do here."

"what?  
>but, shouldn't we-"<p>

"I planted a bug on Penguin while he was distracted with you so, we have no more reason to waste our time here."

Jinx smirked.

"your just trying to avoid "Robin", aren't you?"

Max said nothing...he just left.  
>Jinx exhaled, then followed him.<p>

[Later, at Nightfall]

The Hooded Robin was perched onto a gargoyle attached to a high up Skyscrapper...  
>his lensed eyes were scanning the area...looking for any type of disturbances.<p>

he then pressed the hidden button on his mask.

"JINX, you there?"

(("Loud and Clear, what's up?"))

"you hear anything from that Bug I planted on Penquin?"

(("only that he HOPES he'll win...  
>it sounds like he's SERIOUS about running Gotham."))<p>

"teriffic..." growled Robin

(("you DO realise that if he DOES win...Red hood will be gunning for him."))

"yeah, I know...and, Cobblepot should know that, too."

(("hmmm...maybe be DOES know.  
>hey!, I just thought of something: what if Penguin WANTS Jason to attack him?"))<p>

"You saying Cobblepot is setting a TRAP for Jason?"

(("YEAH!, I am."))

Robin ponders this.

"You know...you MAY be right.  
>but, even if it DOES work...I doubt Penguin will give up his power over Gotham."<p>

(("yeah, I know.  
>No matter how you spin it...a Supervillain running the City is BAD NEWS."))<p>

At that moment, something BLIPPED on Robin's Detective Vision.

"Jinx, I gotta go...something's going on.  
>YOU get back to researching those files on the Batcomputer."<p>

(("ROGER!, call me if you need anything."))

Robin immediatly leapt from the gargoyle and glided through the air.  
>he landed on a nearby rooftop and looked down to an alleyway.<p>

he saw a teenagered girl being assaulted by a man.

"HELP!, HELP ME!"

Robin glided down and kicked the thug down.  
>the thug tried to get up, but Robin slammed his head against the ground.<p>

"stay down."

"OH, THANK YOU ROBIN!, THANK YOU!" exclaimed the girl

Robin was about to saw something.  
>then, CRACK!...he was struck in the back of his head by a blunt object.<p>

"thank you, Robin...for totally falling for our trap."

Robin looked up, his vision blurred.  
>he saw the woman remove a flesh mask...revealing white hair, and a BlackBronze Bandanna Mask.

"r-rose..."

Rose/Ravager swiftly kicked Robin in the head, knocking him out cold.  
>she smirked, then activated her Wristwatch Communicator.<p>

"Mission Accomplished...FATHER."

the video image of a man in shadow was on-screen.  
>all that was visible was his left eye...which stared emotionlessly at Rose.<p>

"exellent work, Daughter...now, bring him in."

"at once, Father."

* * *

><p>Author Note: This chapter was SHORTER, and not much happens<br>but, I felt I needed to showcase the Hooded Robin in his Civilian Identity for awhile (can't be Robin ALL THE TIME)

anyway, I decided to reveal a little MORE about Max's past (though, MUCH is still unknown)  
>and, YES...the whole "Mayor Penguin" thing IS based on a similiar plot point from the movie "Batman Returns"<p>

I also introduce a "New Character"  
>and, Slade (AKA "Deathstroke") makes his move.<p> 


	13. Family Reunion

Batman copyright Bob Kane/DC Comics

Teen Titans copyright DC Comics/Warner Brothers

* * *

><p>On Dark Wings...<br>Chapter 13: Family Reunion

* * *

><p>Robin groaned in pain, his head throbbing.<br>he opened his eyes...but saw blurry shapes.

he tried to focus and get a fix on his surroundings.

"w-where am i?...What's Going On!"

Robin soon awoke...and, found himself in a cave of some sort.  
>but, he knew right away that it wasn't the BATCAVE...it was someplace else.<p>

he tried to move, but realised that he was on a slab...his arms and legs shackled.  
>growling, he struggled against his binds...but, then suddenly unlocked.<p>

Robin immediatly got off the slab and looked around.  
>he KNEW he had been taken captive...and, "escape" wasn't his captor's concern<p>

he then remembered his last memory prior to his blackout.

"ravager..."

just then, several "commando ninjas" appeared.  
>Robin KNEW they were androids...and, were Slade's<p>

wasting no time, he tossed his birdarangs at the robots.  
>then, rushed over and punched one and kicked another down.<p>

once all the robots were beaten, he heard a voice over a loudspeaker.

(("Impressive, ROBIN...  
>but, then again: we all KNEW you could handle THEM."))<p>

Robin looked around...then, narrowed his white lensed eyes.

"deathstroke."

(("oh, let's not be so FORMAL...call me "Slade."))

Robin walked down the long path lit by lights, staying ALERT.

(("Did you REALLY think I wouldn't notice that Tracking Device you planted on my rose?"  
>if you wanted to meet with me SO BADLY...all you had to do was ASK."))<p>

"Your daughter is quite the little actress..." began Robin, calmly

"either THAT...or, I still need more training to know the difference between a Woman needing help and a TRAP."

(("If training is what you require...I'll be HAPPY to give it."))

"pass."

(("oh, don't be that way, MAX...not after all I went through to make this meeting possible."))

Robin stopped, his eyes widened.

(("that's right, ROBIN...I know who you are.  
>and, I know OTHER things, too...do you want to discuss them with me?"))<p>

"what do yo-"

(("Follow your path...and, I shall answer ALL your questions."))

Robin narrowed his eyes.  
>he immediatly ran forward, his cape trailing behind him.<p>

eventually, turrents popped out of the stone walls and, immediatly fired rapid lasers upon him.

Robin easily evaded from the shots and, disposed of them with his Birdarangs.

ahead, he saw the ground slide open...revealing a deep pit.  
>Robin immediatly drew out and extended his Bo-Staff...then, vaulted over the obstacle.<p>

(("Good Work, Robin...I see The Bat's training has served you well."))

"just wait til' I FIND YOU...then, I'll show you how well i've been trained."

(("I'm SURE you will."))

Robin gritted his teeth, then ran forwards.

after quite some time...Robin emerged from the cave.  
>he found himself in a large chamber, filled with DEADLY electronics.<p>

it ALMOST looked like the Wayne Manor Batcave.  
>only, it was far COLDER...and, was obviously home to a very DARK man.<p>

Robin looked and saw Slade's Foot Soldier Androids.  
>but, STRANGELY...they did not attack, they just stood idlely by.<p>

Robin then looked up at the tall platform.  
>he approached it and walked up the large staircase up it.<p>

as he neared the top...he saw a large monitor screen (accompanied by several smaller ones)  
>and, a metal chair with an "S" insignia on the back, the FRONT facing the screens.<p>

once uptop...a voice spoke.

"welcome, Robin..."

the chair turned...revealing SLADE.

the man was in a Black and Silver commando outfit (very similair to Ravager)  
>and, he wore a helmet over his head that looked striking similiar to Red Hood's<p>

only, it was black on one side, and bronze with an eyehole on the other.

"We're so GLAD you could make it..."

as if on cue...Ravager suddenly appeared behind Robin.  
>she was in a defensive posture, OBVIOUSLY not wanting Robin to leave.<p>

"won't you join me?"

Robin narrowed his eyes.

"like I have a choice?"

"heh-heh...NO, I guess you don't."

Robin approached Slade.

"What's your GAME, Deathstroke?  
>shouldn't you be pestering the OTHER Robin!, I don't have time for this!"<p>

"The Titan's Robin HAD my interest...but, not anymore.  
>YOU are my New Hobby, Maxwell...you are SOOOO much more skilled than he is."<p>

Robin widened a lensed eye.

"I'd be flattered...if you weren't a murderous psychopath."

Rose nearly reached for her katana at this remark.  
>but, Slade made a motion to her with his hand...so, she stood down.<p>

"You don't like me...do you?"

Robin smirked.

"I don't like your "work", that's for sure...

your responsible for the "disappearances" of DOZENS of people you've caused more Chaos and Mayhem in Jump City than Joker does in Gotham AND, you helped an Inter-Dimensional demon warlord to conquer the earth."

Slade grinned underneath his mask.

"Last I checked...I helped the Titan's defeat Trigon and saved the world."

"after you put it in danger in the FIRST PLACE!"

Slade was silent...then, spoke.

"I did what I had to do back then...just as I am doing NOW."

"what do you mean?"

"Max...how much do you know about your PARENTS?"

Robin was silent, his expression dark.

"Steven and Sarah Daniels were killed YEARS ago." began Robin

"gunned down in the crossfire of a Mob Gangwar...  
>which is EXACTLY why I am not too FOND of you Criminal Types."<p>

"you didn't answer my question, Max..."

Slade approached Robin, his hands behind his back.  
>he began to circle the teenager, his eye trained on him like a predator.<p>

Robin just glared at him.

"I already know of the brutal murder of your ADOPTIVE parents...  
>what, i WANT you to tell me...is what you know of your BIOLOGICAL parents."<p>

Slade stopped, looking right at Robin...he glared darkly at him.

"Now, I will ask again: How much do you KNOW...about your parents?"

Robin was silent for a few moments...then, finally spoke.

"My mother...DIED when I was born.  
>she...didn't survive my birth."<p>

"go on..."

"my...father, he-he abandoned me.  
>left me in a ditch by the road when I was an infant.<p>

I would of died right there...had the Daniels Couple not found me.  
>they couldn't have children of their own, so...they adopted me."<p>

"how tragic." said Slade

"do I look like I care about your opinion?"

"you SHOULD..." began Slade

"Because "I" know your TRUE NAME, the names of your parents."

Robin looked at Slade.

"what?"

Slade pressed a switch he was holding.  
>the giant monitor's screen fizzled...then, showed the portrait of a couple.<p>

Robin turned and looked at it.  
>on it, was the image of a young woman with Ginger Red Hair...and, a man with brown hair.<p>

Robin's eyes widened as he gazed at the woman.  
>her face...he faintly remembered, as if from a DREAM.<p>

"THOSE...are you parents, Max.  
>the woman is your Mother, her name was Gwendolynn."<p>

"gwen...so, that was her name." muttered Robin

"and, your father-"

"He is NOT my father!" said Robin, forcefully

Slade chuckled softly

"I understand your feelings, Max...  
>but, reguardless "Blood-is-Blood"...that man IS your father."<p>

Robin narrowed his eyes.  
>Slade then got closer to the teen.<p>

"and, his NAME...is Wilson, Nathan Wilson."

Robin widened his eyes.

"Wilson...your NAME is Slade Wilson."

"yes, I know...Nathan was my brother.

Robin froze right there, STUNNED.  
>he then calmed himself down, and narrowed his eyes.<p>

"I don't believe you."

"I figured you wouldn't..."

Slade gripped his helmet and removed it.  
>he dropped the metal helmet, which made a clanking sound.<p>

"look at me..."

Robin remained still.

"LOOK. AT. ME!" shouted Slade

Robin's bode fidgeted...he then turned and looked at Slade.  
>for the First time...Robin saw Slade's face, his TRUE face.<p>

he looked to be a middle-aged man.  
>a man with short, white hair with a goate.<p>

he wore a black eyepatch over his right eye and, Robin could see a DEEP, scar under the patch

what shocked Robin was how much Slade's face resembled the face of his "father."

"no...no, this can't-"

"you KNOW it's true, Robin...we are FAMILY.  
>though, do not dispare...I share your LOATHING for Nathan."<p>

"oh?"

"yes...Nathan is a COWARD and a FOOL!, always have been.  
>and, do not worry...he'll NEVER trouble you again."<p>

Slade then grinned evily.

"I have seen to that."

Robin widened his eyes, realising what his "uncle" meant.  
>yet, he surpirsingly...had no paticular feelings reguarding this relavation.<p>

Robin finally turned his back on Slade.

"what do you want?" said Robin, darkly

"to help MAKE UP for my brother's foolish mistake..." began Slade

"He was a fool to leave you to die like that...  
>I simply want to give you the family that was denied to you YEARS AGO."<p>

Slade places his hand on Robin's shoulder.

"to be the FATHER...that Nathan could NEVER be."

Robin smirked.

"really?, because it sounds MORE like you want me to replace the son that YOU lost."

Slade pulled his hand back, his eye wide.

"w-what did you say?"

Robin turned and faced Slade.

"You can think I'm Stupid and Ignorant...but, doesn't mean I AM.  
>I know all about you and your personal history..."COL. SLADE WILSON."<p>

Slade stepped back, stunned.  
>Robin then continued to talk.<p>

"yeah...I know all about your service in the United States Army.  
>how you were trained to be the PERFECT SOLDIER, the ULTIMATE WARRIOR...<p>

you earned the name "Deathstroke" on the battlefield.  
>a name you tend to use TODAY, now that your a Criminal."<p>

"I also know all about JERICO, the Mute Teen Titan who can overshadow people..."

Robin looke dright at Slade.

"I also know that he's your SON...and, HOW he became mute."

"no, don-"

"a terrorist group captured him, tried to use him against you.  
>but, you tracked them down, your mind set on REVENGE...<p>

they pressed a knife against his neck, WARNED you to back off.  
>but, you were overconfident in your skills and abilities...and, CARELESS.<p>

you killed the men, but they slit your son's throat.  
>he survived...but, he could NEVER speak using his own voice EVER AGAIN."<p>

Robin eyed Slade.

"Then, your wife went INSANE...and, attacked you.  
>which is how you got that scar...and, WHY half your mask is covered in black."<p>

Slade narrowed his eye at Robin.

"I even know about yoru precious ROSE..." said Robin, glancing at Ravager

"She was so LOYAL to you...that she cut her own eye out just to prove herself to you."

Rose said nothing...she just grinned at Robin.  
>she then removed her bandana mask...revealing her face.<p>

she ALSO wore an eyepatch.  
>but, the scars under it were THIN, and were shaped like an "X"<p>

Slade just smiled at robin.

"Very good, Robin...your just as resourceful as I AM."

"I learned from BATMAN."

Slade chuckled softly.

"Yes...I know.  
>I have crossed paths with Batman once before."<p>

"and?"

Slade grinned.

"I consider him to be my EQUAL."

Robin smirked.

"was that BEFORE or AFTER he knocked yor block off when you tried to break into Arkham Asylum all those months ago?"

Slade just responded with a grin.

"You know about that, huh?"

"I've read his crime reports...your file is Very Detailed."

"I bet it iS."

Robin exhaled.

"Look...I have no INTEREST in what you want.  
>I'm a Protector, NOT an Assassin...I'm NOT like you."<p>

Slade approached Robin.

"Is that what you think I am?"

"I don't know what else to call you...other than Monster."

"I'M NOT THE MONSTER, THEY ARE!" snapped Slade, suddenly

"This world...is in CHAOS.  
>and, for YEAR, I have been trying to keep order.<p>

Me and Batman...we're not so different.  
>we both fight hard to preserve ORDER and CONTROL-"<p>

"Batman's never taken a life...YOU have." said Robin

"Which is EXACTLY why I am destined to be his "Successor" Began Slade

"He could be so much more...if only he would get over his "No Killing" rule.  
>in a world this Chaotic and Out-Of-Control...there are NO RULES."<p>

Robin eyed Slade.

"Batman's personal restrictions makes him stronger."

"ANY kind of restrictions makes a man weak...I am proof of that."

"The only thing you've proved is how far a good man can fall...once he crossed "The Line."

Slade grined, then looks at Robin.

"Once you have trained with my daughter...you'll think differently."

Robin glanced over and saw Rose approach, smiling.  
>he then looked back at Slade, who stared down at him with a sly grin.<p>

Robin's expression was COLD...then, he spoke.

"no."

Slade scowled.  
>he then struck at Robin, knocking him off the tall platform.<p>

as Robin got up, Slade and Rose leapt down and approached him.

"Cousin, PLEASE..." began Rose

Robin looked at Rose...who actually showed sympathy in her eye.

"DO NOT refuse father...he only wants what is best for you."

"keep telling yourself that, "Rosey"

Robin stood up.  
>he then turned and faced Slade.<p>

"I don't have time to fight you, Slade...  
>there are OTHER things that need my attenion."<p>

"You mean: rescuing your PRECIOUS girlfriend?"

Robin narrowed his eyes.

"forget her...she is unimportant."

Robin glared at her.

"never."

Slade glared at Robin.  
>he then drew out and extended his own bo-staff and charged.<p>

but, just as he neared Robin...a grenade was tossed between him and Robin.  
>it detonated, releasing a dense cloud of smoke and fog that spread out in seconds.<p>

Slade coughed loudly, rubbing his eye.  
>he was then drop kicked by an Unknown Attacker.<p>

"FATHER!"

the smoke soon faded.  
>Rose ran to Slade and helped him up<p>

Slade looked around...but, found that Robin was gone.

"no...NO!"

[Elsewhere]

Robin emerged from a deep hole in the ground and climbed out.  
>he looked around, and found that he was in a valley at the outskirts of a city.<p>

as he brushed dirt from his bodysuit...his mysterious rescuer emerged.  
>he glanced at him, then huffed as he turned to face him.<p>

"You certainly took your time...Circus Boy."

Dick Grayson faced ROBIN...  
>though, NOW...Grayson wasn't a "Robin", himself.<p>

he was wearing a full black bodysuit with a Dark Blue emblem on his chest that resembled an Falcon.

his Utility Belt was now silver and, his domino mask now closely resembled Batman's, covering his eyes and Nose (like a Beak)

"what's with the getup?"

"I had Barbara give me some WayneTech upgrades...I am called NIGHTWING, now." said Dick/Nightwing

Robin widened an eye.

"Nightwing?...REALLY?"

Nightwing narrowed his lensed eyes.

"There are TOO MANY Robins...it was time for a change."

"well...thanks for the assist, I appretiate it."

"your welco-"

"But, HOW did you find me?"

"I've been looking for you for quite some time, now..." began Nightwing

"I sighted some of Slade's Androids in Gotham.  
>I thought it was suspicious, so I followed one to this place."<p>

"then, I suggest we get as far away from this place as possible."

"agreed."

Robin and Nightwing ran foward down a path.  
>Nightwing soon stopped at some bushes and pulled out a Batcycle.<p>

Robin looked and saw some of Slade's Android Soldiers emerge from the far off hole.

"get that thing started FAST, we're about to have company."

Nightwing started the bike, it's moter roaring.  
>he quickly put on a helmet, then tossed another to Robin.<p>

the two got on and sped off at top speed.

once they were far enough away, Nightwing spoke.

"Listening, MAX...I know your trying to help someone, a friend of yours."

"you do?"

"yes...and, I want to help.  
>I CAN help, if you'll let me."<p>

"I already have all the help I need, Grayson I don't need any further assistance on Your Part."

"But, wh-"

"My mission...is a PERSONAL one."

Nightwing was silent...then, spoke again.

"This "friend" of yours...she's MORE than a friend, isn't she?"

"Do you love Starfire?"

Nightwing paused for a moment...then, replied.

"more than anything."

"then, you'll understand WHY I'm doing this."

Robin suddenly fired his grappel gun.

"and, why I must do this ALONE."

Robin is suddenly propelled up into the air.  
>Nightwing stopped his bike and looked up at the sky.<p>

he saw Robin's grappel line attached to a "Bat-Glider"  
>Robin soon climbed onto it, removed and dropped his helmet and flew away.<p>

Nightwing narrowed his eyes.  
>then, a brief memory played back in his mind.<p>

(("YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!, ZUCCO'S MINE!")) said Grayson's voice

(("sorry, Robin...  
>but, on this team: I Call the shots.")) said Batman's voice<p>

(("BUT, I WAITED HALF MY LIFE!"))

(("Batman, Out."))

(("oh, no...he's not gonna ace ME OUT!"))

(("Master Richard, PLEASE-")) said another voice

(("Not this time, Alfred...maybe NOT-EVER-AGAIN."))

Nightwing narrowed his eyes as he watched Robin fly off into Gotham City.

"You need my help, Max.  
>and, like it or not...I AM going to help you."<p>

* * *

><p>Author Note: Thought you knew Hooded Robin's Origin?...THINK AGAIN.<p>

I reveal that Hooded Robin/Max had a more TRAGIC past  
>and, that due to circumstances beyond his control...he is a relative to SladeDeathstroke and Rose/Ravager

I also explain Slade's origin (not touched upon on in the Animated Series)  
>and, made Slade out to be an "Anti-Batman" in terms of Methods, Skills and Idealology<p>

Nightwing also makes a FULL APPEARANCE  
>and, I make a callback to a memorable moment from "Batman: The Animated Series"<p>

though a short chapter, lacking in action...it is VERY satisfying.


	14. Honoring Memories

Batman copyright Bob Kane/DC Comics

Teen Titans copyright DC Comics/Warner Brothers

* * *

><p>On Dark Wings...<br>Chapter 14: Honoring Memories

* * *

><p>[Somewhere in Gotham City]<p>

Robin was standing atop a tall building, overlooking the city skylines.  
>he immediatly pressed a button on his mask, activating his InterCOMM.<p>

"Jinx, are you there?"

(("MAX!, is that you?"))

"yes."

(("WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!  
>I've been trying to reach you for HOURS!")) exclaimed Jinx<p>

"sorry to worry you...  
>I was "detained" by Deathstroke and Ravager."<p>

(("Slade!"))

"yep, he tried to force me to be his Apprentice.  
>heh, must be some kind of Trend he follows with anyone called "Robin"<p>

(("probably...  
>so, are you alright?"))<p>

"yeah, I am.  
>have YOU made any progress?"<p>

(("kind of...")) began Jinx

(("after reviewing the files and "evidense" you provided I am CERTAIN that the Brotherhood of Evil are behind Komi's Capture...possably othere, too."))

"and?"

(("and, I haven't figured out where they are juuuust yet.  
>their pretty good at covering their tracks, and they have ALOT of hideouts."))<p>

"You used to work for them, shouldn't you have SOME ideas where they are?"

(("that was a LOOONG Time Ago, MAX.  
>and, I didn't work THAT closely with them!"))<p>

"Right-Right, sorry.  
>I'm just worried, that's all..."<p>

(("I know...(sigh), Look, I'll do what I can.  
>you just BE CAREFUL...the last thing I need is to go saving you from some trap."))<p>

"I can take care of myself, thank you very much."

(("yeah...so i've heard."))

Robin released the COMM button.  
>he resumed gazing at the Cityscape of Gotham, looking for ANY disturbances.<p>

then, he found one.  
>Robin spotted about three or four police cars speeding in a line, sirens blaring.<p>

Robin narrowed his eyes, then propelled himself with his Grappel Gun.

several of GCPD Squad Cars gathered in the Gotham City Square.  
>where dozens of gangs were fighting each other and destroying alot of the area while doing it.<p>

Robin dropped onto a nearby rooftop.  
>he watched as the Police used their cars as protective barricades.<p>

Robin narrowed his eyes tightly.  
>it was just like what happened years ago in Bludhaven...<p>

he then spotted one of the crooks pull a gun on a couple and their child.  
>gritting his teeth, Robin drew out his birdarang and tossed it at him.<p>

the birdarang spun rapidly like a sawblade.  
>it struck the gunman's hand, forcing him to drop his weapon in pain.<p>

as he looked up...Robin glide kicked him down then, kicked his head, knocking him out cold.

Robin glanced over and saw the family look at him...then, run.  
>he stood up, his face shadowed by his hood, leaving his white eyes visible in the darkness.<p>

he saw several crooks surround him.

"we-ell...lookie what we have HERE, boys." said a Thug

"Hey, Bidie-Boy...where's the bat!"

Robin narrowed his eyes.

"taking sick leave...so, you'll have to settle with ME."

the thugs drew out their own, crude-looking weapons.

"Fine by me...we'll TEAR YOU APART!"

Robin turned and faced them.  
>his face had a cold expression...then, he grinned.<p>

"give it your best shot...i'm ready."

One thug attacked with a wooden bat.  
>Robin (with birdarangs gripped firmly in both hands) countered his attack.<p>

with a slash, Robin used his Birdarang's razor wings and, sliced straight thru the bat...which fell apart and fell to the ground.

the thug looked at the cutoff handle.  
>he then looked at Robin...who punched him HARD, knocking him out.<p>

"NEXT."

another thug charged, swinging a metal chain.  
>he swung the chain at Robin like a whip...which Robin LET wrap around his forarm.<p>

he then jerked his arm back, forcing the thug to him.  
>Robin then punched the thug as he came to him, knocking him out.<p>

he then removed the chain.  
>at that moment, the thugs all growled.<p>

"oh, SCR*W THIS!  
>let's all kill him!"<p>

the thugs all attacked.  
>Robin quickly tossed his birdarangs, knocking down two thugs.<p>

Robin punched one, then kicked another.  
>he quickly drew out his bo-staff and rapidly extending it...poking it into a thug's chest.<p>

he then did a sweep swing, knocking several down one thug attacked with a knife, with Robin blocked with his staff.

he kicked him down, then struck his head with the staff's end

Robin retracted his staff, stuffing in back in his belt.  
>a lone thug tried to sneak up on him from behind...but, Robin blindly jabbed him with a Stun Baton.<p>

"GAAAAHH!"

the thug collapsed, his body jerking.  
>Robin then out his stun baton away.<p>

he then looked and saw someone approach from an alley...  
>a short, chubby man in a voctorian styled Texedo, Tophat and monicle.<br>a man with a beak-shaped nose, a flipper-like hands.

Penguin.

Robin looked at Cobblepot.

"Come to admire your handywork, Cobblepot?" said Robin, finally

Penguin grinned, moonlight gleaming from his glass monicle.

"just touring the riot scene...  
>assessing the damage, and making plans for a course of action<p>

you know...Upstanding MAYOR stuff."

Robin approached Penguin.

"your NOT the Mayor."

Penguin smiled sinisterly.

"not YET...but, Things Change."

Robin eyed Penguin.

"What do you think you doing?"

Penguin snickered, then spoke.

"look AROUND you..."

Penguin pointed at the random gang attacks in the area.

"This city...IS IN CHAOS!  
>it always has been, but ever since that Earthquake, it's gotten WORSE...much worse."<p>

Penguin approached Robin.

"As I said in my speech...  
>the time of Mobsters and Vilgilantes ruling the streets...is coming to an END."<p>

"If that's true, then why are YOU running?  
>you should know that I am aware of your "history"<p>

Penguin chuckled softly, grinning.

"The people LOVE a "Story of Redemption", ma' boy...  
>my record shall soon be forgotten...once I "swoop in" and save this city from itself."<p>

Penguin then looks at the far-off destruction.

"and, it seems I'll be needed...NOW, more than EVER."

"how CONVENIENT." said Robin, obviously not buying Penguin's preaching

Penguin laughed.

"BELIEVE what you will..."

Penguin faced Robi again.

"But, this city NEEDS a savior...  
>and, not one that HIDES behind a mask...but, one that shows his face for the WHOLE WORLD to see!"<p>

Penguin eyes Robin, grinning.

"and, with a face like MINE...that's saying something."

Robin glared coldly at him.  
>Penguin chuckled, then walked back into the alley.<p>

he then turned and looked at Robin.

"You'd do well to stay on my "Good Side", Bird Boy..." began Robin

"Because, once I become mayor...it'll take but ONE WORD and, I'll have the entire Police Force and S.W.A.T. Team on you and Batman."

Penguin then snickered evily.

"and, they'll be NOTHING that Gordon can do to stop it, neither."

Robin glared angrily Penguin then drew out an umbrella, pressed a button and activated helicopter roters.

Robin watched as Penguin flew off.  
>he narrowed his eyes, then turned and rushed off into the city.<p>

[Wayne Manor Batcave]

Barbara Gordon was at the Batcave Computer, working hard.  
>with her was Cyborg (giving Tech Support), and Beast Boy and Raven.<p>

"Has Rob-, I mean NIGHTWING called in, yet?" asked Cyborg

"No...not yet.  
>and, neither has Starfire."<p>

"think their in danger?" asked Raven

"no.  
>if they WERE, I would of detected it from Dick's new suit."<p>

at that moment, the Batcomputer beeped.  
>the Titans all gathered at the computer as Barbara pressed a button.<p>

"NIGHTWI-!"

(("no...it's me."))

Barbara's eyes widened.

"Max?"

(("I ran into Circus Boy, Barb...that's some new suit you gave him."))

Barbara paused, then spoke.

"Y-Yeah, well...he and I both worked HARD on it.  
>Dick was very clear on the specifics of the desig-"<p>

(("I ran into an old pal of the Titans just now."))

"who?"

(("DEATHSTROKE...but, the Titans know him as Slade."

Cyborg, Beast Boy and Raven were wide eyed.

"SLADE!"

"what did HE want!" said Beast Boy, his voice DARK

(("ME...that's what he wanted.  
>I left him with a Brused Ego and Disappointment."))<p>

"Where's his BASE, maybe we can-"

(("Forget it.")) snapped Robin

(("Slade won't return to his lair now that Nightwing's been there.  
>BESIDES, he isn't important...I have other priorities, right now."))<p>

Barbara nodded to herself.

"Right, Saving-"

(("Barb."))

"Yes, max?"

Robin paused, then spoke again.

(("Your new Titans Friends are getting WAAAAAAY too close to this.  
>as I told Grayson: This is a mission I have to do ALONE, as in: WITHOUT THEM.<p>

and, since it's CLEAR that the Titans have made a new base at Wayne Manor then, I'm going to have to severe my communication with you for the time being."))

Barbara had a stunned look on her face.

"W-WHAT!...  
>B-But, Ma-"<p>

"HEY, MAN...what's the deal!" exclaimed Cyborg

"YEAH!, why can't we help!" said Beast Boy

(("LOOK...the only reason I broke into your tower was because I needed Grayson's Crime Database combined with Bruce Wayne's...

my PERSONAL investigation was always meant to be conducted by ME, no one else.  
>I already have someone helping me, I do not require any assistance from the Teen Titans."))<p>

Cyborg growled.

"At least tell us who your Girlfriend is!"

(("No."))

"But-"

(("Robin out."))

the audio cut off.  
>Barbara tried to reach Robin, again.<p>

but, the screen read:

SIGNAL DISCONNECTED.  
>TRANSMISSION LOST...<p>

"He's actually doing it..." said a voice

everyone turned to see Bruce Wayne approach, holding his cane.

"Doing what!" questioned Cyborg

"Going off on his own to handle a mission that's PERSONAL...  
>Just as I did when I went off to take down Tony Zucco...and, left Dick behind."<p>

Bruce approached the computer and looked at the screen.

"I didn't want Dick to get hurt...so, I did my best to keep him OUT-OF-IT.  
>but, he ignored my orders and, followed me anyway...and, saved my life in the process."<p>

everyone were silent...then, finally spoke.

"so, what do WE do?" asked Beast Boy

Bruce looked at the Titans...then, grinned.

"what do YOU think?"

[Gotham City]

Robin was standing atop a building (having FINALLY quelled the gang violence in the streets)  
>inhaling deeping, he ran and glided down into a dark, narrow alleyway.<p>

he walked forward down the corridor.  
>THEN, he stopped at the very center<p>

he looked up and saw a sign.  
>it read: "Park Row", but had the words "Crime Alley" spray painted on it in RED.<p>

Robin sighed sharply.  
>he knelt down on one knee...then, took out something.<p>

he held a pair of Red Roses in his hand.  
>Robin stared at the roses...then, closed his eyes, revisiting a memory.<p>

-[Flashback]-

the Batmobile drove up to the Monarch Theater.  
>it opened, revealing Batman and Max (in civilian clothes)<p>

As Batman climbed out, Max did the same.

"what are we doing HERE?" asked Max

Batman pressed a button on his guantlet the Batmobile's visor slid closed, then armor covered it.

(("SECURITY COUNTER-MEASSURES ACTIVATED"))

"you'll see." said Batman

Batman walked into the alley.  
>unsure of what was going on, Max followed the Dark Knight never-the-less.<p>

as they walked DEEPER into the dark, DARK alley...Max got nervous.  
>then, Batman suddenly stopped, his body stiff and still.<p>

"here."

Max looked at Batman.

"here?, Here where?  
>just where IS here?"<p>

"This was the place where my parents were..."

Batman paused.

"where they died?"

"where "Bruce Wayne" died, too...and, where BATMAN was born."

"oh."

Batman took out a small box and opened it.  
>Max looked and saw Batman take out a pair of roses.<p>

"Every night...on the night they were killed I leave these roses to remember them, and remind myself why I do this."

Max looked away, thinking HARD about this.  
>Batman paused...THEN, he handed the roses to Max.<p>

"how ever THIS YEAR...we're honor THEM, and YOURS."

Max looked at Batman, stunned.

"what?"

"Your mother and father were taken from you by violence...same as mine." began Batman

"if your going to save your loved one and fight with me as Robin.  
>then, you must dedicate yourself to my ideas...to Protect and Preserve life."<p>

Max looked at Batman...then, turned his head.

"I'm not like you...Bruce.  
>your parents loved you...and, were YOUR parents.<p>

My father abandoned me, left me to die...  
>all because I killed my own mother...by being born."<p>

"Your mother's death was NOT your fault...  
>and, your father had no right to do what he did." said Batman, calmly<p>

"but, your adoptive parents...were STILL your parents.  
>they raised you, loved you, protected you...they WERE your family."<p>

Max looked at Batman.

"Honor their memory...as I have honor mine."

Max paused for a moment.  
>he then took the roses from Batman's gloved hand.<p>

he held them for awhile, looking at them.  
>he finally knelt down and laid them down on the ground.<p>

"to...Thomas and Martha Wayne.  
>and...to Steven and Sarah Daniels."<p>

tears slowly formed and ran down Max's cheek.  
>Batman simply placed his hand on his shoulder.<p>

-[End of Flashback]-

Robin opened his eyed.  
>he finally laid the rose down and sighed.<p>

BEEP-BEEP!  
>BEEP-BEEP!<br>BEEP-BEEP!

Robin pressed a button on his mask.

(("Max!"))

"I'm here, Jinx...what's up?"

(("well...I STILL don't know WHERE the Brotherhood of Evil are located.  
>but, I think I know of someone who DOES know...someone whose been working with them for YEARS."))<p>

"Who?"

[Meanwhile, Elsewhere]

Nightwing was crouched at a rooftop, overlooking the city.  
>his mind was racing, all thoughts on "Robin" and his obsessive behavior.<p>

at that moment, Starfire flew down to Nightwing.

"Robi-!, I mean: Nightwing!"

Nightwing glanced at Starfire.

"What is it, Star?"

"Ms. Barbara Gordon called...  
>she said that the Other Robin has Cut Off Communications to her."<p>

Nightwing stood and looked at Starfire.

"He knows..." began Nightwing

"he knows we're at Wayne Manor...and, he's cutting US off."

"But, WHY!  
>why would Other Robin do this?"<p>

Nightwing narrowed his eyes.

"The same reason Bruce wouldn't let me help capture my parents killer...he's trying to Protect us."

"Protect us?"

"His girlfriend was taken from him, Starfire...and, he loves her, ALOT.  
>and, the only life he's willing to risk while trying to save her...is HIS OWN."<p>

Nightwing paused.

"I can understand that."

"you do-"

Nightwing suddenly kissed Starfire, the Tamaranian girl's eyes widened.  
>once parted, Starfire stared into Nightwing's lensed eyes.<p>

"I love you, Starfire...  
>and, there are days I worry about losing you...when we're being heroes."<p>

Starfire looked at him.  
>she then put her arms around him.<p>

"I know...I was scared with the Red Hood tried to kill you."

Starfire rested her head against Nightwing's chest.

"so...very scared."

Nightwing placed his hand on Starfire's head and, his other hand against her back.

"I know...which is why I must help Max.  
>because, If YOU were ever in danger...I would need help saving you."<p>

Nightwing then narrowed his eyes.

"Even if I thought I could do it alone."

Starfire pondered this.  
>she then parted from Nightwing and nodded her head.<p>

"how shall we find him?"

"Sooner or later, he'll make his move.  
>and, when that happens...we'll be waiti-"<p>

BEEP-BEEP!  
>BEEP-BEEP!<br>BEEP-BEEP!

Nightwing pressed a button on his mask.

"yeah, Barb?"

(("Dick, I think I may know where Max is."))

"Where?"

(("Police Reports say that Robin is headed for Arkham Island."))

"Arkham Asylum?"

(("Yes, though I have NO CLUE why he's going there."))

"I'll find out."

Nightwing released the button.  
>he then looked off to the harbor...where he saw a far-off island.<p>

"Star."

"yes, Richard?"

"Can you fly me to that Island?"

Starfire responded by levitating up.  
>she grabbed Nightwing and flew him off towards the direction of the lone island.<p>

* * *

><p>Author Note: Just like in "Batman Returns", Penguin makes an underhanded move to increase in Mayoral Election<br>and, I once again make a Parallel Reference to the Batman: The Animated Series Episode: "Robin's Reckoning"

Robin has cut off communication to Oracle (in an effort to cut The Titans off)  
>and, he fulfills Bruce's tradition of leaving roses at Crime Alley (for Bruces Parents, and his own)<p>

Next chapter will take place primarily in ARKHAM ISLAND/ASYLUM

so, will this just be a routine "Question-An-Inmate" job?  
>OR, will a Rocksteady-Esque Mass Breakout Occur while he's there?<p>

oh, QUESTIONS-Questions...


	15. Arkham Asylum

Batman copyright Bob Kane/DC Comics

Teen Titans copyright DC Comics/Warner Brothers

* * *

><p>On Dark Wings...<br>Chapter 15: Arkham Asylum

* * *

><p>Mechanical Doors unlatched and opened, allowing the Hooded Robin to enter.<br>he walked down the cold, metal corridow...where he met some guards and a man.

the man approached.

"Greetings, Robin..." began the man

"I am Jereniah Arkham, Doctor and Warden of Arkham Asylum and, do what do we owe this unexpected visit?"

Robin was calm, but cold.

"I am here to see an Inmate...a very POWERFUL inmate."

"why?" asked a guard

"I am running an investigation...someone was kidnapped.  
>I believe someone incarcerated at Arkham has knowledge of the kidnappers."<p>

"which one do you wish to question?" asked Dr. Arkham

"Prisoner 29101980."

the guards widened their eyes.  
>Jeremiah Arkham looked nervous.<p>

"ah, yes...HIM.  
>that inmate has given us quite some problems."<p>

"I demand to see him." said Robin, sternly

Arkham nodded.

"yeah...okay.  
>if it'll help save someone, I'll help."<p>

Robin and Jeremiah walked together down the corridor...with the guards close behind.

after awhile...Arkham spoke.

"so...I guess you figured we keep him HERE, huh?"

"someone with his powers?, where else but the Intensive Treatment Building." replied Robin

"yes, well...the equipment here is best suited for holding him.  
>and, REST ASSURED: we have followed Batman's advice, kept him AWAY from sunlight."<p>

"Has it worked?"

Arkham shrugged.

"more or less...  
>he's still strong, but his special abilities are nullified."<p>

"just as Batman suspected." said Robin

Robin and Jeremiah soon entered thru a door.  
>once on the otherside, they reached long halls with energized cells.<p>

as they passed them by, various superpowered inmates eyes Robin.

"Hey, BIRD BOY...how's kicks?" said a woman with spikey hair

a man with "purple skin" licked his lips.

"you look DELICIOUS!"

another inmate (who was partially robotic) eyed Robin.

"Take a picture...it'll LAST LONGER."

Robin raised widened an eye.

"Livewire, Parasite and Metello?" began Robin

"Aren't these guys Superman's bad guys?"

"They are...but, they kept escape Metropolis Prison so, the LAST TIME Superman caught them, they were sent here."

"hmm...must of missed that note."

Robin, Jeremiah and the guards continued on their way.  
>they eventually reached a room with two elevators.<p>

"His cell is underground?"

"How else could we keep him from Sunlight?" said Arkham

a guard opened an elevator.  
>the group walked inside and Jeremiah pressed some buttons.<p>

the elevator rumbled, then lowered down the shaft.

"Inmate Number 29101980 is at the very BOTTOM.  
>and, even then...we'll have to take some stairs to go DEEPER underground."<p>

Robin eyed Arkham.

"you really keep him LOCKED UP TIGHT, don't you?"

"after all teh destruction he caused in Gotham...can you blame me?"

"no...not really.  
>I was THERE, afterall."<p>

several minutes passed...Robin spoke again.

"How is he with the OTHER prisoners?"

"we never let him out." began Arkham

"Inmate 29101980 has is OWN cell...and, we don't risk escape by letting him outside.  
>he only comes out for when we do our studies and ATTEMPT at rehabilitating him.<p>

but, even THEN...we keep his body locked in restraints we've even outfitted him with the Control Collar that Mister Jones wears."

"Killer Croc?"

Arkham nodded.

"Apart from CROC, everyone else is AFARID of Inmate 29101980."

"for good reason."

the Elevator soon came to a stop.  
>the doors slid open...revealing a darkened room.<p>

Robin walked out...but, Arkham and the guards remained in the elevator.

Robin glanced back at him...then, smirked.

"I'm sure I can find my own way...that is, if you have business ELSEWHERE."

"t-thank you, Robin."

Jeremiah closed the door shut.  
>Robin turned and walked down the stairs...into the darkness.<p>

once at the bottom...Robin saw an energized cell at the end of a hallway.  
>he walked towards it at a slow and steady pace, his expression CALM.<p>

once he reached the cell and looked into it.  
>he saw a figure laying on a cot on the wall.<p>

"company?" began the inmate, his voice dark

"that's a first...I hardly get ANY visitors."

"hello...Coldfire."

the inmate leaned over, bringing his face into the dim light.  
>Robin saw that he had Light Orange skin, Shaded Green eyes with jagged scars Dark Red Hair that was short in length and a shaven goate at his chin.<p>

he was OBVIOUSLY a Male Adult Tamaranian.

Coldfire grinned he got up and limped over to Robin.

Robin saw that he had bandages on his face his right arm was in a sling and his left leg in a cast.

"ROBIN..." began Coldfire, with evil wit in his voice

"Hmmm...your costumes right.  
>but, the hood and emblem are new...as is the Red Hair."<p>

"I'm not the same Robin that defeated you with Batman."

"I can see that...the OTHER Robin was more "annoying"  
>you act more like Batman: more DARKER and TO-THE-POINT."<p>

Coldfire made a SLY expression.

"so...what happened to the other one?  
>did someone finally kill him?...or, did The Bat get rid of him."<p>

"I'm the one who asks questions, NOT YOU."

Coldfire snickered.

"Oh, you are DEFINENTLY like Batman: All Business...I like you, already."

Robin punched the energy gate, making it sizzle and shimmer.

"ENOUGH!"

Coldfire just smirks.

"you even have his TEMPER."

"I know you work with the Brotherhood of Evil, Coldfire." said Robin, sternly

Coldfire widened his eyes, then resumed his mocking expression.

"oh, you DO do you?"

"Tell me where they are hiding...NOW!"

"or, you'll WHAT!  
>in case you haven't noticed...your in no position to make demands."<p>

Robin glanced at a security camera and eyed it.  
>after a few minutes...the energy gate disappeared.<p>

in an instant, Robin rushed into the cell (which closed behind him) and tackled Coldfire.  
>he grasped his throat like a vice and pinned him against a wall...HARD.<p>

Coldfire groaned at first...then, smiled.

"what are you going to do?..." began Coldfire

"Are you going to break my other arm...or, my other leg?"

"if I have to...I will."

"HEH!, pretty tough when I'm in a weakened state like this.  
>if I were at FULL STRENGTH, I'd show you whose the superior species."<p>

"You already had that chance with Batman...and, he STILL beat you."

"I...underestimated the Bat-Human.  
>the next time I face him in battle...I will rip him apart."<p>

Robin grabbed Coldfire's bandaged arm...and squeezed it.  
>Coldfire growled in pain, hissing thru his teeth.<p>

"ALRIGHT-ALRIGHT-ALRIGHT!, I'LL TALK!"

Robin released the Tamaranian...who was slumped against the wall.

"talk..."

"uhh...well, I-"

RUMBLE!

Robin felt the ground tremble and nearly fell.  
>alarms then blared loudly, and the energy gate disappeared.<p>

"WHAT ON EARTH!"

Coldfire snickered.

"sounds like you have OTHER problems."

Robin grabbed Coldfire's neck and pressed him HARD against the wall.

"STAY PUT.  
>if you leave your cell, I'm coming after you."<p>

Robin released Coldfire he then turned and left the cell.

"yeah, right...like that'll happen."

Robin soon reached the Elevator.

"OPEN UP!"

"W-WE CAN'T!  
>we're locked out!" exclaimed Jeremiah Arkham<p>

Robin took out his Cryptographic Sequencer and activated it.  
>after several minutes, he sooned hacked into the Elevator controls.<p>

the doors slid open and Robin walked in.

"what happened?"

"W-We don't know!  
>one second we were watching you interrogate the prisoner..."<p>

"and, Next?"

"we don't know!  
>it felt like a BOMB was dropped on us...then, TOTAL SYSTEM FAILURE!"<p>

"Take me uptop NOW!  
>if Arkham Asylum IS having a Blackout, then it'll be CHAOS."<p>

"Right."

Jeremiah pressed a button, forcing the elevator up.  
>after quite some time of waiting...the elevator reached the top<p>

"Lock yourselves in the elevator when I leave."

Robin ran out the elevator and thru the security door.  
>as he ran down the corridor, he saw empty cells and alarms blaring.<p>

(("man, I ALREADY hate this...")) thought Robin

[Later]

Robin soon exited the Intensive Treatment Building...  
>he saw a gang of men wearing orange prison suits beating his motercycle with metal pipes.<p>

"un...REAL." said Robin

he finally drew out birdarangs and tossed them at the inmates.  
>he successfully knocked down a few...which attracted the rest.<p>

"GET HIM!"

Robin rushed over to the inmates.  
>he punched and kicked them all down.<p>

Robin then walked over and looked at his damaged Batcycle.

"they trashed the bike...PERFECT."

"r-robin..."

Robin looked and saw a guard run up to him.

"Where did you come from?"

"th-the inmates...when they escaped, they killed my buddies.  
>there...was nothing I could do, so I hid."<p>

the guard looked scared...and, ashamed.  
>Robin then approached him and placed his hand on his shoulder.<p>

"it wasn't your fault...now, what is going on?"

"I...I don't know.  
>all the electronics on the Island juts SHUT DOWN!"<p>

"and, now all the inmates are running wild."

"what do we do!  
>nothing like this has ever happened before..."<p>

"Go to the medical building...it may be the safest place on the island and, radio the other guards to go there, too...you can tend the wounded, there."

"right.  
>OH!, one more thing..."<p>

"What?"

"Two other heroes are here, too.  
>some guy in Black and Blue who looked like you-"<p>

"Nightwing." said Robin, annoyed

"yeah, and he was with some girl with orange skin and green eyes."

"Starfire."

"they went to the Arkham Mansion."

"that place must be CRAWLING with inmates by now!"

Robin immeditaly ran off down a path long path, leaving the guard alone.

Robin soon reached an open area.  
>he saw a large mansion with a clocktower.<p>

he ALSO saw men with sniper rifles, patroling tall walkways.  
>he narrowed his eyes, then activated his Detective Vision.<p>

Robin drew out a Birdarang.  
>he pressed a button on his mask, syncing it with the birdarang.<p>

he then threw the birdarang, then guided it via "electronic/mental remote control"

Robin guided the Remote Birdarang to one of the snipers, knocking him down as the remaining sniper trained his scope on him...Robin grappeled to him.

he snuck up behind him...and, silently took him down.  
>Robin then looked to the downed sniper...who tried to get up.<p>

"ohhh...what's hit me?"

"me."

the sniper looked to see Robin glaring at him.  
>Robin then grabbed his head and slammed it HARD against the metal railing.<p>

"sweet dreams..."

Robin looked to the Arkham Mansion.  
>he narrowed his eyes, then glided to the doors.<p>

Robin reached for the knob...but, then stopped.

"waaait...since when do "I" use doors?"

Robin looked up and saw an airduct cover.  
>he fired his grappel gun, the claw latching onto the cover.<p>

he jerked at it, ripping the cover off Robin then grappeled again and climbed into the shaft

after crawing down the shaft for awhile...he heard noises.  
>the noises sounded like fighting...INTENSE fighting.<p>

either the Inmates were having a disagreement...or, someone needed HIS help.

Robin soon emerged from the shaft and found himself on a balcony.  
>he walked forward and looked down at from the balcony.<p>

Robin saw Nightwing fighting with several inmates.  
>he looked tired and beat-up, and there were TOO MANY inmates.<p>

Nightwing threw a punch...but, it missed an inmate struck his head with a pipe.

"KILL HIM!" shouted an Inmate

the inmate raised his metal pipe, ready to attack.  
>but, Robin glided down and kicked him down.<p>

Nightwing looked up and groaned.

"r-robin?"

Robin glanced at the inmates...who surrounded the two.  
>Nightwing struggled to stand up, then took a fighting stance near Robin.<p>

"I thought you were suppose to be GOOD-AT THIS, "Darkwing."

"they...they ambushed me.  
>I wasn't...ready for them."<p>

the inmates attacked, so Robin and Nightwing began fighting them as the two fought off the inmates, Robin spoke.

"so...what happened to your girlfriend?"

"they knocked Starfire out and dragged her away."

Nightwing punched another thug, gritting his teeth.

"there's no telling what their doing to her!"

Robin struck another thug.

"I have a thought...so, we'd better finish this FAST."

Robin drew out twin Stun Batons.

"you have one of these?"

"yeah, but-"

"bring them out!"

Nightwing took out his own Stun Batons.

"when I count to three...bring them together."

"alright."

Robin and Nightwing stood at the center of the room, the inmates getting closer.

"one..." said Robin

"two..." said Nightwing

the inmates all charged at oncem yelling.

"THREE!"  
>"THREE!"<p>

Robin and Nightwing brought their batons together the combined four electrical charges caused an Electric Feedback.

a wave of electricity spread, zapping the inmates and knocking them out cold.  
>both Robin and Nightwing deactivated their batons and put them away.<p>

"how long ago was Starfire taken?"

"bout a few minutes."

"then, we'd better get moving...they couldn't of taken her FAR."

both Robin and Nightwing ran forward, kicking a wooden door down.

[elsewhere]

an inmate tossed Starfire's comatose body on the ground.  
>the men all grinned evil at each other.<p>

"so...who gets the orange chick?" said one

"I WANT HER!" shouted an inmate

"NO WAY!, I DO!"

Starfire flutter her eyes, waking up.

"LOOK!, She's waking up!"

an inmate kicked her HARD in the head, knocking her out.

"OKAY, SCR*W IT!" said the Inmate

"I'M taking her!"

the man bent down and tried to reach for Starfire's shirt. but, just as he touched the fabric...he was kicked down.

he looked up and saw Nightwing...who glared at him angrily.

"DON'T (PUNCH!), YOU (POW!), DARE (PUNCH!, TOUCH HER!"

Nightwing rapidly punched at the inmate the others tried to gang up on him...but, Robin attacked them.

he grabbed their heads and bashed them together.  
>he looked and saw that Nightwing was STILL pumelling the inmate viciously.<p>

"Nightwing!"

Nightwing ignore Robin.

"GRAYSON!"

Robin finally grabbed Nightwing's arm, preventing another punch.

"ENOUGH!...he's beaten."

Nightwing looked at the inmate...and saw that he was out cold, blood seeping from his nose.

he dropped him, stunned at what he nearly did.

"I...I don't know what came over me."

"It looked like you were trying to Kill Him." said Robin, his tone STERN

"I...I'm sorry.  
>I w-wasn't thinking."<p>

"Get your emotions under control!" said Robin, angrily

Robin walked over to Starfire and bent down.

"is she-"

"she's okay...no serious damage.  
>luckily, her Tamaranian Biology enables her to survive the most SEVERE of punishment"<p>

Robin took a device out of his belt.  
>to Nightwing, it looked like some kind of serum.<p>

"what's that?"

"a new chemical that Bruce synthosyzed.  
>it's designed to revive someone from ANYTHING...it can even restart someones heart once stopped."<p>

Robin looked at Nightwing.

"you may want to stand back."

"why?"

"the serum has a brief "side-effect"

Nightwing was confused, but took a step back.  
>Robin grabbed Starfire's arm and pressed the device against her skin.<p>

he pressed the trigger, injecting the liquid into her.  
>Robin himself took a step back, and he and Nightwing waited.<p>

after a few minutes...Starfire's eyes shot open WIDE.

and, she started screaming like mad.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Starfire flew up like a rocket, crashing into the cealing.  
>she fell to the ground, but her madness continued.<p>

"I HAD THE MOST HORRIBLE OF DREAMS!" exclaimed Starfire, loudly

"I Dreamed I was dressed in the "Skimpiest" of outfits...and, flirting with Young Boys!  
>and, I saw Dick...MARRIED TO KITTEN, with FIFTY-TWO CHILDREN!, AND SHE WAS LAUGHING AT M-"<p>

"STARFIRE!"

"AND, I WAS MARRIED TO BEAST BOY-"

"STARFIRE, ENOUGH!"

Nightwing gripped Starfire.  
>the girl looked at him...then, calmed down.<p>

"R-Richard?"

"Yes, Star...It's ME!"

Stafire hugged Nightwing.

"oh...your OKAY!, and NOT married to someone else!"

Starfire then looked at herself.

"oh!, and my "Grebnaks" are properly covered."

Starfire then noticed Robin.

"OTHER ROBIN!"

Robin narrowed his eyes.

"what are you two doing here?"

Nightwing faced Robin.

"We came to find out why your on Arkham Island."

"I was in the process of questioning an Inmate."

"Reguarding your "investigation?" said Nightwing

"Yes...MY Investigation, Not YOURS." said Robin, sternly

"and, had you minded your own business and let me DO MY JOB then, I would of figured out WHO attacked Arkham...instead of saving your hides."

Starfire looked away, embarassed.  
>just then, the Loudspeak screeched loudly.<p>

(("Robin?...are you THEEEERE?  
>oh, what am I saying...of COURSE you are."))<p>

Robin looked up at the speaker, his eyes widened.

"that VOICE..."

(("I ready to get back to that little "talk" we were having...  
>so, meet me in the Gardens...and, do hurry up, I would HATE to be kept waiting."))<p>

Robin growled.

"Max, who is tha-"

Robin immediatly ran back to the door, leaving Nightwing and Starfire behind.

"MAX!" called out Nightwing

"MAX, WAI-"

but, Starfire was talking to open air...Robin was gone.

[Outside]

Robin burst out of the Arkham Mansion.  
>he looked at a large Greenhouse that was right across from the Mansion.<p>

he began to run towards it...  
>but, then stopped when he heard something.<p>

he looked up at the sky and saw several cargo planes fly away from Arkham Island.

"what in th-"

"ROBIN!"

Robin turned and saw Nightwing and Starfire approach him.

"WAIT FOR US!"

Robin turned and ran towards the Gardens...with Nightwing and Starfire close behind.

"ROBIN, WAIT!"

Robin continued running.  
>he reached the doors to the gardens, opened them and entered the greenhouse.<p>

Once inside, Robin saw a horrible sight...  
>dozens of Arkham Guards were laying motionless on the ground...DEAD.<p>

Nightwing and Starfire soon joined him...and, saw this TOO.

"Merciful X'Hal...WHAT HAPPENED!" exclaimed the Tamaranian

Robin was silent.  
>Nightwing approached him.<p>

"Max...what's going on?, WHO DID THIS!"

Robin was silent...then spoke.

"Kao'n."

"whose he?"

"a Metahuman Inmate who was incarcerated here...  
>I was questioning him, but then the Island's power failed-"<p>

(("And, I ESCAPED...")) said a voice over a loudspeaker

Robin, Nightwing and Starfire looked around.

(("I'm in the other room, Robin...come find me."))

Robin narrowed his eyes.

"Nightwing, Starfire...GO HOME, I'll take care of this."

"NO!, you'll need our hel-"

"How many times do I have to tell you guys: I can handle this MYSELF!"

Nightwing glared at Robin...who also glared at him.

"we're coming...WITH YOU."

Robin growled.

"it's your funeral."

Robin turned and ran forward, followed closely by Nightwing and Starfire.

The three entered the next room...which looked like a small jungle.  
>they walked silently into the room, expecting a surprise attack.<p>

Robin then noticed MORE dead guards...and, Inmates TOO.  
>only, they had gaping holes thru their chests and back...the edges glowing green.<p>

"no...it can't be." said Robin, examining them

Nightwing and Starfire were shocked as well.

"what could of done this?" said Starfire

"someone who can fight using energy projectiles, obviously." said Nightwing

Robin growled softly.

"how is this poss-"

just then, Robin noticed something from afar.  
>he ran over to some of the plants...and examined a lamp.<p>

"HEY, PRINCESS!" called Robin

"Yeah?"

"COME OVER HERE!"

Starfire hovered over to Robin and landed next to him.

"put your hand into this light."

Starfire looked puzzled.

"wha-?"

"DO IT!"

Starfire put her hand into the lamps lightbeam.

"well?"

Starfire's eyes flashed green for a moment.

"it feel...just like the earth's SUN."

Robin growled to himself.

"perfect..."

"I Couldn't of said it BETTER, myself..." said a voice

Robin and the others looked and saw a figure hovering in the darkness.  
>the figured lowered down into the light...revealing himself to be a MALE TAMARANIAN.<p>

only, NOW...we was wearing traditional Tamaranian garbs (similar to Starfire)  
>which had a Dracula-esque collared cape flowing from behind him.<p>

Needless to say...Starfire was stunned.

"coldfire..." said Robin, darkly

"In the FLESH."

"I see you healed your injures."

Coldfire snickered.

"indeed...you'd be surprised what a little SUNLIGHT can do."

"HEH!, naturally...after being locked in a dark cell for as long as I have.  
>THIS was the only place to get the Solar Rays that my Tamaranian body so richly craved."<p>

Coldfire then raised an eyebrow at Starfire.

"Princess KORIAND?"

Starfire gulped.

"you...k-know me?"

Coldfire smirked.

"NO...but, I knew your parents when they were YOUR AGE."

Coldfire paced around, talking proudly.

"I was SIXTEEN at the time...  
>your father was being groomed to be the new king, and your mother was to be his bride.<p>

but, you see..."I" wanted the job, too.  
>so, I attempted to "Eliminate-The-Competition"<p>

"I know." spoke Robin

"You tried to assassinate Princess Luand and, frame Prince Myand for the murder."

Starfire gasped at this.  
>Coldfire just smiled, almost chuckling.<p>

"yes-yes...and, it WOULD of worked, too.  
>had that fool GALFORE not of discovered my plot and warned Myand."<p>

"I suspect that's how HE became their royal advisor and servant, then."

"indeed.  
>ANYWAY, I was banished from Tamaran after that...but, I swore REVENGE."<p>

Coldfire then grinned evily.

"and, I DID get my revenge...took a few years, but I did."

Starfire looked at Coldfire...her eyes wide.

"w-what did you do?"

"The Psion Invasion of Tamaran...the same one that destroyed the city of Kysarr."

Starfire looked at Robin.

"Y-You mean...he-"

"yes."

Coldfire shrugged.

"What can I say?, it was MY little gift to my hated enemies FIRST BORN." began Coldfire

"heh-heh, I KNEW how superstition my people were...  
>so, having an alien invasion occuring on the day of Princess Komand's birth was JUUUUST enough to make them all HATE the child, and eternally EMBARRASS the King and Queen."<p>

Coldfire then snickered to himself.

"of course...the fact that the "little abomanation"  
>was born with thos...Deformaties of hers, didn't hurt EITH-"<p>

"ENOUGH!"

Robin flung a Birdarang at Coldfire...who caught it Mid-Flight.  
>Coldfire grinned evily...then, CRUSHED the weapon in his hand.<p>

"Again with the TOYS..."

Coldfire dropped the crushed birdarang.  
>he then approached the three, his eyes glowing bright green.<p>

"Time for ME to play my favorite game.  
>and, in THIS game...I "ALWAYS" win."<p>

* * *

><p>Author Note: Not my BEST chapter...but, it serves to introduce a New Character.<br>and, hints at Arkham Asylum holding MORE than just Batman's Villains.

Coldfire's purpose is to show a truely villainous Tamaranian (and, brush up on Starfire and Blackfire's history)  
>and, YES: Myand and Luand are the REAL NAMES of Starfire's Parents (I did my research)<p> 


	16. The Game Has Changed

Batman copyright Bob Kane/DC Comics

Teen Titans copyright DC Comics/Warner Brothers

* * *

><p>On Dark Wings...<br>Chapter 16: The Game Has Changed

* * *

><p>Coldfire blasted at Robin, Nightwing and Starfire with his optical beams.<br>the three immediatly split up. narrowly avoiding the twin plasma blasts.

Starfire's eyes and fists glowed as she flew towards Coldfire.

"STARFIRE, DON'T!" shouted Robin

Starfire attempted to attack.  
>but, Coldfire instantly grabbed her neck and squeezed her throat, choking her.<p>

"GAAH!"

Coldfire smiled wickedly, his eyes thin and glowing.

"you have your fathers temper...GOOD.  
>I'm going to ENJOY killing you, Princess."<p>

Coldfire slammed Starfire against the ground, rupturing it with his strength.  
>he then grabbed her leg, gripping it tightly in his hands.<p>

"let me show you what Batman did to me when I first met him."

Starfire paniced.

"n-no...DO-"

CRACK!

"AAAAAHHH!"

Starfire screamed as Coldfire twisted her leg, snapping it.

"STARFIRE!" exclaimed Nightwing

Coldfire kicked Starfire away.  
>she gripped her broken leg, her teeth gritted and tears streaming from her eyes.<p>

Nightwing ran to her.  
>but, Coldfire punched him HARD...knocking his body into a wall.<p>

"NO!" shouted Starfire, despite her pain

as Nightwing tried to get up...Coldfire levitated over him his arms crossed, eyed glowing and a sly smile on his face.

"you humans...such a WEAK and INFERIOR species."

Nightwing groaned as he glared at Coldfire.

"Time for you to die a warriors dea-"

"HOLD IT!"

Coldfire looked and saw Robin.  
>his cape drapped over him, and his face shrouded by his hood.<p>

his thin, white lensed eyes glaring at him.

"don't forget who your REAL target is."

Coldfire grinned.

"So you are..."

Coldfire landed on the ground and approached Robin.

"NO, DON'T!" exclaimed Nightwing

"ROBIN!" shouted Starfire

Coldfire faced Robin...his eyes glowing bright green.  
>he raised his glowing fist up, an evil look on his face.<p>

"give X'Hal my reguards..."

Robin grinned.  
>he then whipped his cape away...revealing a glowing, orange stone in his hand.<p>

Coldfire's expression suddenly changed.  
>the glow in his hand and eyes faded...and, he felt WEAK.<p>

"surprise." said Robin

Coldfire staggered backwards, Robin slowly approached him.  
>the Rogue Tamaranian soon fell to his knees, groaning.<p>

"w-what...is this!"

"Insurence." said Robin

Starfire and Nightwing watched this scene, confused and amazed.

Robin continued to speak to the now HELPLESS Coldfire.

"The space program at S.T.A.R. Labs has provided we humans with ALOT of "Space Goodies"...THIS is one of them."

Coldfire panted hard, feeling sick to his "stomaches"

"Humans discovered this new mineral in teh Vega System...where Planet TAMARAN is located.  
>it's a Radioactive substance that has a Negative Reaction to Tamaranian Biology."<p>

Robin knelt down, bringing his face to his.

"Think of it as "Kryptonite", but for YOUR kind.  
>they call it "TAMARANIUM"...I call it my "Secret Weapon"<p>

Coldfire was sweating and groaning.

"y-you...you had it...all this time?"

"I never planned to use it...given the injured state you were in.  
>but, I ALWAYS come prepared for any given situation...and, I do mean ANY Situation."<p>

Coldfire hung his head, groaning loudly.

"now, tell me what I want to know."

Coldfire glared at Robin.

"LATER...i'm not up for it, right now."

Coldfire summoned the last of his strength...and, threw a green energy orb in the air.  
>the orb exploded in a bright, green flash...blinding everyone in the room.<p>

Robin covered his eyes with his cape, gritting is teeth.  
>Nightwing and Starfire also covered their eyes...<p>

when their vision returned...Coldfire was gone.  
>and, a hold in the glass cealing indicated his escape route.<p>

Robin narrowed his eyes.

"d*mn."

Robin put the Tamaranium Stone in a lead casing, then put it back in his belt.

Nightwing finaly stood up, groaning.  
>both he and Robin ran over to Starfire...who was still down, and in PAIN.<p>

"turn on your Detective Vision." said Robin

Nightwing pressed a button on his mask, making his lenses flash both he and Robin examined Starfire's leg, they saw the fractures in her bones.

"it...IT HURTS!" cried Starfire

"hold still."

Robin looked at her leg.

"her leg is dislocated.  
>she won't be able to heal properly...unless it's put back in place."<p>

Nightwing widened his eyes.

"I-"

"I'll do it, Grayson."

Robin looked at Starfire.

"Kori...this is going to hurt.  
>but, I have to do it to help you."<p>

Starfire nodded, though she looked frightened.  
>Nightwing held her hand tightly, trying his best to comfort her.<p>

Robin gripped her leg.

"ready?"

Starfire nodded...though, she was trembling.

"y-yeah...g-go ahead."

Robin narrowed his eyes, not liking this at all.  
>he looked right at her leg, tracking her leg's bone structure<p>

in an instant, he jerked her leg.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Starfire cried, grinding her teeth.  
>Robin then examined her leg.<p>

"well?"

"Her leg's back in place."

Robin then tore off part of his cape.  
>he wrapped it around Starfire's leg, tying it TIGHTLY.<p>

"Given that Tamaranian's Bodies obsorb Solar Rays to gain strength it might be best for your Girlfriend if her leg gets some SUNLIGHT."

"What about those Sun Lamps?" asked Nightwing

"YES, they'll work.  
>afterall...Coldfire used them to heal HIS injuries."<p>

Starfire panted, feeling her pain subside a little.  
>Robin then stood up and looked down at the two.<p>

"Get her back to the Batcave, Dick.  
>your girlfriend could use Medical Treatment THERE."<p>

Robin turned to leave.

"What about YOU?" asked Nightwing

Robin stopped and glanced at him.

"a Rogue Tamaranian is loose in Gotham, Dick.  
>a Tamaranian who HATES Non-Tamaranians...and, LOVES to use his Alien Powers to kill."<p>

Robin turned and looked at the two.

"Aside from the fact that Coldfire still has Vital Information for me...  
>he is DANGEROUS, and CANNOT be allowed to roam free in the city."<p>

Nightwing narrowed his eyes.

"be careful, Max.  
>Coldfire will be EXTRA DEADLY...now that he's being Hunted."<p>

Robin smirked.

"I still have my Tamaranium, REMEMBER?"

Starfire couldn't help but SHUDDER this.  
>Robin turned and ran off, leaving the room.<p>

Nightwing then picked Starfire up, Bridal-Style, and stood up.

"hang on, Star...I'll get you some help."

Starfire exhaled softly.

"t-thank you...r-richard."

[Later, Somewhere in Gotham City]

Robin glided down to a street in Gotham...and, sighed sharply.

the street was a Disaster Area.  
>cars were demolished and burning, buildings with huge chunks missing.<p>

Robin even saw some vehicles lodged INTO buildings.

to anyone else...one would think a Solomon Grundy was on the rampage (or, an enemy of Superman)

but, Robin KNEW it Coldfire.

he immediatly pressed a button on his mask.

"JINX."

(("Yeah, Max?"))

"We've got Problems...  
>my interrigation on Coldfire didn't go QUITE as expected."<p>

(("what do you mean?"))

"Arkham Island suffered a System Failure shortly after I arrived there...  
>in the chaos, Coldfire escaped the Asylume...NOW, he's loose in Gotham."<p>

(("oh my god..."))

"I have to find him Jinx.  
>he nearly tore Gotham apart when Batman and the Third Robin first encountered him."<p>

(("Yeah, I know.  
>I've read the report on this computer."))<p>

Robin chuckled.

"yeah, and I happened to of been there when it happened."

(("You were?"))

"Yes...so, I KNOW what I'm up against."

(("I'll monitor any Police Frequencies and Other Emergancies."))

"Thanks.  
>but, Coldfire seems to of left me a trail to follow."<p>

(("Max..."))

"Yeah, I know Jinx: it's probably a trap."

(("Be careful, Max...  
>I know for a fact that Tamaranians can be DEADLY when their Aggressive."))<p>

Robin smirked.

"Yeah, BELIEVE ME...I know."

RIIIIIIIING!

Robin looked and saw a far off phonebooth.  
>for some reason, it was RINGING...continuously.<p>

after several minutes, Robin finally approached the phone.  
>he walked into the booth and stared at the ringing phone.<p>

Robin finally reached for the phone.  
>gripped it and brought it to his ear.<p>

"hello?"

(("hi, Robin...")) said a familiar voice

Robin narrowed his eyes.

"coldfire..."

(("I wasn't sure if you'd answer...or, find this phone for that matter."))

"what do you want?"

(("You weren't very NICE, Robin...threatening me with that TAMARANIUM."))

"you left me no choice, Coldfire.  
>now, WHERE ARE YOU?...we still have things to discuss."<p>

(("I am no fool, Robin.  
>I am not about to reveal myself to you so you can use that Tamaranium on me."))<p>

Robin heard Coldfire chuckle.

(("at least...not YET."))

Robin growled.

"tell me where you are, OR, SO HELP ME I'LL-!"

(("all in good time, Robin...  
>we WILL have our rematch...but, only on the time of MY CHOOSING"))<p>

"NO!, we settle this NOW!  
>unless you want me to Shove my Tamaranium down your throat."<p>

(("bye."))

"DON'T YOU DAR-"

CLICK!

Robin's lensed eyes widened.

"he hung up on me..."

Robin growled angrily.

"THAT JERK ACTUALLY HUNG UP ON ME!"

Robin slammed the phone back into the reciever...HARD.

[Meanwhile, At The Wayne Manor Batcave]

Starfire was laying on a slab while Bruce examined her leg.  
>Nightwing and the other Titans were standing by, watching.<p>

"hold still."

Starfire hissed thru her teeth as Bruce wrapped her leg in a cast.

"how much does it hurt?"

"INTENSELY!" exclaimed Starfire

Bruce shined a Sun Lamp on Starfire's leg.

"just focus on absorbing the Solar Rays...your body will do the rest."

Starfire nodded.  
>Bruce walked away, Nightwing then approached him.<p>

"well?"

"she'll live...but, I don't reccomend she leave the cave for awhile."

Nightwing grumbled.

"she's lucky that Coldfire didn't cause any serious damage."

Bruce sighed.

"well...I'm all done here.  
>I'll leave you alone with your friends."<p>

Bruce walked off to another part of the cave.  
>Nightwing looked at the others...then, walked over to Starfire.<p>

"you doing alright Star?" said Nightwing with a weak smile

Starfire sighed.

"My physical pain...matters not."

"huh?"

"I was wrong...about my sister."

the Titans all looked at Starfire.  
>whose face, once full of such "warm happiness"...had a depressing look.<p>

a look that disturbed even Raven.

"star..wha-"

"for YEARS I believed the worst things about her..." continued Starfire

"That she was CRUEL, MEAN-SPIRITED...a Horrible Person."

Starfire closed her eyes, letting tears fall down her cheek.

"but, I never once thought about WHY...why Blackfire was so mean.  
>I've always wondered why Mother and Father gave ME the Royal Bithright...instead of Blackfire."<p>

Beast Boy scratched his head.

"Birth-What?"

"the right to be the ruler..." whispered Raven thru gritted teeth

"oh."

Stafire sighed sharply.

"Blackfire was the First Born, I was SECOND.  
>SHE should of been next in line to be Queen...but, they gave that right to me.<p>

I never understood why...NOW, I do.  
>I didn't know about the Psion Invasion...and, Blackfire's "connection" to it."<p>

Starfire cried softly.

"oh, x'hal...WHAT HAVE I DONE!"

"what?" exclaimed Nightwing

"I hurt her...I hurt my sister!"

"what are you talking about?" said Raven

Starfire gulped hard, then spoke.

"Remember...when "My Brother" visited us that one day?"

"Wildfire?, yeah...he was REALLY Madame Rouge in disguise, right?"

Starfire nodded.

"yes...and, I blamed Blackfire for the deception.  
>Rouge knew TOO MUCH of "my people's" ways...she HAD to have been informed by someone."<p>

Starfire frowned, tears streaming down her face.

"I...I faced her at the Jump City Prison.  
>I yelled at her...then, I...I...(sob, choke) I DISOWNED HER!"<p>

"What?"

Starfire cried hard.

"I disowned her as my sister...I abandoned her.  
>just like...like my own people abanoned her, like my parents."<p>

Starfire cried, Nightwing held her hand tightly.

"what have I done?...I am a TERRIBLE Sister!  
>and...I can't even tell her I'm sorry."<p>

"she escaped from prison several months ago..." began Cyborg

"and, hasn't been heard or seen from since." added Raven

Starfire shut her eyes, tears streaming.

"what have i done?..."

Nightwing sighed, frowning.

it was no secret that he LOVED Starfire...his Princess.  
>and, he HATED seeing her in pain...and, being powerless to help her.<p>

though, right now...he hated Coldfire even MORE.

[Gotham City]

Robin was atop a tall building, searching the city for ANY trace of Coldfire.

he groaned, then activated his InterCOMM.

"JINX, I could REALLY use some help here."

(("I'm doing my best, Max...computers really ISN'T in my list of Unique Talents."))

"what have you found?"

(("nothing on Coldfire...other than his Escape Reports.  
>seems like he really doesn't want to be found."))<p>

"terrific..."

(("wait-a-minute."))

Robin widened an eye.

"what?"

(("I just got a new police report...could be related to Coldfire."))

"What is it?"

(("eyewitnesses have reported seeing a New Gang on the streets.  
>they have no specific name, but their all seen having Orange and Green Facepaint."))<p>

"Orange on the face, Green on the eyes?"

(("yeah."))

Robin narrowed his eyes, becoming thin as slits.

"where are they?"

(("I think SOME have been sighted near the old Monarch Theater."))

"I'm on my way there NOW."

Robin fired his Grappel Gun, propelled himself and glided off into the city.

it wasn't long before he reached the old theater.  
>and, sure enough...he was a group of thugs harassing some citizens.<p>

the thugs's faces were INDEED painted orange with their eyelids painted green.  
>Robin immediatly glided down and kicked one of the thugs down.<p>

"run." said Robin to the citizen (who RAN)

Robin looked at the remaining thugs and glared at them.

"nice warpaint...looks familiar."

a thug pulls out a knife and tried to attack.  
>however, Robin simply blocks the blade with a Birdarang...then, punches him.<p>

another thug attacks on his own.  
>Robin counters by grabbing his arm and tossing him over him, slamming his body against the ground.<p>

the last thug tries to run...but, Robin fired his Grappel at him.  
>the Batclaw snags him by his shirt and Robin jerks the cord, knocking him down.<p>

the thug TRIES to get up to run...but, Robin walks over and presses his boot against his face.

"coldfire...NOW.  
>and, don't you DARE lie to me."<p>

"c-cold who?"

Robin grasps the thug's shirt.  
>he then raises him up and slams his body against a wall.<p>

"you don't fool me..." began Robin

"your facepaint matches the facial features of a criminal that escaped Arkham recently...now, tell me WHERE. HE. IS."

Robin tightened his grip on the thug's shirt.  
>the thug immediatly paniced.<p>

"OKAY-OKAY!, I'll tell you!"

Robin smiled.

"good boy."

[Later]

Robin dropped down to a building...and, overlooked a faroff warehouse.

he immediatly pressed a button on his mask.

"Jinx, I'm at the warehouse...Coldfire may be inside."

(("I don't like this, Max...")) began Jinx

(("LOOK, why don't you wait for back-up.  
>I could radio the police to-"))<p>

"to do WHAT?, be good targets for Coldfire's Starbolts?"

(("umm..."))

"Forget it...I can handle Coldfire MYSELF."

(("BUT-!"))

"JINX, I can handle this!  
>Remember, I have Tamaranium in my Utility Belt."<p>

Jinx scoffs.

(("Yeah, I remember...and, SO DOES COLDFIRE!  
>He'll be expecting you to use it against him, now."))<p>

"If I'm walking into a trap...then, I'll spring it."

Jinx groaned.

(("man, I sure am glad your not MY boyfriend...you'd be the Death-Of-Me!"))

"Appretiate the concern."

Robin glided down and headed towards the warehouse.  
>as he approached the small building...he saw a shadow coming towards him.<p>

a mysterious figured tried to attacked him.  
>but, Robin countered and slammed him against a wall...and, saw who it was.<p>

"GRAYSON!"

Nightwing looked at Robin, surprised.

"MAX!"

Robin released Nightwing.

"following me AGAIN?"

"no...I'm here on my own."

Robin widened an eye.

"oh?"

"Coldfire hurt Starfire...in ways you CANNOT imagine.  
>I'm here to take him down and bring him in."<p>

"Can't really argue with THAT...so long as I get the information I need."

"deal." said Nightwing

"and, I must admit...I'm curious about what became of the Brotherhood of Evil as well."

Robin narrowed his eyes.

"whatever."

Robin and Nightwing surveyed the area.

"no guards, no cameras, no turrets either Coldfire has a poor sense in security-"

"or, it's a TRAP." finished Robin

Nightwing grinned.

"good...I was REEEEAL good at springing traps back in the Old Days."

"just don't let your emotions get the better of you, THIS TIME."

Nightwing nodded.

"yeah...I know, I remember my training"

Robin and Nightwing approached the Warehouse.  
>once at the doors, Robin touched it...and, they swung open.<p>

"not even locked." said Nightwing

"now i KNOW it's a trap." said Robin, sternly

Robin and Nightwing entered the building.  
>inside, they saw some stacked boxes...but, mostly open areas.<p>

as the two masked teens walked forwards, Robin spoke.

"have your Birdarangs ready?"

"I have "Nightarangs"...and, YES."

Robin sighed.

"whatever...just be ready."

"sure things...Bats." said Nightwing with a grin

Robin eyed Nightwing...then, scoffed.

"cute."

Robin and Nightwing soon reached the center of the room.  
>as soon as they did, bright lights suddenly turned on.<p>

"my-my...looks like I have "unexpected visitors."

Robin and Nightwing looked up at a high catwalk where they saw Coldfire standing, leaned against the railing.

Nightwing gritted his teeth in anger Robin just eyed him, his expression emotionless.

"don't act so surprised, Coldfire...I KNOW you were expecting us."

"I was expecting YOU, Robin...  
>though, the "pretty-boy-in-the-leotard" is certainly NEW."<p>

"MY NAME IS NIGHTWING!" shouted Nightwing, angrily

"whatever your name is...you'll all soon be DEAD."

Coldfire snapped his fingers.  
>Robin and Nightwing saw large groups of facepainted thugs approach.<p>

the thugs began to surround the two, looking ready to fight.

"Surprised?" began Coldfire

"you'd be AMAZED at EASY it is to start a gang in a city this CORRUPT."

Robin narrowed his eyes...then, smirked at Coldfire.

"what's wrong, Coldfire?...too scared to fight us YOURSELF?"

"no...just SMARTER.  
>I'm not about to let you use that Tamaranium on me, again."<p>

Nightwing snicked.

"Chicken."

"WHAT!" snarled Coldfire

"brawk-brawk-braaaawk..."

"okay, THAT'S IT...BOYS!"

the thugs looked at their "boss"

"whoever makes Wing Boy EXTRA "Black-and-Blue"...gets a BONUS in their next Paycheck."

the thugs all snickered.  
>Robin then eyed Nightwing.<p>

"satisfyed?"

"yep." replied Nightwing with a smirk

Nightwing drew out twin Stun Batons, while Robin extended his Bo-Staff.  
>Robin glanced at Coldfire for a moment...who was grinning evily.<p>

"so long as we have an "audience"...let's give him a Good Show."

Nightwing chuckled.

"say no more...I spent my childhood in the business of "Entertainment"

the thugs all attacked.

Robin swung his staff, knocking three down all at once.  
>while Nightwing used his batons, and zapped one thug after another.<p>

the thugs soon began to surround them.  
>Robin glance at Nightwing and grinned.<p>

"square dance."

Nightwing nodded.  
>the two grabbed each others arms and swung in place.<p>

while Nightwing struck passing thugs with his batons Robin sweeped then away with his bo-staff...effectively, clearing the room a bit.

Robin and Nightwing parted and all grinned.

"been a LOOOOONG time since I did that move."

"STAY FOCUSED!, it ain't over."

several more thugs attacked.  
>Robin and Nightwing drew out their BirdarangsNightarangs.

they both threw them at the same time.  
>the spinning weapons all colided with the thugs, knocking them down.<p>

"nice work."

"yeah, you too."

Coldfire growled angrily.

"PATHETIC!  
>well, I guess I shouldn't be TOO surpised...this is what I get for trusting Humans."<p>

Coldfire then smirked.

"well, like my father always said: if you can't get someone to kill somebody right..."

Coldfire's eyes and Fists then glowed bright green.  
>he then extended his middle and index fingers together like a gun...and, AIMED at the two.<p>

"then, KILL THEM...yourself."

Coldfire began to fire Starbolt shots at Robin and Nightwing like bullets.  
>the two split up and evaded Coldfire's shots, both taking cover behind some boxes.<p>

Coldfire continued to fire his Energy Shots.  
>Robin activated his "whisperCOMM", contacting Nightwing.<p>

"grayson!"

"yeah?"

"we'll NEVER get close enough to Coldfire...not with him gunning for both of us."

"hmmm...then, MAYBE we should distract his attention to just one of us."

"a decoy?"

"yeah, a decoy."

Robin pondered this.

"that MIGHT work...but, which one of should-?"

"i'll do it...I'm more agile."

"I guess...you ARE a Circus Boy, afterall."

Robin cut the link.  
>Nightwing then rose from his cover and waved his arms.<p>

"YO, Darth...OVER HERE!"

"EAT HOT PLASMA, HUMAN SCUM!"

Coldfire fired at Nightwing...who dodged and hid behind another box.  
>as Coldfire fired at him, Robin silently snuck up to cover CLOSER to Coldfire.<p>

"YOU CAN'T KEEP DODGING ME FOREVER!  
>sooner or later, I'll get you...and, Fry you."<p>

as Coldfire fired and ranted, Robin took out his Tamaranium Stone.  
>he used the razor edge of his Birdarang's wing and cut off a small portion of it.<p>

Robin then loaded the stone into his grappel gun.  
>he aimed it at Coldfire's back...and, FIRED.<p>

the claw colided with Coldfire (pressing the Tamaranium stone to his back.)

"GAAHH!"

Coldfire staggered down in shock.  
>the Tamaranium soon took effect, and rendered him weak.<p>

Robin reeled the grappel line, propelling himself up.  
>he kicked Coldfire down HARD (Nightwing soon grappeled up to the catwalk, too)<p>

Coldfire tried to stand, but Robin punched him rapidly he grabbed him by his shirt, tossed him over him and slammed his body against the metal floor.

Robin slammed his boot on his chest, pressing it HARD.

"time to TALK, Coldfire."

Robin pressed his chest HARD, making him groan in pain.

"forget it...I'm not telling you ANYTHING!"

Robin grinned.

"fine...if you prefer to suffer, that's okay."

Robin looked at Nightwing.

"go ahead..."

Nightwing narrowed his eyes, growling.  
>he took out a Stun Baton, charged it...then jammed the electros HARD between Coldfire's legs.<p>

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Robin widened an eye.

"o...kay."

"STOP!, SSSSSSSTOP!  
>I'LL TALK!, JUST STOP IT!" cried out Coldfire<p>

Nightwing pulled the baton away.  
>Robin gripped Coldfire's shirt, then forced his back against the railing.<p>

he leaned him over the edge, almost dangling him over the high area.

"now, TALK: Where are the Brotherhood of Evil hiding!"

Coldfire had a look of Fear and Terror...which soon changed into a smug grin.

"are you SUUUURE that's what you want to know?  
>because, I think what you REALLY want to know...is WHERE they took your Girlfriend."<p>

Robin's eyes widened in shock...  
>then, he slammed Coldfire HARD against the railing, denting it.<p>

Coldfire only laughed at this...a laugh that "disturbingly" sounded like The Joker.

"I am no fool...I KNOW you are Max Daniels, have to be.  
>why else would a NEW ROBIN suddenly show up shortly AFTER Max's girlfriend was taken?"<p>

Robin tightened his grip, growling.

"WHERE IS SHE!"

"I'll give you a hint: NOT with the Brotherhood."

Robin widened his eyes (as did Nightwing)

"what?"

"ever since the Titans defeated the Brotherhood...they have severely DEVOLVED.  
>now reduced to being High Profile Mercenaries, rather than Would-Be World Conquerers."<p>

"Mercenaries?"

Robin then tightened his grip even MORE, his face inches from Coldfire's.

"if they were only HIRED to capture Komi...then, WHO PAID THEM!"

Coldfire was silent.  
>Robin forced Coldfire AGAIN, now breaking the railing and dangling him in the air.<p>

"WHO TOOK HER!, WHO!"

"W-WRAITHCORP!"

"What!"

"I got my cut of the Brotherhood's Paycheck...from WraithCorp."

"Anton Wraith?" said Nightwing

"What's HIS stake in this?" said Robin, sternly

Robin continued to dangle Coldfire...who was plenty scared, now.

"I...I don't know, we never asked questions!  
>his Private Military said SOMETHING about a secret project...but, that's all I know, I SWEAR!"<p>

Robin glared at Coldfire, his eyes souless and unfeeling.

"if anything has happened to her...I'm coming for YOU, and your "Buddies."

Robin tossed Coldfire aside.  
>a she tried to get up, Robin slammed his head into the floor...knocking him out.<p>

Robin then took out a some Batcuffs and cuffed his hands behind his back.

"That won't do much good on him, you know." said Nightwing

Robin then picked up the discarded Tamaranium Stone and placed it beside Coldfire.

"NOW, it will."

Robin turned and faced Nightwing.

"call the GCPD, tell them where to find our "friend."

"What about YOU?"

Robin narrowed his eyes.

"I wasn't planning on WraithCorp to be my next target." began Robin

"This changed EVERYTHING.  
>I need to go back to the Cave to formulate a plan."<p>

"You'll need our HELP, Max!"

Robin eyed Nightwing.

"You said it yourself: This Changes EVERYTHING.  
>if your planning on infiltrating WraithCorp...then, you'll need some SERIOUS Back-Up."<p>

Robin narrowed his eyes, Debating this.  
>he finally sighed sharply, then spoke.<p>

"go back to your friends and inform Bruce of this...THEN, we'll talk.

* * *

><p>Author Note: I introduced the concept of "Tamaranium" to give Robin (and, possably Batman)<br>and EDGE of Rogue Tamaranians (whose biology are similiar to Kryptonians)

I also gave Starfire some "Angst", by having her feel guilty  
>about an event that occured in an Issue of Teen Titans Go! (where "Wildfire", Starfire's Little Brother, was introduced)<p>

I feel I have been dragging this story TOO LONG  
>so, I'm cutting to the chase and have Max get on with Saving his girlfriend: Komi.<p>

Will he accept help from the Titans?...or NOT.


	17. WraithCorp

Batman copyright Bob Kane/DC Comics

Teen Titans copyright DC Comics/Warner Brothers

* * *

><p>On Dark Wings...<br>Chapter 17: WraithCorp

* * *

><p>[The Batcave]<p>

a formless shadow materialized within a cavern.  
>when it opened, Nightwing and the other Titans emerged from it.<p>

Raven took a moment to look around.

"amazing..."

"yeah, I know.  
>all thise time were looking for Max in Gotham...and, he wasn't even THERE."<p>

"no, I wasn't."

the Titans looked and saw Max (wearing his Robin suit, sans his Mask with his hood down)

"Bludhaven was CLOSE enough to Gotham."

"why HERE?" said Cyborg

"I was raised in this city...my parents died here."

Max eyed Starfire.

"your looking better."

Starfire shrugged.

"my leg still hurts...but, I am well enough."

Nightwing looked at Max.

"so...when do we leave?"

"when my associate gets back with intel."

"associ-"

at that moment, a far off door slid open.  
>the Titans looked and saw JINX walk in, a smile on her face.<p>

"I'm BACK."

Cyborg was wide eyed.

"JINX!"

Jinx grinned at the Titans, then looked at Max.

"I see the gang's all here...I trust we'll be playing nice, now?"

"for the moment.  
>now, tell me what you learned."<p>

Jinx held up a disk and waved it.  
>she walked over to the Batcomputer, inserted the disk and brought up a map.<p>

"I did some scouting...and, it doesn't look good."

Max and the Titans approached her.

"what's the problem?"

"WraithCorp Tower is just as bout as TIGHT at the Batcave's Security.  
>the building is lined with a SteelLead alloy, with Commandos guarding the place like Clockwork."

Jinx glances at Max.

"If I were still a crook...  
>then, breaking into THIS place would be like breaking into Fort Knox."<p>

"with that much security, Wraith DEFINENTLY trying to hide something." said Max

"Wouldn't surprise me one bit." said Jinx

"any known way of entry?" asked Nightwing

"a Frontal assualt is IMPOSSIBLE.  
>but, we might have an Easier time underground...thru the sewer system."<p>

"eww." said Beast Boy

"but, Mister Wraith MAY have laid TRAPS there, too." said Jinx

"If it's our only way in...we'll have to risk it." said Max

"makes sense...if I were trying to break in, I'D go through there, too."

"wait!, why don't we have Raven teleport us in?" said Beast Boy

Jinx groaned.

"Because it's IMPOSSIBLE!  
>Wraith has Energy Disrupters built around the building."<p>

Jinx looked at the group.

"even MY MAGIC didn't work."

"now, that IS Suspicious." said Cyborg

Max has his armed crossed, obviously brooding on something.  
>Nightwing finally faced him and spoke.<p>

"So, Max...what's the plan?"

"Obviously our first course of action is to get inside..." began Max

"if Wraith IS responsible for the capture of Metahumans then, we free them and put a stop to whatever it is he's doing."

"Then, we'd better do it FAST." began Jinx

"if Wraith figures out what we're doing there before we finish...  
>then, we won't have TIME for a Second Chance."<p>

"Agreed...we move FAST, and HARD."

Max walked off and approached a table with weapons.  
>as he stocked up his Utility Belt, Nightwing approached him.<p>

"Max..."

Max didn't look at him...he just kept loading weapons.

"Max, I promise that we'll help you save Komi."

Starfire raised an eyebrow.

"Komi?"

"thanks, but if it's all the same to you...I'LL worry about her.  
>you and your friends just need to focus on stopping whatever Anton Wraith his planning."<p>

Max finally finished.  
>he then put on his domino mask and pulled up his hood over his head.<p>

Max/Robin turned and faced the Titans (and, Jinx)

"everyone ready?"

the Titans were silent...then, they all nodded.

"then, let's GO."

[Gotham City]

Robin and the Titans all walked stealthly down an alleyway.  
>they peered at the opening...and saw the WraithCorp Tower far ahead.<p>

the tower was TALL, nearly touching the sky and, was HUGE.

there was also a wall surrounding the building where the young heroes saw guards patroling the area.

"MAN!, you weren't kidding." said Beast Boy

"Security is TIGHT!"

Jinx smirked.

"don't act so surprised."

Robin activated his detective vision...then, eyed a far off manhole cover.

"THERE...Let's go."

Robin rushed forward, followed closely by the Titans.  
>once at the manhole, Robin looked at Cyborg.<p>

"Stone."

Cyborg grinned.  
>he punched his robotic fist into the metal cover, then ripped it apart.<p>

"good work."

Robin dropped down into the hole.  
>Jinx followed, as did the other Teen Titans.<p>

Once down, they serveyed the area.  
>long, dark tunnels with flowing, murky waters were visible.<p>

Robin scanned the area, as did Cyborg.

"this way."

Robin walked down a path, follow closely by the Titans.

"so..." began Cyborg

"what?" said Jinx

"you were working with Max this whole time?"

Jinx was silent, then spoke.

"yeah."

"how come you never told us?"

Jinx exhaled.

"it was...personal.

"Personal?"

"Max's girlfriend...she's an old friend of mine."

Cyborg processed this.

"was she...you know, a-"

"a criminal?"

Cyborg looked embarrassed.

"she WAS.  
>but, she like me...she's CHANGED."<p>

"oh."

Jinx looked down...then, spoke again.

"Cyborg..."

"yeah?"

Jinx sighed sharply.

"I know the truth...  
>I know who you used to be...Victor."<p>

Cyborg had a stunned expression.

"why haven't you spoken to your father, Vic?...why?"

Cyborg sighed.

"I want to...but, I don't know what to say.  
>I mean...it's been SO LONG, so very long."<p>

"You could start by telling him you love him...he IS your dad, afterall."

Cyborg sighed.

"yeah...I know."

just then, everyone stopped.

they saw a gate blocking their way a gate that was linked with a computer console.

"Wraith's thought of EVERYTHING." said Robin

Nightwing smirks.

"yeah?, well so have we."

Nightwing looked at Cyborg.

"Cyborg...your on."

Cyborg approached the console, activating a hacking devive in his arm.

"i'd better help, too."

Robin drew out his Cryptograph Sequencer...as did Nightwing.  
>the three all hacked into the device, and after a few minutes...the gate opened.<p>

"well...that was EASY." said Beast Boy

"don't Jinx it." said Jinx with a sly grin

the group walked through the gate, continuing on their way.

they soon reached the END of the tunnel and looked up at another manhole cover.

Robin took out a mini-laser.

"we'd better take it Slower and Quieter from here"

Robin approached the metal ladder.  
>he climbed to to the cover, then activated his laser...cutting into the cover's edges.<p>

the titans all waited as Robin worked on the manhole cover.  
>after several minutes, the cover soon gave way...and, Robin pried it loose.<p>

"let's go."

Robin climed uptop, the Titans all followed him.

they soon emerged onto ground level...finding themselves in some kind of in-door parking lot.

Robin was standing by, waiting for them.

"come on...we don't want to be caught NOW."

Robin ran stealthly, as did the Titans.  
>Cyborg ran to a nearby Security Door.<p>

"I might be able to hack into this do-"

Robin fired his Grappel claw at a vent cover and ripped it off.

"We don't use DOORS in Gotham." said Robin

"BUT, I'LL NEVER FI-"

"Activate Stealth Mode." said Robin, bluntly

Cyborg's mechanical body suddenly shifted.  
>it decreased in mass, becoming THINNER, SLIMMER, SLEAKER.<p>

Everyone (especially Cyborg) were stunned.

"What th-"

"Remember that program I installed into you before we left?"

"you mean my Upgrade?"

"yes...THAT was part of it."

"oh."

Robin shot his grappel into the ventilation shaft.

"let's go."

Robin propelled himself and crawled in.  
>the Titans looked at each other...then, shrugged.<p>

"well...when in Gotham." said Beast Boy, finally

Beast Boy morphed into a green bat and flew into the shaft.  
>Starfire flew in after him, Raven flew in after her as well.<p>

Jinx flipped into the shaft, followed by Nightwing...who grappeled after her.  
>Cyborg sighed sharply, he then used his rocket boot and propelled into the shaft.<p>

Robin soon neared another vent cover.  
>he pressed his boot against it, prying it loose.<p>

the cover soon fell off, allowing entry.  
>Robin crawled out and found himself at the main lobby.<p>

the others titans soon exited out and joined him.  
>they looked and saw some guards patroling the area.<p>

Robin looked up at the cealing and saw a catwalk.

"raven...get us up there, it looked pretty secure."

Raven's eyes glowed white.  
>she comsumed herself and the others into shadows, which formed into a Raven.<p>

the Shadow Raven hugged against the walls and traveled up to the cealing.  
>it floated over the catwalk, then dematerialized...allowing everyone onto the narrow path.<p>

"nice work, Raven" said Nightwing

"come on, let's get moving."

the group all walked down the catwalk, being careful not to alert anyone.  
>they soon reached ANOTHER ventilation cover...but, it looked like a door.<p>

"now, THAT...is the weirdest vent I ever saw." said Beast Boy

"admire it LATER."

Robin took out his mini-laser and cut a hole into it.  
>they all walked into the narrow tunnel one at a time.<p>

"I wonder why this part of the facility isn't well protected." said Cyborg

"either Anton is STUPID...which I DOUBT.  
>or, he never expected anyone to get this far."<p>

"or, doesn't think anyone would come this way." added Nightwing

Robin thought for a bit.

"keep your guard up...I don't like this place."

the group soon exited the tunnel.  
>from another catwalk...they saw a large chamber down below.<p>

"my god..."

the Titans saw dozens of cells with energy gates.  
>inside were various people...people who were OBVIOUSLY not "normal"<p>

"metahumans." said Robin

"DOZENS of them." added Cyborg

"Then, this PROVES it...Wraith IS responsible for the Disappearances." said Jinx

"But, WHY?...why take all these people?"

Robin narrowed his eyes.

"I don't know...but, we ARE going to find out"

Robin began to walk off, but Starfire grabbed his shoulder.

"WAIT!, We cannot jus-"

"There's nothing we can do for them NOW."

"BUT-!"

"Kori, we'll SAVE them...I promise.  
>but, if we're caught NOW...we won't be any help to ANYONE"<p>

Starfire sighed sharply.

"okay..."

the group walked down the walkway.

they soon reached ANOTHER Chamber.  
>this time, they saw some guards dragging someone to a slab.<p>

"LET ME GO, YOU DWEEBS!"

the heroes looked down and saw who was being manhandled: Livewire.

"Livewire?" said Cyborg

"But...ain't she suppose to be in Metropolis!" exclaimed Beast Boy

"no...she WAS incarcerated at Arkham Island." said Robin

"Until Arkham Asylum suffered that Power Failure." added Nightwing

Robin pondered this.

"a power failure...that Anton deliberitly CAUSED."

the Titans looked at him.

"I saw Cargo Planes leaving Arkham Island when I left the Mansion...  
>they must of belonged to WraithCorp, Anton must of taken the villains captive, TOO."<p>

"right..." said Nightwing

"and, he must of used an EMP bomb to shutdown the Asylum's power."

"and, caused a breakout to keep everyone distracted while he sent is Private Military to capture the Metahuman Prisoners there." finished Robin

the Titans watched as the guards strapped Livewire to the slab.  
>they saw some doctors stick needles and wires into her skin.<p>

a monitor on a wall displayed someing on-screen.

EXTRACTING METAHUMAN DNA...

"so...that's it." said Robin

"he's taking their DNA, trying to process their Genetic Code."

"is that what he's doing to the others?" asked Starfire

"sure seems that way." replied Jinx

Robin narrowed his eyes as he watched Livewire scream.  
>though she was a Supervillain with a total DISREGUARD for human life...<p>

she was still a "Human Being"  
>and, even SHE didn't deserve this.<p>

"we'd better hurry..." said Robin, finally

"Anton controls EVERYTHING in this facility.  
>if we can find him, we MAY be able to find a way to set everyone free."<p>

"and, Komi?" said Nightwing

"Only ANTON knows where she is, now.  
>we find him, I'll find out where she's being kept."<p>

Nightwing nodded.

"okay...sounds like a plan."

"Then, let's MOVE.  
>Anton's probably at his Penthouse Office."<p>

the group proceeded on, going as FAST and as QUIET as they possably could.

They soon reached another chamber...and, THIS ONE really confused them.  
>they all looked down and saw a huge, metallic arch with a swirling energy vortex.<p>

several of the guards were gather, armed with high powered weapons.

"what the hell is this?" said Robin

some scientists were at the arch's controls.

"Target LOCKED, prepare for extraction." said a scientist

the vortex rippled for a moment.  
>then, a huge creature suddenly emerged from the vortex.<p>

it was as big as a T-Rex.  
>it had the body of a Lion and the Wings and Head of an Eagle.<p>

it ROARED angrily at the guards.

"SCREEEEEEEE!"

"GET THAT THING UNDER CONTROL!" shouted a guard

Robin and the Titans watched at the guards attacked the creature.  
>a few guards fired rapid laser shots at it, others used "cattle prods"<p>

they finally ensnared it in cables and forced it down.

"TRANQ IT!"

the guards fired several darts at the creature.  
>the creature mades noises...but, soon quieted down.<p>

"GET THAT THING IN THE HOLDING PENS!"

Robin narrowed his eyes, brooding on the situation.

"WHAT IS THAT THING!" exclaimed Beast Boy

"a Griffin." said Raven, awestruck

Cyborg scanned the Arch with his Red Optic.

"that thing...it's some kind of PORTAL."

"a Dimensional Gateway." said Robin, finally

"a Gateway?...TO WHERE!" exclaimed Nightwing

"anywhere they want." said Robin

the Titans watched as the Griffin was dragged away.

"I'm not sure I WANT to know what Anton Wraith is trying to doing!" said Jinx

"I do."

Robin continued to walk forward, the Titans soon followed him.  
>he finally removed a vent cover and entered the shaft, the Titans went in after him.<p>

after quite some time...Robin found the vent opening to Anton's Office.  
>he forced it loose and leapt down into the room...the Titans followed.<p>

they saw that the room was pretty big.  
>the windows had a good view of Gotham, and was filled with expensive artifacts.<p>

"So...where's Wraith?" said Cyborg

"right HERE."

the group looked at the desk.  
>they saw a chair turn...revealing Anton, who looked at them with a smug grin.<p>

"welcome HEROES...I've been expecting you."

Robin narrowed his eyes.  
>Anton then stood up and approached the young heroes.<p>

"So...I trust you saw my little "experiments?"

"more or less." replied Robin

"Why are you doing this, Wraith!" demanded Nightwing

Anton scoffed.

"I don't expect you "children" to UNDERSTAND."

Robin narrowed his eyes.

"actually...I think I do understand."

Robin then tossed a grenade at Anton...a Freeze Grenade.  
>the grenade detonated, flash freezing Anton's entire head.<p>

"MAX!" exclaimed Nightwing, shocked.

"just...wait."

Anton punched at the block of ice encasing his head.  
>he soon crushed it to pieces, a breathed hard...holding his face.<p>

Anton then looked up...two pairs of eyes glowing.

"Anton Wraith...or, should I say: TRIGON."

"Anton" steppe dinto the light...revealing his TRUE FACE.

Bright Red Skin, four gold eyes snow white hair and pointed ears.

his neck had what looked like "torn skin", indicating False Flesh.

Raven widened her eyes in shock (as did the other titans), only ROBIN remained unsurprised.

Trigon chuckled evily.

"so...how long have you known?"

"I've had my suspicions...  
>but, after I saw that Portal...i KNEW the truth."<p>

Trigon smiled, brushing ice particles off his sleeve.

"Batman has been investigating you for quite some time...  
>there are NO existing records of you prior to your debute in Gotham City.<p>

But, what REALLY got my attention...was the fact that you appeared about a week AFTER the Teen Titans defeated teh Demon Conquer: Trigon the Terrible."

Trigon took a cigerette out of his pocket.  
>he bit into it, then snapped his fingers and formed a flame, lighting it.<p>

he sucked his cigerette, then blew smoke at Robin...snickering.

"the Bat really does his homework, doesn't he?  
>he's almost as annoying as that Pretty Boy: Bruce Wayne."<p>

Nightwing finally spoke.

"but...H-HOW?"

Trigon smirked.

"lemme guess...you "Teeney Titans"  
>are wondering HOW I am still alive...and, WHY I'm masquerading as a Human, RIGHT?"<p>

"yes." said Raven, her eyes glowing and voice dark

Trigon chuckled.  
>he then walked over to his desk and poured himself a glass of wine.<p>

he took a sip, then spoke.

"Believe me...I was just as surprised of my survival as YOU ARE." began Trigon

"I truely thought I was going to die when my Daughter attacked me...  
>imagine my surprised when I found myself alive...a mere THREE DAYS after my defeat."<p>

Trigon then looked at the Titans...were were ALERT, ready for anything.

Robin remained calm.

"but...it would seem that my Survival came at a cost MOST DEAR.  
>I no longer possessed my God-Like strength and power."<p>

Trigon sighed.

"I still possess my Dark Magic...but, it is very Limited.  
>I could no longer return to my Home Dimension...I was left STRANDED in the Mortal Plane."<p>

"you have a Dimensional Gateway in the other room, Trigon." said Robin

"indeed...it took me YEARS to build that thing."

"then, why haven't you used it to return home?"

Trigon smirked evily.

"that WAS my original intent...until I "Changed-My-Mind."

Trigon chuckled softly.

"at first, I fashioned this Human Identity to keep myself hidden.  
>but, as the years went by...I found myself ENJOYING my life as Anton Wraith."<p>

Trigon then reached into his pocket.

"but, MOST OF ALL..."

Trigon pulled out stacks of cash.

"I ENJOYED the "Power" that Humans had over each other."

Trigon bent the bills, flipping then with a smile.

"I enjoyed being RICH."

The titans looked confused...Raven was dumbfounded Robin finally spoke, his tone stern.

"so, let me get this straight: you've quit being a Demonic Warlord...to be a Greedy Businessman?"

"I had no choice...RAVEN made sure to that."

Trigon chuckled as he approached the heroes.

"Ironic, really...  
>I hated my daughter for robbing me of my powers.<p>

but, SHE is the one who made ALL OF THIS POSSIBLE!  
>all my Goverment Contracts, my Profitable Weapons Sales, my Riches..."<p>

Trigon smiled, looking right at Raven.

"I owe EVERYTHING...to HER.  
>so, "Thank You, Daughter"...you've made your "Daddy" VERY HAPPY."<p>

Raven gulped hard, feeling anxious.

"you can't expect me to believe that your CONTENT with all this." said Robin

Trigon smirked.

"well...I do engage in some OTHER Business Deals under the table.  
>like selling my weapons on both the Open Market...AND, The Black Market."<p>

Robin narrowed his eyes.

"your no businessman...your a CONMAN."

"what?"

"I saw your men force out a GRIFFIN from your Gateway.  
>they took it to "Holding Pens", and I'd wager there are OTHER monsters, there."<p>

"true...what's your point?"

"WraithCorp has been On-Sight to MANY Monster Attacks all over the world."

Trigin eyed Robin, grinning.

"go on..."

"Your taking those creatures from Other Dimensions.  
>then, after you unleash them on randon towns and cities...<br>you suddenly show up and sell your weapons to get rid of them."

Trigon grinned, then flipped his bills again.

"as Lex Luthor always says: "It's just BUSINESS."

"Then, let's "Talk Business"...why are you capturing METAHUMANS?"

Trigon grins at Robin.  
>he then puts his bills back in his pocket.<p>

"I'll show you."

Trigon walked over to a safe on a wall.  
>as Robin and the Titans approached him, he punched in some codes.<p>

the safe opened...and, Trigon took something out of it.  
>he turned and showed the heroes a shot of Purple Liquid.<p>

"THIS...is my Newest weapon." began Trigon

"this liquid was recently discovered by my people.  
>we're calling it: "Omnigen", a Mutegenic Substance that takes on the properties of whatever it comes in contact with."<p>

Trigon smirked.

"my earlier experiments were SIMPLE.  
>I introduce various Stone Minerals to it...then, injected some of my guards with it."<p>

"and?"

"they turned into Statues."

Starfire gasped.

"So, I decided to bond it with more DNA-Based substances...  
>I started with my OWN DNA...which was pretty successful."<p>

"it WAS?"

"yes...one injection, and a Normal Human could attain my Powers."

Trigon smiled.

"but, then I thought to myself: Why Stop THERE!  
>when I could use the DNA of OTHER people with special powers."<p>

"the Metahumans." said Robin

"YES!, Metahumans: Mortals with POWER.  
>Humans, Non-Humans, Heroes, Villains, It didn't matter to me.<p>

I picked out the BEST and the UNIQUE among them.  
>with the sole intention of mass producing their powers and selling them."<p>

"so, your basicly giving Common Crooks the ability to Fly and Bend Steel with their bare hands."

Trigon smirked.

"well...I wouldn't put that in writing.  
>but, YES...I suppose you can put it that way."<p>

Raven glared at her father.

"oh, DAUGHTER...please don't look at me like that.  
>afterall, with most of my powers gone...how am I suppose to make a living?"<p>

"ENOUGH!" shouted Robin

Robin marched over to Trigon.

"Time for you to answer my OWN question: where is-"

"Your GIRLFRIEND?" said Trigon, with a sly smile

Robin glared at him.  
>Trigon then walked over to his desk.<p>

"she has been quite an annoyance, what with all her CONSTANT Escape Attempts.  
>if not for her "Unique" abilities...I would of killed her ages ago."<p>

Trigon grabbed a remote.

"now...let us see how she is doing, shall we?"

Trigon pressed a button.

This made a monitor lower from the cealing.  
>the screen fizzled, then displayed a LIVE security video.<p>

the screen showed a girl strapped to a slab.

the girl had Orange Skin, long black hair lavender eyes and wore Black clothes that resembled Starfire's and silver armor.

Starfire gasped, her heart nearly stopping.

"SISTER!"

Robin gritted his teeth angrily.

"Komi, right?" began Trigon, eyeing Robin evily

"short for Komand...PRINCESS Komand of Tamaran, RIGHT?"

The Titans (aside from Jinx) were stunned at this.  
>Trigon laughed cruely, then continued speaking.<p>

"I must admit...she is a "Rare Bird"  
>the First, and so far ONLY Tamaranian who obsorbs LUNAR RAYS, instead of SOLAR RAYS for Power."<p>

Trigon looked at the others.

"see, THAT is why she has Black Hair and Lavender eyes...instead of Red Hair and Green Eyes.  
>it was a "Birth Defect", a physical mutation that altered her biology somewhat."<p>

Trigon looked at the screen and smiled.

"She hasn't made it EASY to extract her DNA..." began Trigon

"She's hospitalized dozens of my guards and scientists demolished quite a bit of my equipment, and attempted escape NUMEROUS times."

Trigon grinned evily.

"not to MENTION holding on to this "ridiculous" notion that YOU, Max...were coming to her Rescue, that you were going to save her."

"I will...now, LET HER GO!" shouted Robin

"Sorry...I can't, not yet.  
>I still haven't finished decyphering her Genetic Code."<p>

Trigon then turned, a disturbing grin on his face.

"BESIDES, do you really think I would of let you get this far unless I wanted you to."

Robin eyed him.

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean there was one "special" Metahuman Specimen that I required.  
>a metahuman with powers that'll make me ALOT of money, the "Cash Cow!"<p>

Trigon walked closer to the heroes.

"and, YOU Maxwell...just brought him to me."

"wha-?"

Trigon then snapped his fingers...making BEAST BOY suddenly disappear.

"B.B.!" exclaimed Cyborg

Robin glared at Trigon.

"Garfield Logan's Primal Shapeshifting will make me a MINT." began Trigon, evily

"and, BESIDES...his "Inner Beast" intersts me, too.  
>I am going to ENJOY getting inside his little, green head and TWISTING his will, heh-heh-heh."<p>

Raven's hands burned with Shadows, her eyes glowing bright red.

(("BRING. HIM. BAAAAACK!")) shouted Raven, her voice demonic

"what she said."

Robin and Nightwing tossed their Birdarang/Nightarang at Trigon.  
>but, he teleported just SECONDED before the weapons hit him, embedding them into the wall.<p>

the Monitor then fizzled again.  
>the young heroes looked and saw Trigon On-Screen.<p>

"sorry, CHILDREN...but, this meeting is OVER.  
>I have an appointment with Mr. Logan...my guards will escort you OUT."<p>

at that moment, several mercenary men rushed into the office.  
>they surrounded Robin and the Teen Titans, ready to attack.<p>

"play nice, now."

the screen went black.  
>Robin then groaned to himself.<p>

"why do things like this ALWAYS happen?"

* * *

><p>Author Note: To those of you that thought Blackfire was the imfamous "Komi": Congrats, folks...you were RIGHT.<br>though, I doubt ANYONE suspected that Trigon was the main villain behind all of this.

Despite revealing quite a bit...I still have more surprised in store.


	18. Redemption

Teen Titans copyright DC Comics/Warner Brothers

Batman copyright Bob Kane/DC Comics

* * *

><p>On Dark Wings...<br>Chapter 18: Redemption

* * *

><p>Beast Boy groaned as he awoke...<p>

he suddenly realised that his wrists and ankles were restrained tightly to a cold, metal slab.

he struggled, attempting to morph...but, found that he could not.

"cease your struggling..."

Beast Boy looked and saw Trigon approaching him.

he was NOW wearing a new Human Flesh Mask, concealing his demonic features Trigon grinned as he looked at Beast Boy, an evil look in his eyes.

Trigon placed his hand on Beast Boy's head, gripping his hair Beast Boy flinched at his touch, growling at him.

"w-what do you want!"

"two things: ONE, your powers."

Trigon then smiled wickedly.

"and, TWO...YOU."

Trigon's eyes glowed red.  
>his hand then glowed with ember colors.<p>

Beast Boy began to feel light headed...  
>he then snarled at Trigon, his eyes flashing a souless white for a moment.<p>

Trigon jerked his hand way...but, smiled none-the-less.

"you DO have a Beast within you...yes.  
>I sensed his great strength all those months ago...NOW, it's even Stronger."<p>

"just let me out of this...and, I'll show you just how STRONG I am."

Trigon smirked.

"It is to MY Understanding that it is RAGE that triggers The Beast...GOOD."

Trigon grabbed Beast Boy's head with is hands, his eyes glowing.

"and, RAGE...is what I'm all about!"

Beast Boy yelled out in pain as Trigon invaded his mind.

[Elsewhere]

KA-POW!

a guard was knocked straight thru a door.  
>Robin stepped out of the room and walked over the KOed Guard, followed by the Titans.<p>

"nice work, Vic." said Robin

Cyborg grinned.  
>Jinx then groaned.<p>

"so...what now?"

Robin exhaled sharply.

"i...i don't know." began Robin

"I was hoping to use the "Element-Of-Surprise" as my advantage...  
>but, Trigon KNEW my every course of action before I even made it!"<p>

Robin sighed sadly.

"now, Beast Boy is captured...and, Trigon will be expecting us."

Nightwing looked at Robin...then, approached him.

"Max, you DO realise that Trigon is a Demon: Deception is his thing."

Robin eyed him.

"all my carefully laid plans have backfired on me, Dick."

"and, you think THAT hasn't happened to me and Bruce?  
>sometimes things don't go as planned...and, that's when "thinking-on-your-feet" comes in handy."<p>

Robin sighed, looking down.  
>after a few minutes of silence...he spoke again.<p>

"Trigon needs the Metahumans to make his Omnigen Plan successful..."

"yeah."

"so...if we free them, his project his SUNK."

"But, HOW!" exclaimed Jinx

"Trigon's locked us out of his system!"

"Then, we do it the Old-Fashion way...by Smashing Up his power supply." said Robin

"he would need ALOT of power to keep the Metahumans contained..." began Cyborg

"and, there is NO GENERATOR On EARTH capable of THAT kind of power!"

"what if he isn't using a Generator, Per-Say?" said Jinx

Cyborg looked at her.

"huh?"

"what if he's using a Metahuman with Energy Abilities to power everything?"

Robin ponders this.

"that DOES sound logical..."

Robin looked at Cyborg.

"VIC, do your upgraded scanners detect any unusual power flow?"

Cyborg's Bionic Eye glowed red.  
>he scanned the area and looked around.<p>

"My scanners ARE detecting some kind of Bio-Energy surging through the entire place."

"then, that proves it: a Metahuman is supplying power to this place.  
>we need to find this person and set Him or Her free FIRST...that'll free everyone."<p>

"HEY!" exclaimed Raven

everyone looked at her.

"What about BEAST BOY?  
>in case you've forgotten, my FATHER is doing God-Knows-What to him RIGHT NOW!"<p>

"And, my SISTER requires our assistance, TOO!" added Starfire

"I KNOW!" snapped Robin

"Believe me, Saving Blackfire AND, Beast Boy is my Number One Concern!  
>but, throwing a Monkey Wrench in Trigon's Plans is JUST AS IMPORTANT."<p>

"BUT-!"

"I have an idea." began Nightwing

everyone looked at him.

"Why don't we split up into sepperate teams.  
>Two of us will cut off Trigon's power supply Two of us will Rescue Beast Boy from Trigon while, the Last Two goes to save Blackfire."<p>

Robin nodded.

"good idea...but, we'll have to choose our teams WISELY."

Robin looked at the Titans.

"Cyborg, it'll take a technichal genius to shut down Trigon's power-"

"yeah, I got it...I'll go save the Metahuman."

"Better take Jinx with you...you could use some LUCK."

Cyborg and Jinx looked at each other...then, blushed and smiled.

Raven then stepped uo, her expression SERIOUS.

"I'm going after Beast Boy...nobody knows my father better than ME."

Robin nodded.

"agreed, do you have a partner in mind?"

"I can handle it myself, thank you." said Raven, sternly

"out of the question."

Robin turned to Starfire.

"Star-"

"I am sorry...but, I can't.  
>if YOU are going to save my Sister..."I" am accompaning you."<p>

Robin exhaled.

"FINE..  
>Grayson, you go with Raven."<p>

Nightwing nodded.

"Now, remember...keep focused on your missions.  
>if you feel you can help someone, DO IT...but, DON'T let Trigon slow you down."<p>

everyone nodded.

"good...now, LET'S MOVE."

the group all split up into pairs and ran/flew in opposite directions.

Robin and Starfire ran down a corridor as fast as they could.  
>they KNEW that Blackfire was being experimented on, so she HAD to be in a Science Lab.<p>

the two finally stopped at Digi-Map on a wall.

"okay...we're HERE." began Robin, pointing at a place on the map

"and, Blackfire's currently being experimented on...so, she must be in the Science Lab."

"which is..."

"THERE."

Robin pointed at an area on the map.

"that is very far away."

"not if we take the elevator."

Robin rushed over to a nearby elevator, Starfire joined him.  
>he pressed a button, and the doors soon slid open.<p>

he and Starfire walked inside.  
>Robin pressed in some button, and the doors closed and they soon began moving.<p>

"won't Trigon know we are using his Elevator?"

"no...he's too busy with Beast Boy to even notice us."

"why?"

"Trigon's a sadist, Princess...  
>he likes to screw around with people's minds, before he actually uses them."<p>

Robin growled.

"I almost don't want to know what he's done to Komi."

"Blackfire." said Starfire

Robin nodded.

"yep."

Starfire was silent...then, she spoke.

"why?..why didn't you tell us?"

Robin narrowed his eyes, silent.

"Max, I NEED TO KNOW!"

"you don't know Blackfire...not like I do." said Robin, finally

Starfire narrowed her eyes, looking down.

"I thought I knew...but, I think I understand now."

"no...you DON'T."

"then, TELL ME!  
>please...I have a right to know."<p>

Robin eyed the Tamaranian...whose eyes were PLEADING to him.  
>he finally relented, sighed sharply<p>

"I...wasn't always "Robin." began Robin

"I used to be a normal, average person.  
>no family, no friends, no home...then, I met Blackfire."<p>

Robin paused as he revisited his memories.

"we sort of met by accident...  
>I was lost, walked into this night club at a random town."<p>

"and, Blackfire was there?"

Robin nodded.

"yeah...she looked like a drifter, same as me."

Robin smiled.

"I remember...how beautiful she was.  
>when I first saw her, I thought she was the prettiest girl I ever saw."<p>

Robin glanced at Starfire.

"you kinda look like her."

Starfire blushed.

"well...we ARE sisters."

"anyway...Blackfire ran into some trouble.  
>there were these guys there, roughing her up.<p>

at first, she seemed to be handling herself just fine.  
>but, they soon ganged up on her...and, she took a serious beating."<p>

"Blackfire never was one to run from a fight." said Starfire

"yeah, i know."

"so, what happened?"

"I did something really brave...or, "stupid", as Blackfire called it."

"what?"

"I three a chair at the guys beating her up...and, called them names."

Starfire's eyes widened.

"You...were trying to get their attention?"

"yeah, so Blackfire could get away."

Robin chuckled softly.

"well, it worked...those guys certain forgot all about Blackfire.  
>I spent most of that day running from them...until Blackfire bailed me out."<p>

"so, you helped her?"

"yeah...but, that was only the beginning.  
>it took a LONG TIME before I gained her trust."<p>

Starfire looked down.

"and...you trust HER?"

"yes."

"why?"

Robin eyed Starfire.

"I mean no disrespect!  
>I'm just curious that's all."<p>

Robin exhaled.

"well...I can understand you skeptism.  
>there were times during the earliest days of our friendship...that I questioned her loyalty."<p>

"what made you change you mind?"

Robin narrowed his eyes.

"you know of the Gordanians?"

Starfire's expression became dark.

"yes...i do."

"then you probably know of Commander Zagg.  
>he's a Gordanian Soldier AND, a Mad Genius."<p>

"what does he have to do with YOU and BLACKFIRE?"

"because Zagg captured me."

"he WHAT!" exclaimed Starfire, surprised

"aside from conquering worlds, Gordanians liked to Experiment on living lifeforms."

Robin exhaled sharply.

"Zagg felt like experimenting on a Human...I was chosen as his test subject."

Robin chuckled weakly.

"lucky me, huh?"

Starfire looked at Robin, a stunned look on her face.

"w-what did he...d-do to you?"

"I'd...rather not talk about it.  
>but, I'll tell you THIS: Zagg was truley "inhuman"<p>

"and...Blackfire?"

"Zagg kept bragging that Blackfire was SELFISH.  
>that she would just abandon me, leave me to die."<p>

Robin then grinned.

"and, I nearly laughed...when Blackfire burst into his lab, Starbolts blazing."

Starfire looked stunned and awestruck at this.

"but, Zagg was SMARTER than he looked..." continued Robin

"he had Weapons Grade Tamaranium in his possession.  
>he used it against Blackfire when she tried save me."<p>

Robin paused, his body nearly trembling.

"I...I felt sick to my stomach...when he used it against her.  
>she looked so WEAK, so FRAIL...like she was DYING."<p>

Robin wiped a tear from his eye.

"I was so worried about her...that, I actually told her to leave, save herself.  
>but...she refused, she told me: "Shut Up!, and let me save you."<p>

Starfire couldn't help just chuckle at this.

"yes...Blackfire WOULD say something like that."

"I blacked out shortly after that.  
>my body was so weak from Zagg's treatment...I couldn't stay awake.<p>

I remember waking up in a hospital...and, Blackfire was right there at my side.  
>her eyes were full of tears, it looked like she had been crying for HOURS."<p>

"she did?"

Robin eyed Starfire.

"Don't act so surprised...Blackfire IS capable of loving someone."

"yes...I see that now."

Starfire looked at Robin.

"so...what happened?  
>I mean, how did-"<p>

"she get captured?"

Starfire nodded, Robin then sighed.

"well...after Zagg, we moved to Gotham City we tried to start a new life there, FAR AWAY from the ghosts of our pasts."

Robin sighed.

"the...last time I spoke to her, we were in an arguement."

"you were?"

"yeah...Blackfire wanted us to share an apartment."

"and, you didn't want to?"

Robin shrugged.

"It's not that I didn't WANT to...I just didn't think I was ready for something like that."

Robin then narrowed his eyes and growled.

"then...I heard her scream.  
>there was the sound of fighting over the phone."<p>

Robin clenched his fist.

"by the time I got there...she was already gone, her house left in shambles."

Starfire was frozen in shock.

"I...I didn't know what to do." began Robin, his voice shakey

"the love of my life was taken...and, I had no idea where to even start looking."

"is that why you went to the Batman?" asked Starfire

"one of the reasons..."

Starfire widened his eyes.

"w-what do you mean?"

"Batman had a way of finding answers, that much is true.  
>but, he also has a tendency of ALWAYS wanting to save someone...even criminals."<p>

"what are you saying?"

Robin eyed Starfire.

"I'm SAYING that there was a reason why I went to Batman...and, NOT the Teen Titans."

Starfire glared at Robin.

"Are you saying we wouldn't of HELPED!"

"you had a History with her...none of it good.  
>I was afraid that you would REFUSE to help save her...so, I didn't even try to ask you"<p>

Starfire opened her mouth to say something...but, then stopped.  
>the Tamaranian Girl exhaled sharply, her head hung low.<p>

"you...are correct.  
>I suppose I wouldn't of wanted to help her...which shames me."<p>

Robin looked at Starfire.

"huh?"

"I didn't know that my people blamed Blackfire for the Psion Invasion...  
>it wasn't her fault, she was only a newborn...they shouldn't have hated her for that."<p>

Robin exhaled.

"they hated her for MORE than just that."

Starfire looked at Robin.

"what!"

"they also mistreated her because of her...Appearance." began Robin

"Blackfire was the ONLY Tamaranian born with Black Hair and Lavender Eyes.  
>her body also obsorbed Lunar Rays, instead of Solar rays for energy.<p>

because of THAT...she was treated like a Freak.  
>and, the Psion Invasion gave them an even BIGGER excuse to hate her."<p>

Starfire was stunned at this.

"x'hal..."

"Ironicly, I understood how it felt to be Hated all your life..."

"you did?"

"yes...my mother died giving birth to me.  
>because of that, my father hated me...hated me SO MUCH that he abandoned me, left me to die."<p>

"oh, my..."

"luckily, a couple found me before that happened.  
>they raised me, treated me like their own...then, they were killed by gang violence."<p>

Robin exhaled deeply.

"I love Blackfire...MORE than you'll ever know.  
>she nearly died trying to save me, once...and, I'll do the same her."<p>

Starfire looked down and sighed.

"so will i...she's my sister, afterall."

Robin looked at Starfire...then smiled.

"guess Komi isn't the ONLY ONE whose changed."

Starfire smiled.

at that moment, the elevator doors opened with a ding.

"looks like our floor."

Robin and Starfire stepped out of the elevator.  
>and, almost as soon as they did...a squad of commando guards rushed towards them.<p>

"DOWN ON THE GROUND, NOW!"

"we so DO NOT have time for this."

Robin took out a grenade and toss it at them.  
>it instantly detonated, blinding the men with a bright light.<p>

Robin grabbed Starfire's wrist.

"COME ON!"

the two rushed pass the guards (who remained blinded, unable to see them.)

once they were far enough away Robin tossed a couple birdarangs at the cealing and walls

they exploded, causing some debre to collapse behind them.

"that outta keep them off our backs."

"but, aren't WE trapped as well?" said Starfire

"HEH!, like WE were going to go back the way we came."

Robin and Starfire continued on their way.

It wasn't long before they reached doors to the Science Lab.  
>they entered the room, expecting trouble...<p>

however, it was empty.

"Blackfire isn't here." said Starfire

"she's not in this ROOM...but, she IS in this part of the building." said Robin

Robin looked at Starfire.

"we should keep looking...she's here SOMEWHERE."

Starfire nodded.  
>the two then began to seach around.<p>

they saw that the room they were in was full of medical equipment.  
>a metal slab was at the center of the room...and, above it was HORRIFIC looking tools.<p>

"by x'hal...is THIS what they are doing to my dear Sister?"

"It's what they're doing to EVERYONE...we'd better hur-."

Suddenly, a figure inside a holding cell bashes the energy gate.

"HELP ME!"

"JEEZ!"

Robin and Starfire look at the prisoner.

she was a Human girl with medium length blonde hair, wide sky blue eyes and, wore yellow shorts and a black, short sleeved t-shirt with a yellow "T" on the chest.

Starfire INSANTLY recognized who it was.

"TERRA!"

Robin stared at "Terra"...who continued to pound the energy field.

"LET ME OUT OF HERE!, PLEASE!"

Robin approached her.

"Who are you!"

Terra calmed down.

"I'm...I'm TERRA!, Terra Markov."

"I find that VERY Unlikely...  
>"Terra" is suppose to be a De-Powered Amnesiac attending a High School at Jump City."<p>

"THAT ISN'T ME!  
>I mean...she IS, but NOT REALLY-!"<p>

"start at the beginning: what is going on?"

Terra panted hard...then, spoke.

"I...I'm not sure.  
>the last thing I remember was stopping a volcano from errupting and destroying Jump City-"<p>

"That much I know...you were turned to STONE." said Robin

"It felt like I was asleep...for a LONG TIME.  
>then, I woke up...in THIS place."<p>

"Trigon experimented on you?" said Starfire

"yeah...that b******.  
>he stuck needled into my body, drugged me with chemicals...I HATE HIM!"<p>

"and, what about the OTHER Terra?  
>the one who has no powers and doesn't seem to know the Titans?"<p>

"She HAS to be a clone, I AM THE REAL TERRA!, BELIEVE ME!"

Terra fell to her knees, crying.

"Starfire, PLEASE!" Pleaded Terra, tears in her eyes

I'm sorry for what I did...for betraying you all to Slade.  
>just, PLEASE...DON'T LEAVE ME HERE!, DON'T LET THEM DO IT TO ME, AGAIN!"<p>

Starfire looked at Robin.

"Max?"

Robin narrowed his eyes.

"imposter or NOT...she's still a victim."

Robin faced Terra.

"Hold on...I'll get you out."

Robin took out his Cryptographic Sequencer aimed it at a control console and began to hack into it.

minutes passed, and Robin growled under his breath.

"D*MN, this coding his TOUGH."

"PLEASE...YOU HAVE TO-"

BEEP-BEEP!

the energy gate flickered, then disappeared.

"there...your free."

Terra ran out and tripped, falling to her knees.

"i'm FREE!"

"not quite...we're STILL in WraithCorp Tower.  
>and, "I" still have someone else who needs saving." said Robin<p>

Terra stood up.

"m-maybe I can help."

Robin eyed the girl.

"TERRA, in case you haven't noticed...WE'RE IN A CORPERATE BUILDING!  
>I highly doubt that "Earthquakes" are going to be helpful to us."<p>

"My powers have EVOLVED during my time here."

"how so?"

Terra's eyes glowed golden yellow.  
>she outstretched her arm and made a "claw" gesture with her hand.<p>

Robin and Starfire looked and saw various metal objects levitating in a circle.  
>Terra then released her hand...and, the object fell to the ground.<p>

"I can control METAL...don't ask me HOW."

Robin pondered this.

"actually...it makes PERFECT sense."

Terra looked at Robin.

"huh?"

"you control the earth and earth-based minerals, right?"

"uh-huh."

"Metal is mined from the GROUND.  
>so, it is basicly an Earth Based By-Product."<p>

"wow...I never thought about it that way."

Robin nodded.

"if you can manipulate Metal, along with Dirt and Stone...then, you MAY be helpful."

"GLORIOUS!"

Starfire huged Terra...REALLY tight.

"It'll be just like OLD TIMES, YES!"

Terra gritted her teeth, feeling like she was in a vice.

"y-yeah...old times."

"ENOUGH...we need to keep moving."

Starfire released Terra (who exhaled with relief)  
>Robin walked towards another set of doors, followed closely by Starfire and Terra.<p>

they passed through the doors and walked down a long corridor.  
>it wasn't long before they heard the faint sounds of screaming.<p>

Robin recognized the scream.

"komi..."

Robin ran faster down the hall.

"ROBIN, WAIT!"

Starfire and Terra did their best to keep up.

Once they reached the doors, they looked thru the window.  
>they saw Blackfire strapped to a metal slab...being tortured by the scientists.<p>

"now, we can do this teh easy way..."

ZZZAP!

"AAAAAAAAHH!"

"or, the REEEAL easy way."

ZZZAP!

"GAAAHH!"

Blackfire was nearly sobbing.  
>Robin gritted his teeth angrily.<p>

"I have never seen my sister is such pain." said Starfire, horrified

"I didn't know you even HAD a sister." said Terra

Robin examined the room, TRYING to formulate a plan in his head.

"Terra."

"yeah?"

"think you can control the metal in their equipment?"

Terra looked at the tools the scientists were using.

"i'm not sure...but, i'll TRY."

Terra's eyes glowed as she spread out her hands.  
>a scientist tried to electrocut Blackfire...but, the device he was hold struck HIM instead.<p>

"EH-YAAAAAAHH!"

Terra focused and made the mechanical equipment attack the other scientists.

a robotic arm grabbed one and slammed him against a computer.  
>another device sprayed gas at a scientist, while one stabbed one with needles.<p>

soon, all the scientists were out cold.

"good work." said Robin

Terra exhaled, relaxing.

"t-thanks..."

Robin rushed into the room he immediatly ran to the slab where Blackfire was.

he stared at her for a moment, his eyes wide...Blackfire was a MESS.

her hair was mess, dark bruses were visible on her skin she had visible cuts and scraps and dried blood stains.

Blackfire appeared to of passed out.

"komi..."

Starfire and Terra soon joined him.  
>Starfire gasped when she saw the state her Older Sister was in.<p>

"TERRA!"

Terra waved her hand, making teh shackles unlatch.  
>Robin picked Blackfire up, holding her bridal style.<p>

he knelt down to the ground and propped her up Blackfire's head hung down disturbingly...almost as if she were DEAD.

tears welled up in Starfire's eyes.

"s-sister...(sob, chokse) no."

Max pulled down is hood and removed his mask.  
>he touched her hair and brushed it a bit.<p>

"komi...Komi, wake up."

"nhhhhh..." groaned Blackfire

Max was getting desperate.

"komi, PLEASE...open your eyes."

Blackfire breathed slowly.  
>her eyelids moved a bit...then, slowly opened.<p>

her vision was blurred...but, eventually cleared.

"m-max?"

Max smiled.

"I'm here, darling."

Blackfire then smiled, tears forming in her eyes.

"MAX!"

Blackfire immediatly hugged Max tightly.

"i knew you'd come!" exclaimed Blackfire, almost sobbing

"I knew you'd save me."

"you did the same for ME, once...remember?"

Blackfire parted and looked at him.  
>she then noticed Starfire and Terra.<p>

she was SHOCKED to see Starfire.

"Starfire?"

Starfire smiled, tears in her eyes.

"yes, SISTER...I'm here."

Blackfire's eyes widened.

"you...you called me-"

"Blackfire...can you stand?" asked Max

Blackfire looked at her boyfriend.

"I...I think so."

Blackfire tried to stand...though, her legs were shakey.

"W-WHOA!"

Blackfire nearly fell backwards, but Max caught her.

"try again...SLOWLY, this time."

Blackfire struggled...but, soon regained her balance.  
>as she stood, she held her head...groaning softly.<p>

"are you OKAY, Sister?" asked Starfire

"I...I think so.  
>i'm still feeling...L-Lightheaded."<p>

"Trigon was having his scientist extract your DNA."

Blackfire groaned, then nodded.

"hmm-mmm...he hepy going ON and ON about how my blood was SPECIAL...and, how it was going to make him rich."

Blackfire then smiled weakly.

"Almost makes me miss people treating me like a Freak...ALMOST."

Blackfire then gets a good look at Max.

"uhhh...MAX."

"yeah?"

"why are you dressed like that?"

Max blushed he then put his mask back on and pulled his hood over his head.

"it's...a LONG story, Komi.  
>one that we don't have time to explain right now."<p>

Max/Robin activates his Mask's COMMLink.

"Nightwing, Cyborg, COME IN."

(("Nightwing here."))

(("Cyborg reporting."))

"My mission is a success: Blackfire is safe, how are thing on YOUR end?"

(("We haven't located Beast Boy, OR Trigon yet.")) said Nightwing

(("Me and Jinx are getting CLOSE to the mystery Metahuman...")) began Cyborg

(("we've encountered some Minor Resistance.  
>meaning we've GOT to be getting close."))<p>

"hang tight, then.  
>we'll be joining you all shortly."<p>

Robin released the button, severing his link.

"Max...what's-"

"Sorry, Komi...but, we can't leave JUST YET.  
>the other Titans are here, trying to shut down Trigon's opperation."<p>

"AND, we must also save Friend Beast Boy from Trigon." said Starfire

Terra's eyes widened.

"B-Beast boy!"

"Trigon took him." began Robin

"He's probably working on him as we speak."

Blackfire hissed.

"ooh...tough luck for Green Boy.  
>Trigon isn't known for his "Merciful Nature"<p>

"WE HAVE TO SAVE HIM!" exclaimed Terra

"we will...but, we also have to shut this place down.  
>Cyborg and Jinx are going after a Metahuman Prisoner whose powering this place."<p>

"you mean that Static kid?" said Blackfire

everyone looked at Blackfire.

"Static?"

"His real name is Virgil Hawkins...he was in a cell next to mine.  
>we talked, apparently he's a Teen Hero from a place called "Dakota City."<p>

"what's his Special talents?" said Robin

"oh, pretty Basic: he can generate ELECTRICITY."

Robin huffed.

"Hmm-MMM...He is DEFINENTLY Trigon's "Power Battery"

"so, Saving HIM will stop Trigon's plans?" said Terra

"that's our inital plan, yes."

Robin sighed.

"okay, LOOK...I really hate to say this: but, we're gonna have to split up."

"WHAT!" said the others in union

"Look, we have to get our jobs done FAST, and with minimum fuss.  
>so, Starfire...you and Terra go track doen Nightwing and Raven and help them save Beast Boy."<p>

Robin then looks at Blackfire.

"and, KOMI...you have no idea what kind of HELL I went through to get you back, so you are staying RIGHT WITH ME where I can see you."

Blackfire eyed Max, surprised at how FORCEFUL he was being.

"uhhh...o-okay."

"WE are going to help Cyborg and Jinx save this "Static"

Robin looked at everyone...who all nodded.

"OKAY, we have our jobs.  
>now, let's get going before somebody finds out we're he-"<p>

Just then, someone walked into the room.

"I am sorry...but, I'm afraid I cannot let you leave."

everyone looked to see an Adult Tamaranian in regal clothes approach.

Robin just groaned with aggravation.

"great...if it's not ONE THING, it's ANOTHER."

* * *

><p>Author Note: Blackfire FINALLY makes a full appearance in this chapter.<br>and, I explain her history with Max/Hooded Robin...so to speak.

due to popular demand, Terra appears (and, I explain the mystery behind the "Fake Terra" from the Teen Titans Episode: "Things Change")  
>and, Blackfire ALSO confirmed the involvment of Virgil HawkinsStatic from "Static Shock"

also, Trigon has an "interest" in Beast Boy (or, it be more precise: his Were-Beast Form)


	19. Rage Unleashed

Teen Titans copyright DC Comics/Warner Brothers

Batman copyright Bob Kane/DC Comics

* * *

><p>On Dark Wings...<br>Chapter 19: Rage Unleashed

* * *

><p>[Elsewhere]<p>

Nightwing and Raven walked down a long, empty corridor.  
>strangely, they encountered LITTLE resistance.<p>

"think we're getting CLOSE?" said Nightwing, finally

"we are...I can FEEL him." said Raven, her expression and tone DARK

Nightwing looked at Raven.

"Raven...I know how you feel about all this."

"do you?"

"yes...Trigon's survival shocked me as much as you."

Raven looked away, hiding her face under her hood.

"it...wasn't that shocking." began Raven

"I always believed my father still existed in SOME form...just, not like THIS."

Raven growled lowly in her throat.

"but, he just made this PERSONAL."

"what?"

Raven was silent, making no eye contact with Nightwing.  
>after a few minutes...Nightwing figured out what Raven meant.<p>

"beast boy..."

Raven remained silent.  
>Nightwing looked at her.<p>

"you...like him MORE than just a friend...don't you?"

Raven exhaled softly.

"how long?"

Raven looked at Nightwing.  
>she then looked away...then, spoke.<p>

"I'm...not sure." began Raven

"sometimes I think I may have ALWAYS liked him...  
>but, my personal feelings for him changed...when HE changed."<p>

"what?"

"remember Adonis?...when Beast Boy turned into-"

"the Man-Beast?"

Raven nodded.

"yeah...i had been treating him so badly.  
>yet, when he turned into that thing...he STILL defended me from Adonis."<p>

Raven sighed sharply.

"and, then...when Malchior tricked me that one day.  
>Beast Boy, he...he made me feel less sad, when he broke my heart."<p>

Nightwing pondered this.  
>THEN, he asked another question.<p>

"and, TERRA?"

Raven narrowed her eyes.

"you were Jealous of them, weren't you?"

Raven huffed sharply.

"she may of saved us in the end...but, I was RIGHT not to trust her.  
>and, when she almost killed Beast Boy...it took all my willpower to keep myself from Killing Her."<p>

Nightwing knew that the searing anger in Raven's voice was NO JOKE.

"and, what about the whole Doom Patrol thing?"

"it caught me by surprise..." began Raven

"I never knew Beast Boy had such a Tragic Past...and, a rough life.  
>I guess I always thought "I" was teh one with problems...I never once considered HE had any."<p>

Raven exhaled.

"maybe that's why he always told his Bad Jokes...as an outlet for his pain.  
>all I ever did was shut people out, HE hid his pain...by acting like an idiot."<p>

Nightwing mused on this.

"I...I don't understand.  
>if you liked Beast Boy, why didn't you say anything?"<p>

Raven sighed sharply.

"I don't know..." began Raven

"I guess I was...scared."

"scared?"

"My powers are triggered by EMOTIONS, my feelings.  
>I was afraid to give in to them...so, I pretended I didn't feel ANYTHING for him."<p>

Nightwing narrowed his eyes at Raven.

"Keeping feelings like THAT bottled-up inside...can be BAD for you."

"i know...by Azar, I know."

Nightwing finally spoke seriously.

"Raven...Trigon has power on NEGATIVE emotions, like Rage and Hate.  
>giving in to POSITIVE emotions like LOVE can't possably lead to anything bad."<p>

Raven looked down, sadly...then sighed.

"then...I guess me and Beast Boy share something in common."

"what?"

Raven wiped a tear from her eye.

"we've BOTH...been idiots."

Nightwing couldn't help but grin at this.  
>THEN, he saw a door at the end of the hall.<p>

"LOOK!"

Raven looks and see's the door.

"Raven, can you sense Trigon's presence in there?"

"YES."

Raven levitated towards the door.  
>she raised her hands, making them glow with darklight shadows.<p>

the doors were soon comsumed by living shadows.  
>Raven effortlessly ripped them off their hinges.<p>

she then flew inside, Nightwing ran after her.

they found themselves in a large chamber.  
>strangely, they saw NO ONE in teh room.<p>

Raven gritted her teeth, angrily.

"FATHEEEEEEER!" shouted Raven

"SHOW YOURSELF!"

"Raven!, Calm down!" said Nightwing

"YES, Daughter..."

Raven and Nightwing looked and saw Trigon (in human form) approach them.

"DO calm down."

Raven glared at her father, shadow energy burning from her body.  
>Trigin just smirked at this, his hands behind is back.<p>

"where's Beast Boy?" said Nightwing, darkly

Trigon grinned.

"around."

Raven's eyes flashed bright red, her teeth becoming razor sharp.

"WHERE IS HE!" snapped Raven, her voice half normal and half demonic

"Temper-TEMPER..." taunted Trigon, waving his finger

"I thought that MONKS on Azarath taught you to REPRESS those feelings."

Raven growled INHUMANLY at Trigon, her skin color changing to faded grey and red.

Trigon smirked.  
>he then sighed sharply.<p>

"GARFIELD!...could you come here a moment?"

at that moment, someone approached them.  
>Nightwing and Raven saw that it was Beast Boy...dressed in a Tight, Black Jumpsuit.<p>

Raven immediatly became normal.

"B-Beast Boy!"

Beast Boy eyes Raven...his expression dark.

"yeah...it's ME."

Raven nearly ran to him, but Nightwing stopped her.

"wait..."

Nightwing examined Beast Boy carefully.  
>Beast Boy's eyes were dark, almost glazed.<p>

"something's wrong..."

Beast Boy smirked.

"wow...nothing gets past YOU, O' Fearless Leader."

now even RAVEN knew something was wrong...

Beast Boy's voice was "different"  
>NORMALLY, it was more Carefree and brighter...NOW, it was Darker, more Menacing.<p>

Raven glared at Trigon.

"you...WHAT DID YOu DO TO HIM!"

Trigon smirked cruely.

"Me?...why, I "Enlightened" him.  
>I opened Mister Logan's eyes...to the Truth."<p>

"Truth!"

"that Friendship and Love are NOTHING but an illusion...I cleared his head."

Trigon walked over to Beast Boy and affectionently patted his back.

"aint't that RIGHT, ma' boy?"

Beast Boy looked at Trigon...then, smiled evily.

"PERFECTLY, Lord Trigon."

Raven's eyes widened, horrified at what she heard.  
>she then glared at Trigon, her eyes "burning"<p>

"undo what you've done to him...NOW!"

"SHUT UP!" snapped Beast Boy

Raven was taken back at this.  
>Beast Boy then approached her, glaring hatefully at Raven.<p>

"since the day I met you...you've done NOTHING but Mock and Abuse me!"

"B-Beast Boy, I-"

Beast Boy ignored Raven's fear and continued ranting.

"You never laughed at ANY one my jokes...you just insulted me at ever chance you got.  
>and, everytime I tried to be a Good Friend to you...YOU PUSHED ME AWAY!"<p>

Trigon grinned at this, chuckling evil.

"yes...GOOD.  
>give in to your Hatred." whispered Trigon<p>

Raven gulped.

"g-garfield...i-i'm sor-"

"SORRY!" snapped Beast Boy.

Beast Boy shifted his hand into a Tiger's paw, his CLAWS fully extended.

"too late for SORRY."

Beast Boy raised his clawed hand at Raven.  
>but, Nightwing grabbed his arm, restraining him.<p>

"BEAST BOY, STOP!"

Beast Boy growled at Nightwing.  
>his hand shifted back to normal...THEN, he punched Nightwing HARD in the chest.<p>

but, his blow was STRONGER than normal...  
>Nightwing was flung thru the air, his body slamming into a wall.<p>

to Nightwing...he felt like a Gorilla had slugged him.

"NIGHTWING!" exclaimed Raven

"HA! HA! HA! HAAAAAAA!, You SEE!" began Trigon

"Beast Boy's mind has such "Clarity", that his powers have reached a WHOLE NEW LEVEL of Strength."

Nightwing groaned as tried to stand.  
>Raven looked back at Beast Boy, TERROR on her face.<p>

Trigon then approached Beast Boy.

"now...Mister Logan."

Beast Boy glanced at Trigon.

"give in to your hatred...and, let it FUEL your Rage."

Beast Boy glared at Raven.

"remember what she did to you, what she ALWAYS does to you..."

Beast Boy gritted his teeth, breathing hard.

"all the INSULTS, the PHYSICAL ABUSE, EVERYTHING..."

Beast Boy clenched his fist, feeling rage ebbing within him.

Raven looked at Beast Boy...tears forming in her wide eyes.

"garfield, no..."

"now...LET IT OUT!"

Beast Boy growled inhumanly...like a "Beast"

his fangs grew longer, teeth becoming SHARPER dark fur grew over his body, which SLOWLY became muscular, increasing in mass.

Raven's mouth gaped open as Beast Boy's clothes ripped and tore.

"no...NO!"

"yes." said Trigon, his eyes glowing red.

Beast Boy's "new form" towered over Raven, his dark shadow darkening her.  
>he flexed his massive hands, his curved claws gleeming in the light.<p>

he gritted his teeth, dripping with saliva.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

[Meanwhile, Back in the Science Lab]

The adult Tamaranian approached the four teens...a smirk on his face.

"hello, "Robin"...miss me?"

Blackfire looked at Robin.

"Max...who is this?"

Robin narrowed his eyes.

"nobody you want to know."

Robin walked forward, approaching the man.

"what are you doing here, Coldfire?...your suppose to be in ARKHAM!"

Coldfire scoffed, his arms crossed.

"sorry to disappoint...but, I didn't want to miss the SHOW."

"Show?"

"YES!" said Coldfire, grinning madly

"It's a WONDERFUL feature...  
>and, it's called: "THE-SUPERIOR-TAMARANIAN-KILLS-THE-ANNOYING-PIECE-OF-HUMAN-GARBAGE!"<p>

Coldfire's eyes glow bright green he also holds up his hand, now Burning with Green, Flame-like Energy.

"It's going to be a GREAT show...even if I already know "the ending."

Blackfire gritted her teeth, her eyes glowing bright purple.  
>Starfire placed her hand and her Sister's should, mouthing the word: "no", to her.<p>

"I must of hit your head PRETTY HARD if you think THAT, Coldfire.  
>haven't you forgotten my "Rogue-Tamaranian-Insurence?"<p>

Coldfire chuckled.

"ah, yes...your precious TAMARANIUM." began Coldfire

"heh-heh...well, I know for a fact that you won't use it HERE!  
>not while there are TWO Tamaranian Prinncess still in the room."<p>

Robin groaned.

"and, speaking of which..."

Coldfire looked at Starfire and Blackfire.

"hey there, Koriand...hows your leg?"

Starfire looked away, but gave Coldfire a glare Coldfire chuckled...then, looked at Blackfire.

"and, KOMAND...what a "surprise", heh-heh."

Blackfire just eyed Coldfire.  
>Coldfire just continued speaking.<p>

"my...look how you've GROWN.  
>why, I haven't seen you since...well, since your "Dedication Ceremony"<p>

Blackfire raised an eyebrow.

"what?"

Coldfire snickered.

"I DO hope you liked the "gift" I gave you all those years ago...  
>you have NO IDEA how hard it was to get the Psions to attack on THAT, PATICULAR DAY."<p>

Blackfire's eyes widened, like saucers and pinneedles.

"your PARENTS were certainly surprised, heh-heh."

Robin drew out two Birdarangs, gripping them like blades.

"enough."

Robin faced Coldfire, making a threatning stance.

"I don't NEED the Tamaranium to beat YOU, Kao'n.  
>now, STAND ASIDE and LET-US-PASS...or, I'll make you regret it."<p>

Coldfire looked at Robin...then, smirked.

"cute."

Coldfire suddenly blasts Robin in the chest with HIGH POWERED Optin Beams.  
>this sudden attacked knocks him back...but, it only burned away the outer fabric of his armor.<p>

"MAX!" shrieked Blackfire

Robin groaned, then began to stand up.

"Impressive..." began Coldfire

"no one has EVER survived a Point Blank blast of my Optic Beams, before."

Robin gripped his Birdarangs...then, grinned.

"I'm just FULL of surprises."

Coldfire's hands then energized with Starbolt orbs.  
>he tossed one bolt after another at Robin...who just deflected the shots with his Birdarangs.<p>

Robin then threw one of the birdarangs at Coldfire the spinning slicing off one of his side strands of hair, and kicking his cheek.

Coldfire grabbed his face.  
>he looked at his hand...and saw some blood on it.<p>

he then glared at Robin..who drew out another Birdarang.

"cool" said Terra

Coldfire glared at Robin.  
>he then fiddle with the gem on his mantle, undoing his cape.<p>

he let the cloak fall to the floor.

"okay...we'll play by YOUR TERMS."

the Tamaranian took a fighting stance.

"I'd much prefer to beat you with my BARE HANDS, anyway."

Robin eyed him.

"careful what you wish for."

Coldfire growled, then charged after Robin and threw several punches at him.  
>Robin however dodged and blocked his blows quite easily with his Birdarangs.<p>

Terra got worried.

"shouldn't we-"

"no." began Blackfire

"he can handle this...he CAN."

Starfire looked at her sister...who looked WORRIED, despite her words.

Coldfire yelled out angrily as he attacked Robin though, ROBIN himself...remained calm, not showing any emotion.

"HOLD STILL!"

Coldfire launched a single, powerful, Starbolt Charged punch at Robin.  
>Robin easily avoids this...and, grins as Coldfire leaves himself VUNERABLE to attack.<p>

Robin slashes at Coldfire's side, which made him pull back in pain.  
>Robin drops his birdarangs, and quickly punched across his face.<p>

he then grabs him by his arm, tosses him over him and, violently slams his body against the ground.

Coldfire groaned as Robin stood over him.

"just as I thought..." began Robin

"your not a warrior...your nothing but a thug, a bully."

Coldfire suddenly sweep kicks Robin, knocking him down.  
>Blackfire gasped as Coldfire leapt up and grappeled Robin.<p>

"then, you probably know that I tend to CHEAT."

Coldfire held Robin up to him CLOSE, glaring at him angrily he placed his index and middle finger near his forehead, the tips glowing green.

despite this, Robin remained calm.

"pretty CLOSE...afraid you'll miss?"

"Trigon only wants a "body"...you don't need a HEAD!"

"sorry...maybe NEXT TIME."

Robin held up a grenade...and, dropped it.  
>the grenade detonated and explodes, spilling SMOKE and GAS all over.<p>

Coldfire released Robin and started coughing.  
>Robin immediatly punched Coldfire in the gut, knocking him back.<p>

the Rogue Tamaranian staggered backward, clutching his stomach.  
>Coldfire glared at Robin, his eyes glowing bright green.<p>

he tries to fire his Optic Beams at Robin but, Robin quickly tossed a Freeze Grenade at Coldire, Flash Freezing his head SOLID.

everyone saw that his twin beams of energy had frozen mid-trail from his eyes.  
>and, Coldfire had a SHOCKED expression on his face, too.<p>

Robin grinned.  
>he then drew out a birdarang that was beeping.<p>

he tossed it at Coldfire, the blade lodged FIRMLY into the ice.  
>the birdarang beeped for a moment...then, EXPLODED.<p>

Coldfire grasped his face in pain, suffering a slight concussion.  
>Robin approached Coldfire, staring down at him.<p>

"you STILL so confident that you ca-"

RUMBLE!  
>RUMBLE!<br>RUMBLE!

everyone looked around, surprised by the ground suddenly shaking.

all eyes went to Terra.

"IT'S NOT ME, I SWEAR!"

"then, wha-"

at that moment, "something" burst from a wall.

everyone looked and saw a hulking, green beast with long, flowing hair charge into the room, grabe Coldfire and roar angrily at everyone.

"AAHH!, AAHH!, AAAAAAHHH!" screamed Coldfire

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Robin and the others widened their eyes in shock.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING!" exclaimed Terra

"BEASt BOY!" called Starfire

Terra froze in shock, then looked at "The Beast"

"B-BEAST BOY!"

the Man-Beast finally tossed Coldfire into a wall.  
>he glared at the others, snarling like an animal.<p>

Robin narrowed his eyes.

the Man-Beast charged at Robin angrily.  
>but, he simply ran forward and vaulted over him, landing on it's massive back.<p>

Robin grappeled it's head, trying HARD to stay on the thrashing beast.

"MAX!" exclaimed Blackfire, terrified

Robin took out a grenade and jammed it into the Man-Beast's mouth.  
>as expected, the beast's teeth clamped HARD on it...making the grenade DETONATE.<p>

the granade exploded in it's mouth, spilling out gas.  
>Robin leaped away and watched as the creature staggered backwards...then, fell down.<p>

after watching the beast's motionless body for a moment...Robin approached him.  
>Starfire, Blackfire and Terra soon joined Robin, looking down at the green monster.<p>

"what...What happened to him!" exclaimed Terra, rattled

"the Man-Beast." said Robin

Terra looked at him.

"what!"

"after you betrayed the Titans and joined Slade Beast Boy's body got doused with chemicals that had a RADICAL effect on his body.

he tranformed into a hulking beast when he became ENRAGED.  
>Cyborg gave him an antidote, but Batman ALWAYS suspected it wouldn't last."<p>

Terra's eyes widened, shocked.

"my...god."

"BEAST BOY!"

Robin and the others looked and saw Nightwing and Raven run up to them.  
>Nightwing looked pretty roughed up, and Raven's cloak was torn with the hood ripped off.<p>

then, Nightwing and Raven stopped suddenly...when they saw TERRA.

"TERRA!" exclaimed Nightwing

Terra eyed him.

"Robin?"

Raven ignored Terra and knelt down to "Beast Boy"

"I trust your mission to save Beast Boy didn't go QUITE as planned."

Raven looked at Robin and sighed.

"no...it didn't.  
>Trigon's corrupted Beast Boy's mind, turned the Man-Beast loose against me"<p>

"YOU?"

Raven looked down sadly.

"Trigon's convinced Beast Boy that I don't love him, that I hate him.  
>so, he lashed out at me...h-he tried to kill ME and Nightwing."<p>

Robin looked down at Beast Boy...as the others did.

"can you reverse the process?"

Raven looked at Robin...he could TELL that Raven was near-hysterical.

"I...I'm not sure!  
>Trigon used DARK MAGIC on him."<p>

"which is something YOU understand."

"I'm not that experienced!, I'm not sure I can-"

"TRY, Raven...for HIM?"

Raven's body was shaking, she was OBVIOUSLY scared.  
>Terra noticed this...and, it shocked her beyond belief.<p>

she always remembered Raven being STRONGER.  
>Raven was NEVER scared, and ALWAYS had a cool head...even in the face of Death!<p>

seeing Raven...so scared like this.  
>almost as frightened as a little girl...it stunned Terra.<p>

Finally, Terra approached Raven.  
>she placed her hand on Raven...who FLINCHED in shock.<p>

"Raven..."

Raven looked at Terra.

"you can DO this."

Raven looked at her.  
>she opened her mouth to say something...then, the unthinkable happens.<p>

the Man-Beast suddenly wakes up and grabs Terra.

"AAAAAAAHHH!"

"TERRA!"

everyone stares wide eyed as the Man-Beast stood up, clutching Terra's waist in his hand.  
>Man-Beast bring Terra's terrified face to his own...and, snarled at her.<p>

Terra gulped hard.

"uhhhh...hey, B.B." said Terra, sheepishly

"uhhh...your not still MAD over the Slade Thing, are you?"

Man-Beast paused...then, snarled angrily at her.  
>he tightened his grip on Terra, almost crushing her body.<p>

"GAAH!, I...GUESS...YOU...ARE!"

Robin finally tossed an electric birdarang at Man-Beast's shoulder.  
>the creature roared loudly as it was electrocuted, dropping Terra.<p>

the Man-Beast glared at Robin...who clutched a grenade.

"everyone...when I drop this Smoke Bomb I want you all to run and HIDE, NOW."

"BUT-!"

"NOW!"

the Man-Beast approached Robin.  
>he immediatly threw the grenade on the ground, which exploded in a dense cloud of smoke.<p>

Once the cloud faded...everyone was gone.  
>but, Man-Beast remained in the room...looking around.<p>

Robin and Nightwing were perched on some cealing beams and looked at each other.  
>they looked and saw Starfire, Blackfire, Terra and Raven hiding behind objects.<p>

Robin and Nightwing looked at each other and silently nodded then, they kept their eyes tracked on the Man-Beast's movements.

the Man-Beast appeared to be hunting.  
>it's nose snorted, trying to pick up a scent.<p>

to everyones FEAR, he walked closer to where the others were hiding.  
>Nightwing immediatly tossed his OWN Smoke Bomb far off...which got Man-Beast's attention.<p>

the creature charged after it and swiped at it.  
>Nightwing then sprayed some Explosive Gel on his boots.<p>

"what the heck are you doing!" snapped Robin thru gritted teeth

"taking him down...HARD."

Before Robin could Do or Say ANYTHING...Nightwing leapt down towards Man-Beast.  
>he performed a flying kick on Man-Beast's face...triggering an explosing on contact.<p>

the blast knocked both Nightwing into a wall and Man-Beast out cold.  
>Robin dropped down and was soon joined by the others, as well.<p>

Nightwing groaned as he rubbed his shins.

"THAT...was Stupid." said Robin

"well, it WORKED, didn't it!"

Robin shook his head and sighed.

"times like this I WONDER how the Teen Titans are still alive, today."

Robin approached the Man-Beast an examined him.

"okay, Raven...NO MORE ARGUMENTS." began Robin

"you NEED to do this, only YOU can do this.  
>unless you want MORE of what happened to us just now."<p>

Raven exhaled deeply.

"okay...I'll TRY."

Raven closed her eyes and raised her hands up, focusing.

she soon opened her eyes, now glowing bright white her hands glowing with Blacklight Shadows.

a trail a shadows sprouted from her head and struck at Man-Beast's head.  
>it was at THAT moment that Raven's body froze still as a statue.<p>

"is she-?"

Robin approached Raven.  
>he waved in front of her face, then snapped his fingers.<p>

"no response."

"so...is she in his head?"

"yep...it's all up to HER, now."

Robin looked around and noticed something.

"hey!...where's BLACKFIRE!"

* * *

><p>Author Note: it should be Obvious in THIS chapter that I am a big BBxRae fan and, that THIS will be an Angsty bit of romance between them.<p>

Trigon's invasion into Beast Boy's mind is based a bit on the Devil-Hulk story arc.  
>MAINLY, because Beast Boy's "Man-Beast" form reminded me of 'The Incredible Hulk"<p>

I brought Coldfire back, because Blackfire HAD to know the truth behind her past and, Robin and Coldfire's fight was based loosely on "Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe" (No Fatalities, juts Brutalities)


	20. Inner Beast

Teen Titans copyright DC Comics/Warner Brothers

Batman copyright Bob Kane/DC Comics

Static Shock copyright Dwayne McDuffie/DC Comics

* * *

><p>On Dark Wings...<br>Chapter 20: Inner Beast

* * *

><p>[Meanwhile, Elsewhere]<p>

Cyborg and Jinx walked down a long corridor for awhile.  
>then, they eventually approached a Security Door...which was GUARDED.<p>

"HAULT!"

Jinx sighed as she tossed Hex Bolts at the guards.  
>they tried to fire their guns...but, they exploded.<p>

Cyborg then rushed forward and knocked their heads together.

"man, this was TOO EASY."

Jinx huffed at this.

"yeah...your right.  
>better STAY ALERT."<p>

Cyborg nodded.  
>he then punched thru the door and tore it open.<p>

the two walked into a large chamber.  
>they looked and saw a capsule at the center of the room, glowing BRIGHT with energy.<p>

they ran up to the capsule...and, saw someone inside.

an African-American teenager with short, black dreadlocks he wore a dark blue coat, a white mask with dark shades above it a black shirt with a gold "lightning bolt" symbol on is chest.

his body seemed to be generating an endless amount of Electricity.  
>and, the capsule was severely draining his body of the energy.<p>

"WHOA!"

Cyborg approached the glass.  
>the Metahuman looked at him.<p>

"who are you!" said Cyborg

"s-static." groaned teenager

Cyborg shifted his forearm into a Sonic Cannon.

"hold on...we'll get you OUT."

Jinx looked and noticed a far off shadow move.

"STONE, LOOK OUT!"

suddenly, the "shadow" came to life and formed a giant fist.  
>it struck at Cyborg, knocking him across the room.<p>

Cyborg looked up and saw the shadow shift into a "humanoid" form.  
>it looked like a young, african-american man...a street punk by the looks of it.<p>

his body (and, even clothes) were Ink Black only his souless white eyes were visible.

"T-Man said some "heroes" would try and save Static..." began the "Shadow Man"

Cyborg growled, Jinx then ran to his side.

"though, "I" expected Static's main man "Gear"...not YOU."

"WHO ARE YOU!" demaned Cyborg

though he lacked a visible mouth, the Shadowy Man made a gesture like he was grinning.

"call me...EBON."

Ebon then snapped his fingers.  
>at that moment, several other metahumans appeared our of nowhere.<p>

one was a girl with golden feathers covering her body and taloned feet.  
>another was a teen male with purple hair, an dgenerating "Energy Blades" from his hands there was also an african-american with "riduculously huge" feet.<br>and, lastly...a teen male with bright red hair with golden streaks.

"Meet my CREW, heroes...their the BEST of the BEST."

Ebon grinned.

"and, I only take "THE BEST."

"enough TALK." said Hotstreak, his hand BURNING with flames

"let's KILL 'EM!"

Ebon glared at Hotstreak.

"we'll attack when I SAY we can attack."

Hotstreak growled.  
>Ebon then looked at Cyborg.<p>

"Your pretty tough, "Cyborg"...even if your NOT a "Bangbaby"

Cyborg raised an eyebrow.

"you...KNOW me?"

"everyone knows about the Teen Titans...but, I took a special interest in YOU.  
>after you defeated Brother Blood and his HIVE all on your own...I became IMPRESSED."<p>

Ebon approached Cyborg, his hands behind his back.

"out of ALL the Titans...I consider YOU to the "The Best."

"why?, I have no real powers."

"but, you DID build Titans Tower...and, invent all their technology.  
>the Titans would be NOTHING without you and your genius."<p>

Cyborg eyed Ebon.

"what are you getting at?"

Ebon smiled, then glanced at Static.

"ever since I recieved my powers...I have tried to control Dakota City.  
>but, Static kept getting in the way, despite the offers I made to him." began Ebon<p>

"but, after quite some time...I realised something.  
>Static's Main Man: "GEAR", may be the secret to his success."<p>

Ebon looked at Cyborg.

"he's his "Gadget Man", the BRAINS behind Static's BRAWN."

"yeah...SO?"

"So...I have PLENTY of Brawn on my team, by HARDLY any brains."

Ebon approached Cyborg.

"but, YOU...you are a lethal combination of Brains AND Brawn.  
>with you at my side, me and my crew will RULE Dakota City...and, then THE WORLD."<p>

Jinx scowled at Ebon...Cyborg just eyed him.

"so, whadda ya' say?"

Cyborg eyed Ebon.  
>Jinx looked at Cyborg.<p>

"stone?"

Cyborg made a gesture, telling her to be quiet.  
>he then approached Ebon, staring right at him.<p>

after a few minutes, he activated his Sonic Cannon.

"no."

Cyborg fired at Ebon point blank.  
>however, Ebon just split his chest apart into a circle, letting the beam pass harmless thru.<p>

Ebon then glared at Cyborg.

"bad move, HERO."

Ebon looked at his Crew.

"get them."

Hotstreak grinned, flames buring from his body.

"finally..."

Jinx's hand glowed with energy, Cyborg aimed his glowing Sonic Cannon at them.

"I sure hope the others are having as much fun as WE ARE!" said Jinx

[Meanwhile, In Beast Boy's Mind]

Raven opened her eyes and looked around.  
>she found herself in a large, wide open landscape.<p>

the "sky" was dark, with "Thunder and Lightning" thrashing in a fierce storm the ground were nothing but twisted trails of broken up stone and floating debre.

Raven sighed sharply an anxious look on her face.

"beast boy..."

Raven ran down the path as fast as she could.  
>she was breathing heavily, her mind racing and heart pounding.<p>

as she ran, she suddenly stopped.  
>she gripped her head in agony, feeling like her head was pounding.<p>

then...all of a sudden.  
>she saw the world around her become blurry...<p>

then, to her amazement...she found herself in what looked like a Laboratory at night.

"what in th-"

((COUGH-COUGH!))

Raven looked and saw a boy laying on a couch.  
>the boy looked VERY sick, sweat all over his head.<p>

Raven examined the young boy CLOSER...and, realised who it was.

"Beast Boy!"

Raven was stunned, right there before her was Beast Boy...

but, he was just a CHILD.  
>and, his skin and hair weren't GREEN...he looked "normal"<p>

"gar..."

Raven tried to reach to him...but, her hand passed thru him.

"GAHH!" gasped Raven

"shhhh...it's okay."

raven turned and saw a woman approached "Beast Boy"  
>she passed thru her (as if she wasn't there) sat beside Beast Boy and placed a rag on his head.<p>

"it'll be okay, Garfield...mommy's here."

Raven widened her eyes...  
>then, realised what was going on: she was seeing Beast Boy's MEMORY.<p>

Raven saw the woman (which she KNEW now to be Beast Boy's mother)  
>didn't look very good, either...in fact, she was coughing herself.<p>

Beast Boy's mother sighed sadly.

"this is my fault..." began Beast Boy's mother

"I NEVER should of convinced your father to take us on that Safari"

Beast Boy's mother rubbed the rag over his head.

"then, we wouldn't have gotten that...sickness."

a tear formed in her eyes, which she wiped away.

"none of us."

Raven felt a hint of emotion within her at this moment...

something about Beast Boy's mother...reminded Raven of her OWN Mother.  
>the Kindness in her voice, her beauty, the sheer, unbridled LOVE.<p>

just then, a man walked into the room.  
>the woman (and, Raven) looked at him.<p>

"Mark..."

Mark (which Raven figured to be Beast Boy's Father) approached his wife.

"did you...do it?  
>have you FINALLY created a cure for us!"<p>

Mark sighed sadly.

"not for ALL of us..."

Mark held up a single vial of green liquid.

"just ONE."

Beast Boy's mother looked shocked.

"what?"

"the disease that infects us is EXTREMLY rare...this is all I could synthosize."

Mark sighed as he continued.

"it'll cure only ONE of us...but, I'm still uncertain of the Side-Effects."

"what Side Effects?"

"I used the genome of various Animal DNA to make this cure..  
>there is a possibility that it COULD alter human DNA once injected."<p>

Mark looked at his wife.

"but, the chance of THAT happening are One-Hundred to One."

Beast Boy's mother looked at her son...who was DYING, same as her and Mark.

"and, the chances of CURING our disease?"

"One-Hundred Percent, GUARENTEED."

Beast Boy's mother closed her eyes...then, exhaled sharply.

"then...give it to Garfield."

Raven gasped at this.

"We have lived for a long time.  
>but, HIS life is only just starting...and, he doesn't deserve to die."<p>

Mark nodded.

"right."

Mark loaded the serum into a gun-like device.  
>he knelt down to his son, place dit against his neck...and, injected it into him.<p>

he stood up and sighed.  
>his wife then put his arm around him.<p>

"goodbye, my son...we'll ALWAYS love you."

a tear formed in Raven's eye.

"no..."

suddenly, the world faded once again.  
>Raven looked and found herself back in Beast Boy's Mental Landscape.<p>

Raven just stood there...tears flowing down her cheek.

"why?...why didn't you tell us, tell ME?" said Raven to herself

(("why, INDEED..."))

Raven gasped, she looked and saw a shadow form before her.  
>the shadow materialized...into TRIGON.<p>

"Trigon" was in his Demon Form.  
>bright red skin, two pairs of yellow eyes long white hair, and horn shapes on his forehead.<p>

he wore a black loincloth and silver bracers on his forearms.

"FATHER!"

Trigon grinned evily, his eyes thin.  
>Raven then widened her eyes in realisation.<p>

"wait...your not my father."

Trigin chuckled.

"TRUE, I am NOT the "Real" Trigon.  
>I am a Manifestation of him."<p>

Trigon then approached Raven, grinning evily at her.

"but, that doesn't mean i'm not REAL...in this plane of existance.  
>I am every bit as powerful and MALICIOUS as the Original Trigon."<p>

Raven glared at him.

"your a duplication..." began Raven, understanding

"a living representation of the darkness CORRUPTING Beast Boy."

Trigon chuckled.

"CORRECT..." said Trigon, his eyes flashing red

"Beast Boy is MINE...Mind, Body and SOUL."

Raven gritted her teeth, her eyes flashing red.

"NO!"

Raven's hands glowed with darklight shadows she tried to attack, but Trigon disappeared.

"over here..."

Raven looked and saw Trigon behind her.  
>before she could react, Trigon grabbed her throat and brought her face to his.<p>

"you think your BOYFRIEND has it bad?...you don't know SUFFERING."

Trigon tossed Raven to the ground.

"continue on the trail if you DARE, Daughter..."

Raven looked up at Trigon a she spoke.

"but, KNOW THIS...the boy's memory flashes will get WORSE.  
>and, when you find him, find the SOURCE of his Rage, his HATE...it will destroy you."<p>

"your WRONG..." said Raven, as she stood up

"whatever you've done to him...I'LL STOP IT!"

Trigon smirked.

"oh, REALLY?...and, just what makes you so sure about THAT?"

Raven glared at Trigon.

"because I love him...and, HE loves me, I know it."  
>and, "Love"...is the one thing you NEVER understood."<p>

Trigon scowled at Raven, scoffing.

"we'll see...WE'LL SEE."

Trigon then disappeared, leaving Raven alone.  
>Raven growled under her breath, then turned and faced the trail before her.<p>

"hold on, Beast Boy...I'm coming."

[Reality]

Raven's body continued to remain still, glowing with darklight shadows.  
>the others watched her, all wondering what was going on.<p>

"you think she's...making progress?" asked Terra

"hopefully she is." said Nightwing

Just then, Robin's COMM beeped.  
>he immediatly pressed the button.<p>

"what?"

(("ROBIN!"))

"Jinx?"

(("Robin, we could use some BACKUP!"))

"what's the problem!"

(("me and Cyborg are cornered by Rogue Metahuman-GAAAHH!"))

"JINX!"

(("we...we could some HELP!"))

"I'm on my way."

Robin cut the link.

"What is it!" said Nightwing

Robin looked at Nightwing.

"TROUBLE.  
>Cyborg and Jinx are being attacked, they need help...NOW."<p>

Robin looked at the others.

"Terra, you stay with Raven.  
>in her state, she is VERY vunerable...she needs YOU to protect her."<p>

Terra nodded.

"you got it."

Robin looked at Starfire.

"Star, you go look for Blackfire.  
>she's got to be SOMEWHERE, around here."<p>

"yes."

Starfire flew off Robin then faced Nightwing.

"Grayson...you and I are going to help Vic and Jinx."

"yeah, Okay."

Robin pressed some button on his guantlet.

"tracking their COMM Signal..."

a beep was soon heard.  
>Robin activated his Detective Mode.<p>

"follow me."

Robin ran off, followed by Nightwing.  
>Terra then stood alone, watching Raven.<p>

she exhaled sharply.

"PLEASE hurry, Raven...I don't like this."

[Beast Boy's Mind]

Raven continued to walk down the LONG, TWISTED trail.

she found herself Disturbed by how "demolished" Beast Boy's mind looked.  
>Raven KNEW it was due to Trigon's influence...which only made her ANGRIER.<p>

suddenly, Raven gripped her head...the THROBBING Pain has returned.

"oh, no...n-not again!"

the world began to blurr, fading into something else.

"no...No...NOOOO!"

Raven opened her eyes...and found herself in a warehouse.  
>she looked and saw Beast Boy, still a child and now GREEN.<p>

only, he was tied up...and looked pretty brused and beaten.

"beast boy!" said Raven, stunned

Beast Boy looked up...suddenly, his head was hit HARD by a crowbar.

"NO!"

Raven looked and saw a man approached Beast Boy.

"wow...that looked like it REALLY hurt."

the man (who Raven now had a better look at) approached Beast Boy again.  
>he clutched the crowbare FIRMLY in his hand, the end dripping with a thick "Red Liquid"<p>

in the background, several men in street clothes her snickering.  
>Beast Boy looked up at his attacker...only to get hit by the crowbar AGAIN.<p>

"Whoa, now hold on...that looked like it hurt ALOT MORE."

Raven's eyes glowed red, gritted her now sharp teeth.  
>she tried to attack the man...but, her shadows went right thru him.<p>

in anger, she yelled out and tried to punch him...but, this failed TOO.

the man stood over Beast Boy.  
>he smiled cruely as he patted the crowbar in his hand.<p>

"okay...let's go over this AGAIN, okay pumpkin?  
>what's hurts MORE: "A?" (POW!) or B! (CRACK!)"<p>

the man began to beat at Beast Boy, mercilessly.  
>the men in the room laughed...but, Raven was in tears.<p>

"no...please, STOP IT!" shouted Raven

The man continued.

"FOREHAND? (POW!) or, BACKHAND!"

the man took one last swing at Beast Boy...knocking him on his face.  
>Beast boy tried to mumbled something, so the man approached him.<p>

"what was that?"

"errrrr...w-why?  
>Why are you doing this to me!" said Beast Boy, almost crying<p>

"you left me no choice, kid." began the man.

"after your parents died, "I" was appointed your Legal Guardian.  
>I saw potential for your new ShapeShifting powers...but, you REFUSE to put them to good use."<p>

"YOU WANT ME To STEAL THINGS!"

"to get RICH...you wanna be Rich, don't you?"

Beast Boy looked up at the man.

"but, it's...it's WRONG!"

the man narrows his eyes...he then kicks Beast Boy HARD in the face.

"YOU B******!, STOP HURTING HIM!" shouted Raven, tears streaming from her angry eyes

the man finally bent down grabbed Beast Boy, pull his hair.  
>he forced the child to look right at him...and, Raven could see the FEAR in his eyes.<p>

"look at them, Garfield...look at my boys."

the man pointed at the man men in street clothes sitting on random object, looking down at him.

"right now, they wouldn't hesitate to put a bullet thru your head...  
>and, FRANKLY...neither would "I", but I am giving you a CHANCE to level with us."<p>

the man looked at Beast Boy.

"under the identity of "ARSENAL", I have became a very POWERFUL Crime Lord.  
>and, I am willing to SHARE that power with you...seeing a show you ARE my new son."<p>

Beast Boy sneered at this.

"all that I ask...is Obedience, and LOYALTY."

"no...I won't do it."

Arsenal immediatly grabbed Beast Boy's head and slammed it against the ground.

"DON'T YOU GET IT, YOU STUPID BRAT!  
>I am rich...VERY Rich, but, WE could be RICHER!<p>

all that I ask is that you use your powers to pull off a few jobs, that's all!"

"I WON'T DO IT!"

Arsenal grabbed Beast Boy and held him up.

"DON'T BE AN IDIOT, GARFIELD!" shouted Arsenal

"your father (despite being a genius) wasn't smart enough to see things MY WAY.  
>and, NEITHER was his b*tch of a wife...but, I was hoping you would be SMARTER thab them."<p>

Arsenal then dropped Beast Boy to the ground.

"I suppose as your Legal Guardian i'll have to do the only sensible thing and, teach you a lesson on RESPECT for your Elders..."

Arsenal looked at Beast Boy...then, grinned evily.

"NAW...I think I'll keep hitting you with this CROWBAR.  
>at LEAST, until I get it through your think skull: that it's MY WAY, or the "Highway"<p>

Arsenal chuckled evily as he got closer to Beast Boy.  
>Raven was in tears, she finally closed her eyes and turned her head...unable to watch this, anymore.<p>

Just then, a loud crashing was heard.  
>everyone looked to soon something pounding at the door.<p>

"WHAT'S THAT!" said Arsenal

"think it's the co-"

KA-CRASH!

the door was suddenly tore open and "something" burst into the room.

it looked to be a large, bulky metal man.  
>his metal was BRONZE in color, and wore Black pants and purple pants.<p>

"ROBOTMAN!" exclaimed a thug.

"KILL HIM!"

the thugs all shot at Robotman with their guns.  
>but, unsurprisingly...the bullets bounced off his metallic body.<p>

"yeah, like THATS gonna work."

Robotman rushed forward and shoved several of the men down.  
>another man then entered the room, his body wrapped his bandages and wearing a similair uniform.<p>

his body glow, then a shadowy ghost emerged from his body (which fell limp)  
>the "ghost" flew over and punched numerous other thugs.<p>

Arsenal stepped back as Robotman and Negative Man took down his gang.

at that moment, two more people walked in (also dressed in Black and Purple uniforms)  
>one was a man wearing an odd helmet, another was a woman with brown hair and wearing a headband.<p>

"Nicholas Galtry..." began Mento, like a Military General

"by the authority of the courts...AND, the Doom Patrol.  
>you are under arrest for Embezzelmet, Extortion, racketeering...and, child abuse."<p>

Arsenal growled, he then grabbed Beast Boy and pressed a gun against his head.

"take one step closer...AND, I'LL BLOW HIS BRAINS OUT!"

Elasti-Girl gasped in fright (as did Raven)  
>Mento just stared down at him...then, smirked.<p>

"bad move, Arsenal...MAJOR Bad Move."

Mento's eyes glowed as he used his Telepathy.  
>Arsenel's eyes widened, he then dropped both his gun and Beast Boy.<p>

he grabbed his head, yelling out in agony.  
>Elasti-Girl, however...charged forward, emlarging the size of her fist.<p>

"Sorry..."

KA-POW!

Arsenal was knocked into a wall by the sheer force of Elasti-Girl's punch.  
>he fell to the ground and soon passed out, his body now motionless on the ground.<p>

"not good enough." finished Elasti-Girl, her expression dark

the woman then looked at Beast Boy.  
>she ran over to him and undid his ropes.<p>

Beast Boy began to cry.

"hey, shh!, shh!, shh!...it's okay." cooed Elasti-Girl

Beast Boy looked at her.

"it's alright...we're HERE, now.  
>he can't hurt you anymore, not EVER again."<p>

Beast Boy sobbed, he then buried his face in her chest, grasping her shirt.  
>without thinking, Elasti-Girl hugged the green skinned child like a Mother.<p>

"it's okay, sweetie...it's okay."

Raven stared at this scene, stunned at what she saw.  
>she felt a flood of emotion sweep over her: Sadness...Anger...Compassion.<p>

"oh, beast boy..."

just then, the world faded yet again.  
>Raven found herself back in Beast Boy's Mental Landscape.<p>

after a few moments, Raven finally fell to her knees...and, sobbed.

"pitiful...isn't it?"

Raven looked and saw Trigon appear again.  
>she immediatly stood up and face him, angrily.<p>

"It really IS true what they say: HUMOR is the Ultimate Coping Mechanism.  
>Garfield used it to HIDE his Inner Torment...but, all THAT did was fuel his Rage."<p>

Trigon approached Raven, grinning.

"and, THAT is what gave birth...to "The Beast"

"Man-Beast?"

"the creatures ALWAYS existed, Raven...  
>even LONG before Garfield's DNA was alter by those Chemicals."<p>

Trigon looked at her, his eyes flashing.

"Man-Beast was "born" out of Garfield's Self-Loathing and Inner Guilt...  
>which first manifested when his parents forfeited their lives for him.<p>

THEN, it got stronger from Arsenal's cruelty.  
>all it took was ONE, LAST THING...to make it complete."<p>

Raven eyed Trigon.

"what?"

Trigon grinned.

"MENTO..."

"What?"

Trigon snapped his fingers, making the world fade again.  
>Raven found herself in a large room in what looked like a castle...<p>

she saw the Doom Patrol trapped in an energy field, with the Brotherhood of EVil watching them.  
>she also saw a generator active...and Beast Boy, who was just getting up from the ground.<p>

Beast Boy looked at his Doom Patrol.

"b-beast boy..." began Mento

"i-it...creating a...BLACKHOLE!, DESTROY THAT MACHINE!"

Beast Boy looked at the generator...then, back at Mento.

"It's...It's TOO BIG!, I CAN'T!"

"you...must, DO IT, NOW!"

Beast Boy looked at the Generator again...which was gerenator a black, wormhole he then looked back at the Doom Patrol...who were in pain from the energy field.

Beast Boy finally closed his eyes and focused.

"think big, think big, think...BIG!"

Beast Boy opened his eyes...and, finally shifted into a Tyrannosaurus Rex and roared loudly.

but, instead of going after teh generator...he charged towards the Doom Patrol.  
>using his massive tail, he destroyed the long, pole-like generators...freeing the Doom Patrol.<p>

he then changed back to normal and collapsed.  
>Mentor then looked at Negative Man.<p>

"Negative Man, GO!"

"yeah, i'm on it."

Negative Man's "Soul Self" then left his body and flew straight at the Blackhole Generator.  
>the generator soon exploded...leaving Monsieur Mallah and The Brain shocked.<p>

they tried to run, but Mento levitated before them.

"It's OVER, Brain." said Mento

(("you may have stopped "The Machine"  
>but, you will NEVER stop: "The MIND...")) said Brain, his voice mechanical<p>

at that moment, a hatch opened from under Mallah and Brain, dropping them down.  
>Mento tried to his his Mento Powers to rip the hatch open...but, found Brains and Malla GONE.<p>

he angrily growled, frustrated that Brain had escaped AGAIN.  
>Mentor then looked and noticed the rest of the Doom Patrol with Beast Boy.<p>

"way to go, kid." said Negative Man

Beast Boy smiled, then looked at Mento.

"Mento!, I-I did it!...I got BIGGER!" exclaimed Beast Boy, proudly

Mento gritted his teeth...he obviously was NOT happy.

"the only thing YOU DID was Disobey a DIRECT ORDER!" shouted Mento

"I TOLD YOU TO DESTROY THE GENERATOR, NOT SAVE US!"

Beast Boy stared at Mentor...then hung his head low.

"aww, give the kid a break." said Robotman

Elasti-Girl then placed a comforting hand on Beast Boy's shoulder.

"steve...PLEASE." pleaded Elasti-Girl

Mento ignored his wife.

"Rita...The boy WON'T LISTEN!"

Mento levitated down to Beast Boy and faced him.

"BEAST BOY...you'll never be a part of this team, unless you can LEARN-TO-FOLLOW-ORDERS."

Mentor glared at Beast Boy...who was already hurting.

"do i make myself CLEAR?"

Beast Boy clenched his hand into a fist, anger ebbing eithin him.  
>but, he relented and sighed sharply.<p>

"yes, sir...i understand."

Raven watched this, her eyes wide.  
>Trigon could only chuckle.<p>

"AMAZING, really..." began Trigon

"Ever since the Doom Patrol took Garfield in, he tried SO HARD tp prove himself to them...  
>but, mostly...all he wanted to make Mento, the closest thing he had to a Father, PROUD of him."<p>

Trigon chuckled evily.

"but, that stupid fool...never ONCE looked at Garfield as a Son.  
>he saw him as just another Soldier, and HATED it when he disobeyed the SLIGHTEST order."<p>

Trigon grinned.

"even when disobeying the order...SAVED THEIR LIVES."

Raven remained silent, still staring at the hurt expression on Beast Boy's face.

"don't be TOO SURPRISED, Daughter...this kind of thing happened to Garfield ALOT.  
>in fact, it's the MAIN REASON he left the Doom Patrol...and, found himself in Jump City."<p>

"where we all MET." said Raven, finally

Trigon nodded.

"YES."

Trigon snapped his fingers, making the world fade again.  
>Raven found herself back in Beast Boy's Mental Landscape.<p>

"it all fits..." began Trigon

"His parents death and his survival...  
>the physical abuse, and the failed attempts at acceptance."<p>

Trigon laughed.

"is it any WONDER...that when those chemicals altered his DNA all it did was give his Inner Rage a "Physical Form", so it could be UNLEASHED upon the world."

Raven glared at Trigon...who just eyed her.

"your not the ONLY ONE...with a "Bad Side."

Raven's eyes flashed red.

"keep this up, "Daddy"...and, I'll show you ust how BAD I can get."

Raven faced Trigon.

"now, tell me...WHERE. IS. BEAST BOY!  
>what have you done with his "consciousness!"<p>

Trigon smirked.

"locked away...SOMEWHERE."

"where?" said Raven, darkly

Trigon smiled evily.

"I'm not telling you."

Raven's eyes glowed red, her teeth grinding.  
>she then punches Trigon with a Shadow Powered Fist.<p>

oddly, Trigon his knocked to the ground.  
>he looks up and sees Raven's body begin to change.<p>

her grey skin turns Bright Red, her lavender hair turns snow white horn shapes sprout from her head, and an extra pair of eyes formed...all were Golden Yellow.

Raven snarled, her teeth now razor sharp.  
>she charged and tackled Trigon, she lifted him up and tosses him.<p>

as Trigon tried to get up, Raven tackled him AGAIN.  
>she now brought his face to HER and glared at him, her eyes glowing RED with rage.<p>

"WHERE IS HE!" shouted Raven, her voice demonic

"TELL ME WHERE HE IS, OR I'LL RIP YOU APAAAAAAART!"

* * *

><p>Author Note: This chapter was mostly Beast Boy Centered...<p>

on Raven's "journey", I supplied flashbacks to Beast Boy's Past and explained his origin somewhat...

the "memories" are Half Canon and Half Original.  
>Beast Boy REALLY DID get a disease and had to be cured by his parents (which gave him his powers) but, they died in a boating accident<br>(i decided to have them die from Beast Boy's diease to make their deaths more dramatic...and, to show how much they loved him)

the "graphic" scene with Arsenal (actual DC Character, NOT an OC) is based on something that KINDA happened to Beast Boy in the comics  
>(though, most of the scene was based on Batman's "a Death in the Family" and "Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker")<p>

any TT fan should know that the last memory with the Doom Patrol is an actual scene from the into of the episode: "Homecoming part 1"

and, for Static Shock Fans...I had Ebon and his Meta-Breed (plus Hotstreak) appear as "mercs" guarding Static.  
>Ebon's attempt at getting Cyborg to join him is my little reference to Static and Gear (the Muscle and the Brains)<p>

and, Finally...Raven "Hulks-Out" (I love it!)


	21. Sisterly Love

Teen Titans copyright DC Comics/Warner Brothers

Batman copyright Bob Kane/DC Comics

* * *

><p>On Dark Wings...<br>Chapter 21: Sisterly Love

* * *

><p>[Meanwhile, Somewhere Else]<p>

Robin and Nightwing ran stealthly down a corridor.

"how much further?" asked Nightwing, finally

"not that much...we should be getting CLOSE."

suddenly, Robin stopped and gripped Nightwing's shoulder.

"WAIT!"

"what!"

Robin scanned the area with his Detective Vision.

"I am detecting life signs straight ahead."

Nightwing activated HIS Detective Vision.

"yeah...I see 'em, too."

"their obviously NOT Cyborg, Jinx or the Metahumans their fighting."

"but, they ARE registered as Metahumans."

Robin smirked.

"seems like SOMEONE'S expecting us."

"and, trying to set a trap." added Nightwing

Robin grinned at Robin.

"then, let's SPRING IT."

Robin and Nightwing ran forward down the hall.

then, Robin suddenly spotted a "projectile" headed towards them.

"LOOK OUT!"

Robin shoved Nightwing away, both dodging what looked like a "mist cloud"  
>the cloud impacted the metal floor, melting a hole into it like acid.<p>

Robin and Nightwing looke dup...and, saw MORE Mist Clouds flying at them.  
>tho two quickly got up and dodged the clouds the best they could.<p>

MOST hit the walls and floor, melting holes into them.  
>however, a FEW hit Nightwing's shoulder and the end of Robin's cape.<p>

luckily, Nightwing's body armor held up and, Robin's cape suffered minimum damage.

"hold it right there, HEROES..."

Robin and Nightwing looked and saw a teenaged, african-american girl approach them.  
>she had purple hair with two round Pom-Pom and wore a white shirt and blue jeans.<p>

the girl had her shoulders arched, her hands fisted she had a SERIOUS expression on her face...and, a SLY grin.

"who are you!" said Nightwing

the girl stopped...then, smiled.

"call me...PUFF."

Puff blew a Mist Cloud at the two.  
>the cloud hit the floor before them, melting a hole into it.<p>

"I'm a mecenary...and, I'm suppose to keep you AWAY from Static."

Robin narroed his eyes.

"then, you not getting PAID...we ARE going to save him."

"and, if your standing between US and HIM...there's gonna be trouble." added Nightwing

Puff smiled evily.

"better not THREATEN me...or, else you'll make my "boyfriend" VERY ANGRY."

"boyfriend?"

Puff smiled, then whistled loudly.

"YOO-HOO!...ONYX!  
>come on out here, baby..."<p>

at that moment, the ground shook.  
>Robin and Nightwing looked and saw a wall break down...and, IN walked "something"<p>

it looked to be a tall, hulk-like male.  
>he had Purple, stone-like skin and looked plenty MEAN.<p>

Nightwing was wide eyes...Robin just groaned.

"figures a Harpy like YOU would hide behind a Caveman." said Robin, blunty

"HEY!, WATCH IT, PUNK!" snapped Onyx, his voice DEEP

Puff smiled.

"go ahead, sugar...knock these Clowns around for me."

Onyx yelled out loudly, flexing his Solid Muscles.  
>Robin and Nightwing just looked at her other, with "matter-of-fact" expressions.<p>

"so..." began Robin

"which one is MINE?, Clyde...or Bonnie?"

"dibs on "Granite Face." said Nightwing

"think you can handle "Garlic Breath?"

Robin eyed her.

"yeah...I think I can manage."

[Meanwhile, elsewhere]

a body is tossed across a room, skidding across the floor.  
>the body was COLDFIRE, he groaned as he sat up, holding his head.<p>

the Tamaranian looked up...and, saw BLACKFIRE.  
>who was staring down angrily at him, her thin eyes glowing bright purple.<p>

"why?..." said Blackfire, her tone dark

"why did you do it!...WHY DID YOU RUIN MY LIFE!"

Coldfire snickered evily at her, wiping some blood from his mouth.

"would you believe...REVENGE?"

the glow in Blackfire's eyes subsided.  
>she raised an eyebrow, eyeing Coldfire.<p>

"revenge?"

Coldfire sneered...then, spoke.

"long before even YOU were born...way back when your parents were teenagers.  
>I aspired to become the NEW King of Planet Tamaran...I had little doubt in my leadership skills."<p>

Coldfire then stood up, all the while looking at Blackfire.

"problem IS...the "Elder Council" were grooming your FATHER, Myrand, to be the king.  
>he was to marry a Tamaranian Princess, your mother, Luand...and, become KING and QUEEN."<p>

Blackfire eyed Coldfire...who just continued.

"so...I planned to KILL your mother and, frame your Father as the assassin."

Blackfire's eyes widened.

"you wha-!"

"wait, it gets BETTER...after's your father "killed" your mother "I" was to "capture" him, and take AAAAAALL the credit capturing the Princess's Assassin."

Blackfire glared at Coldfire, who chuckled to himself.

"my plan was FOOL PROOF!" exclaimed Coldfire

"heh!, would of worked too...had, that idiot GALFORE not of discovered it.  
>HE warned Myrand...who intercepted me BEFORE I struck the killing blow, saving Luand."<p>

Coldfire exhaled, sighing.

"so, in the end...your parents married became King and Queen.  
>and, "I" was banished from Planet Tamaran in SHAME."<p>

"serves you right." said Blackfire

Coldfire chuckled evily.

"I swore REVENGE, you know...  
>I told Myrand that SOMEDAY...I would make his family SUFFER."<p>

Coldfire grinned.

"and, I DID...though, I had to wait for the right moment."

Coldfire then eyed Blackfire and smirked.

"and, the "Right Moment" DID come...when I heard Queen Luand was "with child."

Blackfire's eyes widened.

"your parents were throwing a Dedication Ceremony...to Celebrate the day of your BIRTH.  
>seeing a show you were to be the FIRST Royal Tamaranian to be born in Hundreds of Years."<p>

Coldfire smiled cruely.

"why, YOU would of been quite the "Celebrity..."  
>showered with Gifts, Love and Graditude."<p>

Coldfire grinned evily.

"so...I had to "fix" that."

Blackfire narrowed her eyes, which were getting wet with tears.

"the psion invasion..."

"OUR people have always been a Supersticious Lot." began Coldfire

"I KNEW that if Tamaran was invaded on the very DAY of your birth.  
>then, it would of been considered a BAD OMEN...and, you would forever be: The CURSED One."<p>

Blackfire closed her eyes, tears flowing down her cheek.

"of course...your "physical deformaties" helped, TO-"

Blackfire instantly grabbed Coldfire by his throat and pinned him against a wall.  
>she glared hatefully at Coldfire, her tear-filled eyes glowing bright purple.<p>

"you...B******!" shouted Blackfire, venom in her voice

Coldfire then smiled, despite his obvious pain.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH!, WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO ME!  
>ALL THESE YEARS OF TORMENT AND ABUSE...AND, ALL BECAUSE OF YOOOOOOU!"<p>

"do tell..." said Coldfire, a smug look on his face

Blackfire shoved Coldfire HARDER, denting the metal wall.

"everyone on Tamaran HATED me..." began Blackfire

"they BLAMED me for the destruction of Tamaran...  
>I couldn't even LEAVE the palace walls, because of what they tried to do to me!"<p>

"they tried to kill you?"

"AFTER BEATING ME NEAR TO DEATH!"

Coldfire smiled wickedly, enjoying every miniute of this.

"and, your PARENTS?"

Blackfire looked away gritting her teeth with tears in her eyes.

"they hated me, too..." said Blackfire, PAIN in her voice

"mother never held me as a child...I remember crying ALONE in my crib at night.  
>and, wen Starfire was born...they acted like I didn't exist!"<p>

"yes, I DID hear they gave the royal birthright to HER, instead of you." said Coldfire

"I tried to prove myself to them...tried SO HARD, but nothing I did mattered.  
>I even tried to help take care of Starfire when she was a baby..."<p>

"and, how did THEY feel about that?"

Blackfire sobbed quietly.

"they...(sob, shocke) they HIT ME!  
>they beat me for touching her, told me to STAY AWAY FROM HER!"<p>

Coldfire smiled widely.

"ahhhh...NOW it all makes sense.  
>your family and people treated you like a Monster for so long..."<p>

Coldfire grinned.

"that, you EVENTUALLY...started ACTING like one."

Blackfire stared blankly, tears in her eyes.

"all...all I wanted...was for them to LOVE ME!  
>I just wanted to hear them SAY IT!, say they loved me...like they loved Starfire."<p>

Blackfire was crying.  
>Coldfire just snickered cruely.<p>

"oh, don't act so NOBLE..."

Coldfire suddnely struck at Blackfire, knocking her down.  
>Blackfire looked up at Coldfire, who stood over the "weeping" Tamaranian.<p>

"Don't PRETEND that your an Innocent Victim...your just as DESPICABLE as I am." began Coldfire

"Whose the one who sold out your sister to Gordanian Slavers?  
>Whose the one who commited GALACTIC THEFT, and then tried to Frame your Sister?<br>Whose the one who "arranged" for het sister to marry a "stranger"...just to gain ULTIMATE POWER!"

"no.."

Coldfire brought his face CLOSER to hers.

"whose the one...who sent her own parents to their deathbeds?"

Blackfire was frozen still...then, cried hard.

"I just...I just wanted them to LOVE me."

"yes, and with your sister and brother GONE your parents grew ILL from broken hearts...and, DIED."

Coldfire eyed Blackfire.

"admit it, Komand...YOU killed them."

"No."

"they betrayed you, and you killed them."

"NO!"

"same as I would o-"

"NOOOOOOOO!"

Blackfire leapt up and tried to punch Coldfire.  
>but, he grabbed her fist, twisted her arm and punched her across the face.<p>

"you don't KNOW suffering, Komand...I am STILL going to take my revenge."

Blackfire looked up at Coldfire...he stared darkly at her.

"no child of Myrand and Luand will EVER know happiness...  
>which is why I will KILL your precious "Human Mate"...and, then your Sister's Mate."<p>

"no."

"and, then I'll kill your Sister...then, I'll kill YOU."

"YOU LEAVE MY SISTER ALONE!" shouted Blackfire

Coldfire just kicked Blackfire's face then, he pressed his boot against her chest.

"fine...I won't."

Blackfire looked at him.

"I'll just kill your baby brother, RYAND, FIRST."

Blackfire's eyes widened in shock.  
>Coldfire's eyes glowed green, he then raised up his hand, making it glow with Starbolts.<p>

he grinned as he readied to attack Blackfire...  
>then, all of a sudden...Coldfire his bombarded by a massive, green energy beam.<p>

Blackfire looked and saw Starfire fly over to her.

"SISTER!" exclaimed Starfire

Blackfire groaned.

"are you-"

"i'm f-fine..."

Starfire looked and saw Coldfire try to get up.

her eyes glowed bright green.  
>she then flew after him at top speed.<p>

"STARFIRE, WAIT!"

Starfire yells out as she charges towards Coldfire...  
>BUT, he grabs Starfire mid-flight, gripping her neck.<p>

Coldfire chuckled.

"you will NEVER learn, will you?"

Starfire stared at Coldfire.  
>he then slams her body against the ground, HARD.<p>

as Starfire tried to get up off the cracked floor Coldfire eyed her bandaged leg...and, smirked evily.

he then swiftly punched into Stafire's fractured leg.

Starfire immediatly screams out loud, intense pain shooting thru her.  
>Blackfire felt one of het stomachs turn from hearing her scream.<p>

it was the loudest, most "blood-curdling" scream she EVER heard.

Starfire began to sob as the pain consumed her.  
>she looke dup at Coldfire...whose expression was DARK and EMOTIONLESS.<p>

"n-no...please, no mor-

((POW!))

Coldfire kicked Starfire across her face.  
>a bloody tooth fle wout of her mouth and hit Blackfire's face.<p>

the dark haired Tamaranian stared in shock as Coldfire mercilessly beat her sister.

"STUPID (POW!), LITTLE (BIFF!), TROQ!" snapped Coldfire

Coldfire then grapsed Starfire's throat and squeezed it.  
>Starfire gasped out loud, her eyes wide and bulging as Coldfire choked her.<p>

"DO YOI KNOW WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU CHALLENGE LORD COLDFIRE!"

Coldfire bashed Starfire's head against the ground.  
>Starfire struggled to breath, but failed to do so.<p>

"THE SAME THING THAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN...TO ALL OF TAMARAN!"

Starfire's eyes began to dim...she life was fading FAST.  
>Coldfire knew this, and grinned like a psychotic.<p>

he was KILLING Starfire...and, LOVED IT.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

Blackfire flew like a rocket and impacted into Coldfire.  
>as Starfire hacked and coughed, trying to breath...Blackfire beat Coldfire mercilessly.<p>

"DON'T (POW!), YOU EVER (PUNCH-KICK!), TOUCH (POW-POW!), MY SISTER!"

Blackfire was in a blind rage.  
>she didn't comprehind, nor "see" anything...there was only RAGE.<p>

Blackfire finally punched Coldfire hard, flinging him into a wall.  
>as he slumped down, Blackfire aimed her fist at him...her Starbolts glowing bright.<p>

she looked like she was ready to KILL Coldfire...without mercy.

Coldfire just chuckled crazily.

"go ahead...kill me, you know you want to."

Blackfire was breathing heavily, anger and hate burning within her.

"this is what you WANT, right?  
>to take your REVENGE for what I did to YOU...and, your family."<p>

Blackfire's body shook...  
>Coldfire was RIGHT, she WANTED to kill him.<p>

"do it...it's in your NATURE."

Blackfire gritted her teeth, growling.  
>she finally fired a powerful, Starbolt Beam...which incinerated a hole in the wall.<p>

but, it DIDN'T hit Coldfire.  
>it missed his head by only a few inches.<p>

Coldfire stared blankly at Blackfire as the glow in her eyes faded.  
>she finally rushed over, grabbed his his neck and brings his face to her.<p>

"no...it isn't, not ANYMORE.  
>I won't give in to your deception and treachery ANY LONGER."<p>

Blackfire then punches Coldfire in teh gut, HARD...knocking the wind out of him.

"and, i won't kill you."

Coldfire fell to his knees, groaning.

"your SCUM...and, you don't DESERVE the Mercy of Death."

Blackfire stared down at Coldfire...  
>she finally turns and walks away from him.<p>

she approached Starfire...who was STILL laying on the ground, in pain.  
>Blackfire looked at her younger sister, sympathy and remorse in her eyes.<p>

she finally knelt down and picked her sister up Blackfire held Starfire close...like a Mother holds her Child.

Blackfire stared at Stafire...her face bruses and bleeding.  
>tears were visible in Starfire's eyes, due to her intense pain.<p>

Blackfire hung her head low...crystal tears falling down her face.

"i'm sorry...my baby sister." said Blackfire, finally

Blackfire sniffed, then cried softly.

"f-forgive me."

Blackfire finally levitated and flew out of the room...leaving Coldfire behind.

Leaving her REVENGE...behind.

[Meanwhile, In Beast Boy's Mind]

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

Raven struck at Trigon, knocking him down.

"TELL ME WHERE HE IS!" shouted Raven, demonicly

Trigon wiped "blood" from his mouth, then grinned.

"HE"...isn't anywhere." began Trigon

Raven glared at him, her eyes burning and teeth grinding.

"When "Trigon" invaded the boy's mind..."I" split his consciousness in TWO."

Raven's eyes widened, stunned.

"split?"

Trigon grinned as he stood up.

"yes...split him into TWO. SEPPERATE. BEINGS."

Trigon stood, grinning proudly.

"ONE Half, called "Little Gar", repesents his INNER CHILD.  
>the part of him that is HUMAN, that is HIM...I left him wandering around, somewhere."<p>

"and, the SECOND HALF!" demanded Raven

"the Second Half...is "The Beast." replied Trigon

"IT represents his "Animal Side", it is nothing but RAGE INCARNATE.  
>and, without Gar to guide him, he is a MINDLESS, SAVAGE ANIMAL."<p>

Trigon approached Raven, grinning evily at her.

"if it FINDS you, it'll KILL you."

"how do I fuse them back together?"

"your the Sorceress...YOU figure it out."

Raven grits her teeth, growling.  
>she tried to slash at Trigon...but, he disappeared before she could.<p>

Raven stumbled, then falls to the ground.  
>she attenpted to get up...then, SAW her reflection in a "puddle"<p>

Raven widened her eyes once she saw her face.

Bright Red Skin, Snow White Hair Four Golden Eyes and Razor Sharp Teeth.

"no...i can't be-"

(("Can't be WHAT!"))

Raven looks...and, sees "Herself" looking down at her.  
>only, THIS Raven was wearing a Red hooded cloak, had grey skin and four red eyes.<p>

she was one of Raven's Emotions...Raven's RAGE.

"YOU!"

Rage Raven narrowed her eyes.

"yes...ME."

Raven quickly stood up, while Rage Raven continued to glare at her.  
>she was disturbingly still, her scarlet cape draped over her body.<p>

"what's WRONG?...you don't look "happy" to see me."

Raven eyed her.

"how are yo-"

"HERE?, PLEASE..." began Rage Raven, sarcasticly

"we are in a Mental Landscape...and, YOU are connected to Beast Boy's Mind.  
>me and your OTHER emotions can exists as much HERE, as we can in your own mind."<p>

Rage Raven grinned.

"as to why I am HERE...isn't it obvious?"

Raven looked confused, Rage Raven exhaled.

"azar, you ARE slow..." muttered Rage Raven

"You have FINALLY decided to give in to your Rage...to ME."

Raven looked at herself.

"but...I am in control."

"OF COURSE YOU ARE!" snapped Rage Raven

"but, how?  
>the LAST TIME you took conntrol...I could barely handle it."<p>

"that's because I was on MY OWN...THIS TIME, I have someone with me."

"who?"

"ME!" said another voice

Raven looked and saw ANOTHER version of herself.  
>THIS Raven was wearing Purple Hooded Cloak.<p>

"who are you?" asked Raven

"affection." growled Rage Raven

"SHE represents the LOVE you feel for others...  
>a FEELING you don't tend to show that much...which EXPLAINS why you don't know her."<p>

Affection Raven smiled, warmly Raven stared at her, bewildered.

"YOUR...the reason I'm in control?"

"uh-huh!"

"why?"

"because your IN LOVE, that's why." said Affection Raven

Affection Raven approached Raven.

"you LOVE Beast Boy...always have.  
>you've just been too SCARED to show it."<p>

Rage Raven scoffed.

"see what happens when "Timid" is in control?"

Affection Raven continues.

"You love Beast Boy...love him SO MUCH, that you hate having him hurt.  
>by having Love mixed with your Anger...you were able to control your rage."<p>

Raven took a moment to process this.

"love..."

"Yes!" said Affection Raven, happily

"BEFORE, Rage was always on her own...leting HATRED drive your power.  
>but, just now...you were Angry, but you didn't feel hatred-"<p>

"I felt LOVE...for Beast Boy."

Affection Raven Nodded.  
>Rage Raven glared at Raven, then spoke.<p>

"believe it or not...ALL of your emotions care about Garfield."

Rage Raven then sighed sharply.

"even...ME."

Raven looked down.  
>she felt like she was seeing "herself" in a whole, new light.<p>

"there is a TIME and a PLACE for anger..." began Affection Raven, approaching Raven

"but, THAT time has passed...it's time to Calm Down."

Affection Raven placed her hand on Raven's shoulder Rage Raven scoffed, looking away...Raven then exhaled.

"alright...i'm calming down.

Raven closed her eyes and focused.

"azarath, metrion, zinthos...  
>azarath, metrion, zinthos...<br>azar...arella...beast boy."

Raven finally change dback to normal.  
>her skin became grey, her hair lavender<p>

and, she returned to just having ONE pair of eyes.  
>and, when they opened...they were Purple, once again.<p>

"good work." praised Affection Raven

Rage Raven just huffed.

"whatever..."

Raven sighed sharply.

"what do I do?..." began Raven

"Garfield needs my help...but, I don't know HOW to do it."

"you'll find a way..." began Affection Raven

"with LOVE...there's ALWAYS a way"

Rage Raven then smirked.

"yes...but, a little "Senseless Violence"  
>here and there won't hurt EITHER...RIGHT?"<p>

Affection Raven eyed Rage Raven.

"CONTROL, Rage...Control."

Rage Raven continued to smirk.  
>Affection Raven then looked at Raven.<p>

"well...goodbye, for now.  
>if you EVER need any help...just "call."<p>

Affection Raven then disappeared.  
>Rage Raven was about to do the same...then, Raven called to her.<p>

"WAIT!"

Rage Raven glanced at Raven, her back turned.

"what?"

"on the off-chance that I DO run into The Beast...what do I do?"

Rage Raven narrowed her red eyes she turned away...then, silently spoke.

"the Beast repesents Garfield's RAGE...like I do your own.  
>but, without a Human Mind to guide it's fury, it will blindly attack and destroy all in it's path."<p>

"so...what should I do?"

Rage Raven instantly turned and faced Raven.

"what do YOU think?  
>stay away from it until you locate GAR...only HE can control it.<p>

"what if he CAN'T?  
>what if "I" can't re-merge them!"<p>

"YOU MUST!...unless you WANT Trigon to win."

Raven looked away.  
>Rage Raven then turned, her back facing Raven.<p>

"like Affection said: there's ALWAYS a way."

Rage Raven then eyed Raven.

"so, FIND ONE."

Rage Raven then disappeared, leaving Raven all alone.  
>Raven exhaled, her mind racing on what her next plan of action was.<p>

she KNEW she had to find "Gar"...wherever he was.

Raven finally pulled her hood over her head and ran forward.

* * *

><p>Author Note: For Static Fans, I just HAD to include "Puff &amp; Onyx" (their Fan Favorites, afterall)<p>

I also wrote Blackfire's Personal History as "tear jerking" and "gut wrenching" as I possably could...  
>seeing as how most of the details surrounding her origin is left a pretty Blank Page.<p>

and, her choice to abandon her Revenge on Coldfire...to aid her injured sister  
>is a Symbolism of her "rebirth" from a Vengful Rogue, to a Loving and Caring SISTER.<p>

at some point, Blackfire DID love Starfire...  
>I wanted to get back to that, get back to the "unseen" part of her.<p>

as for Raven, I decided to bring in her Emtoion Selves  
>to: 1. giver her somene POSITIVE to talk to, and 2. explain why she's in CONTROL of her anger.<p>

Affection Raven is a NEW Emotion (mainly, because Raven hardly EVER showed this feeling in the series.)


	22. Son of Trigon

Teen Titans copyright DC Comics/Warner Brother

Batman copyright Bob Kane/DC Comics

* * *

><p>On Dark Wings...<br>Chapter 22: Son of Trigon

* * *

><p>[WraithCorp]<p>

Terra nervously tapped her foot as she guarded Raven.

she had recently felt the ground shake indicating that OTHER things were going on elsewhere in the Tower.

the Blonde Girl exhaled sharply.  
>she WANTED to help the others, but she KNEW she couldn't leave Raven.<p>

Terra was ALSO getting paranoid.  
>as if she felt that at any moment...SOMETHING would attack either HER or RAVEN.<p>

and, Terra wasn't sure if she was ready for something like that.

Terra soon stopped tapping her foot and looked at Raven whose body was STILL frozen like a statue, glowing with Shadow Energy.

Terra sighed.

"hurry up, Raven...I don't like th-GAAH!"

Terra was suddenly struck in the back of her head by something HARD.  
>the blonde girl fell to the ground and passed out, completely out cold.<p>

a man stood over her body...then, SMILED evily.  
>he then looked at Raven and the KOed Man-Beast.<p>

he smirked.

"pathetic..."

[Beast Boy's Mind]

Raven searched around the mental landscape, TRYING to locate Beast Boy (or, at least PART of him)

her journey has taken her to a NEW location.  
>the environment now looke dlike a LUSH and GREEN Jungle.<p>

Raven could even here Animal Noise in the distance (whether this was Beast Boy, or just part of the Mental Landscape was UNCLEAR...)

Raven found herself feeling UNEASY.

while she was looking for Garfield's consciousness...who MAY be lost in this Jungle.  
>she ALSO had to avoid an Encounter with "The Beast", who could very wll be HUNTING her here.<p>

suddenly, Raven was jolted from her deep thoughts by a sound...

the sound of a child CRYING.

"gar?"

Raven ran thru the jungle as fast as she could.  
>plantlife and foliage brushing against her clothes.<p>

she soon reached a clearing...where she was a little boy sitting ALONE on a rock.

the boy looked about Five or Six years old.  
>he was wearing Beast Boy's Doom Patrol Uniform...and, looked ALOT like Beast Boy<p>

Except his skin, hair and Eyes weren't GREEN.  
>instead, he had regular caucasian skin, brown hair and blue eyes.<p>

"gar..."

Raven slowly emerged from the plants and attempted to Approach "Lil' Gar"

"Gar."

Gar looked at Raven...then, gasped in fear.

"Gar...it's ME."

in Panic, Gar jumped off his rock and ran.

"GAR, WAIT!"

Gar climbed over an uproot tree root the best he could and hid behind it.  
>he peered over the root, his scared and teary eyes staring right at Raven.<p>

"S-STAY AWAY!" said Gar, terrified

Raven was stunned at this.  
>she tried to approach him, but Gar just flinched...crying a little.<p>

"PLEASE!...don't hurt me!"

"B-But, Garfield!...I would never hurt you."

Gar cried softly.

"please...don't throw me out of the window, again."

Raven froze, her eyes wide in shock.  
>she suddenly remembered all the times she used her powers AGAINST Beast Boy.<p>

mainly, the times she used her Shadow Powers to toss Beast Boy out of Titans Tower (usually, when he annoyed her)

Raven sighed sharply, realising with great pain that THIS part of Beast Boy was Hurt by her actions...and, AFRAID.

HE...was afraid of her.

Raven finally knelt down and pulled her hood down, revealing her face.

"Garfield...i'm not going to hurt you."

Gar looked over the tree root and stared at the Hoodless Raven.

"i'm...i'm sorry.  
>i'm sorry I threw you out the window...called you names, and hit you all the time."<p>

tears formed in Raven's eyes.  
>she cried softly, then, wiped them away.<p>

"gar...PLEASE.  
>(sob) please forgive me...i am so sorry."<p>

Gar poked his head over the tree root, tilting his head.  
>Raven looked at him...then, extended her hand with affection.<p>

"come here...it's okay.

Gar gulped, he finally emerged from his hiding place.  
>though, he STILL wasn't sure about Raven...he felt compelled to "trust" her.<p>

"it'll be okay, Gar...trust me." said Raven, again

Gar approached Raven, getting a little closer.  
>he paused, now only INCHES away from her reach.<p>

"you...you hurt me."

"I know...and, I'm sorry.  
>I didn't mean to do and say those things."<p>

"why did you?"

Raven looked down.

"because I was...i was..."

Raven sighed sharply, hanging her head low.

"because, I was SCARED.  
>I was afraid of my own feelings...my feelings for YOU."<p>

Raven looked up at Gar, her Purple Eyes watery.  
>she extended her hand AGAIN, reaching out to Gar.<p>

"trust me, Gar...PLEASE."

Gar hesitated at first.  
>then, he finally reached out HIS hand...and, at last, touched Raven's.<p>

Raven gently pulled Gar close and hugged him tight.  
>resting her head on his, she closed her eyes and let tears stream down her face.<p>

"i'll NEVER hurt you, again...I promise."

(("RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"))

Raven and Gar parted and looked out at the jungle in shock.

Raven KNEW that was the roar of Beast Boy's Man-Beast Form.  
>she ALSO knew that in it's current state, it was DANGEROUS and DEADLY.<p>

and, she still had NO IDEA how to re-merge Gar and The Beast.

Raven immediatly got up, holding Gar in her arms.

"we have to go...NOW!"

Raven ran through the Jungles, carrying Gar.  
>the boy held onto Raven's cloak for dear life, terrified at "whatever" was after them.<p>

Raven looked back...and, saw flocks of Green birds flying away in all directions.  
>indicating that The Beast WAS close by...and, it was hunting them.<p>

"CLOSE YOUR EYES!" said Raven

Gar looked at her.

"CLOSE THEM!  
>don't worry...it'll be alright."<p>

Gar nodded.  
>he then buried his face into her chest.<p>

Raven held Gar Tightly as she ran faster.  
>she HAD to get out of the Mental Jungle...somehow.<p>

suddenly, the ground shook violently.  
>she stopped and saw the ground split apart right in front of her.<p>

she looked down and saw empty space as the landscape split in TWO.  
>THEN, she heards even louder roaring from behind her.<p>

Raven KNEW she had little choice.  
>she narrowed her eyes, ran as fast as she could and leapt over the chasm.<p>

Raven fell onto the now sepperate island.  
>she and Gar looked to see the rest of the Jungle drift away, further and further.<p>

Raven looked at Gar.

"you okay?"

"uhh...y-yeah."

Raven smiled.

"good."

while still holding Gar, Raven slowly stood up.  
>she turned to face her path...which had CHANGED greatly.<p>

the "jungle" was now dead looking, like someone BURNED it down.  
>their were no lisible plantlife...just black, skeletal trees.<p>

"by azar..." said Raven, in shock and awe

Gar just wimpered in fear.  
>Raven did her best to calm him down.<p>

"shhh...it's okay.  
>it'll be alright, Gar...trust me."<p>

(("you shouldn't LIE to a kid like that, Raven...")) said a voice

Raven looked and saw a faroff shadowed figure.  
>the figure looked HUMAN, with visible, glowing RED eyes.<p>

(("you should KNOW...thing are about to get WORSE, ALOT WORSE."))

Raven held Gar tight, then glared at the "stranger"

"WHO ARE YOU!"

the figure grinned evily.

"TALK!"

the figure said nothing.  
>he just ran off into the Dead Jungle.<p>

Raven scowled angrily.  
>she then ran forward and gave chase.<p>

after several minutes...Raven lost track her stalker.  
>she stopped, now standing at an Open Area in the Dead Jungle.<p>

(("you shouldn't of come here, Raven...")) said the voice again

Raven looked and saw the shadowed figure beside tree, his red eyes staring right at her.  
>he quickly disappeared, then RE-Appeared at another tree, then another, and ANOTHER.<p>

(("but, then again...HE said you'd be stupid enough to try and repair that "Green Fool's" MIND."))

Raven widened her eyes.

"wait...are you-"

(("Another Telapath?...YEAH, I am.  
>and, I must admit...Terra wasn't THAT good of a bodyguard."))<p>

Raven darted her eyes around, TRYING to get a fix on her opponent's location.

"are you...working for Trigon?"

(("you MIGHT say that."))

"who ARE you!"

the stranger chuckled softly.  
>he then stepped out of the "jungle" and approached Raven.<p>

as he stepped into the light...Raven got a good look at him.  
>he was a Male Teen (about HER age) who wore street clothes.<p>

but, what REALLY shocked Raven...was his Grey Skin and red, chakra stone on his forehead.

"hi there...SISTER."

Raven's eyes widened.

"w-what did you just call me?"

the man grinned evily.

"PLEASE, don't be so AROGANT!" began the man

"did you REALLY think that you were Trigon's ONLY child?  
>HA!, Arella was one "One of Many" humans that "Dad" has romanced."<p>

Raven stared at the man, her eyes wide as saucers.  
>though, she didn't want to believe it...she DID feel something "familiar" about him.<p>

"SO...Raven, right?"

Raven nodded, still shocked.

"and, y-you...are?"

"I am called..."Abraxus"

Abraxus grinned.

"or, just "Brax" for short."

Raven was frozen in shock, stunned at this realisation.  
>then, all of a Sudden..."Trigon" appeared, his arms crossed and grinning.<p>

"SURPRISED, Daughter?"

Raven looked at Trigon, SHOCK still on her face.  
>Trigin grinned, then approached her.<p>

"I may not be the REAL Trigon...  
>but, I am Real Enough to explain this to you."<p>

Trigon glanced at Abraxus and smiled.

"you see...I NEVER expected your Mother, Arella, to be "loyal" began Trigon

"I knew that if she ever discovered who I REALLY WAS, and my TRUE PLANS for you...she'd leave.  
>she of course DID...but, she wasn't my ONLY Wife, the only "bearer-of-my-child."<p>

Trigon approached Abraxus and patted his back, proudly

"unlike YOUR mother, Raven...  
>Abraxus's mother KNEW who I was the whole time...and, knew of my plans for earth."<p>

Trigon sighed.

"I blame MYSELF, actually...Arella and Tanya were TWO DIFFERENT PEOPLE.  
>Arella was a homeless street urchin, Tanya was a patient at a Mental Institute."<p>

Trigon eyed Raven, who stared at him.

"in the end, tough...Tanya GLADLY became my "secret wife."  
>and, when Arella fled to Azarath with "you"...Tanya stayed RIGHT WITH ME.<p>

Ironicly, both YOU and Abraxus were born on the EXACT SAME TIME.  
>sadly, Abraxus's mother didn't survive his birth...but, for some reason YOUR mother did!"<p>

Trigon looked at Abraxus proudly.

"you see, RAVEN...you were my MAIN PLAN to dominate the Earth Dimension.  
>but, on the off chance you actually resisted me...I had a BACK-UP, a "Plan B" if you will."<p>

Trigon patted at Abraxus.

"Brax was MY Plan B...in case YOU betrayed me.  
>he is every bit as powerful as you are, taught him EVERYTHING he knows, myself!"<p>

Trigon smirked at Raven.

"only difference is...HE isn't afraid of his powers."

Raven gulped hard.  
>Trigon grinned, then turned and walked off.<p>

he passed by Abraxus, then paused.

"show your sister whose BOSS...then, KILL the brat."

Abraxus smiled, darkness in his eyes.

"with PLEASURE, Father."

Trigon grinned.

"that's ma' boy."

Trigon walked off, then disappeared.  
>Abraxus then looked at Raven and grinned.<p>

Raven gulped hard.  
>she then put Gar down and whispered something to him.<p>

"hide."

Gar ran off and hid behind a tree.  
>Raven then stared at her Brother...who stared right at her.<p>

"Abraxus...we don't have to do this." said Raven

Abraxus grinned.

"oh, I think we DO."

"BROTHER, listen to me!" pleaded Raven

"I don't know what Dark Thoughts that Trigon's put in your head...  
>but, BELIEVE me when I say this: You DON'T have to do what he says!"<p>

Abraxus raised an eyebrow...then, grinned.

"oh, I get it..."

"you do?" said Raven, hope in her voice

"oh, YEAH...you think I am a "slave" to my father legacy and, you think you can save me from the "cruel fate" of being Trigon's Pawn."

Abraxus grinned.

blacklight shadows then formed from his hand and, with little effort...projected a shadow contruct of a hand, which grasped Raven.

Raven gasped as Abraxus ensnared her.  
>the shadowy hand clasped against her throat, then dangled her in the air.<p>

Abraxus brought her closer to him.  
>Raven gritted her teeth, struggling as Abraxus stared right into her eyes.<p>

"GET. A. CLUE, SIS!  
>I'm not like you!, I'm not AFRAID of my father!"<p>

Abraxus grinned evily.

"in FACT, if I have things MY WAY...he won't be around for very much longer."

Raven widened her eyes.

"wha-GAAH!"

Abraxus tighten his hold on Raven, the eased his grip.  
>Raven gasped for air, breathing heavily as Abraxus snickered.<p>

"TRIGON isn't our father's REAL NAME, you IDIOT!" began Abraxus

"Trigon is a Title, created by centuries ago by our ansestor.  
>I am only PRETENDING to be loyal to our father: "Scath", for the moment."<p>

Abraxus brought Raven CLOSER to his face.

"but, once I am strong enough...having learned ALL I need from him.  
>I shall strike down my Father, and REPLACE him as the New "Trigon the Terrible"<p>

Abraxus grined, insanely.

"and, I will be A-HUNDRED TIMES WORSE...than he EVER WAS!"

Raven eyed Abarxus.

"your INSA-AAAHH!"

Abraxus tightened hus grip on her, again.

"YEAH, I know...just like MOM."

Abraxus slammed Raven's body against the ground.  
>he then reformed his shadow construct around Raven, restraininh her.<p>

he pinned Raven down THEN, with his other hand...generated Shadow Buzzsaw Construct.

the dark blade spun rapidly.  
>Abraxus grinned wickedly as he edged the blade CLOSER to Raven.<p>

Raven gasped, then mentally formed a Shadows around her neck.

Abraxus just scoffed at this.

"CUTE...but, will it work?"

Abraxus began to cut at Raven's barrier with his saw.  
>energy sparks began to fly as he increased pressure.<p>

Raven struggled to get free...but, found she could not.  
>Abraxus snickered...then, he suddenly yelle dout in pain.<p>

"YOW!"

Abraxus's constructed faded.  
>Raven looked and saw Gar clung to Abraxus's leg, biting it.<p>

"gar!"

Abraxus angrily grabbed Gar by his shirt and brought him to his face.  
>his now four pairs of eyes glowed bright red, all glaring at Gar.<p>

"you little ****HEAD!"snapped Abraxus, his voice demonic sounding

Abraxus generated a Double-Edged Axe Construct.

"I'll take you STUPID HEAD OFF!"

Raven glared at Abraxus, her eyes glowing white.  
>she then cast a field of Shadow Energy over his body and jerked her away.<p>

Abraxus dropped Gar, who fell to the ground.  
>the young boy watched as Raven violently bashed Abraxus into dead trees.<p>

she finally slamed his body against the ground.  
>he looked and saw Raven charge, jump and attempt as flying kick at him.<p>

but, Abraxus just encases himself in shadow and teleports away.  
>Raven landed on open ground, kicking up some dirt and ground.<p>

almost immediatly, Abraxus pounces as her from the air.  
>Raven throws up a floating Shadow Barrier...which blocked Abraxus's Shadow Daggers.<p>

as the two "siblings" fought, Abraxus snickered at Raven.

"man...dad was right: you ARE weak!"

Raven growled.

"and, WHAT...give you that idea?"

"your Shadow Energy Constructs are PATHETIC!" declared Abraxus

"All I see you doing is making Barriers to block me...HA!, not surprised!  
>how YOU ever beat Dad when he took over the Earth, I may NEVER know."<p>

Raven gritted her teeth.

"I'm...about...to SHOW YOU."

Raven pushed Abraxus back with her Shadow Energy.  
>she then body her body glow with shadows and summon several Raven Constructs.<p>

Abraxus just smirked at this.

"REALLY!...Ravens?"

Raven yelled out as she commanded the many birds to attack.  
>then flew at Abraxus, pecking and scratching at him.<p>

Abraxus growled, he then charged his body with shadows which then exploded in a blast of energy, sending the Shadow Ravens away.

he then quickly formed a MACHINE GUN Construct.  
>and, mercilessly shot at the Raven Constructs, making them break apart.<p>

he then aimed his "gun" at Raven, who froze in shock.

"you lack technique...not to mention "Creativity"

Raven glared at him.  
>Abraxus grinned...then, glanced at Gar.<p>

in a split second, he flipped backward.  
>landed beside Gar, grabbed him, reformed his Machine Gun into a Regular Handgun.<p>

then, pressed it against Gar's head.

"NO!" shouted Raven

"STAY RIGHT THERE, SISTER!"

Raven stopped, growling under her breath.

"make ONE FALSE MOVE...and, I'll end Garfield Logan, FOREVER."

Gar wimpered, terrified Abraxus grinned evily at Raven.

"YOU know what'll happen when THAT happens, RIGHT?" continued Abraxus

"with "Gar" gone, they'll be no Human Consciousness to control THE BEAST...  
>his MIND will degrade into that of a MINDLESS, BRUTISH, SAVAGE ANIMAL!"<p>

Raven glared at Abraxus, gritting her teeth.

"and, he'll be STUCK in Man-Beast Form...PERMANENTLY!"

"don't you DARE-"

Abraxus pressed the gun construct HARDER against Gar.

"then, be a GOOD little bird...and, LEAVE!"

Raven cletched her fists, angrily.

"NO!  
>No, I WON'T LEAVE!"<p>

"do it...or, I'll kill him." threatened Abraxus

"NO, DON'T!"

Gar cried.

"R-Raven...HELP!"

tears were in Raven's eyes.  
>for the first time in a long time...she didn't know what to do.<p>

"DO IT!" shouted Abraxus

"OR, I'LL-"

(("RAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"))

Raven and Abarxus heard a faint yelling roar.  
>they soon saw Green Birds flying away in all directions.<p>

"what the HELL is that?" said Abraxus

suddenly, something drops down from the air...right BEHIND Abraxus.  
>Raven stepped back, her eyes becoming wide with shock and fear.<p>

"huh?  
>what are yo-"<p>

((SNORT!))

Abraxus felt a hot gust of air blow against him.  
>he gulped...then, turned and saw what was behind him.<p>

towering over him...was a hulking, green furred Beast.  
>a Beast with long, mane-like hair, horn-like ears and a mouth full of razor sharp teeth and fangs.<p>

the Beast glared at Abraxus with it's souless white eyes.

"oh, ****."

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

The Beast roared at him in rage.  
>Abraxus immediatly pointed his gun at The Beast, and fired.<p>

however, the Beast ignored these shots and swiped at Abraxus this flung both HIM and Gar thru the air and across the area.

Raven quickly caught Gar with her shadows and brought him to her.

"It's okay, GAR...I'm here." cooed Raven

she and Gar then watched as The Beast charged after Abraxus.  
>Abraxus quickly leapted onto his feet...a meer SECONDS before the Beast dug it's claws into the ground.<p>

The Beast snarled at him, saliva dripping from it's white teeth.  
>Abraxus generated shadows from his hands, which formed into dagger-shaped claws.<p>

he viciously slashed at the Beast, cutting it's flesh and fur.  
>but, the Beast only got ANGRIER ad swiped at Abraxus, knocking him into a tree.<p>

he looked and saw the wounds on the Beast's chest heal.  
>his eyes widened as the flesh and fur grew back...as if NOTHING happened.<p>

The Beast then growled as Abraxus.

"okay...time to go."

Abraxus quickly threw up a Shadow Portal.  
>he looked over at Raven and smirked.<p>

"have FUN with your "pet", Sis."

Abraxus ran into the portal, which disappeared behind him.  
>The Beast then looked at Raven...and growled angrily.<p>

Raven gulped hard.

"oh, crap."

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

The Beast charged after Raven and Gar, she quickly summoned a Shadow Barrier but, the Beast punched right thru it, shattering it on contact.

Raven exhaled.

"okay...that didn't work."

the Beast slashed at Raven...who managed to duck.  
>while holding Gar close, she slid under the Beast and ran away as fast as she could.<p>

but, the Beast pounded on the ground HARD...causing a tremor.  
>this caused Raven to trip, fall and drop Gar on the ground.<p>

Raven looked and saw Gar rub his head.

"GAR!, RU-AAAAAHH!"

the Beast grabbed Raven by her leg.  
>he dangled her upside-down and roared at her, viciously.<p>

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

"HEY!"

the Beast and Raven looked and saw Gar approach.

"GAR, NO!  
>I told you to RUN!"<p>

Gar ignored Raven and glared at The Beast.

"PUT HER DOWN!"

The Beast dropped Raven.  
>it approached Gar, it's footsteps making the ground shake.<p>

it bent down, it's head facing Gar and growled.  
>Gar just eyed the beast, not showing any FEAR, this time.<p>

"i'm not afraid of you."

The Beast raised it's massice fist up, ready to pound Gar into the ground.

"GAR, NO!"

Raven extended her hands, both charged with shadows.  
>she casted a field of Shadow Energy over The Beast and Gar.<p>

but, as soon as she did...a white light shined from within the darkness.  
>the light grew BRIGHTER and BRIGHTER...then, it bursted through the shadows and blinded Raven.<p>

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Raven covered her eyes (thus breaking her focus on her shadows)  
>when she opened them...her heart nearly skipped a beat.<p>

she saw Beast Boy, HER Beast Boy (Green Skin and all) laying on the ground.

"BEAST BOY!"

Raven ran over to him.  
>she knelt down and held him, propping his head up.<p>

Beast Boy was out cold.

"Be-(pause), Garfield...Gar, wake up!"

Beast Boy muttered something.  
>he finally opened his green eyes and groaned.<p>

"ohhhh...what?"

Beast Boy looked at Raven.

"rae?"

Raven smiled, tears in her eyes.

"oh, gar..."

without thinking, Raven kissed Beast Boy softly on his lips Beast Boy's eyes widened, shocked and stunned at this.

when Raven parted...Beast Boy was still frozen.

"Gar?"

"homina-homina-homina..." jabbered Beast Boy

(("how SWEET..."))

Raven looked and saw Abraxus suddenly appear, grinning evily.

"Raven's-Gotta-BOYfriend!  
>Raven's-Gotta-BOYfriend!" sung Abraxus, taunting Raven<p>

Raven growled, she then stood up and approached him.

"I don't care if you ARE my brother...I WON'T LET YOU HURT HI-"

((POW!))

Abraxus hits Raven across the face with a Shadow Powered Punch.

"RAVEN!" exclaimed Beast Boy

Raven was flung onto the ground.  
>she groaned as Abraxus approached her.<p>

"you are WEAK...unfit to call yourself "Daughter of Trigon"  
>I should of been the one to bring Father to Earth, NOT YOU!"<p>

Raven looked up...just in time to see Abraxus wield a sledgehammer construct at her.

"say GOODBYE, Sis."

"goodbye."

Beast Boy suddenly punched Abraxus, knocking him back.

"LEAVE RAVEN ALONE, YOU JERK!"

Abraxus grinned.  
>he then quickly formed a Dagger Construct...and stabbed Beast Boy with it.<p>

"GARFIELD!" shrieked Raven

Beast Boy fell to his knees, groaning in pain.  
>Abraxus grinned evily...suddnely, Beast Boy grabbed his wrist and SQUEEZED it.<p>

Abraxus gasped as Beast Boy's grip tightened...like a VICE.  
>Beast Boy glared at him, the puples in his eyes becoming THIN...like an animal.<p>

"shouldn't...of done THAT."

Beast Boy growled under his breath.  
>his knife wound slowly healed, his flesh and skin regenerating.<p>

he growled as his body increased in mass and size, uniform ripping.  
>he soon completly tranformed...into his Man-Beast form, "The Beast"<p>

Abraxus paniced as the Man-Beast gripped his neck, glaring right at him.

"beast...SMASH!"

* * *

><p>Author Note: This chapter is focused primarity on Raven.<p>

here, I introduce a "New Character" based on a concept from the DC Comics  
>where it was revealed that Raven had brothers (called the "Sons of Trigon")<p>

"Abraxus" is named after a character from the Videogame TRON: EVOLUTION (because I liked the name)  
>and, he is portrayed as an "Evil Raven", with far more skill and talent at his Shadow Powers (he uses them like a Green Lantern)<p>

and, finally...Beast Boy's Man-Beast form becomes more Hulk-like.


	23. Strongest There Is

Teen Titans copyright DC Comics/Warner Brothers

Batman copyright Bob Kane/DC Comics

Static Shock copyright Dwayne McDuffie/DC Comics

* * *

><p>On Dark Wings...<br>Chapter 23: Strongest There Is

* * *

><p>The Man-Beast punched Abraxus HARD...<br>the force of the impact knocked his body straight thru some trees.

Raven stared blankly at this.  
>as Abraxus tried to get up, The Man-Beast leapt over and slammed him against the ground.<p>

"RAAAHHH!  
>Beast SMASH litle man..." growled the Man-Beast<p>

the Man-Beast then rapidly punched at Abraxus, pouding him into the ground.

"Little man LEAVE...BEAST ALOOOOOOONE!"

Raven gritted her teeth, feeling DISTURBED.  
>with each blow that the Man-Beast made, the ground shook violently.<p>

Abraxus finally summoned a shadow barrier, blocking the next attack at that moment, Raven saw how beat up her brother was...and, how TERRIFIED.

the Man-Beast growled.  
>he then viciously pounded against the barrier, cracking it.<p>

Abraxus then quickly teleported away...only seconds after the Man-Beast shattered the barrier.  
>the Man-Beast looked up and saw Abarxus only a few feet away, breathing heavily.<p>

the Man-Beast growled.  
>Abraxus then glared at him as he used his telepathy.<p>

the Man-Beast roared in agony.  
>it fell on one knee and held it's head.<p>

"NO!"

Raven immediatly used her telepathy against Abraxus.  
>though he was SKILLED, he couldn't focus on BOTH the Man-Beast and Raven.<p>

the Man-Beast managed to break free.  
>yelling loudly, it clapped it's massive hands together...creating a shockwave.<p>

the powerful wave of sound knocked Abraxus on the ground.  
>he groaned in agony as he tried to stand, blood actually seeping from his ears.<p>

the Man-Beast then rushed over and punched him HARD, sending him flying.  
>Raven watched as the Man-Beast grabbed Abraxus by his head and "gently" squeezed his skull.<p>

"stupid man try to FIGHT Beast, ATTACK BEAST!" began the Man-Beast

"BEAST SMASH STUPID MAN!"

Abarxus's eyes glowed white.  
>his body encased itself in shadows...then, disappeared.<p>

"huh?, where'd stupid man go?" said the Man-Beast, confused

the Man-Beast squinted it's white eyes, searching the area.  
>he then sniffed the air, trying to pick up a scent.<p>

but, there was NONE...Abraxus was gone.  
>the Man-Beast only scoffed at this.<p>

"stupid man not so STUPID, afterall..." began Man-Beast

"not-so-stupid man smart to run from BEAST."

Raven approached the Man-Beast.

"beast boy?"

the Man-Beast turned and looked down at Raven.

"Garfield?"

the Man-Beast scoffed.

"not puny Logan...or, BOY: ME BEAST!"

Raven took a moment to process this.

"your man-beast form...it has it's OWN personality."

"huh?"

"N-NOTHING!"

Raven exhaled sharply.  
>she then looked back up at the Man-Beast.<p>

"Beast...do you know me?"

the Man-Beast nodded.

"Raven." said the Man-Beast, calmly

"Raven is Beast's mate, Beast PROTECT Raven."

Raven blushed.

"and...Raven protect BEAST."

the Man-Beast smiled.  
>Raven then gently touched the Man-Beast's massive, clawed hand.<p>

"Beast...listen to me."

the Man-Beast looked at her.

"I need you to CALM DOWN, now.  
>fighting is over...so, you need to calm down."<p>

the Man-Beast raised an eyebrow.

"PLEASE?"

Raven's eyes were wide...as if PLEADING.  
>the Man-Beast snorted, then made a "purring" noise.<p>

"if it make Raven happy...Beast calm down."

Raven smiled.

a few minutes passed...THEN, the Man-Beast groaned.

"Beast?"

the Man-Beast fell to it's knees and held it's head.  
>Raven watched as the Man-Beast's body decreased in size.<p>

in a few moments...the Man-Beast changed back into Beast Boy.  
>he still had his clothes, but they were ripped and torn-up.<p>

"GARFIELD!"

Raven knelt down and helped Beast Boy up.  
>Beast Boy groaned, holding his head.<p>

"man...w-what happened?"

Beast Boy looked at Raven...who was smiling at him.

"Raven?"

Raven hugged Beast Boy...which shocked him.

"whoa...so, I guess that kiss WASN'T a dream."

Raven parted and helped Beast Boy to his feet.

"w-what's going on?, where AM I?"

"we're inside your MIND, Beast Boy."

"my...what?"

"Trigon corrupted your mind, Gar.  
>I had to go INSIDE your mind to undo what he did to you."<p>

Beast Boy paused.

"I...remember now." began Beast Boy

"Trigon had be strapped to a "torture thing"  
>he got inside my head, I felt so much pain...then, NOTHING."<p>

"Trigon tried to turn you AGAINST me." said Raven

Beast Boy looked at Raven.

"what?"

Raven looked down.

"he...he warped your mind.  
>he convinced you that I hated you...and, made YOU hate me."<p>

Beast Boy looked stunned, then...he spoke.

"did I...hurt you?"

Raven was silent.  
>she looked away...as if feeling ashamed at something.<p>

"Raven?"

"your...WORDS.  
>hurt ALOT more than your fists did."<p>

Beast Boy's eyes widened.  
>he looked away, then spoke silently.<p>

"what things did I say?"

"TRUE things."

Raven looked at Beast Boy.

"Gar, I'm sorry...for everything."

"what?"

"I've been a jerk to you for a LONG time.  
>I have done and said things to you that you don't deserve...and, I hate myself for it."<p>

Beast Boy looked confused.

"Raven, I don't understand...wha-"

"I've been in your MIND, Garfield...I've seen your memories.  
>I know about your Parents, Arsenal...and, the Doom Patrol."<p>

a PALE look appeared on Beast Boy's face.  
>he then looked down, a sad look on his face.<p>

"so...you know, huh?"

tears formed in Raven's eyes.

"why didn't you tell us?, tell ME?"

Beast Boy sighed.

"I...don't know." began Beast Boy, unsure himself

"part of me WANTED to tell you guys...tell YOU.  
>but, it's just...(deep sigh) it was just...(voice breaking) SO HARD!"<p>

Beast Boy was almost crying.  
>Raven put her hand on his shoulder, TRYING to comfort him.<p>

"gar-"

"I thought the pain would be EASIER to deal with...if I pretended it didn't exist.  
>so, every time things got BAD...I tried to make every happy with my Jokes and "silliness."<p>

"you DID make things better." said Raven

"you ALWAYS made us happy."

"not EVERYONE." said Beast Boy

Raven looked confused.

"I could never make YOU happy."

Raven looked down, ashamed.

"you were always the one who was most miserable...  
>I wanted to make you happy, see you smile...but, I never could."<p>

Raven sighed.

"you...DID make me happy, Garfield.  
>I was just too scared (or STUBBORN), to show it."<p>

Raven looked at Beast Boy.

"truth is, gar...I DO think your funny."

Raven moved closer to Beast Boy.

"and...I'm SORRY, if I ever made you feel like I hated you."

Beast Boy looked at Raven...then, smiled."

"don't worry, Rae...I forgive you."

Raven smiled, she then spoke again.

"Beast Boy..."

"yeah, Raven?"

"when you transformed into the "Man-Beast"...it spoke to me."

Beast Boy looked surprised.

"it...DID?"

"yes, and it acted like it KNEW me.  
>it called itself "Beast"...and, called ME it's "Mate"<p>

Beast Boy's eyes widened like dinner plates, his puples as small as pins.  
>he then scratched his head and looked off, embarrassed.<p>

"uhh...REALLY!"

"Garfield...is there something ELSE you not tell me?"

Beast Boy gulped.

"uhhh..."

"Gar, I need to know."

Raven looked right at Beast Boy.

"I've realised that I love you...  
>now, tell me: do YOU...love ME?"<p>

Beast Boy looked at Raven.  
>after a few minutes, he finally sighed sharply...and spoke.<p>

"yeah...I do."

"how long?"

"since the day we first met.  
>you know, the day you first laughed at one of my jokes."<p>

Raven pondered this.

"if you liked me back THEN...then, what about Terra?"

Beast Boy sighed.

"i don't know..." began Beast Boy

"maybe it was for the same reason you liked Malchior that one time."

Raven froze at this.  
>she then looked off...then, spoke.<p>

"were you...JEALOUS of us?"

"a little, why?"

Raven sighed sharply.

"because when you were with Terra..."I" was jealous."

Beast Boy looked at her.

"you WERE?"

"yes.  
>and, when she nearly killed you that one time...I ALMOST wanted to kill her."<p>

Raven looked at Beast Boy.

"I think I WOULD have...if she DID kill you."

Beast Boy looked amazed.

"wow...I had no idea you felt that way."

Raven chuckled.

"neither did I."

the two teens looked at each other for a moment.  
>their faced move CLOSER and CLOSER...then, their lips touched.<p>

Raven held Beast Boy's head as she kissed him.  
>Beast Boy held her back as HE kissed her, as well.<p>

the two soon parted.

"wow..." said Beast Boy

"now, THAT'S a kiss."

Raven grinned.

"so...now what?"

Raven made a serious face.

"Trigon has a mental avatar controling your mind.  
>in order to get you back to normal, we have to find him...and, DESTROY HIM."<p>

"sooo...how do we find him?"

at that moment, a bright flash was seen from afar.  
>the two looked some dead trees bend and shift to resemble a tunnel.<p>

they both saw a LONG trail...and, a bright light at the end of it.

"whoa...this don't look good." said Beast Boy

Raven narrowed her eyes.

"it's TOO EASY...he wants us to find him."

Beast Boy grumbled.  
>he then stood up and looked at Raven.<p>

"then, let's go"

"shouldn't we make a plan, first?"

"SURE: we get over there...and, fight REAL HARD."

Raven raised an eyebrow.

"I sure hope you have a "PLAN B."

Beast Boy helped Raven up.

"That's why I have YOU around...to do the thinking for me."

Raven grinned, then exhaled.

"okay...we'll do this TOGETHER.  
>but, if things get Real Bad, we RUN...got it?"<p>

Beast Boy nodded.

"sure."

Raven took Beast Boy's hand and looked at him.  
>the two finally faced the trail and ran forward.<p>

[Meanwhile, Elsewhere in WraithCorp]

Cyborg was knocked down and pinned to the floor by Ebon.  
>he groaned as the shadowy man smirked at him.<p>

"you fight GOOD, hero...but, not good enough."

Cyborg growled.  
>he then re-activated his damaged Sonic Cannon and aimed it at Ebon.<p>

"HOLD IT!"

Cyborg looked...and, widened his human eye in shock.

Hotstreak had a beat-up Jinx restrained and, held his flaming hand at her face...NEARLY burning her skin.

"put away the hardware, man..." began Hotstreak, grinning evily

"or, the b*tch gets the ULTIMATE Sunburn."

to prove he was serious, Hotstreak touched Jinx's skin...burning it.  
>Jinx yelled out in pain...which for some reason, REALLY got Cyborg on edge.<p>

"JINX!"

"do what he says, hero." said Ebon

"NO!, don't do it, stone!" shouted Jinx

"QUIET!" snapped Hotstreak

Cyborg looked at Jinx...then, sighed.  
>he deactivated his Sonic Cannon...allowing Ebon to grab him.<p>

Ebon constricted his now rope-like arm around Cyborg, nearly crushing him.

"NOW...are you going to reconsider my "generous" offer?"

Cyborg glared at him.

suddenly, something burst from a wall.  
>everyone looked to see an out cold ONYX laying on the ground.<p>

shortly after...Nightwing walked into the room.

"wow...that worked a little TOO well." said Nightwing

"WHO ARE YOU!" shouted Hotstreak

"he's NIGHTWING...leader of the Teen Titans." said Cyborg with a smile

Jinx smirked.

"you guys...are SOOOOO Dead."

Ebon glared at Nightwing.

"what happened to PUFF?"

"dunno...Robin was suppose to take care of her."

as if on cue, Robin walked into the room and stood near Nightwing.

"WHERE'S PUFF!" demanded Ebon

"on ice." said Robin, bluntly

Robin drew out a Birdarang, Nightwing did the same.  
>the Meta-Breed then made battle stances...Ebon just chuckled.<p>

"PLEASE...you think those Puny Toys can stop us."

as if to answer, Robin and Nightwing threw their weapons...  
>which BOTH struck the capsule containing Static, cracking the glass.<p>

"actually...YEAH."

Static grinned.  
>he charged his body with electricity, making the capsule crack some more.<p>

the capsule them exploded...and, Static hovered on a metal disk.

"you guys...are in SOOOO much trouble." said Static

Jinx took advantage of this and stomped on Hotstreak's foot.  
>he yelled out in pain, releasing her and Jinx kicked him down.<p>

Cyborg grinned as he fired his Sonic Cannon on Ebon, then punched him.  
>Ebon groaned in pain as he tried to reform himself.<p>

"GET THEM!"

Talon, Shiv, Kangor and Hotstreak instantly attacked.

however, Static used his electrical powers and, caught Hotstreak in his energy field, pulling him in.

"and, just where are YOU going, "Hothead."

Hotstreak's eyes glowed bright amber.

"not at all...been WAITING for a chance to fry you, again."

Hotstreak threw fireball after fireball at Static who just dodged them with zig-zag moves, and returned "fire" with electric attacks.

Ebon growled.

"pathetic...must I do every-GRAAAAAAAHHH!"

Ebon looked and saw Cyborg and Jinx...who fired at him with their attacks.

"forget us, ALREADY?" said Jinx with a smirk

Ebon narrowed his souless white eyes.

"no."

Ebon charged at them, yelling.

Talon, Shiv and Kangor approached Nightwing and Robin.  
>their aggression did LITTLE to scare them the two.<p>

"well?"

Nightwing looked at Robin.

"well, what?"

"show me what you got."

Nightwing grinned.  
>he then took out a Grenade and tossed it at Kangor.<p>

it impacted his feet, flash freezing his legs solid.  
>the man tipped over and fell onto the floor.<p>

Robin grinned.

"your LEARNING."

Talon flew up and unleashed a high-pitched scream at them.  
>the two dodged out of the way and watched as Talon flew up into the air.<p>

"think you can do something about that Turkey Vulture?"

Nightwing drew out his grappel gun.

"just watch."

Nightwing fired his grappel, attaching the line to Talon's leg.

Talon just grinned.

"wanna go for a ride?  
>FINE...I'll give you the "ride-of-your-life."<p>

Talon flew up HIGHER...pulled Nightwing up with him.  
>as Nightwing delt with Talon, Shiv approached Robin.<p>

he smiled insanely as he formed energy daggers from his hands.

"mind if I CUT in?, HA-HA!"

Robin groaned.

"man, they'll let ANYONE into gang nowadays, won't they?"

Shiv charged and swiped at Robin with his blades.  
>however, Robin simply evaded and jabbed a Stun Baton into Shiv's neck.<p>

"YAAAHH-EH-EH-EH-EH-EEEEEEEEHH!"

Svhiv collapsed, his body jerking.  
>Robin just sighed, almost disappointed at how easy it was to defeat Shiv.<p>

"they'll REEEEEALLY let any join."

CRASH!

Robin saw Talon CRASH into the ground.

"nice."

Nightwing got up off of the KOed Talon.  
>Robin approached her, then placed a small device on her neck.<p>

"what's that?"

"hyper-sonic disrupted, effective on metahumans.  
>if she tries that Sonic Scream attacked again...she'll wish she hadn't."<p>

Robin and Nightwing then observed the other battles.

"so, which ones do we help?" asked Nightwing

"Static can handle Hotstreak...we'd better back-up Cyborg and Jinx."

the two rushed over to Ebon...which was proving DIFFICULT for Cyborg and Jinx to defeat.  
>given that he kept reforming his shadowed body to AVOID their attacks.<p>

"GET YOUR FLASH BANG READY!"

"RIGHT."

both Robin and Nightwing drew out grenade-like objects.  
>they both tackled Ebon and forced the grenaded into the body.<p>

Ebon rose up, grabbed the two and tossed them aside.

"GET OFF OF-"

at that moment, bright explosed errupted within Ebon.  
>his body soon blew up entirely, sending bits of shadows EVERYWHERE.<p>

the shadows slowly slithered on the ground.  
>they merged together and reformed Ebon's body.<p>

though, NOW...he was out cold.

"uhhh...THANKS." said Cyborg

"guess we should of known THAT would get him." added Jinx

Robin stared down at Ebon...and, scowled.

"Ivan Evans." said Robin, darkly

"you KNOW this jerk!" said Jinx

"no...but, I know OF him.  
>Batman has detailed files on him AND his gang." began Robin<p>

"Ivan was a punk, the WORST there was.  
>all his new superpowers did was make his "Outside" match his "Inside."<p>

Robin grumbled.

"this is EXACTLY what Trigon is trying to do...  
>sell superpowers on the open market, thus creating MORE people like Ebon."<p>

Nightwing narrowed his eyes.

"your right...Trigon HAS to be stopped at all costs."

THUD!

the others looked and saw Hotstreak's KOed body slam into a wall.  
>Static grinned, then lowered down onto the ground.<p>

"always COULD take ya." said Static

Static then turned ran over to the others.

"hey, GUYS...thanks for saving me, back there."

"how LONG have you been held captive here?" asked Cyborg

Static shrugged.

"no clue...Pops must be throwing a FIT by now."

Robin grumbled, then walked off.

"uhhh...is HE okay?" said Static

"with HIM, who can tell?" joked Jinx

Nightwing approached Robin.

"Max...what's wrong?"

Robin eyed Nightwing.

"don't you notice something WRONG here?"

"what?"

"the LIGHTS...their still on."

"yeah, SO?" said Jinx

Robin turned and glared at everyone.

"SO!" snapped Robin

"So, Static was being used as a living Power Battery!  
>WraithCorp Tower SHOULD of suffered a Total Power Failure as soon a she was freed!"<p>

everyone's eyes widened...REALISING that Robin was right.

"oh, my..." said Jinx

Nightwing narrowed his eyes.

"he must have a Backup Power Supply."

"meaning he Anticipated that we'd rescue Static...AND, Succeed." said Robin

Jinx narrowed her eyes.

"so, Trigon was ONE STEP AHEAD of us."

"it certainly seems that way." said Cyborg

Robin growled, then pressed a button on his mask.

"Terra, Report..."

((silence.))

"TERRA, COME IN...TERRA!"

((silence.))

Robin growled as he released the button.

"something's wrong...Terra isn't responding."

"what!" said Nightwing

"she isn't answering...something must of happened."

Robin looked at the others.

"you guys had better get to the Science Lab, PRONTO...Raven may be in trouble."

"what about YOU?" asked Jinx

"I have an Alternate Power Source to find...ON MY OWN."

"BUT-!"

"Grayson, if Raven IS in trouble then, she and Terra will need ALL the help they can get!"

Nightwing grumbled.

"fine...  
>but, as soon as their safe, we're comming to help you."<p>

Robin grinned.

"sure."

Robin fired his grappel line, swung across the room and ran thru the door.

"uhhh...would somebody mind explaing just WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON!" said Static

Jinx smirked.

"just follow us, Lightning Boy...we'll fill you in on the way."

[Meanwhile, in Beast Boy's Mind]

Raven and Beast Boy stumbled thru a portal and fell on the ground.  
>the two looked up, and found themselves in a LARGE, Arena-like area.<p>

"where ARE we?" asked Raven, as Beast Boy helped her up

(("your GRAVES, children..."))

Raven and Beast Boy gasped as they saw a now GIANT Trigon rising from the shadows...

only, NOW...Trigon's skin was green.  
>and, his features looked more...BEAST-Like.<p>

"whoa...deja-vu.  
>haven't we been through this BEFORE?" said Beast Boy<p>

"not quite like THIS, we haven't." replied Raven

Trigon's four eyes glowed bright red.  
>he then yelled out in rage, and struck at the teenagers with his giant, clawed hand.<p>

Raven and Beast Boy quickly split up, EVADING the attack.  
>however, Trigon grabbed Beast Boy, clutching him in his hand.<p>

"GAAHH!"

"GARFIELD!"

Raven tried to use her shadow energy to grasp Beast Boy...  
>but, she was struck in the head by ANOTHER Shadow attack.<p>

Raven looked up...and, saw ABRAXUS.  
>who was now dressed in a costume that ALMOST looked like hers.<p>

"sorry, SIS...can't let you do that."

Raven stood up and growled.

"get out of my way!" snapped Raven, her eyes red

"make me."

Raven snarled.  
>she then instantly shifted into her demon form, her body BURNING with shadows.<p>

Raven then flexed her hands tightly and, formed claw-like knife constructs from her hands.

"last chance...STAND ASIDE!"

Abraxus grinned evily.  
>he then generated long, blade-like constructs from his hands.<p>

Raven scowled.

"idiot."

Raven charged at Abarxus at top speed, shrieking like an ANIMAL.

Trigon squeezed Beast Boy tightly, smiling wickedly.

"I find that I ENJOY your Mind, Logan...and, the POWER it grants me."

Beast Boy struggled to get free...but, could not.

"I think i'll STAY.  
>which means YOU...will have to go."<p>

Beast Boy glared at Trigon...then, grinned.

"sorry...this is MY HOUSE."

Beast Boy's eyes then glowed green.

"YOU...will have to leave."

Beast Boy groaned as he felt hos body transforming.  
>as he transformed into his Man-Beast Form...Trigon was forced to release him.<p>

the Man-Beast landed on the ground...then, glared at Trigon.  
>Trigon widened his eyes as the Man-Beast SMIRKED at him.<p>

"what'chu looking at...FOUR EYES!" said the Man-Beast, it's voice DEEP and SARCASTIC

"Garfield?"

the Man-Beast smiled.

"no...BEAST!"

the Man-Beast pounded on the ground HARD which created a tremor SO POWERFUL...it knocked Trigon onto his back.

* * *

><p>Author Note: In THIS chapter, I throw yet another "curve ball" at the readers...<p>

most people thought that by freeing Static, WraithCorp would shut down and Anton Wraith/Trigon would be stopped...it didn't.  
>turns out, there is a SECONDARY Power Source...one that MaxRobin needs to locate.

also, I display the TWO Hulk Personalities that Beast Boy's Man-Beast form has (Savage and Joe Fixit)  
>and, he and Raven come to an understanding in their relationship.<p> 


	24. Into The Inferno

Teen Titans copyright DC Comics/Warner Brothers

Batman copyright Bob Kane/DC Comics

Static Shock copyright Dwayne McDuffie/DC Comics

* * *

><p>On Dark Wings...<br>Chapter 24: Into The Inferno

* * *

><p>Trigon rose up and stared down at the Man-Beast, his eyes glowing bright red.<p>

"you cannot WIN, "beast." growled Trigon, his voice DEEP and DEMONIC

"your just a "frighten child"  
>your a Fractured piece of Garfield's psyche.<p>

a little boy crying out to be loved...and, your AFRAID of me.  
>as you SHOULD be, because I'm going to ERASE you from this mind."<p>

the Man-Beast snarled at Trigon.

"I'm not afraid of you...BEAST is the Strongest One There Is."

Trigon chuckled demonicly.

"we...shall...SEE."

Trigon raised his fist and tried to pound the Man-Beast into the ground.  
>but, Man-Beast simply evaded, grasped onto his hand and ran up his arm.<p>

before Trigon could react, the Man-Beast swiped at his face.  
>Trigon yelled out loud as he grabbed one of his eyes, swatting the Man-Beast away.<p>

he then glared at the Man-Beast, a scar visible over one of his eyes.

"cute..."

Trigon's body then glowed with embers.  
>he then dug his claws into the ground and slashed at the earth, rupturing it.<p>

from out of the ditches...rose various, green animals with four, glowing red eyes.

"face your Inner Demons, Logan."

the Man-Beast glared at the demonic animals, gritting his teeth.  
>a green bear charged and attempted to slash at the Man-Beast.<p>

however, the Man-Beast simply grabbed the bear and, viciously slammed it against the ground.

it soon faded away.  
>a green lion then tried to maul the Man-Beast.<p>

but, he easily pulled it off him and tossed it aside.  
>the Man-Beast then roared out loud.<p>

"YOU THINK THIS CAN STOP ME!" snapped the Man-Beast

"I'm stronger than ANY of these forms!  
>I AM THE ULTIMATE ANIMAL!, I (PUNCH!), AM (POW!) BEAST!"<p>

the Man-Beast proved his point by thrashing at every Green Animal that attacked him.

This IRONICLY only "entertained" Trigon.

"GOOD...I can feel your RAGE, your FURY.  
>it tastes WONDERFUL...like candy."<p>

the Man-Beast struck MORE Green Animals down.

"I HOPE YOU CHOKE ON IT!"

the Man-Beast then leapted HIGH into the air.  
>he headed towards Trigon, ready to knock him into the head.<p>

however, Trigon instantly decreased his size...making the Man-Beast miss him.  
>the Man-Beast managed to land safely onto the ground, skidding across it.<p>

he looked and saw Trigon...who was now HIS size.  
>Trigon narrowed his eyes, gritting his teeth...then, charged after him.<p>

the Man-Beast also charged, growling angrily.  
>the two "monsters" clashed, forcing their arms against each other.<p>

"you fight with great FURY, Garfield...I would of been PROUD to call you "son."

the Man-Beast snarled, he then bashed his skull into Trigon's head.  
>Trigon was dazed for a moment...which the Man-Beast used to rapidly swipe and punch at him.<p>

Trigon finally grabbed Man-Beast arm...grinned, then punched him HARD in the chest.  
>the Man-Beast was sent flying threw the air and crashed onto the ground, skidding a bit.<p>

the Beast Demon leapt upward and landed on the Man-Beast, pinning him down.

"DO NOT BLAME "ME" FOR THE DARKNESS THAT DWELLS WITHIN YOU, GARFIELD!" said Trigon

"you ALWAYS had darkness...LOOOONG before I ever came along.  
>I just helped you see it, NOW...I will help you EMBRACE it."<p>

the Man-Beast growled...then, roared loudly.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

the Man-Beast punched at Trigon, forcing him off.

the Man-Beast attempted to strike at Trigon.  
>but, the Demon Lord countered his attack and restrained him from behind.<p>

Trigon grinned as he held his arm against the Man-Beast's throat.  
>the Man-Beast growled as Trigon began to speak in his ear.<p>

"you've opened "the door" to me, Garfield...  
>do you think I would ever let you "close it" on me?"<p>

the Man-Beast thrashed around, but Trigon kept him restrained.

"we are going to become GODS in a world that has Hated and Feared our kind for SO LONG...

for I am the Inevitable, the Ultimate YOU...I AM-"

"RAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

the Man-Beast growled, than snarled viciously.

"BEAST...SMAAAAAAAAAAASH!"

Man-Beast jabbed at Trigon.  
>then, grabbed him and tossed over and onto the ground.<p>

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

the Man-Beast raised both arms at Trigon he slammed both fists HARD against the ground, severely rupturing it.

however, Trigon teleported away SECONDS before the impact.  
>the Man-Beast looked and saw Trigon standing a few feet away from him.<p>

"what a charming display of TEMPER..." smirked Trigon

"RAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

the Man-Beast lunged at Trigon, angrily.

elswhere in the mental battlefield...Raven and Abraxus were going at it.

Raven viciously slashed at Abraxus with her knife-like shadow claws never stopping, never tiring...never showing an OUNCE of mercy.

Abraxus soon lost hos balanced and fell on his back.  
>Raven then pounced on him, and rapidly slashed at Abraxus (who blocked with with a Shadow Barrier.)<p>

"FIGHT ME YOU COWARD!" shouted Raven, her voice demonic

Abarxus gritted his teeth as his barrier weakened.

"WHAT'S WRONG!  
>not so brave when YOUR the one being pumm-AAAAHH!"<p>

Raven was suddenly grabbed by a Shadow Tendril connected to Abarxus's back.  
>he stood up, summoned threw other tendrils, then slammed Raven against the ground.<p>

the othet tendrils wrapped and Raven and tightened on her body.  
>Raven groaned out loud as she felt her body being CRUSHED.<p>

"GAAAHH!"

Abraxus smirked evily.

"what's WRONG, Rae?...feeling the PRESSURE?"

Raven shot open her four, gold eyes.

"BURN!"

Raven fired muti-beams of shadow energy from her eyes...which bombarded Abarxus, HARD.  
>he was forced to release Raven as he was knocked across the ground, his body skidding.<p>

Raven ran after Abaraxus...but, he suddenly rose up into the air.  
>his body glowing with shadows and yelling out with rage.<p>

Raven saw Abarxus's body had CHANGED, now.  
>Red Skin, Horn Shapes, Four Yellow Eyes, White Hair and Razor Sharp Teeth.<p>

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

Abraxus rocketed towards Raven, leaving a trail of shadow energy behind.  
>he impacted Raven, burying her back DEEP into the ground and pinning her down.<p>

"maggots will FEED on your flesh."

Raven made a disgusted look.

"eww."

Abarxus raised us a fist, burning with shadows.  
>he punched at Raven...who quickly grabbed his fist mid-fight, struggling against him.<p>

"BROTHER!...s-stop this!  
>we...WE DON'T HAVE TO FIGHT!"<p>

"YES...we do."

Raven's demon eyes became MOIST with tears.

"Abraxus...PLEASE." pleaded Raven

"We all...have a choice...of who we want to be."

Abraxus eyed Raven, as if listening.

"It's TRUE...we ARE Trigon's Children, his "demon spawn"  
>but, that doesn't mean we HAVE to follow in his footsteps...and be MONSTERS like him.<p>

we have a CHOICE...to use our powers the way WE want.  
>we can be heroes, we could PROTECT people...YOU could protect people, like I do."<p>

Abraxus looked at Raven, his eyes squinted...as if thinking.

"PLEASE, Brother...what would YOU choose!"

there was silence...then, Abraxus chuckled sinisterly.

"I LIKE being bad...it makes me HAPPY."

Abraxus proved this by forming various shadow daggers and blades from his forearm.  
>he raised up his fist, ready to punchimpale Raven in her face.

Raven looked down.

"then...you leave ME no choice."

shadow energy generated from Raven's body.  
>the energy exploded, blasting Abarxus several feet away.<p>

Raven then shot a stream of Shadow Energy that gasped Abarxus's body.  
>she then slammed her brother HARD on the ground, then slammed him AGAIN...and AGAIN.<p>

Raven finally stopped.  
>she closed her eyes and exhaled deeply...letting her RAGE pass.<p>

Raven soon charged back into her normal form.  
>she walked over and approached Abarxus's body.<p>

Abraxus lay motionless...though, he was breathing.  
>Raven hung her head and sighed sharply.<p>

"i'm sorry, brother...I couldn't help you."

Abarxus groaned...then, passed out.  
>his body then turned into white energy, and he disappeared entirely.<p>

Raven figured this meant that Abarxus's "mental link" to Beast Boy had been severed, finally.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Raven turned and saw a battle from afar.  
>she immediatly flew over and watched as the Man-Beast fought Trigon VICIOUSLY.<p>

the Man-Beast punched and swiped at Trigon repeativly.  
>Trigon finally blocked an attacked and grinned at the Man-Beast.<p>

"Anger suits you, Garfield."

the Man-Beast viciously swiped at Trigon, knocking him thru the air.  
>Trigon immediatly recovered and levitated above the Man-Beast.<p>

"don't fight me, Garfield..." began Trigon

"I am "YOU"...I'm who you REALLY are."

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

the Man-Beast clapped is hand together, HARD.  
>unleashing a powerful wave, knocking Trigon out of the air and, sending him crashing down HARD onto the ground.<p>

Raven ran over to the Man-Beast.  
>the two watched as Trigon rose up...and GLARED at them.<p>

he's eyes glowed bright red as his bdoy burned with amber flames.  
>Trigon then suddenly increased in size...returning to becoming a GIANT.<p>

"you cannot stop me, children..." began Trigon

"I am ALL POWERFUL!, HA-HA-HA!"

Raven glared at Trigon...while the Man-Beast just growled.

"NO!" shouted the Man-Beast

"Four Eyes NOT "all powerful!"  
>BEAST IS STRONGEST ONE THERE IS!"<p>

Trigon's eyes glowed with embers.  
>he then fired multi-beams of heat energy at the Man-Beast...who surprisingly, resisted him.<p>

Raven growled, she then waved her hands and, fired shadow beams at Trigon...which distracted the Demon.

the Man-Beast took this oppertunity and leapt upwards.  
>Raven stopped and watched as the Man-Beast impacted Trigon, punching him HARD in the chest.<p>

Raven was knocked back by the sheer force of the blow.  
>she looked up and watched as Trigon fell to the ground, yelling out in pain.<p>

the Man-Beast and Raven watched as Trigon struggled.  
>they saw his form slowly revert back to normal, his Green color fading back to Red.<p>

Trigon looked up at the two...looking WEAKENED.

"NO!, your not strong enough...YOU JUST A CHILD!"

the Man-Beast responded by punched Trigon's head, knocking the giant demon away.

Raven watched with wide eyes as white light gleemed from cracks on Trigon's body.  
>see KNEW that whatever hold Trigon had on Beast Boy...was breaking down.<p>

Beast Boy was WINNING.

the Man-Beast approached Trigon...who shruck back down to normal size.  
>the Demon was now terrified, he was backing away from the Man-Beast...like a frightened child.<p>

"G-Garfield, PLEASE!...I only meant to-GAAHH!"

the Man-Beast grabbed Trigon by his neck.  
>the emerald werebeast then grappled Trigon's waist...and pulled HARD.<p>

Trigon yelled out loud at the strain of the Man-Beast pulling him apart.  
>Raven nearly gasped in shock at this act of BRUTAL and EXTREME Violence...<p>

but, quickly realied that THIS Trigon was technicgly NOT a "physical being"  
>there were no traces of Blood, Flesh or Gore...just, White Light Energy.<p>

The Man-Beast tore Trigon into a torso and waist down legs then, tossed his sepperated halves away like "ragdolls"

both halves began breaking down in white energy, degrading into NOTHING.

"BEAST IS STRONGEST ONE THERE IIIIIIIIIIIIIS!" shouted the Man-Beast

as Trigon's body broke down...Trigon chuckled.

"well done, DAUGHTER...I knew you'd "choose" someone even STRONGER than I."

Trigon yelled out loud as he faded into NOTHING.  
>as soon as Trigon disappeared...teh Mental Landscape transformed around Raven and the Man-Beast.<p>

the world now looked like a grassy valley with clear, blue skies.  
>Raven could see vast, beautiful jungles and a far off waterfall.<p>

exotic birds flew in the skies, making calls.  
>Raven could hear animals and various other sounds that were calming.<p>

Raven saw a butterfly fly over to the Man-Beast and land on it's nose.  
>the Man-Beast just stood there calmly as the insect slowly flapped it's wings.<p>

Raven smiled, almost tearing up.

"we did it...your MIND is finally at peace."

the Man-Beast nodded.

"mmmm...YES, Peace GOOD." said the Man-Beast

Raven smiled.  
>she then closed her eyes and focused.<p>

her body turned into white energy...then, disappeared.

[Reality]

Raven's glowing white eyes faded, returning to lavender...  
>she found herself back in the Science Lab...where she saw Beast boy laying on the ground.<p>

Raven knlet down to the KOed teen and touched his face.

"i did it...I saved you."

Raven smiled...then, she kissed Beast Boy softly on his cheek.

"about TIME you woke up."

Raven turned and saw something that shocked her.

Terra was laying on the ground...OUT COLD.  
>next to her was Starfire, who was also motionless.<p>

Blackfire was beside Starfire...tending to her leg.

"What...WHAT HAPPENED!" exclaimed Raven, who approached Blackfire

"Coldfire hurt Starfire...so, I came back here.  
>her leg is in bad shape, so I gave her some pain killers and anistetics that I found."<p>

Blackfire glanced at Terra.

"as to what happened to "Blondie"...I don't know.  
>she was doing the sleeping beauty routine when I first came in here."<p>

"was ANYONE ELSE in here!"

"no.  
>if there WAS, I didn't see ANYTHING."<p>

Raven scowled, grumbling.

"abraxus..."

"huh?"

"Abraxus...my brother.  
>he must of knocked Terra out when he invaded Beast Boy's mind."<p>

"I didn't know you had a brother."

Raven sighed.

"neither did I...  
>and, I kinda wish I didn't"<p>

Blackfire looked at her...then, huffed.  
>she put a wet rag over Starfire's head...who mumbled a bit.<p>

"i can't believe i let this happen..." said Blackfire, sorrow in her voice

"let what happen?"

"Starfire...my little sister got hurt, and it's all MY FAULT.  
>she got hurt, and I let it happen...(sobbing) WHY did I let it happen?"<p>

"I thought you hated Starfire."

"NO!, I DID NOT!" snapped Blackfire, her eyes glowing

Raven stepped back in shock.  
>Blackfire then calmed down and sighed.<p>

"i...i didn't hate her.  
>I LOVED my sister...I was just angry."<p>

"at Starfire?"

Blackfire shook her head.

"no...at EVERYONE.  
>I was angry and I didn't know WHY."<p>

"what changed?"

Blackfire closed her eyes...letting tears slip away.

"max."

At that moment, Nightwing and the others ran into the room.

"TERR-WHAT THE HELL!"

everyone paused, stunned at the scene before them.

"Whoa...did I miss a PARTY, or what!" said Static

Nightwing immediatly ran to Raven Cyborg, Jinx and Static checked on the others.

"Raven, what happened?"

"My Brother, ABRAXUS happened."

Nightwing widened an eye.

"your Brother!"

"I'm not the ONLY child Trigon has...I have a brother.  
>he knocked Terra out and invaded Beast Boy's mind...he tried to stop me from saving him."<p>

"where is he NOW?"

Raven sighed.

"gone...he must of ran off after me and Gar forced him out."

Nightwing eyed Beast Boy...who looked Normal.

"so...mission accomplished?"

"yes, Beast Boy is okay, now."

Nightwing smiled.  
>THEN, he noticed Starfire.<p>

"STAR!"

Nightwing ran over to Starfire.

"what happened!"

"Coldfire." siad Blackfire

"What?"

"that "son-of-a-b*tch" tried to Kill Starfire...and, all she was doing was protecting me."

Nightwing narroed his eyes, glaring angrily.

"where IS he?"

"don't know...I left him beaten up in a room someplace."

Blackfire then looked around and noticed something.

"hey...where's Max!"

Nightwing looked at blackfire.

"uhhh...well, you see...umm-"

Blackfire glared at Nightwing.

"Bird Boy...WHERE. IS. MY. MAX."

Nightwing sighed sharply.

"WraithCorp Tower didn't lose power after we freed Static...  
>Max figured that Trigon has an Alternative Power Source...so, he went after it on his own."<p>

Blackfire's eyes widened.

"AND, YOU LET HIM GO ALONE!" exclaimed Blackfire, almost angry

"I had no choice, Blackfire!  
>he ORDERED us to come here, he SAID Terra would need help!"<p>

Blackfire growled.

"that IDIOT!"

Blackfire immediatly hovered up and flew out the room at Full Speed.

"wow...she looks MAD." said Cyborg

"you have NO IDEA." said Jinx

[Meanwhile, Elsewhere in WraithCorp]

Robin sprinted down the long hallways of WraithCorp he used his Detective Vision Mode to follow a trail of energy.

energy that he suspected would lead to the REAL power source to the Tower.

he soon encounter a Security Door that was LOCKED.  
>wasting no time, he took out his Cryptographic Sequencer and hacked into it.<p>

"come on-COME ON!"

after a few minutes, Robin finally broke the coding.

"YES!"

Robin pressed a button and waited for the door to open...  
>but, just as soon as it opened...something burst from teh doorway and grabbed him.<p>

Robin was now Face-to-Face with a Beat-Up, ANGRY, Male Tamaranian.

Robin groaned forcefully as Coldfire gripped his throat.

"okay...here's the THING." began Coldfire

"I just got my ass kicked by your FREAK of a girlfriend...  
>and, seeing as NOBODY ELSE is around...I'm taking out my frustration On YOU!"<p>

Coldfire's eyes then glowed bright green.

"and, WITHOUT your precious Tamaranium...your Less-Than-Nothing, INSECT!"

Robin gritted his teeth.

"I so NO NOT have time for this..." growled Robin

Robin clutched a freeze grenade in his hand, ready to use it.

but, then...Robin's body is suddenly consumed in shadows.  
>his body is then JERKED out of Coldfire's hands and crashing straight thru several metal walls.<p>

Robin's body finally comes to a stop inside a Science Lab.  
>he looked up to see someone staring down at him with COLD eyes.<p>

a teen male with Grey Skin, Black Hair a ruby red stone on his forhead and wearing a outfit that resembled Raven's Costume.

"hello...INTRUDER."

Robin immediatly got up, flipped backwards and took a defensive stance.

"WHO ARE YOU!"

Abraxus grinned his hand flexed to remsemble claws and BURNED with Shadow Energy.

"I...am Abraxus, Brother of Raven AND Son of Trigon."

Robin narrowed his eyes.

"and, I WON'T allow you to ruin my father's plans!"

Abraxus fired shadow energy beams at Robin...who did his best to evade the shots.  
>Abraxus finally generated a Shadow Sledgehammer Construct and swung at him.<p>

Robin dodged as Abraxus destroyed random machinery.  
>he then shifted the hammer construct into a battle axe and swung at Robin, slicing his cape.<p>

Robin finally tossed a flash grenade.  
>which detonated and blinded Abraxus (thus weakening his shadows)<p>

Robin then rushed over and punched Abarxus across the face.  
>he then tried to punch again...but, Abarxus held his fist back with his Shadow Energy.<p>

Abraxus smiled evily...then, binded Robin with his Shadows.  
>he levitated up and broght Robin to his face...smirking.<p>

"This was TOO EASY...I don't see WHY father was so concerned about you." said Abraxus

Robin growled, his teeth gritted.

"keep this up...and, you WILL."

Abraxus's eyes glowed red.

"I don't think so."

Shadow Energy trailed from Abarxus's eyes.  
>he readied to fire an optic blast at Robin...<p>

THEN, Abarxus was truck by a powerful, Green Beam.  
>this released Robin...whh used his cape to parachute his fall.<p>

he looked and saw Coldfire standing at an opening in the wall...his eyes glowing green.  
>Abarxus recovered from his attack...and, glared ANGRILY at the Rogue Tamaranian.<p>

"HE IS MINE TO DESTROY, DEMON SPAWN...MINE!" shouted Coldfire

Abarxus's eyes glowed red in anger.

"SORRY...I don't SHARE."

both Abarxus and Coldfire flew at each other, yelling out in rage.  
>the two villains clashed, their hands clutched and struggling against one another.<p>

Robin groaned and rubbed his head.  
>he looked up at the two and exhaled.<p>

"a House Divided, INDEED..." muttered Robin

Abarxus finally tossed Coldfire down, sending him CRASHING into a desk.  
>Coldfire soon recovered...then, looked at Robin and glared ANGRILY.<p>

Coldfire looked around...then spotted a "weapon"  
>he grabbed a Gun-like device and aimed it at Robin.<p>

Robin quickly tossed a Birdarang at the gun...which lodged itself in it.  
>the gun began to spark with energy, OBVIOUSLY damaged.<p>

"oops." said Robin

"NO!" exclaimed Abarxus, actually terrified

the Human/Demon hybrid flew down.

"YOU FOOLS!" snapped Abarxus

"That was the DNA SEQUENCER!, an Experimental Device!"

"a what?" said Coldfire

unstable energy began to build up from the decive.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU'VE DONE!, YOU'VE PUT US ALL At SERIOUS RI-!"

suddenly, the gun exploded.  
>sending a wave of energy that spread and consumed Coldfire and Abraxus.<p>

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

both Coldfire and Abraxus screamed out in pain and agony.  
>Robin covered himself with his cape, shielding himself from the blinding light.<p>

once the light subsided Robin looked...and, saw a HORRIFIC sight.

a creature...with four, glowing red eyes green, wisp-like energized hair and several shadow tendrils.

it GLARED at Robin.  
>then, opened it's mouth, exposing it's razor sharp teeth...and, made a TERRIBLE sound.<p>

"SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Robin gulped hard, his eyes wide as saucers.

"oh, crap."

* * *

><p>Author Note: The chapter title is a play on the classic phrase: "out of the frying pan, an into the fire..."<br>in THIS case it's: "Out of the Furnace, and into the Inferno (or, "HELL")

the battle between Man-Beast and Trigon is OBVIOUSLY based on "Incredible Hulk: Ultimate Destruction" (the Devil Hulk Battle)

I REALLY had fun with the "WereHulk" going to town on the Trigon Manifestation.  
>and, Raven tried (and, failed) to persuade her brother to turn his back on their father and be more like her.<p>

but, some people are just "too far gone" to be helped.

I end this chapter with a vague introduction to a NEW threat.  
>anyone whose ever played Spider-Man Videogames by BEENOX, ought to get a Good Idea where this is going.<p> 


	25. Predator OR Prey

Teen Titans copyright DC Comics/Warner Brothers

Batman copyright Bob Kane/DC Comics

Static Shock copyright Dwayne McDuffie/DC Comics

* * *

><p>On Dark Wings...<br>Chapter 25: Predator OR Prey

* * *

><p>Blackfire flew down the long corridors of WraithCorp at high speed.<br>she grumbled to herself, feeling extremly TICKED OFF at the current situation.

she didn't know whether to be ANGRY at Max for going on a OBVIOUSLY dangerous mission on his own.

OR, Nightwing...who LET him.

Although, RIGHT NOW...Blackfire was wondering why she hadn't encountered any WraithCorp guards...she KNEW the tower was thick with them.

the dark haired Tamaranian was suddenly jolted out of her thoughts by a LOUD, BLARING NOISE...which she KNEW was an alarm.

Blackfire stopped and and hovered in place.

"huh?, w-what?"

Blackfire then saw emergancy Bulkhead doors close.  
>NOW, she was worried...something BAD must of happened.<p>

"oh, Max...what kind of trouble are you in, NO-"

at that moment, Blackfire saw Max/Robin running towards her.  
>he was breathing heavily...and, looked STRESSED at something.<p>

"MAX!"

Bulkhead doors began closing behind Robin.  
>he quickly slid against the floor and narrowly made it in time before they locked him in.<p>

Blackfire lowered down.  
>her hands and her hips and a STERN look on her face.<p>

"MAX, what do you think you are-"

"NOT NOW, KOMI!"

Robin ran pass Blackfire and activated his Cryptographic Sequencer.

"What are you doing!"

Robin didn't answer...he just focused on hacking thru the door.

Blackfire got angry.

"MAXWELL DANIELS, IF YOU DON'T EXPLAIN TO ME JUST WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON, I'M GOING TO-!"

((POW!))

Blackfire gasped as she saw something pound against the OTHER Bulkhead door.  
>she could see a HUGE dent, almost as if a Large Creature had punched it.<p>

another DENT suddenly appeared.  
>indicating that something WAS hitting it.<p>

(("RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"))

Blackfire's eyes widened.

"WHAT'S THAT!"

"one mean, ugly son-of-a-b*tch..." said Robin, bluntly

at that moment, the Bulkhead Door opened.  
>shortly after, Blackfire saw "something" tear thru the other door.<p>

her heart nearly stopped once she saw it's face...

it had Light Orange skin (like a Tamaranian) and long, horn-like ears it's hair was wisp shaped, and looked like unstable Starbolt Energy.

it glared at her with two pairs of glowing, red eyes it's mouth was FULL of razor sharp teeth with a long, serpent-like tongue DRIPPING with saliva.

the creatite grasped the metal door with it's massive, clawed hands.  
>tendrils of shadow energy ALWAYS clasped onto the door...and, began crushing it.<p>

the creature SNARLED viciously as it tried to open up a passage way.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" screamed Blackfire

"KOMI, GET US OUT OF HERE!"

Komi grabbed Robin and flew away as fast as she could .  
>the creaure roared, then fired multiple optic beams of green energy at them.<p>

Blackfire barely dodged teh shots...which knicked at her hair.

once they were far enough away...Blackfire spoke.

"WHAT In X'HAL'S NAME IS THAT MONSTROSITY!"

"It USED to be Coldfire and Raven's Renagade Brother, Abraxus."

"WHAT!"

"while I was searching for WraithCorp's secondary power source I had a run in with Coldfire...AND, encountered Abarxus for the first time.

I sort if damaged an untested device in one of the Science Labs, a DNA Sequencer.  
>Coldfire and and Abarxus got caught in it...and, turned into THAT thing."<p>

Blackfire was stunned, then muttered something in tamaranian.

suddenly, Shadow Tendrils began appearing in the walls, cealing and floor of the corridor.  
>Blackfire gasped, while at the same time...doing her best to AVOID the random whiplash attacks.<p>

she and Robin then saw bulkhead doors in front of them closing.

"FLY FASTER!, we need to get through!"

Blackfire's eyes glowed bright purple.  
>she increased her speed, trying her best outrun the tendrils and, reach get pass the doors before they closed on them...which would trap them.<p>

Blackfire managed to get away from the tendrils...AND, get thru some doors.  
>however, the LAST DOOR closed on them and locked up tight.<p>

"NO!"

Blackfire stopped and landed, letting Robin down.  
>Robin ran to the console and drew out his Cryptographic Sequencer.<p>

Blackfire looked back at the door behind them...and felt rumbling, which got LOUDER.

"better HURRY!, I feel that thing coming."

"i'm working on it!"

Robin did his best to hack into the bulkhead door.

"WHY ARE YOU EVEN MESSING WITH THAT THING!" snapped Blackfire

"Why don't you use your-"

"THIS IS ALL I HAVE, RIGHT NOW!"

the console soon beeped and the door opened.

"COME ON!"

Robin and Blackfire rushed thru the door and entered a large room.  
>as soon as they did, Robin punched button...closing and locking the door.<p>

Blackfire exhaled deeply, breathing a sigh of relief (Robin did the same.)

"okay...that should buy us some time." said Robin

"is there...any way to stop it!"

"if there IS a way, I haven't figured it out yet."

Robin thought for a moment...then, got an idea.

"are the others STILL in the Science Lab where I found you?"

"probably...why?"

"because it was in a Science Lab where I "created" that thing...  
>so, MAYBE there's something in another lab that can stop it."<p>

Blackfire sighed.

"I sure hope so...because if there isn't, we're gonna be dead REAL QUICK."

[meanwhile, elsewhere]

Anton Wraith/Trigon smiled as he watched several monitors.

"incredible..." began Trigon

"the boy has FINALLY screwed up and, put himself and others in mortal danger."

Trigon chuckled.

"well...I suppose it was BOUND to happen."

"SIR."

Trigon looked and saw a man walk up.

"YES, Joseph...what is it?"

"Lockdown Mode has been initiated, sir.  
>so, the creature WON'T be escape the tower...at least, for now."<p>

"GOOD, make sure it NEVER makes it outside the tower.  
>the last thing I need is Bad Publicity from this "incident."<p>

"of course, sir."

"is my Helicopter prepped?"

"yes, sir.  
>if Worst comes to WORST, it'll be ready for you."<p>

"exellent...but, let's not get "jumpy" juuuust yet."

"sir?"

"The heroes MAY just succeed in solving this problem.  
>so, evacuating the building and activating the Self-Destruct Program might not be neccesary."<p>

"and, if they should FAIL, sir?"

Trigon smiled evily.

"THEN, I intend to stay RIGHT HERE...and, watch as they take their last breaths."

Trigon glanced at his aid.

"THEN, I'll leave."

"Of course, sir."

"which REMINDS me: have you made copies of the WraithCorp Database as I requested?"

"yes, sir.  
>if the facility IS destroyed, your research WILL NOT be lost."<p>

"GOOD." said Trigon, who returned to the screens

"if things DO turn bad then, I'll want to resume my work once things blow over."

"of course, sir."

Joseph soon left...leaving Trigon alone.  
>the "demon-in-disguise" smirked as he watched the monitors.<p>

"now THIS...is what I call: Entertainment."

[Later, at the Science Lab]

"ohhhh..."

Starfire opening her eyes, groaning.

"Star, your awake!"

Starfire focued her vision...and, saw Nightwing looking at her.

"r-richard?"

Nightwing held her hand.

"don't worry, Star...your OKAY."

Starfire groaned as she sat up.

"w-what happened?  
>the last thing I remember was...(GASP!), SISTER!"<p>

"RELAX, STAR...Blackfire is FINE.  
>she defeated Coldfire and brought you back here."<p>

Starfire looked around.  
>she saw OTHER in teh room...but, NONE of them were Blackfire.<p>

"where...is she?"

Nightwing darted his eyes.

"well...when I told her that Max went off on his own, she went after him."

Nightwing chuckled.

"she seemed pretty UPSET."

Starfire smiled at Nightwing.

at that same moment, Terra and Beast Boy began to wake up.

"hey...there coming around." said Jinx

"cool." said Static, who was guarding the door

Beast Boy and Terra sat up.  
>they looked and stared at each other.<p>

Beast Boy's eyes widened.

"Terra?"

"BEAST BOY!"

Terra immediatly hugged Beast Boy.  
>Beast Boy froze, then glanced at Raven...who just eyed him.<p>

"uhhh...YEAH.  
>nice to see you too, Terra."<p>

Terra immediatly parted and looked at beast boy, puzzled.

"nice to se-?"

Suddenly, the main doors opened and Robin and Blackfire ran inside.

"WHOA!" exclaimed Static, surprised at their speed

"MAX!, WHA-"

Robin ignored Nightwing.

"Komi, SEAL THE DOOR!"

Blackfire nodded.  
>she then fired a continuous optic beam, welding the door SHUT.<p>

"MAX, WHAT GOING ON!"

Blackfire soon finished.

"THERE...door sealed.  
>though, I'm not sure how long THAT will hold."<p>

"It'll buy us TIME...that's all that matt-"

suddenly, shadow tendrils appeared from the walls.  
>everyone gasped is shock as the black tentacles attacked.<p>

"BLACKFIRE!"

"on it."

Blackfire's eyes glowed bright purple.  
>she fired optic shots at the tendrils, hitting them with pinpoint accuracy.<p>

the Tendrils soon disappeared.  
>once everything was CLEAR...Static finally spoke.<p>

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!"

"It's ABRAXUS!, he's attacking us!" said Raven

"NO, it's NOT." said Robin

Robin immediatly turned to Static.

"Static, can you use your powers to link the computer monitors up with the Security Cameras, here?"

"uhh...I guess so, wh-"

"DO IT!"

Static was confused, but did what he was told reguardless.

the teenager shot streams of electricity at the computer monitors.  
>everyone watched at the screens fizzled with static...THEN, images appeared.<p>

and, they ALL saw a horrific monster pounding furiously at Bulkhead Security Doors.

"my...GOD." said Static

"what IS that thing!" exclaimed Jinx

"it WAS Coldfire and Abraxus..." began Robin

everyone (except Blackfire) stared at him, all stunned.

"I think you should EXPLAIN that to us." said Beast Boy

"I had a run-in with Coldfire and Abarxus.  
>a device called a "DNA Sequencer" malfuctioned, it merged them...into that Monstrosity."<p>

"As far as WE know, there's NO WAY to beat it..." said Blackfire

"Max thinks the solution to stopping it is HERE."

Nightwing looked at Max.

"IS there?"

"that depends."

"Depends on WHAT?"

Robin eyed Nightwing.

"depends on IF there is another DNA Sequencer in THIS lab.  
>since that device is what merged them, I'm hoping ANOTHER blast will UN-merge them."<p>

Robin immediatly walked off and searched around the room.  
>Nightwing narrowed his eyes, then looked at everyone else.<p>

"Titans, SEARCH THE AREA."

everyone nodded, then spread out and looked around.

"Soooo...what's this "Sequencer" look like?" asked Cyborg

"it looked like a GUN."

"you SURE?"

"YEAH...Coldfire tried to "shoot me" with it."

"oh."

several minutes passed...then, a voice rang out.

"OVER HERE!" shouted Terra

everyone ran to Terra...who was holding a partially built gun.

"is THIS it?"

Robin took the device.

"yeah...but, it's INCOMPLETE.  
>we need a working one for it to do any good."<p>

"SORRY, this is all I found."

Robin growled under his breath.

"d*mn."

"hold on..."

Cyborg took the device and examined it with his Cyber Eye.

"what?"

"hmmm...you know, I think I COULD finish this.  
>all I need are PARTS and some time."<p>

"we have PLENTY of parts..."

Robin then looked at the computer monitors.

"but, TIME...is something we don't have."

everyone looked at the monitors and winced.

"that Monstrosity KNOWS we're all here...and, it's halfway here, already."

"isn't there ANY WAY to have the Sequencer ready before it gets here?" said Nightwing

"only ONE WAY..." began Robin

Robin then looked at the others, his expression STERN.

"one of us have to go out there...and, DISTRACT it long enough for Cyborg to finish."

everyone widened their eyes.

"BUT...that's SUICIDE!" exclaimed Terra

"You'd have to be CRAZY, BRAVE or STUPID to do that!"

Beast Boy looked off, thinking hard.  
>he then made a stern look...and spoke.<p>

"then, it's a good thing I've been ALL those things...I'll do it."

"WHAT!" exclaimed everyone in shock

"Gar...NO." pleaded Raven

Beast Boy objected her, then approached Robin.

"I'll do it.  
>with MY powers and Man-Beast form, I'll stand a FAR BETTER chance against that thing."<p>

Robin eyed Beast boy, stone faced.

"you don't KNOW that, Logan.  
>your Man-Beast form is powerful...but, this creature is unlike ANYTHING we've ever faced."<p>

"HEY!, I beat Trigon!"

"in your MIND, Garfield...THIS happens to be REAL."

Robin approached Beast Boy, staring right at him.

"this creature...is a Demon Tamaranian.  
>and, we don't know the full extent of it's abilities.<p>

for all we know...if you go out there NOW you may very well be walking to your death."

Beast Boy eyed Robin, his expression just as STERN as his.

"let's not make this about ME.  
>I don't have to DEFEAT IT...just, keep it occupied."<p>

everyone was frozen still as Beast Boy and Robin stared down at each other.

"you really ARE stupid." said Robin, finally

"so i've been told." said Beast Boy

Robin glared at Beast Boy, his eyes paper thin.  
>after a few minutes...Robin finally spoke.<p>

"one shot...that's all you get."

Beast Boy grinned.

"don't even TRY to beat it...  
>just keep it interested in YOU, and STAY ALIVE.<br>and, if things get BAD, you get your green butt out of there...NO EXCUSES!"

"sure...ANYTHINg ELSE?"

"yes."

Robin gripped Beast Boy's wrist.

"keep your emotions UNDER CONTROL...

your Man-Beast form is strong...but, also "unpredictable"  
>you are ONLY to use it as a LAST RESORT in case all else fails...GOT IT!"<p>

"yeah, I got it."

"good."

Robin released Beast Boy.  
>he began to walk off...then, Raven ran up to him.<p>

"GAR, WAIT!"

Beast Boy stopped and looked at her.

"Gar, you don't to do this."

"yes I DO, Rae." began Beast Boy

"I'm the only one who stands a chance against it.  
>and, if it buys Cyborg enough to to finish that device, I HAVE To RISK IT."<p>

Raven's eyes became wet with tears.  
>she then kissed Beast Boy deeply...which left many of the others in shock.<p>

Terra, however...was STUNNED.

Raven parted and looked at Beast Boy.

"just be safe...and, come back to me."

"I will...i promise."

Beast Boy then turned, morphed into a hawk and flew out an opening in a wall.

"Terra, seal that wall." said Robin

Terra remained frozen, STILL stunned at what she saw.

"TERRA!"

"Oh!, R-Right."

Terra walked over to the hole raised her hands up, and used her powers.

liquid metal formed over the hole.  
>which sooned became solid, sealing it up.<p>

Terra exhaled sharply.  
>she glanced at Raven...who looked worried, tears flowing down her face.<p>

"Stone..." began Robin, sternly

"GET TO WORK."

[Elsewhere]

Beast Boy ran down a long corridor, a stern look on his face.  
>as he ran, he pressed a button on a device in his ear.<p>

"Beast Boy to Titans, do you read me?"

(("not only do we READ YOU...we SEE YOU, too."))

"huh?"

(("we can see you on the Security Camera feed."))

"SWEET!, am I getting CLOSE to the Monstrosity?"

(("We're not sure..."))

Beast boy stopped.

"Huh?"

(("the creature has completly DISAPPEARED...  
>either it has a "cloaking" ability...or, it's hiding in BLIND areas."))<p>

"Blind areas?..  
>WHAT!, does that mean some cameras are OFFLINE!"<p>

(("I'm afraid so, Logan.")) began Robin

(("this creature MAY be feral..but, it just might be SMARTER than it looks."))

Beast Boy looks at a camera...then waved at it.

"YO!...can you guys see me!"

(("yeah...we see you.")) said Nightwing

"GOOD...then, can you tell me where I'm headed?"

(("hold on..."))

a few minutes of silence passed...THEN, Jinx spoke.

(("looks like your headed for the "Training Room."))

"the WHAT?"

(("it's where Trigon trains new guards.")) began Robin

(("THERE, they learn Basic Combat and Weapon Usage."))

"Is the Monstrosity THERE?"

(("we have NO IDEA, Logan...  
>ALL Security Cameras in that room are OFFLINE."))<p>

Beast Boy pondered on this.

"hmmm...sounds to ME like a good place to start looking."

(("then, STAY IN RADIOR CONTACT!")) said Robin, sternly

(("REMEMBER: We won't be able to see you in there...  
>so, the only way we'll be able to help you...is by keeping your COMM Channel OPEN."))<p>

"yeah-yeah, I know."

Beast Boy morphed into a Cheetah and sprinted down the corridor.

[Science Lab]

Robin grumbled as he stood by, watching both the video feeds and Cyborg.

at the moment, Cyborg was TRYING to sort through the parts that the others gave him...  
>apparently, trying to decide which ones were compatable for the DNA Sequencer.<p>

it wasn't long before Beast Boy disappeared from the view of the monitors.

THIS only made Raven (and, Terra) concerned.

"Logan's entered the Dead Zone." said Robin

"Isn't there ANYTHING we can do?" said Raven, her tone Desperate

"no...as long as Garfield is in that area, we're BLIND.  
>we're just going to have to TRUST that he can handle this."<p>

Raven exhaled sharply.  
>she resumed looking at the monitors...reguardless of most of them fizzling with static.<p>

Terra could almost SWEAR she heard Raven whisper a silent prayer.

[Training Room]

Beast Boy entered the room...and, widened his eyes at what he saw.  
>the entire room was a HUGE chamber...almost as large as the Wayne Manor Batcave.<p>

the whole chamber looked like one big obsticle course with various weapons displayed on racks...SOME of which looked quite lethal.

Beast Boy activated his InterCOMM.

"guys...I'm at the Training Room."

(("and?..."))

"you guys have GOT to see this!"

Robin groaned over the other line.

(("Seeing as how we CAN'T, Logan...your going to have to humor us."))

"well...this place is HUGE.  
>it's full of weapons, and looks like one TOUGH course."<p>

(("Hmph!, sounds like "ol' four eyes"  
>is a stickler for PERFECTION when it comes to his guards."))<p>

Beast Boy chuckled.

"YEAH!, no kidding...  
>MAN, I would hate to run this cou-"<p>

BOOOOOM!

"GAAAHH!"

(("LOGAN!")) shouted Robin

(("GARFIELD!")) shrieked Raven

Beast Boy groaned, holding his head.  
>his vision was blurred, feeling like he had suffered a concussion.<p>

(("LOGAN, REPORT!")) repeated Robin

Beast Boy groaned.

(("BEAS-!"))

"I-I'm okay..." began Beast Boy

"s-stop shouting."

(("What's going on?, WHAT HAPPENED!"))

"I...I don't know.  
>feels like someone shot me in the head."<p>

(("WHAT!"))

"ohhh...feel so DIZZY.  
>the r-room, it's...SPINNING."<p>

(("get ahold of yourself, Logan!  
>you need to FOCUS!, and get a fix on your target!"))<p>

"I-I'm try-"

Suddenly, Beast Boy felt a "throbbing" sensation in his head.  
>the feeling was telling him to "EVADE."<p>

Beast Boy's body reacted.  
>leaping from where he lay with Lightning Fast speed.<p>

Beast Boy laned stealthly...SECONDS before another gunshot hit him.  
>he saw a deep, bullet hole on the ground where he was laying just seconds before.<p>

MORE throbbing sensations ocourred.  
>deciding to TRUST this feeling, Beast Boy leapted and Evaded several times.<p>

and, EACH TIME...narrowly dodging gunshots.

"WHOA!, someong IS shooting at me!"

(("can you get a visual on who it is?")) said Robin

"I don't know, I-"

CHA-CLICK!

Beast Boy looked...and saw someone pointing a gun at his head.  
>the person holding the gun...was a man in a blackgreen battlesuit.

the GUN was attached to his forearm while on the OTHER arm...was a long blade.

he also wore a helmet over his head with a shiny, tinted lens that covered the face.

"long time no see, GARFIELD..." said the figure, his voice DEEP and ELECTRONIC

Beast Boy leapt away and took a battle stance.

"WHO ARE YOU!"

the figure was silent...then, lowered his weapon.

"you mean...you don't RECOGNIZE me?" began the figure

"oh, I'm HURT...how could you forget ME?  
>I was like a "Father" to you...or, at least: I WOULD of."<p>

Beast Boy raised an eyebrow.  
>the figure then pressed a button on the side of his helmet.<p>

the lens then retracted...revealing his face.

Beast Boy's eyes then widened, his expression PALE.

"no...it can't be."

the Man smirked evily at Beast Boy.

"Galtry?...Nicholas Galtry!"

Galtry sneered.

"it's ARSENAL, now." began Galtry

"Arsenal 2.0" to be EXACT..." began Arsenal

Beast Boy was frozen still, in a state of Sheer Terror.

"and, "I" have waited YEARS for this day...  
>the Day I would FINALLY gain my revenge for what happened to me YEARS AGO!"<p>

Arsenal raised up his arm, aiming his gun at Beast Boy.

"for I am the "Ultimate Hunter"...and, YOU are my "Ultimate Prey."

Arsenel charged his gun...then, FIRED at Beast Boy.

* * *

><p>Author Note: the Crisis with the "Monstrosity" is based HEAVILY on the battles between Ultimate Carnage and the "Atrocity" creature<br>(Anti-Venom/Doc Ock/Walker Sloan) from the Beenox Spider-Man Games.

I clarify that the Monstrosity is a POWERFUL enemy...  
>so powerful, that Trigon just may evacuate his own building to escape it (and, blow everything and everyone up with it)<p>

I'm sure MANY expected Max/Robin to fight this thing head on...but, that's just NUTS.

so, I'm having Beast Boy do it...  
>MAINLY, because he's my favorite character AND, he stands a better chance against it.<p>

but, FIRST...he must tangle with his own Arch-Nemesis: Arsenal  
>(I ALWAYS planned on bringing his guy back to TEST Beast Boy, B.B. is due for some "payback")<p>

AND, a "TerraxBeast BoyxRaven" moment just for the heck of it.

Ever being "creative", I've decided to take Beast Boy's  
>Powers to a level that's NEVER been done before...<p>

In THIS case, giveing him a Spider Sense  
>like Marvel's Spider-Man (given the nature of his powers, this is a PROBABLY possability)<p> 


	26. Blood Sport

Teen Titans copyright DC Comics/Warner Brothers

Batman copyright Bob Kane/DC Comics

* * *

><p>On Dark Wings...<br>Chapter 26: Blood Sport

* * *

><p>Arsenal Fired at Beast Boy...who did his best to dodge the shot.<br>he grabbed his arm, wincing at the laser burn that knicked his cloth and skin.

Beast Boy glared at Arsenal...who just sneered at him.

"same old Garfield..." snickered Arsenal

"STILL standing by and taking your punishment like the WIMP that you are."

Beast Boy growled at him.  
>Arsenal grinned evily, then mechanicaly altered his gun.<p>

he aimed and a single, powerful shot cannonball-like shot which hit Beast Bot point blank in the chest and knocked him flat on his back.

"HA!, HA!, HA!  
>oh, COME ON, Garfield...at least TRY and make this a Challenge!"<p>

Arsenel approached Beast Boy, smirking.

"because I would HATE to have spent all these years training myself and upgrading my weaponry...just to face embarassingly WEAK enemy."

Beast Boy glared at Arsenal, his eyes flashing green for a moment.  
>he growled inhumanly in his throat...then, pounded on teh ground.<p>

"no!...not now."

Arsenal charged and aimed his Cannon Gun again.  
>however, Beast Boy yelled out and held his hand out.<p>

and, to BOTH their surprise...Beast Boy shot a "web-like" substance at Arsenal.

the hunter yelled out as he tried to pry the silky gunk off his face.  
>Beast Boy took this moment to run off and hide behind a large object.<p>

Arsenal finally ripped the webbing off and glared angrily.  
>he looked around...but, Beast Boy was nowhere to be seen.<p>

he then smirked.

"hiding are we?...HEH!, some things never change."

Arsenal pressed a button on his helmet, covering his face with a lens.  
>bright lighted flashed on the lens, indicating the use of advanced electronics.<p>

Arsenal then shifted his gun again...which looked like a Sniper Rifle.

"you CANNOT hide from me, Garfield..." began Arsenel, who patroled around the area

"I will find you, BOY...I will make you BEG for death.  
>and, once I do...I will mount your HEAD on my wall!"<p>

Beast Boy gagged his disgust.

"oh, get. a. life, freak." muttered Beast Boy

(("GARFIELD!")) exclaimed Robin over the InterCOMM

((GARFIELD, WHAT'S HAPPENING!"))

Beast Boy pressed at his COMM.

"max...I have a problem."

(("What is it?"))

"It's Nicholas Galtry."

(("Arsenal?"))

(("WHAT!, Did Gar just say "Arsenal!")) exclaimed Raven

(("Whose Arsenal?")) said Terra

"GUYS!"

Beast Boy nervously looked over his cover...and, saw Arsenal STILL hunting him.

"Guys, Galtry is HERE...in the Training Room.  
>he's got some High-Tech Battle Suit, and he's HUNTING me!"<p>

(("Arsenal isn't your Target, Beast Boy...can you get passed him?"))

suddenly, Beast Boy heard an explosion.  
>he looked and saw Arsenal blowing stuff up with his weapons.<p>

"uhhh...that's a Big, Fat NEGATIVE."

Robin sighed over the other line.

(("FINE...if you MUST fight him.  
>then, do it FAST and HARD: you have a JOB to do, remember?"))<p>

"yeah...I do."

Beast Boy watched as Arsenal continued to fire his weapons.

"(gulp) b-but, that MIGHT be hard.  
>this guy is CRAZY...and, out for blood."<p>

Arsenal fired another shot.

"STOP HIDING!" shouted Arsenal

"Come on out...and, face your death LIKE A MAN!"

Beast Boy winced.

"Max, I am SERIOUSLY open to ideas!"

[Science Lab]

Robin groaned as he held his head.

(("MAX!"))

"I'm thinking, I'M THINKING!"

Raven narrowed her eyes.  
>she then activated HER interCOMM.<p>

"Gar, it's Raven."

(("yeah?"))

Raven exhaled, feeling stressed.

"listen...it'll be okay.  
>we'll get through this, I PROMISE."<p>

(("s-sure, ra-"))

"Okay, I've got it." said Robin finally

(("what?"))

"If Arsenal is REALLY that much of a threat...  
>then, you'll have to be "creative" when fighting him."<p>

(("what do you mean by: "Creative?"))

"If Galtry is as OBSESSED with you as I think...  
>then, he may of studied the Strengths, Weaknesses and Limitations of your Animal Forms."))<p>

(("oh, great...MORE good news.")) said Beast Boy, sarcasticly

"let me finish...  
>Arsenal has STUDIED your animal forms...some you'll have to make "New Ones"<p>

everyone eyed Robin, unsure what he meant.

(("come again?"))

"Garfield...have you EVER tried "mixing" different forms together?"

(("you mean COMBINING them?"))

"yes...Galtry has ONLY studied for forms in their Natural State.  
>but, if you were to mix them together...you MIGHT catch him off guard."<p>

Robin then gets another idea.

"in FACT...you could ALSO try channeling the abilities of your animals forms while in HUMAN FORM, too."

(("hmmm...that COULD work.  
>I have discovered "New Abilities" that I never had before."))<p>

"then, DO IT...it's the only way to survive."

[Training Room]

Beast Boy surveyed the area, TRYING to locate Arsenal.

but, he was nowhere to be found.  
>against his better judgement...Beast Boy rose from his hiding place.<p>

"uhhh...hello?"  
>is anyone the-"<p>

suddenly, Beast Boy felt the "throbbing sensation" in his head.

KA-BOOOOOM!

a sniper shot suddenly hit the object Beast Boy was hiding behind.  
>he quickly ducked behind it, figuring that Arsenal was cloaking himself.<p>

"well, THAT was stupid..."

KLINK-KLINK-KLINK!...

Beast Boy looked and see a Grenade bound and roll right next to him.  
>the grenade flashed and beeped loudly...and, Beast Boy widened his eyes.<p>

"oh, god."

Beast Boy quckly leapt away...  
>just SECONDS before the grenade exploded, destroying his hiding place.<p>

"MAN!, that was clo-AAAAHH!"

Beast Boy felt the throbbing feeling again...but, FAILED to react in time.  
>he felt a blade cut at his arm, slicing the flesh and bleeding him a little.<p>

then, an invisble punch hit him in the face.

Beast Boy looked and saw Arsenal materialize himself before him.  
>he grabbed Beast Boy's throat and choked him slightly.<p>

"your making this TOO EASY!"

Beast Boy growled in his throat.  
>he then morphed his arm into a Gorilla's arm and slugged Arsenal HARD.<p>

Arsenal released Beast Boy and stagger backwards.  
>Beast Boy shifted his arm back...then focused HARD.<p>

his body slowly morphed...into SOMETHING.  
>Arsenal's eyes widened behind his helmet as he watched Beast Boy transform.<p>

Beast Boy NOW looked like a cross between a SHARK, a TIGER and a Human.  
>the "Tiger-Shark" Beast Boy lunged at at Arsenel, bit into his forearm and tossed him aside.<p>

As Arsenal recovered...he snickered.

"CLEVER..."

Arsenal then equipped another gun on his forearm.  
>he aimed and fired at Beast Boy...who shifted back into Human Form upon impact.<p>

"ohhh...that hurt."

Arsenal aimed his gun at Beast Boy's head.

"this is going to hurt ALOT MORE!"

Beast Boy gulped.  
>then, his skin (and, costume with it) blended with the envirorment...turning him INVISIBLE.<p>

Arsenal widened his eyes.

"huh!"

he looked around, trying to locate Beast Boy.  
>he then finally activated his Vision Mode...tracking Beast Boy's body heat.<p>

KA-BOOM!

"YOW!"

Beast Boy became visible and gripped his rear.  
>Arsenel then charged and tackled Beast Boy to the ground.<p>

he then viciously beat him down.  
>the spikes on his gloves punturing Beast Boy's skin.<p>

"I CAN'T THINK OF A MORNING..."

POW!"

"That I haven't woken up..."

PUNCH!

"With the thought of STRANGLING YOU!"

Arsenal struck at Beast Boy one last time.  
>he then gripped the teen by his shirt and tightened his grip.<p>

then...he widened his eyes his shock.

"what th-!"

Beast Boy looked at Arsenal.  
>he then looked at himself...and saw that his flesh was SLOWLY regenerating.<p>

"im-impossible..."

Arsenal shortened his blade into a dagger.  
>he then mercilessly slashed as Beast Boy, cutting DEEP GASHED into him.<p>

but, this proved POINTLESS...as Beast Boy's wounds healed in seconds.

Beast Boy widened his eyes in amazment...then, grinned at Arsenal.

"my turn."

in an instant, sharp, spike-like bones protruded from Beast Boy's knuckles.  
>he slashed at Arsenel's suit, leaving deep scars into it's metallic armor.<p>

he then kicked him down retracted his bone spikes, morphed into a hawk and flew off.

Arsenel fired blindly at Beast Boy...but, MISSED.  
>Beast Boy soon took cover behind another object, morphing back into a human and hid again.<p>

Beast Boy looked and saw Arsenel looking around.  
>as soon as his back was turned...Beast Boy made his move.<p>

he shot weblines at Arsenal, attaching them to his back.  
>he then propelled himself forward and performed a flying kick against his back.<p>

Beast Boy then grabbed Arsenel, bringing his face closer to him.  
>he then began to punch as his helmet, severely cracking his lens.<p>

"YOUR NOT HURTING ME...EVER AGAAAAAAAIN!" shouted Beast Boy, angrily

Beast Boy finally punched Arsenel's helmet HARD...completly shattering the lens.  
>he could see Galtry's face...which glared at him hatefully.<p>

he spat out and glared at him.

"is that all you've GOT!"

Beast Boy growled angrily at him.  
>he then stomped Galtry in the gut, grabbed and tossed him across the room.<p>

Galtry quickly recovered, skidding across the floor.  
>he grinned evily as he shifted his gun and fired rapid shots at Beast Boy.<p>

Beast Boy performed "gymnastic-like" moves, evading and dodging the shots.  
>he then inhaled deeply and blew a stream of FIRE at Galtry...who barely dodged the attack.<p>

Beast Boy then morphed into a "Dino-Croc"  
>charged and clamped his's massive jaws on Galtry's body.<p>

he thrashed him around, tearing apart his Battle suit.  
>he finally tossed him HARD into a wall, then morphed back into Human Form.<p>

Galtry groaned in pain.  
>his suit was now severely damaged, circuts sparking and parts falling off.<p>

Beast Boy approached him, a dark look on his face.  
>Galtry looked at Beast Boy...and, actually paniced.<p>

"NO!, P-PLEASE..DON'T HURT ME!"

THIS remark actually made Beast Boy angry.

"Don't hurt you!  
>DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW YOU HURT ME!...DO YOU!"<p>

Beast Boy grabbed Galtry by his jumpsuit and, slammed him HARD against the wall, glaring at him.

"i never forgot about all the times you beat me...ABUSED me."

"PLEASE...Garfield, don't!  
>I...am...ehhh, "FAMILY"<p>

Beast Boy widened his eyes...then, released Galtry.

"what?"

Galtry's expression instantly changed...GRINNING.

"oh...you mean you didn't KNOW?"

Beast Boy eyed Galtry...who then continued.

"Mark Logan, your FATHER...was my brother: "Mark Galtry."

Beast Boy widened his eyes, stunned.

"no...it's not possible."

"it IS...how do you think I became your Legal Guardian after your parents died!  
>your Father changed his name to "Logan" after he married your mother."<p>

Galtry smirked.

"but, he was STILL a "Galtry."  
>and, no matter how much you HATE me...we will ALWAYS be Blood."<p>

Beast Boy looked away, his eyes shut tight.  
>he then looked at his "uncle", glaring at him.<p>

"MAYBE...but, my father is NO BROTHER to whatever it is YOU'VE become!"

Beast Boy grabbed Galtry again, nearly choking him.

"and, we will NEVER be "family."

Galtry stared at Beast Boy...then, smirked.

"what are you gonna do, Garfield?...KILL ME?"

Beast Boy glared at Galtry silently.  
>after a few minutes passed...he finally spoke.<p>

"NO." said Beast Boy, sternly

"I'm not like you...i'm NOT a Monster."

Beast Boy finally punched him in the face, knocking him out cold.  
>as Galtry's comatose body slumped down against the wall...Beast boy stared down at him.<p>

finally, he activated his InterCOMM.

"guys..."

(("yes, Logan?"))

"arsenal...is down.  
>i'm resuming my search for the monstrosity, now."<p>

(("good work, Logan...I knew you could do it."))

Beast Boy paused...then, spoke again.

"max..."

(("yeah?"))

"could you guys HEAR everything that was going on?"

there was a brief silence.

"Max?"

(("yes, Garfield...we heard everything."))

Beast Boy grumbled.

(("TRY not to let it bother you, Logan...")) began Robin

(("your not the ONLY ONE with family members that we're not proud of."))

"yeah...i guess s-"

Suddenly, Beast Boy felt the "throbbing" sensation in his head again.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Beast Boy looked up just in time to see something pounce at him.

the creature pinned Beast Boy to the ground and roared at him Beast Boy looked right at it's face: Orange Skin, Four Red Eyes and Green, Energized Hair.

the creature's mouth was open at Beast Boy...  
>it's razor sharp teeth and sepentine tongue dripping with saliva.<p>

it snapped at Beast Boy...who held it back.

"GAAAHH!"

(("GARFIELD, WHAT'S HAPPENING!")) exclaimed Robin over the interCOMM

the creatured snapped at Beast Boy again...ALMOST biting into him.

(("GAR!")) shouted Raven

(("BEAST BOY!")) shouted Terra

Beast Boy finally grabbed one of the creature's long, horn-like ear and pulled it.  
>the creature screeched in pain, then Beast Boy punched it, knocking it away.<p>

the creature leapt back and hissed at Beast Boy.

"Guys...I FOUND the Monstrosity!" said Beast Boy

the Monstrosity gitted it's dagger-like teeth at Beast Boy, growling like an animal.

"or, maybe IT found me."

(("LOGAN!, you have to lure it AWAY from us!")) said Robin

the Monstrosity's red eyes all glowed green.  
>Beast Boy gulped, then leapted away as the Monstrosity fire multiple Optic Shots at him.<p>

"y-yeah...SURE, no problem."

the Monstrosity charged it's eyes again.  
>Beast Boy quickly shot a webline from his wrist and snagged a large box.<p>

he tugged it, swung it above him like a lasso then, thew it at the creature, cutting the line in the process.

the box hit the Monstrosity in the head.  
>it angrily snarled at Beast Boy.<p>

"COME ON, UGLY!" taughted Beast Boy

"COME AND GET ME!"

the Monstrosity roared loudly.

multiple tendrils of shadow energy then formed from it's back.  
>they whipped around like serpents, then he charged at Beast Boy.<p>

Beast Boy quickly leapt back, TRYING to keep away from it.  
>he web-yanked another objected and threw it at it, again.<p>

However, THIS TIME...  
>the Monstrosity snagged it in mid-air with it's tendrils, ripping it apart.<p>

Beast Boy's face turned PALE.

"oh, crap."

[Meanwhile, in the Science Lab]

Cyborg grumbled as he fiddled around with the DNA Sequencer.

"how's it going, Victor?" said Robin

Cyborg exhaled.

"I've only just STARTED." said Cyborg

"sorting thru the parts available WASN'T easy."

Raven marched over to Cyborg.

"Can't you work FASTER!"

"this is a VERY delicate procedure, Raven...it CAN'T be rushed!"

Raven growled in her throat.

"in case you've forgotten: BEAST BOY IS OUT THERE RISKING HIS NECK!  
>and, every second that passes...that THING is getting closer to KILLING HIM!"<p>

"I KNOW THAT, RAE!  
>I am doing the BEST I can!"<p>

Robin groaned sharply.

"i wonder if BATMAN had days like this?" muttered Robin to himself

JUST THEN, the InterCOMM beeped.

"yeah?"

(("HAVE YOU MADE ANY PROGRESS YET!")) exclaimed Beast Boy

"Cyborg has only just started working on the Sequencer...how are things on your end?"

[Elsewhere]

Beast Boy clung and leapt down a corridor alternating from the Floor, Walls and Cealing like a pinball.

not only was he TRYING to outrun the Monstrosity...  
>but, he was trying to get passed the Bulkhead Doors that were closing.<p>

Beast Boy finally stopped once he got passed a row of doors.  
>he breathed heavily, feeling he was safe for the moment.<p>

"how am I doing?...WHAT DO YOU THINK!"

THUMP!

Beast Boy gasped as he heard the creature trying to break down the Bulkhead Doors.  
>it finally tore a hole thru it and glared at Beast Boy, it's eyes glowing.<p>

Beast Boy finally ran in the opposite direction...TRYING to get away.

"GUYS!...thise whole Running thing isn't working for me.  
>and, I'm running out of ideas on how to fight it...LITTLE HELP!"<p>

Beast Boy heard Robin making "hmmm..." noises.

(("well...if you had better understanding at it's BIOLOGY we MIGHT be able to figure out a weakness to exploit."))

"HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO DO THAT!"

(("hold on..."))

there was a brief silence, THEN Robin spoke again.

(("Logan, according to the Security Cams your getting CLOSER to a GENETICS RESEARCH LAB.

I'll just bet there MAY be some equipment you can use in there."))

Beast Boy laughed out loud.

"and, just HOOOW...am I suppose to USE that stuff!"

(("Just focus on getting there...you can figure it out, later."))

Beast Boy sighed.

"FINE..."

Beast Boy morphed into a bat and flew FAST down the hallway.

[Later]

Beast Boy ran inside a room.

he saw various lab equipment, computers and, a LARGE, Transparent, Walk-In Tank of some sort.

Beast Boy looked up at sign on the wall.

"Genetics Research..."  
>WELL, looks like i've arrived"<p>

Beast Boy pressed at his InterCOMM.

"Guys, I made it...can you see me in here?"

(("yes, we can."))

"good...because I have NO IDEA what i'm suppose to do!"

(("Calm Down, Logan."))

"I'M TRYING!  
>But, that THING is Relentless!, it won't stop til' I'M DEAD!"<p>

(("GARFIELD!")) said Raven

(("calm down."))

Beast Boy exhaled sharply.

(("Logan...go over to the computer systems.")) said Robin

"uhhh...OKAY."

Beast Boy ran over to a large desk with high-tech computers...  
>they ALMOST looked like something from NASA (OR, something that Cyborg would use)<p>

"OKAY...what am I looking at?"

(("for OBVIOUS reasons, the computers in Genetics Research is directly linked to ALL computers in the WraithCORP Science Labs...")) began Robin

(("if you were to take a genetic sample of the crea-  
>err...the "MONSTROSITY'S" DNA, and upload it into the computers THERE.<p>

then, WE could study it in the computers HERE and, figure out a weakness for you to exploit...assuming it HAS ONE, that is."))

"and, to do that I would have tooooo..."

(("use the Genetic Extractors to take some samples from the Monstrosity."))

Beast Boy widened his eyes.

"your KIDDING, right?"

(("no, I am NOT."))

Beast Boy laughed out loud.

"OH, THAT'S RICH!  
>I suppose you expect it to just SIT DOWN while I take it's DNA, right?"<p>

(("You see that tank in the middle of the room?"))

Beast Boy looked at it.

"KINDA hard to miss it...WHY?"

(("That's a GAS CHAMBER, Logan...")) began Robin

(("those tanks connected to it are FULL of Anastetic Gas.

I assume the WraithCorp scientists this chamber on the creatures that they take captive from Alternate Dimensions via Trigon's: Dimensional Gateway.

all you have to do is lure the Monstrosity into the tank lock it in, then take the DNA samples once it's out cold."))

"that sounds CRAZY."

(("Probably."))

Beast Boy sighed.

"FINE...I'll do it."

(("GREAT, now all you have to do is get the Monstrosity into the ro-"))

Suddenly, a door was broken down and the Monstrosity leapt inside, roaring.

(("nevermind."))

the Monstrosity looked at Beast Boy.  
>it glared at him...then, snarled viciously.<p>

[Science Lab]

Everyone had their eyes glued to the monitors, watching Beast Boy.  
>Raven and Terra were biting their nails nervously.<p>

Blackfire eyes Robin...who remained stonefaced.

"aren't you worried?"

"of COURSE I am..." said Robin

"But, going into a Panic Attack certainly won't help the situation."

Blackfire noticed Robin's hand fidgeting.

"have a little faith in him, Komi...he CAN do this."

Blackfire nodded.

"sure."

[Genetics Research]

Beast Boy ran up as the Monstrosity's shadow tendrils whipped around.

reacting quickly, he leapt inside the tank and waited.  
>sure enough, the monster charged after Beast Boy.<p>

once enough inside, Beast Boy leapt out fired a "web shot" at a button, and locked the Monstrosity inside the tank.

green gas soon filled the tank.  
>the monster roared out angrily, pounding at the door.<p>

but, it wasn't long before it quieted down.  
>it soon collapsed, now COMPLETELY out cold.<p>

Beast Boy grinned.  
>he pressed another button, venting the gas and opening the door.<p>

"wow...that was EASY."

(("DON'T JINX IT!")) said Jinx, over the InterCOMM

Beast Boy grabbed an oversized syringe.  
>he ran inside, jabbed the needle into the Monstrosity's flesh and extracted liquids.<p>

once full, he ran out of the tanks and, approached a computer system.

he attached the syringe into a console then, immediatly began typing into the keyboard.

"I'm uploading the DATA, now."

(("great.")) said Robin

Beast Boy waited patiently.  
>after a few minutes, he finally spoke.<p>

"Well?..."

(("uhhh...LOGAN, we have a problem."))

Beast Boy exhaled in aggravation.

"NOW WHAT!"

(("the data is incomplete...can you get me another sample?"))

Beast Boy grabbed another Syringe.

"SUUUUURE...no problem!"

Beast Boy turned...then, widened his eyes as the Monstrosity woke up and growled.

"oops...PROBLEM!"

* * *

><p>Author Note: In this chapter, Beast boy faces Nicholas GaltryArsenal (who is revealed to be his Uncle)  
>AND, makes an attempt at fighting the Monstrosity as well...<p>

I wrote the fight sequences with Monstrosity  
>to mirror Spider-Man's battle with Carnage in the videogame: SPIDER-MAN: SHATTERED DIMENSIONS<p>

and, the cliffhanger at the end is based on a mission from SPIDER-MAN: EDGE OF TIME.

I thought it would be creative for Beast Boy to MIX his Animal Forms  
>(Dino-Croc was based on a "movie" I once saw) and use some Animal Abilities while in Human Form.<p>

Note: I didn't RIP OFF Spider-Man by having BB us Web Attacks...  
>the nature of his powers make Spider powers HIGHLY POSSIBLE for him.<p> 


	27. The Endgame

**Teen Titans copyright DC Comics/Warner Brothers**

**Static Shock copyright Dwayne McDuffie/Warner Brothers**

**Green Lantern copyright DC Comics**

* * *

><p><strong>On Dark Wings...<strong>  
><strong>Chapter 27: The Endgame<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>[Meanwhile, Elsewhere in WraithCorp]<strong>

Anton Wraith (AKA "Trigon") was watching the monitors as Beast Boy attempted to take DNA Samples from the Monstrosity in Genetics Research.

Trigon smiled.

"interesting..." said a voice

Trigon glanced over as a figure in the shadows...  
>a bulky looking figure with Bright, Green Eyes and flaming hair.<p>

"YES, he is...I wonder if he'll win." said Trigon

the shadowed figure crossed his arms.

"it SEEMS unlikely...but, he COULD surprise us.  
>the green one reminds me ALOT of someone I know back home."<p>

Trigon sucked on his cigar...then, puffed our some smoke.

"if you have something to SAY...say it, NOW."

"when are you going to give me what I-"

"CALM DOWN...your time will come soon enough."

the figure gritted his teeth.

"you promised that I could-"

"You'll GET what's coming to you!" shouted Trigon

"just be PATIENT!, and enjoy the "opening act"...the MAIN EVENT will be here, soon."

the figure grumbled.  
>he then turned and marched off.<p>

Trigon continued watching the monitors.

**[Genetic Research]**

Beast Boy jammed the syringe into the Monstrosity and extracted it's DNA.  
>he leapt back to a Computer System and attached it into the machine.<p>

he typed furiously into the computer.

"WEEEELL!..."

(("_Sorry, it STILL isn't enough._  
><em>could you get me another Sample?<em>"))

Beast Boy glanced over as the Monstrosity woke up again and roared.  
>he groaned as he grabbed yet ANOTHER oversized syringe.<p>

"When this is over...I am SO gonna beat the crap out of you."

(("_charming._"))

as the Monstrosity charged out, Beast Boy approached it.

"COME ON...come and get me."

the Mostrosity growled.  
>it then disappeared in a flash of shadow energy.<p>

"okay...this ain't good."

suddenly, shadow tendrils charged with green, starbolt energy appeared from the walls and floor and began to attack Beast Boy.

Beast Boy quickly leapt up and clung to the cealing to avoid the tendrils.

"WHOA!, this thing isn't playing around!

at that moment, a tendril appeared from the cealing grabbed Beast Boy, constricting and surging his body with energy.

"GAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Beast Boy struggled to get free...but, could not.  
>he finally yelled out...and, his body charged with electricity.<p>

the tendril released Beast Boy...letting him drop onto the floor with a THUD.  
>he groaned and held his head as he tried to get up.<p>

once he stood up, he looked at his hand.  
>mild sparks began to fly from it.<p>

"whoa...I'm a human electrode!, what's next!"

Beast Boy suddnely felt a "throbbing" feeling in his head...  
>the Monstrosity suddenly appeared out of nowhere and pounced at Beast Boy.<p>

it grabbed him by his throat brought him to it's face and roared at him.

"whoa, DUDE!  
>two words: Breath Mint."<p>

the Monstrosity snarled.  
>it then threw Beast Boy into the Gas Chamber.<p>

Beast Boy looked up from the floor...and, saw the Monstrosity pounce at him, again.  
>thinking quickly, he performed a backflip OUT of the chamber and web shot a button.<p>

the doors began to close...but, Tendrils suddnely appeared from the floor and, tried to block the doors, preventing them from shutting.

"oh, man..."

Beast Boy charged his hands with electricity.  
>he fired volt-after-volt at the tendrils, forcing them to disappear.<p>

the door soon shut tight and, the chamber FILLED with green gas.

the Monstrosity soon passed out and the doors opened.  
>Beast Boy ran inside, jammed the syringe into it's flesh and extracted it's DNA.<p>

once full, he leapt over to the computer attached it to the system and typed into the computer.

"IS IT WORKING, YET!" exclaimed Beast Boy

**[Science Lab]**

Robin examined the computer monitors.

"yeah, we're getting the Data...Good Job."

(("_just TELL ME you found something!_"))

the others looked at the monitor as well.  
>Robin rubbed his chin, humming a bit.<p>

"hmmm...interesting."

(("What is?"))

"well, it OBVIOUSLY has Tamaranian, Human and Demon DNA...  
>but, it's biology is so radically altered, it's almost HARD to tell the genes apart."<p>

(("_soooo...have you figured out a way to beat it?_"))

"I'm working on that."

(("_WHAT!_"))

Robin pondered on something.

"hmmm...this is interesting."

"what is?" asked Nightwing

"according to THIS, the Monstrosity cells are SURGING with power.  
>and, it's burning thru the energy like a Fire burns at a forest."<p>

"must be an aspect of Coldfire's DNA..." said Blackfire

"Tamaranian bodies absorb Solar Energy to gain strength.  
>though, in order to USE that energy...we need to be in a proper emotional state."<p>

"well, THIS thing is different..." began Robin

"it appears that it can absorb ANY energy type and convert it into power.  
>but, it's burning through the energy FAAAAAR too quickly..."<p>

Robin narrowed his eyes.

"in order to SURVIVE, it needs to constantly "feed" on power."

(("_GAAAHHH!_"))

Everyone heard Beast Boy scream loudly thru the InterCOMM.

"LOGAN!"

(("_**AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!**_"))

"GARFIELD!" exclaimed Raven

Robin immediatly searched thru the monitor screens...  
>the Genetic Research Lab was OFFLINE...and, neither Beast Boy, NOR the Monstrosity were seen.<p>

Robin groaned.

"GREAT...now where are they!"

"What happened to BEAST BOY!" exclaimed Terra

"that's what I'm trying to FIND OUT, Markov!"

Robin activated his InterCOMM again.

"Beast Boy, REPORT!"

**[Somewhere Else]**

Beast Boy lay motionless on the floor.

(("Logan, come in..."))

Beast Boy groaned as he slowly sat up.

he looked around and found himself somewhere in a LONG corridor.  
>his costumed was tattered and torn up, and cuts on his skin were SLOWLY regenerating.<p>

(("_**GARFIELD!**_"))

"I-I'm here!, s-sssstop...yelling."

Robin exaled.

(("_oh, thank god...now, WHAT HAPPENED!_"))

"the M-Monstrosity ambushed me..." began Beast Boy

"it was...horrible.  
>I felt like it was DRAINING me, or something."<p>

(("_DRAINING?_"))

"y-yeah...I felt like it was DYING.  
>I managed to get away, but I left half my costume behind to do it!"<p>

there was silence.

"GUYS!"

(("_this isn't GOOD..._")) began Robin

(("_we just found out that the Monstrosity's body needs to CONSTANTLY obsorb energy._  
><em> and, if it just TRIED to drain YOU...then, it MAY be going after "other" targets.<em>"))

"other wha-!"

(("_you need to find it...NOW!_"))

Beast Boy narrowed his eyes.  
>he sniffed the air HARD...then, grinned.<p>

"on it."

**[Later]**

Beast Boy ran thru automatic doors and into a large room.  
>he paused, nearly losing his breath at what he saw.<p>

dozens of WraithCorp guards were laying all over the place.  
>their bodies were motionless, and most had their clothes and skin scratched up.<p>

"uhhh...GUYS?  
>can you see what i see?"<p>

(("_no, we can't see you...what's happening?_"))

Beast Boy gulped...then, walked further down the room.

"well...it looks like a massicre HERE." began Beast Boy

"Guards are scattered EVERYWHERE.  
>they WERE fighting something...but, they got beat...BAD."<p>

Beast Boy examined one of the guards.  
>he turned him over...and gasped upon seeing his face.<p>

the guard's face was shriveled up, almost lookinh skeletal.  
>his eyeballs were either GONE, or had disappeared into his dark sockets.<p>

"oh, god..." said Beast Boy, stunned and disgusted

(("_what?_"))

"their dead...their ALL DEAD!" exclaimed Beast Boy

"but, he didn't just kill them.  
>their bodies...their nothing but Dry Husks."<p>

Beast Boy gasped.

"it...it must of Drained Them.  
>l-like what it tried to do to ME!"<p>

(("_d*mn...it's just as I feared._")) said Robin, silently

(("it needs energy to survive...ANY kind of energy.  
>so, it'd feeding on the Lifeforce of living people to sustain itself."))<p>

(("_w-what happens if it gets out!, escapes into the city!_")) said Starfire

"it WON'T." said Beast Boy, his tone SERIOUS

"I'll make sure of i-GAAAHH!"

suddenly, the Guard's Corpse comes to life.

it's body glows with shadow energy and, it grasps Beast Boy throat, choking him.

it looks at Beast boy with it's empty sockets...and, SCREECHES loudly.

"_**SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**_"

"**AAAAAHHH!**"

Beast Boy quickly kicks it away.  
>he then sees the OTHER body's glow with shadow energy and rise up.<p>

they all glare at Beast Boy and, make moaning and growling noises.

"ohhhh...no."

(("_What?, what's happening!_"))

"it-it's the BODIES!...  
>their coming to LIFE!, like ZOMBIES or something."<p>

(("WHAT!")) exclaimed Robin, as if he didn't believe it

"Their BURNING with Shadows!..like the energy Raven has.  
>I...I think the Monstrosity is doing it!"<p>

(("_my...GOD._")) said Raven, stunned

the Zombie Guards all lunged after Beast Boy and attacked.  
>one restrained him from behind, while others punched at him.<p>

"get...GET. OFF. MEEEEEE!"

Squid Tentacles suddenly burst from Beast Boy's back randomly attacking the Zombies, knocking them away

the tentacles then receeded back into him.  
>he took a "spider-like" battle stance and glared at the zombies.<p>

(("_LOGAN!, are you alright!_")) said Robin

"YEAH...I'm fine." began Beast Boy

"these guys are EASY to knock down but, getting them to STAY DOWN is tricky."

(("_well, they ARE Zombies._")) said Robin

"HEY!, leave the jokes to me."

Beast Boy did a sweep kick, knocking some of the zombies down.  
>he then quickly turned and ran, exiting thru a door.<p>

Beast Boy soon ran into a large chamber.  
>it looked as big as an Aircraft Hanger, and had large machines that were pulsing with energy.<p>

energy that was oddly GREEN in color.

"whoa..."

Beast Boy walked into the large chamber.  
>he then activated his InterCOMM.<p>

"Guys, can you see this?"

(("_no, where are you?_")) said Nightwing

"I dunno...it looks like a HANGER of some sort.  
>but, it has power generators...DOZENS of them."<p>

(("_what kind of Energy IS IT?_")) said Robin, his tone stern

"I have NO IDEA...it looks so strange."

(("_what color is it?_"))

"GREEN."

Robin grumbled on the other line.

"Is it anything SERIOUS?"

(("_NO, it't not important._")) said Robin, forcefully

(("_just FIND the Monstrosity and keep it distracted._  
><em> Cyborg is making some progress, so it shouldn't be long now.<em>"))

"GOOD...because I really, REALLY hate this mission!"

Beast Boy ran down the chamber.  
>it wasn't long before he saw traces of Destruction and Battle.<p>

Beast Boy soon found the Monstrosity, which had a WraithCorp Guard snagged in it's black, shadow tendrils...SLOWLY draining his lifeforce.

"HEY!, STOP IT!" shouted Beast Boy

the Monstrosity turned it's head and eyes Beast Boy.  
>the green skinned teen cringed as the four red eyes glared at him, glowing green.<p>

it then threw the guard away and roared at Beast Boy.  
>then, it leapted towards him, claws and teeth bareing.<p>

However, Beast Boy managed to evade the attack.  
>he then shot a webline at it, propelled himself and tackled it down.<p>

Beast Boy then began to punch it's face, beating it down.  
>the Monstrosity then grabbed his wrist and tried to drain his lifeforce.<p>

Beast Boy felt weak...then, growled.

"NO!"

Beast Boy slashed at it's face.  
>he grasped it, slammed it on the ground and stomped it's chest.<p>

"your a MONSTER..." said Beast boy, his tone dark

"no mind...NO SOUL!"

Beast Boy grabbed the Monstrosity, then flung it into a generator.  
>it screamed out loud as green energy surged within it's body.<p>

the generator soon EXPLODED in a firey blaze.  
>the creature then leapt from the flames, stand before Beast Boy and ROARED angrily.<p>

"Hey!, I'll stop doing it...as soon as YOU stop surviving it!"

"_**HISSSSSSSS!**_"

the Monstrisity lunged at Beast Boy...  
>who managed to evade the creature by leaping and clinging to a wall.<p>

(("_Beast Boy!_")) exclaimed Raven over the line

"Yeah?"

(("_Cyborg's ALMOST done with the DNA Sequence-_"))

"GREAT!  
>but, i'm doing just fine, now."<p>

(("_you are?_"))

"yep!" said Beast Boy

"turns out, that Green Energy I saw actually HURTS this thing!"

Beast Boy then shot TWO Web Lines and pulled them like bungee cords.  
>he pulled them HARD, then released his footing...propelling himself forward.<p>

both his legs kicked into the Monstrosity, slamming it into ANOTHER generator.  
>Beast Boy kept it pinned to the generator as it's strange, green energy surged it's body.<p>

he then shot streams of webbing at it's body, keeping it PINNED it the machine.  
>Beast Boy then leapt away as the generator exploded in a firey blaze.<p>

"I think i've got this thing LICKED!" said Beast Boy

(("_all the same, BE CAREFUL._")) said Robin

at that Moment, the Monstrosity burst out of the flames and roared again.

"awww...what's WRONG!  
>I thought you "liked" being on fire!" mocked Beast Boy<p>

"_**RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!**_"

Beast Boy shot another webline at the Monstrosity.  
>though, THIS TIME...it grabbed the line and yanked it HARD.<p>

this propelled Beast Boy toward the creature...which PUNCHED him hard in the face.  
>Beast Boy fell to the ground, groaning as he held his head.<p>

"OKAY...that wasn't too smart."

Suddenly, Beast Boy felt another throbbing feeling in his head.  
>his body reacted, quickly evading as the Monstrosity pounced at him.<p>

"uhh...guys?, this thing's getting "smarter"  
>and, i think i may have p*ssed him off by throwing him in the generators."<p>

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

The Monstrosity screeched LOUDLY at Beast Boy.

"oh, yeah...i Reeeeally p*ssed him off!"

(("_your in luck, Cyborg just finished the Sequencer._")) said Robin

"GREAT!, so...do i just lead him ove-"

Suddenly, a black portal materializes in the chamber.  
>Beast Boy looks and sees the whole team walk thru it and into the room.<p>

"nevermind."

Monstrosity turned and roars at them.  
>Robin just glares at the creature, showing absolutely NO FEAR.<p>

the Monstrosity leaps at the group, pouncing.  
>but, Robin just aims the DNA Sequencer at the creature and fires.<p>

in a blinding flash of light, the creature screams out in pain.  
>but, the scream soon dies down...as does the bright light.<p>

the group all look and see Abraxas and Coldfire laying motionlessly on the ground.

Starfire examines them.

"are they-?"

the lenses of Robin's mask flash as he scans their bodies.

"no." began Robin

"their still alive...but, they'll be out for awhile.  
>i theorized the shock of transforming back would knock them completly unconscience."<p>

Static grinned.

"good guess."

Beast Boy exhaled, whiping some sweat from his scalp.  
>Robin looked at him and grinned as he approached.<p>

"Garfield, what you did was Stupid and Dangerous.  
>BUT...you did a d*mn good job, and may of saved all of Gotham."<p>

Beast Boy did a mock salute.

"happy to serve...SIR."

Raven ran up and hugged Beast Boy, giving him a quick kiss.

"i'm just happy your okay."

Beast Boy blushed bright Red.  
>Terra, however...just crossed her arms and looked away, frowning.<p>

just then, some large monitors mounted on a wall fizzled.  
>the group all looked at the screens...as Anton WraithTrigon appeared.

(("**Well, Happy Day...**")) said Wraith, a smug grin on his face.

(("**the "Teenager Mutant Super Heroes" actually managed to save the day...****teh!, so what else is new?**"))

Robin eyes Wraith.

"what do YOU want?"

Wraith snickered.

(("**oooh!, moody aren't we?, HEH!, not surprised  
>I guess "the bat" taught you MORE than just his fighting moves.<strong>"))

(("**anyway...you probably wondering how my facility still has power.**  
><strong> weeeell, i'd just LOVE to tell you, but that would spoil the surprise.<strong>

**look, just come and find me and i'll tell you all about it.**  
><strong>and, just to make it easier: i'll unlock all the doors. KAY?<strong>"))

almost immediatly, green lights appear on every visible doorway.

(("**i'll be WAITING for you.**  
><strong> oh, and do me a favor: Don't make me wait.<strong>"))

Robin eyed him.

"what sort of Game are you plan-"

(("**SORRY, can't talk...i'm a litle Busy, right now.**"))

with that, the screen fizzled and displayed a Company Logo.  
>Robin shook his head and groaned, while Static spoke up.<p>

"is it just me, or is there something "off" about that guy?"

"Nothing about Trigon seems to make sense anymore." said Nightwing

Beast Boy nodded.

"I know, he used to be like: "_I-Am-The-Ultimate-Doom, BOW-DOWN-BEFORE-ME!_"  
>NOW, he acts like a crazy fusion between Lex Luthor and The Joker."<p>

Raven scoffed

"Different or not, he's STILL Trigon.  
>and, he's not to be underestimated."<p>

"Agreed." said Robin

"so, let's proceed with causion.  
>and, be ready for anything and everything."<p>

Blackfire looks and sees something.

"Oh, my gosh: GUYS LOOK!"

"WHAT!" exclaimed Jinx

"Abraxas and Coldfire..THEIR GONE!"

the others look and see that the two have indeed Vanished.

"Where'd they go?" said Beast Boy

"It doesn't matter." said Robin

"Let's just find Trigon and put an end to his plans."

Robin marched off down the room.  
>Nightwing sighed, he he and the others followed him.<p>

**[Later]**

Robin led the team silently down the long corridor his mind focused heavily on finding Trigon's Alternative Power Source.

despite this, the trip wasn't exactly "quiet"  
>recording of Trigon (well, "Anton Wraith's") voice kept playing on the PA Systems.<p>

(("**Greetings "Valued" Employees...**")) began a recording of Trigon's voice

(("**just a reminder, but would all WraithCorp guards PLEASE remember**  
><strong> to remove grenades and any other explosives from their lockers before clocking out.<strong>

**i'm getting tired of having to replace company janitors all the time.**"))

Nightwing walked next to Robin.

"you doing alright?"

Robin grumbled.

"i'll be "alright", once i find this alternative power source cut it off and stop Trigon's mad scheme Once and For All."

Nightwing scowled.

"your starting to sound like Bruce."

"the way i hear it: we share that trait."

"I am NOT like him."

Robin eyed Nightwing.

"your obsession with Deathstroke, Alias "Slade Wilson" begs to differ.  
>it's no different that Batman's obsession with The Joker, and YOU know it."<p>

Nightwing paused at this...then, exhaled sharply.

"okay...maybe your right.  
>but, i still alot that i don't know about YOU."<p>

"i'd rather keep it that way, thank you very much."

"But-"

(("**Attention WraithCorp employees...**")) began Trigon's voice again

(("**Remember, the "You-Break-It, You-Bought-It" policy  
>applies to Inter-Dimensional Monsters and Mutants, as well as Experimental Technology.<strong>

**if ANY subjects have been damaged or abused in any way, shape or form**  
><strong>then, you will all be repremanded...no matter how hysterical the violence may have been.<strong>"))

Blackfire groaned.

"that guy is getting on my LAST NERVE."

"join the club, i'm not exactly his "biggest fan." said Raven

Raven then frowned and sighed sharply.

"i can't believe i have a brother...and, that he's evil willing.

Blackfire shrugged.

"maybe he'll come to his senses...like i did."

Raven shook her head.

"no...you didn't see him like i did.  
>he ENJOYED what he was doing, he was like a Real Demon."<p>

Blackfire frowned at this.

"well...it doesn't hurt to hope, right?

(("**Here at WraithCorp, employees are expected to follow ONE Simple rule.**  
><strong>Punishment for not folowing this rule will be Brutal, no If's, And's or But's<strong>

**I can't tell you what the Rule is though...it's "Classified.**"))

"Man, that guy IS nuts." said Beast Boy

"given that he had me plugged like a battery for weeks...i can't argure with that." said Static

(("**Whoever wrote: "_The Trigatomic De-Atomizing Cannon is a STUPID NAME._"**  
><strong> on the wall of one of the company restrooms, please report to my office<strong>  
><strong> for extermi-I, err, mean: DISCUSSIONS!...YEAH, that's right: "Discussions.<strong>

** and, I ALSO understand that some of you have been worshiping Drez again.**  
><strong> if i so much as HEAR his name again, I'll send you all to the "Firing" Squad...TWICE!<strong>))"

"whose "Drez?" asked Terra

Raven shrugged.

"dunno...but, the name sounds familiar.  
>i think it might of been the name of Trigon's Father, MY grandfather."<p>

Terra smirked.

"sounds like your dad ha shis own "daddy issues."

Raven grumbled.

"must run in the family."

(("**Anton Wraith to WraithCorp Employees...**

** Some idiot superheroes have been sighted in the facility.**  
><strong> if you encounter them, feel free to attack in Small Groups, instead of All-At-Once.<strong>

** because, you know: This is "REAL."**))

Robin finally approached a door at the end of the hall.

"something tells me THIS is our final destination."

Beast Boy groaned.

"must you say that?  
>why can't you say "Next Destination", Final sounds pretty...GRIM."<p>

Robin approached the door.  
>it slip open, revealing a large chamber within.<p>

Robin, The Titans, Static and Blackfire walked inside.  
>they saw the power source at the center of the room.<p>

which shocked them greatly.

"is that...wa-what i think it is!" exclaimed Cyborg

Robin nodded.

"Hmm-Hmm...yep."

the teens stared at a tall transparent cyinder.  
>which was pulsing with an eratic Green Energy<p>

and, within it...was a dark green, alien-looking Lantern.

"a Green Lantern Power Battery."

"Correction..."

the Group look up and see Trigon (in demon form)  
>levitation above them with his arms crossed and blue cape whipping in the air.<p>

Trigon lowered down before the Teens and landed softly onto the ground.

"MY Power Battery." said Trigon with an evil smirk

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: I decided to update on this story (so, sorry if i kept you all waiting)<strong>

** As you can see, i based a majority of this chapter on the Beenox Spider-Man Games**  
><strong> also, a couple lines of Trigon's monologuing was based on Neo Cortex and The Joker.<strong>

** So, who was the mystery person that Trigon was talking to?**  
><strong> and, WHY does he have a Green Lantern Power Battery?<strong>

** You'll have to wait for the Next Chapter for the answer.**


	28. Shattered Dimensions

**Teen Titans copyright Warner Brothers/DC Comics**

**Batman copyright Bob Kane/DC Comics**

**Green Lantern copyright DC Comics**

**Danny Phantom copyright Butch Hartman/Nickelodeon**

**Darkwing Duck copyright Disney**

**Sonic The Hedgehog copyright Sonic Team/Sega**

**Spider-Man copyright Stan Lee and Steve Ditko/Marvel Comics**

* * *

><p><strong>On Dark Wings...<strong>  
><strong>Chapter 28: Shattered Dimensions<strong>

* * *

><p>Trigon stood between the Teenaged Heroes and the Power Battery.<p>

"What are you doing with a Green Lantern Power Battery!" said Nightwing

"**SCRUB THAT!**" snapped Raven

"HOW did you even get one of these things!"

Trigon chuckled to himself.

"Ask MAX, he knows...don't you, Maxie?"

Max remained stonefaced and emotionless.

"ohhh...still giving the silent treatment, huh?  
>what?, not willing to let everyone know how i Tricked you!"<p>

Nightwing looked at Robin.

"Max, what IS he talking about?"

Trigon smirked.

"still keeping secrets?  
>well, we can't have that, CAN WE?"<p>

Trigon then spreads out his hand, which glowed with amber energy.

one of Robin's gloves glows with an amber aura.  
>before he can react, it his pulled off...revealing a Green Ring on Max's finger.<p>

a ring...with a "Lantern" emblem on it.

"May i introduce: Maxwell Daniels.  
>the Fourth Robin, and...one of the Green Lanterns of Earth."<p>

Max's ring flashes, making his Robin Costume disappear  
>replacing it with a Green Lantern uniform and domino mask.<p>

the others (except for Blackfire and Jinx) were left stunned at this.

"you Stole my power battery!"

Trigon snickered.

"YES...i did.  
>and, quite Easily, too."<p>

Trigon then smirked.  
>with his hands behind his back, the demon approached the "teen lantern."<p>

"all i wanted...was your Power Battery.  
>a limitless source of energy, one that could power my machines for YEARS.<p>

But, i also knew that attempting to take such an item  
>from a Fully Powered Lantern (even a Rookie such as yourself) was Suicidal."<p>

Trigon then grinned smugly as he looked at Max.

"But, being the "Genius" that i am: i had a plan."

Trigon then glanced at Blackfire, then walked near her.

"i used your feelings for the "mutant tamaranian-" began Trigon

the demon touched her face (which she was repulsed at.)  
>then he walked back to Max and smirked again.<p>

"I paid a band of mercenaries incredibly well  
>to cause as much Havok and Chaos to keep you Busy as the "Green Lantern."<p>

"you wanted me to expend my energy." said Max

Trigon looked at him and smiled.

"YES..i Did.  
>but, that was but the "First Phase"<p>

I knew you'd want to charge-up your ring as soon as you got home.  
>THAT is why i also hired members of the disbanded "Brotherhood of Evil"<br>to break into your Girlfriend's apartment at Juuuust the right time and KIDNAP HER.

Both to satisfy my need to collect "unique DNA" for my mutigen  
>AND, to get you out of your house long enough to steal your Power Battery, heh-heh-heh..."<p>

Blackfire glared at the Demon.

"your a horrible monster."

Trigon scoffed.

"Your one to talk, Miss "I-Almost-Married-My-Sister-Off-To-An-Alien-Slug-For-Ultimate-Power."

Blackfire scowled at this.  
>Nightwing then eyed him.<p>

"WAIT."

Trigon eyed the Titan Leader.

"Yesss?..."

"If all you wanted was Max's Power Battery...  
>then, WHY didn't you just take it while you had him fighting those Mercenaries?"<p>

"Yeah, i'm kinda wondering that Myself." said Jinx

Trigon chuckled.

"Curiosity."

Raven raised an eyebrow.

"what?"

Trigon faced the Teenagers.

"I was curious, That's All...  
>I wanted to see if Max had what it took to beat me.<p>

I mean, it's pretty obvious that he gets his power from his Ring.  
>so, WITHOUT IT: he's as Weak and Useless as any other human."<p>

Blackfire glared angrily at Trigon..who continued to speak.

"In Fact, Me and my son, Abraxas made a bet right before all this  
>to see if Max COULD save Blackfire: With or Without the power of his Ring."<p>

At that moment, a pillar of black energy appeared.  
>the energy materialized into none other than Abraxas (who looked pretty pi$$ed.)<p>

Trigon glanced over at him.

"AH!, Abraxas..  
>there you are, m'a boy (your looking better.)"<p>

Abraxas scoffed as he walked over, standing near his father.

"I was just telling them about our Bet.  
>and, as memory recalls: Max DID rescue Blackfire "Without" the aid of his ring.<p>

so...PAY UP!"

Abraxas grumbled angrily.  
>he then snapped his fingers, making a $100 Bill materialized out of black energy.<p>

Trigon snatched it, smirking evily.

"I still say he cheated." growled Abraxas

"he got help from the Titans and Jinx."

Trigon scoffed as he made the Dollar Bill disappear in amber energy.

"Details..."

"WAIT!" said Max, suddenly

"You mean to tell me that YOU bet that i'd win?"

Trigon smirked.

"Surpised?"

"a little, yeah." replied Max

"WEEELL, i've been around you humans long enough to know  
>that despite your lack of "Power", you somehow manage to prevail over all odds."<p>

there was silence.

"THAT, and you still only had a minimum charge left in your ring.  
>which may or may not of given you SOME Confidence reguardless."<p>

Max stepped up, facing Trigon.

"Give...Back...MY POWER BATTERY."

a smug look remained on Trigon's face as he stared at Max.

"no."

Max gritted his teeth.  
>in rage, he shot green energy from his ring.<p>

it formed a giant hand and grappeled Trigon, squeezing him.

"GIVE IT BACK, NOW!"

the group gasped in shock at this.

Trigon, however: remained calm.  
>despite being in the Lantern's tight grip.<p>

"you're in no position to make demands, Lantern.  
>in fact (if i'm not mistaken) you should realise this is Three...Two...ONE."<p>

as if on cue, Max's energy construct began to flicker and fade.  
>then, finally disppeared completly (releasing Trigon from his grip.)<p>

Trigon then snickers as he stares down at Max.

"you conserved what little remained of your ring's energy ALL-THIS-TIME...just to waste it NOW!"

Trigon chuckled some more.

"oh-ho, Max-Max-Max...  
>Why does "Love" always make heroes (no matter how skilled) so STUPID!, HA! HA! HAAA!"<p>

Max scowled at this.  
>Suddenly, Trigon grabbed Max by the shirt of his uniform.<p>

the Demon gripped tight and held him close to his face.

"but, our little game of wits isn't over yet."

"MAX!" exclaimed Blackfire

The Titans (Plus Static and Jinx) all charged.  
>but, Abraxas stood between them and summoned a wall of black energy, keeping them sepperated.<p>

Raven tried to bring the wall down but, she found that her Half-Brother's power was "Stronger" than her own.

"Good Work, Son." said Trigon

Abraxas grinned.

"Thank You, Father."

Trigon looked at Max and smiled a sly smile.

"come...there's something i wish to show you."

Trigon then snapped his fingers, making a "green scroll" appear.  
>he grabbed the scroll, aimed and shot a beam of energy at the air.<p>

a green swirling vortex suddenly materialized.

"Wa-What's that?" exclaimed Max, a little worried

Trigon grinned.

"My new hobby."

With that, the red-skinned demon tossed Max into the portal.

"_**MAAAAAAAAAX!**_" shrieked Blackfire

Trigon looked at Abraxas.

"Abraxas.."

Abraxas glanced at his father.

"Keep the "children" busy while i entertain Max."

Abraxas smirked.

"of course, father."

Trigon grinned.  
>then, he stepped into the portal (which disappeared behind him.)<p>

Abraxas then powered down his shadow barrier and, (with a mug look on his face) looked at the Titans.

"now, then.."

Abraxas cracks his knuckles loudly.

"where were we?"

**[Unknown Location]**

Max fell thru the portal and into what looked like "space"

but, Max quickly realised that this wasn't Outer Space (since he was able to breath, and didn't see Stars or Planets anywhere)

Max saw green smoke-like clouds in the pitch black sky.  
>in the endless abyss appeared to be purple doors and other green swirling vortexes.<p>

There were also floating islands of various sizes.  
>some with structures atop them, others were either Bare or had plants on them.<p>

"wa-what?" exclaimed Max, Stunned and Confused

"remarkable, isn't it?"

Max gasped.  
>he looked and saw Trigon right behind him.<p>

the Demon then struck at the boy HARD, propelling his body thru space.  
>ironicly, he crashed into one of the floating islands (his body impacted So Hard, the earth cracked upon contact.)<p>

as Max tried to recover, Trigon dropped down.  
>the demon lord crouched above him, looking right down at him.<p>

"Welcome to the Ghost Zone, Maxwell..." began Trigon

"Also called the "Spirit World" and "Ghost World."

Max was even MORE confused.

"g-ghosts?, sss-spirits?"

Trigon grabbed Max by his shirt and lifted him up.

"During my "earlier days" as WraithCorp CEO.  
>i constructed an Artificial Dimensional Gateway with the sole purpose of returning to my Home Dimension..." began Trigon<p>

Trigon then brought Max to his face.

"but, during my first test run...i found THIS Dimension by accident."

Trigon then turned Max around forcing the teen to look at the endless horizion.

"THIS Dimension is what you would call a "Third Afterlife"  
>it's where the spirits of the dead go when they can't find their wat to the Other Two..."<p>

Trigon then grinned evily.

"But, as i continued to explore this world...i discovered Something Else."

Max glanced at the Demon.

"what?"

**[Meanwhile, Back at WraithCorp]**

Abraxas approached the Titans, and dark look on his face.  
>while the others prepared for Attack..Beast Boy tried to talk.<p>

"Okay, Look man...can't we talk about this?"

"why?" said Abraxas, evily

"well, uhh...because, Because you OWE me."

Abraxas stops and eyes the green changling.

"what?" said Abraxas, bluntly

The others eye Beast Boy as he approaches Abraxas.

"Well, i DID save you from being that "Monstrosity" thing."

Abraxas crossed his arms and scoffed.

"i thought "Maxie" and "the Tinman" did that."

"Yes, but WHO was the one that kept you occupied  
>while they worked on that device that saved you from being that thing Forever!"<p>

Abraxas smirked a sly grin.

"and, by "Occupy"..you mean being a good impersonation of a crash dummy?

Because, i clearly remember throwing you around through most of-"

"THA-TH!, That's NOT the point!" exclaimed Beast Boy

"The Point is that i DID play a part in saving you.  
>so, the way i see it: You sorta owe me a debt for saving your life."<p>

Abraxas eyed Beast Boy, scowling with his eyes half closed.  
>the others darted their eyes (unsure of ABraxas next move.)<p>

Abraxas then chuckled out loud.

"Ha-Ha!, well played, Mister Logan...WELL PLAYED."

Abraxas snaped his fingers.  
>black energy flashed, materializing a glass jug of whine and some glasses.<p>

as the items levitated, Abraxas grabbed them and, proceeded to pour himself a glass.

The Titans relaxes, feeling they weren't in any danger (currently, anyway.)

"you wanna glass?" asked Abraxas, oddly polite

"uhh..n-no thanks: we don't Drink." replied Beast Boy

Blackfire and Jinx coughed, feeling uneasy.

Abraxas then shrugged.

"oh, well...More for Me."

Abraxas drank down a full cup in one gulp.  
>exhaling, he tossed it away (which shattered.)<p>

"so..wadda ya' want?"

"huh?"

"You saved my life, so i owe you.  
>now, i'll ask again: What. Do. You. WANT?"<p>

Before Beast Boy could say anything, Nightwing spoke up.

"Tell us where Trigon took Max, NOW!"

Abraxas smirked.

"my..your pretty forward, aren't you?"

Blackfire then stepped up, Plenty Angry.

"ANSWER THE QUESTION, YO-!"

"Calm Down, CALM DOWN...  
>don't worry, i'll tell ya'<p>

in fact, i was going to tell you all ANYWAY."

"Then, Spill." said Static, sternly

**[Ghost Zone]**

"Multiversal Nexus?" questioned Max

Trigon (now facing Max as they stood) nodded with a smile.

"Indeed..it amazed me too, when i first found out."

Trigon walked over and looked out at the horizion.

"While this dimensions has it's own "Pocket dimensions"  
>(which serves as "lairs" to the ghosts that live here)<br>there are also Vortexes that breach the barriers between This World..and the "Living World"

At first, i thought they only lead to different locations in our world  
>but, i soon realised that they were so much more than that: they led to Alternate Earths."<p>

"Other Earths?"

Trigon looked at Max.

"YES, From Random Timelines to Alternate Forms of Reality.

I once found a world where i DEFEATED the Titans, instead of being beaten by them.  
>and, another where I was born a Woman, and my daughter was in fact "my son."<p>

Trigon then snickered.

"but, i traveled further...i discovered portals that led to Other Realities."

"what do you mean?"

Trigon chuckled, then approached Max as he looked at him.

"Ever watch Star Wars and Star Trek?"

Max shrugged.

"sometimes, why?"

Trigon grinned.

"because "I" discovered Portals to those realities...and, their alternate earths."

Max widened his eyes.

"Wait-WAIT!  
>you mean to tell me that...All that Sci-Fi stuff is REAL!"<p>

"**EVERYTHING** we perceive as "Fiction" is REAL somewhere else.  
>and, Each-and-Every One of these world are connected...to THIS DIMENSION."<p>

Max frozed, amazed at this.

"incredible..."

Trigon eyed the boy.  
>he grinned and continued to speak.<p>

"THIS...is my True Hobby, the reason i stayed.  
>I've been taking frequent trips to these Parallel Realities and Alternate Earths<br>keeping records of them in the WraithCorp Database...Aaaand, constructing "bases" there."

Max looked at Trigon.

"But, WHY?"

**[WraithCorp]**

"WHY!" exclaimed Abraxas

"It's our True Destiny, THAT'S WHY!"

Abraxas paced around as he ranted (the whole time Beast Boy and the Titans eyed him.)

"Ever since dad discovered those portals...he was "different."

"Different?" said Raven

"Different HOW?"

Abraxas eyed his sister.

"DIFFERENT.  
>you could say he had a "mid-life crisis"<p>

he questioned the so-called "victories" he had in the past.  
>and, began to wonder if it even mattered if he conquered the earth or not."<p>

Abraxas grinned.

"But, then...he had a breakthrough.  
>he decided to not conquer One World...but ALL OF THEM."<p>

Abraxas faced the teen heroes and approached them.

"so, he began traveling to the alternate worlds.  
>constructing WraithCorps there, while making our own plans to conquer them."<p>

Abraxas then scoffed angrily.

"but, sadly...it seems that EVERY world we visit have their own annoying trouble-making do-gooder HEROES."

"you mean...people like Us?" said Beast Boy

"oh, Where do i BEGIN!

Sonic The Hedgehog, Spider-Man, Danny Phantom  
>each and every one of them seems to make it their lot in life to ANNOY US!"<p>

Abraxas then smirked evily.

"but, luckily...we've also found quite a few VILLAINS as well."

Abraxas then makes a remote materialize.  
>he quickly grabs it and pressed the button.<p>

Beast Boy feels the familure "throbbing sensation" in his head.

a wall soon splits apart, revealed to be hidden doors.  
>from the hidden room, several figure step out and approach Abraxas.<p>

One figure looked like a russian adult male.  
>but, he was dressed in african garbs and arms with blades and guns.<p>

the seconds was a teenage girl with greyish skin and, light blue hair that had a flaming ponytail.

she was arm with a stylized guitar.

the Third was a robot that looked like a blue "cartoon hedgehog"  
>with black optics that glowed with bright red eyes.<p>

the Fourth was a "cartoon duck" dressed in a yellow coat  
>red turtleneck undershirt and fedora..and, armed with a Chainsaw.<p>

"Gentlemen...and, Ladies.  
>meet my associates from the Multiverse.<p>

Kraven the Hunter, Ember McLean, Metal Sonic AND Negaduck."

the group widened their eyes, stunned at this.

"now..Titans: Any Last WORDS?"

Beast Boy gulped.

"Homina-Homina-Homina" comes to mind." said Beast Boy

Abraxas groaned.

"Again with the stupid jokes..."

Abraxas then looked at Kraven.

"your right, Sergi: he IS just like Spider-Man."

"I shall be the judge of THAT." said Kraven, his tone harsh

Beast Boy gulped.

"Wa-WHAT!"

Abraxas looked at Beast Boy and smirked.

"Sorry, B.B.  
>but, Kraven is a "Super Hunter."<p>

he wants to see what you got and, i DID promise him a chance to fight you."

"BUT...But, what about your "Debt of Graditude!"

"it just EXPIRED." said Abraxas, cruely

Abraxas looked at his "team."

"Kraven gets the Green One...the rest are ALL YOURS."

Metal Sonic's optics flashed Negaduck reved his chainsaw and Ember's hair flared up.

The Titans took a battle stance.

Suddenly, a portal materialized in the open air.  
>Abraxas (and, the others) looked at it, confused.<p>

"What's that!" exclaimed Terra

Blackfire stared at the Green Swirly Portal.

"Max?"

Abraxas eyed the portal.

"Father?"

Everyone saw something move from within the vortex.  
>Abraxas approach it, trying to look inside.<p>

after a few minutes...something emerged from the portal.

something which kicked Abraxas in the jaw, knocking him down.

"_**WOOOOO-HOO!**_"

a figure landed on a floor with catlike grace.

it looked like a male teenager.  
>he had olive green skin and long elf-like ears.<p>

at first glance, he looked like beast boy.  
>but, his short spikey hair was purple, and he had a red chakra stone on his forehead.<p>

plus, his right eye was green and his left eye was purple  
>and, he was dressed in a purple-and-dark blue uniform.<p>

"Who started the party without me?"

the Titans stared at this strange teenager, fully confused.

Abraxas recovered and looked at him.

"Azari!" exclaimed Abraxas, Enraged

Azari smirked as he stood up and looked at him.

"the ONE and ONLY..."Uncle Abraxas"

Abraxas gritted his teeth, his eyes glowing full red.  
>he then turned to Kraven and the others.<p>

"New Plan: KILL HIM!"

Kraven eyed Abraxas.

"but, you promised me-"

"He's the SON of Beast Boy and Raven from an Alternate Earth!  
>Trust Me, he'll be MORE than enough challenge for a hunter like you."<p>

Raven gasped at this.

"s-son?..my son!"

"KILL HIM!" repeated Abraxas

Negaduck grinned as he drew out a gatling gun.

"don't have to tell me TWICE."

the psychotic duck fired rapid shots at Azari.  
>however, the teenager effortlessly evaded and dodged them.<p>

"Hold STILL, Do-Gooder!" shouted Negaduck

Azari continued to leap and dodge the shots.

"oh, yeah right..like i'm REALLY gonna stand still and let'cha turn me into Swiss Cheese."

Azari then leapt and clung to a wall.  
>he then shot a webline from his wrist (which snagged Negaduck's chest)<p>

Azari then jerked and propelled himself towards him.  
>he performed a flying kick, knocking the duck down.<p>

"Ha!, what a Lame Duck."

suddenly, Kraven rushed forward and grabs Azari from behind.

"Your webs and wall crawling won't work on me, BOY.  
>i've fought Spider-Man for YEARS, so you are No Match for Sergi Kravenov!"<p>

Kraven began to tighten his hold on Azari, crushing him.

"gah!, Right...so, i'd better update my playbook."

with that, Azari disappeared in a flash of shadow energy.

"What!"

"HE'S GONE!" exclaimed Ember

"then, FIND HI-GAAHH!"

Azari suddenly materialized and dropped onto Abraxas.

"GAAH!, GET OFF!"

Metal Sonic eyed Azari.  
>he then raised his forearm up, cocking a missle.<p>

Abraxas saw this and paniced.

"NO, YOU FOOL!, DON'T FIRE!"

Metal Sonic fire his mini-missle.  
>as it flew toward Azari and Abraxas..Azari leapt away.<p>

the missle hit Abraxas, detonating on impact.

(("oops.")) said Metal Sonic, his voice electronic

as the smoke settled, Abraxas was revealed to be alive.  
>cover in soot, and his clothes damaged...but, alive.<p>

"YOU TIN-PLATED MORON!" shouted Abraxas

Azari looked at Abraxas and chuckled.

"Dang, Abraxas what kind of vitamins are YOU taking!"

Abraxas looked at Azari.

"When your Half Demon, you tend to survive the impossible."

"Oh-Ho, i hear That!"

_**BRUUUUUUUUUM!**_

Azari is suddenly hit by a wave of Hyper-Sound.  
>he groans as he gets up, looks up and sees Ember approach.<p>

"that was just a low chord, dipstick.  
>just wait to a crank it up to Eleven, then you'll really be-"<p>

ZAAAAP!

Ember is suddenly hit by a beam of green energy.

the others look and see a teenage girl standing outside the portal (which disappears)

the girl has yellowish skin and green eyes.  
>her hair is long and black, and is dressed in tamaranian-like clothing.<p>

"Hands off my boyfriend, you FLOOZY!" shouted the girl

Abraxas growls loudly.

"Mar'i Grayson!, SHE'S here too!"

(("Isn't she the daughter of Nightwing and Starfire?")) questioned Metal Sonic

Nightwing and Starfire gasped at this.

Abraxas then pulls at his hair.  
>his face getting "red" as his anger boiled.<p>

"juuust...get them, NOW!"

Metal Sonic and Kraven all charged at the two teenagers.

Azari and Mar'i looked at one another.

"shall we?" asked Azari

"we DO do it well, together."

Mar'i charged her fists with green energy while Azari charged his with black shadow energy.

the two fired powerful blasts as their attackers.

Mar'i blew Metal Sonic Apart while Azari just knocked the wind out of Kraven.

Abraxas scowled at this, clearly pi$$ed off.

"(deep sigh) you just can't get Good Help these days."

Azari and Mar'i both smirked at him.

"you got that right, Unc.  
>now, just what are you up to?"<p>

"Nothing that concerns you two." said Abraxas

Mar'i scoffed.

"oh, don't give us that crud, Abraxas." began Mar'i

"your a Twofaced Double-dealing scheming opertunist.  
>you proved THAT to us during you're last visit in Our World."<p>

Abraxas smirked.

"you've got a good memory.  
>but, i'm REALLY not up to anything.<p>

After my last attempt to grab power dad has had me on constant watch."

Abraxas then smirked.

"but, i'm glad your here.  
>it gives me a chance to test out a "new toy."<p>

Abraxas suddenly leapt over to a table.  
>he grabbed a vial containing "black goo."<p>

"What's he doing!" exclaimed Nightwing

the Titans (and, Azari and Mar'i) ran over to him.

Abraxas snickered as he crushed the vial in his hand.  
>the black goo suddenly came alive and began to cover his body.<p>

"Wa-What IS that!" exclaimed Raven, worried

Abraxas chuckled evily.

"just a little something me and my dad uncovered in another reality.  
>a piece of a formeless alien lifeform that bonds and enhances living creatures."<p>

Abraxas is now completly covered by the goop.

a white spider-like emblem appears of Abraxas chest and back with the legs connected, wrapped on each of his sides.

his eyes became jagged, insectoid lens and, a mouth form son his face.

a viper-like mouth full of razor sharp teeth and, a serpent-like toung dripping with green slime.

"We...Are..._**VENOOOOOOOM!**_"

Beast Boy groans.

"oh, crap, not again..."

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: In this chapter, i Finally reveal the truth about my OC Max Daniels (Blackfire's Boyfriend)<strong>  
><strong> that he is REALLY a Green Lanten with a depletedempty power ring and stolen power battery.**

** I also reveal the true goal of Trigon (which i have used in many other stories as well)**  
><strong> that he vies to conquer and control the entire multiverse by using portals in the Ghost Zone.<strong>

** I also wrote in Kraven, Ember, Metal Sonic and Negaduck for cartoon/comic fans**  
><strong> as well as giving Azari (Beast Boy and Raven's son from my story "The Lonely Beast" and "All Hail Trigon") a surprise appearance.<strong>

** I also end this chap on a cliffhanger.**  
><strong> by having Abraxas bond with a clone ofthe Venom Symbiote from Spider-Man<strong>  
><strong> (a "request" made by DeviantART members, who liked my drawing of Trigon as Venom.)<strong>


	29. Hellbeast Unleashed

**Teen Titans copyright DC Bros.**

**Spider-Man copyright Stan Lee/Marvel Comics**

**Static Shock copyright Dwayne McDuffie/DC Comics**

* * *

><p><strong>On Dark Wings...<strong>  
><strong>Chapter 29: Hellbeast Unleashed<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>[WraithCorp]<strong>

**"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"**

Venom/Abraxas swipes at the titans with a long, oily tendril.  
>he then snickers evily, baring his razor shard teeth like a devil creature.<p>

"YO!" exclaimed Cyborg

"That thing is FREAKY!"

Nightwing growled, then drew out six Night-a-Rangs.  
>he tossed them at the creature, each spinning like buzzsaw blades.<p>

they embedded in numerous parts of it's body..and, detonated.  
>but, to the Titans shock (and, disapointment) VenomAbraxas body reformed and regenerated itself.

"heh-heh-heh-heh-heeeeh...Nice TRY." said Venom, his voice deep and demonic

"oh, man..how do we beat this thing?!" exclaimed Beast Boy

Azari then rushed over and grabbed Cyborg's arm.

"HEY!, what the-!?"

Azari (amazingly) pressed some buttons on Cyborg's arm and, manually activated his Sonic Cannon.

"Hey!, how did you know how to-"

Azari made the cannon fire, bombarding Venom with a concussive beam of hypersonic vibrations.

needless to say..it was 'effective.'

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

"what?" said Cyborg in disbelief

"That's a Synopic." said Azari

"and, ALL Synoptics are weakened by Intense Vibrations."

the titans saw some of the symbiote's black substance sloshing off, revealing Abraxas body underneath.

"so..Sound hurts it." said Nightwing, thinking out loud

"YES, the..vibrations...are unpleasant to us." said Venom

Cyborg wasted no time and fired shot-after-shot at Venom.  
>but, the creature summoned a wall of dark energy which shielded the blasts.<p>

Venom then regenerated, the black substance regrowing over the fleshy body.  
>once the barrier disappeared, Venom shot several tendrils out from his body.<p>

like serpents, then shot towards each titan and, snagged them, constricting around them like boas.

then..Venom slowly drained their lifeforce.  
>the titans groaned in pain, feeling weaker and weaker.<p>

"yesss...FEED US!, HA! HA! HAAA!"

"guh!, r-richard...I Feel...so tired." groaned Starfire

Raven gritted her teeth.

"can't..f-focus, ugh!"

Azari glared at Venom..his eyes glowing bright red.  
>the purple haired, green skinned boy then miraculously grappled Venom tendril.<p>

growling in his throat, he squeezed and jerked at it.  
>amazingly this hurt, and Venom released him from his grip.<p>

then..Azari's body began to shake.  
>Mar'i watched this..and, gulped hard, a horrified look on her face.<p>

"oh no.."

the Titans watched as Azari's costume began to rip and tear.  
>his body increased in size and mass, becaming muscular..and, hairier.<p>

his physical formed slowly shifted into that of a 'Beast'  
>a dark green beast with four eyes of Full Red-and-Yellow and Full Yellow-and-Red.<p>

Azari..was a 'Trigon Werebeast'

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

the mutated Azari charged and tackled Venom (causing him to released the other Titans)

They watched as 'Azari' furiously punched at Venom.  
>his furry taloned fists actually burning with hellish flames.<p>

"Hellbeast SMAAAASH!" shouted Azari/Hellbeast

Beast Boy and Raven stared at this, comepletely stunned.  
>it was like looking at themselves...and, it sorta scared them.<p>

Venom shot a thick tendril from his chest, knocking Hellbeast away.  
>he then quickly stood back up and faced off against his new foe.<p>

"HA!, you're monster form doesn't Scare Me, Azari!  
>now that i have the Synopic, my power is amplified ONE-HUNDRED FOLD!"<p>

Hellbeast responded with a snarl.

Venom then shot out twin tendrils at Hellbeast.  
>but, it's body flared up with flames..causing Venom to reel back in pain.<p>

"Whoa!, that symbiote thing can't touch 'em!" said Cyborg

Mar'i nodded.

"aside from Sound, Intense Heat like 'Fire' weakens the Synoptics."

Static then grinned.

"Fire..OR, Electricity."

electrical sparks flew from Static's fingers.

"NO, DON'T!  
>you might startle Azari!" exclaimed Mar'i<p>

"But-!"

"She's Right, Virgil." said Nightwing

"best we not get on Hellbeast's "Bad Side."

"Yeah, you don't have to tell ME." said Beast Boy

Hellbeast roared out loud.  
>he then charged at Venom again.<p>

Venom then levitated random objects with dark energy and, proceeded to throw said objects at Hellbeast.

but, this was more of an annoyance than a hinderance.  
>as Hellbeast swiped and evaded them and promptly pounced at his enemy.<p>

the two "titans" then faced each other.  
>locking hands, then struggling against one another.<p>

glaring at each other with rage as they did.

"You...CAN'T..Beast Us!" shouted Venom

Hellbeast growled in his throat.

"yes...I...CAN!"

Hellbeast then bashed his skull into Venom's.  
>Venom stepped back, holding it's head in a daze.<p>

Hellbeast then punched into the floor and, tore off a large chunk of metal.

he then proceeded to bash Venom with it.  
>each blow created slight tremors and shockwaves.<p>

"whoa..hardcore." said Jinx in shock

Blackfire shrugged.

"eh, i've seen more Brutal things."

Hellbeast finally stopped and tossed the metal aside.  
>Venom was now laying motionless on the ground, clearly in pain.<p>

as he tried to recover (and, regenerate)  
>Hellbeast's entire body flared up with hellfire.<p>

yelling/roaring, he lauched a powerful stream of fire at venom.  
>the heat was So Intence, that Raven had to summon an energy wall just to shield everyone else.<p>

Once Hellbeast finally stopped..the symbiote was gone, disinegrated.  
>leaving only a battered, beaten and (slightly) burnt Abraxas on the ground.<p>

"ow." said Abraxas in a deadpan tone

Hellbeast gritted his teeth and growled.

"AZARI!"

Hellbeast looked and saw Mar'i fly over to him.

"MAR'I!, GET BACK!" shouted Nightwing

"DAUGHTER!" called Starfire

Mar'i walked over and faced Hellbeast, looking up at him.  
>Hellbeast faced Mar'i, looking down at her with a 'calm' looking face.<p>

Mar'i then gently touched his large hand and arm.

"it's over..you won." said Mar'i softly

"now, i need you to Calm Down..let go of you're rage."

Hellbeast snorted.  
>then, he finally exhaled deeply.<p>

the Titans then watched at the demonic beast slowly reverted back to the more 'human' Azari.

Azari held his head, feeling dizzy.  
>Mar'i helped to support him up.<p>

"ohhh...hooo-boy.  
>feeling a little light-headed." groaned Azari<p>

the other Titans walked over to the two.

"You alright?" asked Jinx

Azari eyed the pink-haired girl.

"Sorry, standard question."

Azari looked at the now KOed Abraxas.

"hmm..i'm guessing i put the 'Ultimate Smackdown' on him, huh?"

"you..COULD say that." said Cyborg, cracking a smile

"Another way would that you totally 'Kicked His $$." said Blackfire with a smirk.

Terra walked over and nudged at Abraxas with her foot.  
>then, after a few moments..she bluntly kicked backside.<p>

"yep..he's out cold, alright." said Terra

"WONDERFUL.." said Nightwing sarcasticly

"With him out, we have no way of knowing HOW to get to this 'Spirit Realm' that Trigon and Max are at."

Starfire looked at Raven.

"Friend Raven, perhaps you can use your powers to 'read his mind."

Raven scowled at the Tamaranian.

"NO. WAY.

after my last encounter with him in Beast Boy's Mind they're is No Way i'm letting him anywhere near my BRAIN."

Blackfire (already aggravated)  
>grabbed Abraxas limp body and shook it violently.<p>

"WAKE UP, YOU SON-OF-A-B*TCH!"

"Blackfire, STOP!  
>that isn't going to help." said Jinx<p>

Blackfire growled, then angrily threw him down.  
>she then began to silently curse in tamaranian.<p>

Nightwing looked at Azari and Mar'i.

"You two..i assume your came from the same portals that Trigon used."

Azari looked at Nightwing.

"Sorry, Wing-Ding..no dice.  
>me and Mar'i trip was One Way<p>

even WE'RE concerned at how we're getting back home."

Mar'i grimaced.

"i bet moth Azari smirked.

"heh, i bet MY Mom is throwing a hissy fit-"

Raven made a forceful sound and eyed Azari.

"uhh..n-nevermind." said Azari

Just then, the group heard a faint sound of someones voice.

"tsk-tsk-tsk..oh, how embarassing.  
>looks like SOMEbody forgot to pack an Infi-Map." said a female voice<p>

the Titans all looked around.

"Whose there!?, SHOW YOURSELF!" demanded Nightwing

a figure DID reveal itself..TWO figures, actually.

both of them were female.

one was a young woman with bright red skin long frizzy hair that was dark red, red eyes and, long ruby red taloned hands and wearing a black top and long pants.

the second was a woman who looked like a cross between a Human and a Werewolf with bionic arms/legs..

and, was wearing some kind of uniform.

"my-my-my, Scarlett..these children seem to be in quite a pickle." said the first woman

Scarlett snickered.

"tsk-tsk-tsk..such a CRYING shame, Madame Helix." replied Scarlett

Nightwing stepped up.

"who are you two?!"

Helix smirked evily.

"no one you would know..Literaly."

Mar'i stepped up, her eyes glowing bright green.

"Their HELIX and SCARLETT!  
>Supervillains from an Alternate Reality!" shouted the HumanTamaranian girl

"Like Trigon, they KNOW of the Inter-Dimensional Nexus within the Ghost World.  
>and, have ALSO been travelling to other realities in a quest for "Cosmic Domination" added Azari<p>

Helix chuckled softly, admiring her nails.

"True..TRUE.  
>me and ol' Four Eyes want the same thing: POWER and CONTROL.<p>

but, the funny thing about us Seekers of Ambition: we Never learned to Share.  
>so, Trust Me when i say that I am NO FAN of Trigon..OR, his son Abraxas."<p>

Helix then cast a "playful" look at the teenagers.

"Why, i hate him Soooo Much, that i might just send you all to him..just to Pi** Him Off."

Helix then reached into her pocket and, drew out some kind of gun-like device.

she aimed it and fired a beam into the air.  
>a multi-colored vortex then materialized before the Titans.<p>

"When you find "Trikey", be sure to tell him that HELIX said: (sinister) Hellooo..."

Scarlett snickered wickedly.  
>the two then turned and walked off.<p>

"And, WHERE are you two going?!" said Azari

Helix stopped and looked at the teens.

"I'm an ambitious supervillainess bent on Cosmic Domination FINALLY within my hated rival's base-of-opperations: where do you THINK i'm going!?"

"Weapons R&D?" said Blackfire

"AND, 'The Relic's Vault." said Scarlett

Helix slammed her fist on Scarlett's head.

"OW!"

"Quiet!, they don't need to know EVERYthing."

Scarlett grumbled, then walked off.  
>Helix smirked, then looked back at the Titans.<p>

"Oh, and Before i forget.." began Helix

"If you want to help you're little friend, you may want to hurry..  
>when 'Beast Brain' beat the Monstrosity, Abraxas wasn't the "Only One" who recovered.<p>

and, the last i saw of HIM..he was headed thru a portal just like that one.  
>for all we know..HE may be headed for the same place you are."<p>

Blackfire scowled at this.

"Well..Toodles, i've got things to do."

Helix walked off, humming a silent tune.

The Titans then turned and looked at the portal.

"we..SURE we wanna do this?" said Static

Blackfire clenched her fists, her eyes flashing levender.

"Max..MY Max, is somewhere on teh otherside of that portal." began Blackfire

"and, i WILL bring him back home..or, Die Trying."

Starfire frowned at this.

"Must we ALWAYS use the phrase "Die Trying?!"  
>because i've watched enough movies to know that's Asking for Trouble!" said Beast Boy<p>

"No arguement there." said Azari

"Gotta be right up there with "What Can Possably Go Wrong?" or "I Think We're Safe."

Blackfire growled.

"LOOK!, I'm Going..even if i have to go ALONE!"

Starfire then flew over to Blackfire.

"You won't be alone, dear sister..I shall go with you."

Blackfire looked at her and frowned.

"you don't have to."

"i WANT to."

"We ALL will." said Nightwing

"Uhh..aren't we forgetting something?" said Azari

Nightwing and the other titans look at him.

"what?"

"There are TWO Supervillains from Another Universe loose in WraithCorp.  
>now, i don't know about YOU, but i'm feeling a little concerned here!"<p>

Raven looked at Nightwing.

"He's RIGHT, Robin.  
>and, besides: we haven't even freed all of Trigon's captive metahumans, yet."<p>

Nightwing sighed.

"Alright, FINE.  
>Azari, Mar'i and Static will handle the situation HERE."<p>

Static grinned.

"Sounds good to me."

Azari morphed into a green hawk.

"Later, Dorks."

Azari flew away.

"is he ALWAYS like that?" asked Static

Mar'i shrugged.

"Yep..Amazing, isn't he?"

Mar'i flew off.  
>Static sighed, then followed on his "glider."<p>

The rest of the Titans looked at the portal.

"Soooo...who goes first?" asked Beast Boy

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: See what happens when i am Rushed?, you get a SHORT Chapter.<strong>

**Okay, for this chap, i gave Azari (a character from Anothet story/alternate universe) a chance to shine. by having his hulk-lik Demon Werebeast form totally beat up and fry the Symbiote enhanced Abraxas (Let's face it: the only REAL Venom is 'Eddie Brock', everyone else are just "impersonators")**

**Just for fun, i gave my personal OC's 'Helix' and 'Scarlett' cameos and, explained that Scath Trigon/Anton Wraith has 'competition' in the Reality Conquering business.**

**Oh, and to the "Guest" who has relentlessly Spamming me to update: LAY OFF. my computer was cating wonky, and i had OTHER Stories that needed my attention.**

**Cursing me off, an telling me to hurry up ISN'T HELPING (it just makes me Angry.)**

**and, to answer one other (and, least i Think it's an other) Guest.**

**No, I will NOT kill off Komi/Blackfire. sorry, but i want this story to have a happy ending.**

**and, it's rather pointless for Max to go through all this to rescue Komi..only to Lose Her.**


	30. The Battle Begins

** Teen Titans copyright DC Comics/Warner Brothers**

** Batman copyright Bon Kane/DC Comics**

** Static Shock copyright Dwayne McDuffie/DC Comics**

* * *

><p><strong>On Dark Wings...<strong>  
><strong>Chapter 30: The Battle Begins<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>[Gotham City, Outside WraithCorp]<strong>

a lone man approached the WraithCorp facility..

he was in a black-and-metallic commando uniform and, was wearing a metal helmet that was half black and half bronze with a single eyehole

"at last.." said Slade, calmly

just then, Slade's WristCOMM beeped.  
>groaning, he answered it: looking upon the image of Ravage on the screen.<p>

"what?"

(("**father, are you SURE you wanna do this?**"))

"yes, rose..i am.  
>you're cousin needs to be brought into the fold..whether he wants to, or NOT."<p>

(("**I know..but, why are you going?**  
><strong>surely 'I' can bring him in all by my-<strong>"))

"sorry, rose.  
>but, this is a job for a 'Master', NOT an apprentice."<p>

(("**BUT-!**"))

"remain at base until i return: that's an ORDER."

Ravager gulped hard..then, finally exhaled.

(("**y-y-yes, father.**"))

with that, the screen went static.  
>as Slade closed his WristCOMM..a flying projectile in the head.<p>

"**GAAAHH!**"

Slade darted his eyes around, searching the area.

"Who DARES to-!?"

At that moment..Slade saw a sillolette in the darkness of an alley.

lightning flashed, briefly illuminating the figure.  
>Slade could make out the thin white eyes and long upright "horns"<p>

as the thunder crashed..the dark figure spoke.

"deathstroke.."

slade actually grinned underneith his helmet.

"batman.."

Batman finally emerged from the shadows, approaching Slade.  
>Slade saw that Batman was wearing a new 'batsuit'<p>

one that was entirely black and covered his entire body.  
>and, bore a Red Bat symbol on his chest silver plates around his waist.<p>

"my..is that a New Suit?" asked Slade, mockingly

Batman glared at Slade.

"if you must know, it's a prototype that i'm working on.  
>it enhances my stength, speed and endurances."<p>

"so..it's an exosuit?"

"in a way."

Batman finally faced Slade.  
>he glared darkly at the man..then, spoke again.<p>

"i know why you're here, slade."

Slade smirked behind his mask.

"oh, you do, do you?"

"yes..and, i'm here to stop you.  
>i won't let you interfere with Robin's mission."<p>

Slade smirked again.

"which Robin are you refering to?  
>the one i tried to take from you?..or, the one whose already MINE."<p>

**PUNCH!**

Batman suddenly hits slade HARD in the face, cracking his helmet a little.  
>Slade looked back at Batman, his single eye narrowed in anger.<p>

Batman had a similair glare as he approached him, again.

"actually..i've been wanting to "discuss" that with you."

**[Ghost Zone]**

a swirly vortex opened in the vast endless void of the ghostly dimension.  
>and, out stepped the Blackfire..along with the rest of the Teen Titans.<p>

the group stood on a 'floating piece of earth'  
>and, saw many other islands of varied shapes and sizes difting around as well.<p>

"whoooa..." said Jinx, awestruck

"so, THIS is the "Ghost World."

Raven looked and spotted three spectors flying by at a distance.

"cool." said Raven

"what are Those things?!" exclaimed Terra

the other saw that she was pointing at floating 'doors.'

"uhh..Doors?" said Beast Boy, equally confused

Blackfire growled in her throat.

"oh, Who Cares about that!  
>i wanna know where that demonic b****** took 'MY MAX!" snapped Blackfire<p>

Cyborg nodded, then activated someing on his bionic arm.

"comincing bio scan NOW."

as Cyborg shot a beam of red light, scanning the area  
>Blackfire crossed her arms, huffed and paced around in frustration.<p>

Jinx and Starfire looked at each other.  
>finally, the two closest to Blackfire approached her and spoke.<p>

"S-Sister..can we talk?" began Starfire

Blackfire eyes Starfire..then, turned away.

"about what?"

"you and Max..i feel there's much i still do not know."

Blackfire remained silent.  
>so, Starfire continued her plight.<p>

"Sister, i already know of how you met Max.  
>about the Gordanians, Generald Zaxx..and, how you saved him from your previous scheme."<p>

Blackfire looked at Starfire.

"how do you kno-"

"Max told me.  
>but, he left out him being a Green Lantern..meaning, i do not yet know the Full Story."<p>

Blackfire sighed sharply.

"Blackfire..i think Starfire 'Deserves' to know the truth." said Jinx

"and, if YOU won't tell her, then i wi-"

"ALRIGHT!, Fine!..i'll talk." said Blackfire, defeated

Starfire wlked closer, facing her older sister.  
>Blackfire inhaled deeply..then, sighed sharply.<p>

"Max..IS a Green Lantern.  
>but, not a full fledged one, he's only a junior, a Rookie.<br>still learning the true power of his ring, and what it means to truely be a Green Lantern."

Blackfire then frowned.

"when i first met him..i-(sigh) i tried to take advantage of him."

Blackfire paused, looking down.  
>it was clear that she felt shame and regret as she recalled her memories.<p>

"when i..when he told me he was a lantern.  
>i conspired with the Gordanians to reverse-enginear the advanced technology of his ring.<p>

i p-pretended to be his friend, pretended to take an interest in him.  
>all the while Waiting for the oppertunity to steal his ring and leave him.<p>

when it became clear that he would NEVER part with his ring.  
>i decided to lure him into a trap, allow the gordanians to ambush him..capture him if neccesary."<p>

Blackfire exhaled sharply, holding her head.  
>her eyes were shut tight, trying desperatly to hold back her tears.<p>

Starfire then spoke.

"what changed you?"

Blackfire opened her eyes (which were now moist.)

"i..i convinced him to take us to an uninhabited planet." began Blackfire

"i told him we needed to take it easy for awhile.  
>but, in reality..i planning on having General Zagg of the Gordanian Armada ambush him there.<p>

while i awaited their arrival..i was attacked by some alien beast.  
>and, despite all my strength and starbolts, i couldn't overcome it.<p>

i would've been killed..if not for Max."

Blackfire looked down, a saddened look on her face.

"as usual..he was risking his life to protect me.  
>ME, who the whole time was plotting against him.<p>

i didn't understand why..until later on."

Blackfire finally sat down on the ground, hugging her knees.

"we were spending the night in a cave..  
>Max had bult a campfire, and was tending my injuries.<p>

i remember asking him WHY he stupidly risked himself for me.  
>i mean..that thing was tougher than ME, and he could've been killed."<p>

"he tried to tell me how it was the Right Thing and all that.  
>and, when i refused to accept this explaination..in my "usual" way<p>

and, when he tried to reach out to me..i refused.  
>stating that there was No Way that he could ever understand me..<p>

so..he told me of his past, how his mother died when he was born  
>and, how his father abandoned him as a child, left him to die."<p>

The other Titans (minus Jinx) stared wide eyed at this.

Blackfire continued.

"It was at that moment that i realised how Alike me and him were..  
>only difference being that 'I' chose to vent my anger and fustration on 'EVERYONE'<p>

but, Max?..(soft sigh) HE chose to help people, show them the kindness he was denied.  
>no doubt a trait that he learned from his adoptive parents..before they were murdered."<p>

"after that, he became more open.  
>revealing my inner most pain to him for the first time..<p>

he's the ONly One i've ever shared it with."

Nightwing narrowed his eyes at this.  
>suddenly, he was starting to understand Max.<p>

"I soon realised..that i couldn't do it, i COULDN'T betray Max.  
>he was the Only Person who truely understood me..<p>

and, though i didn't want to admit it at the time..i was beginning to fall in love with him."

Blackfire then paused for a moment.  
>Raven could sense Dread, Fear and Guilt within Blackfire.<p>

"what-what happened..after that?" asked Raven, finally

Blackfire shut her eyes tight, letting tears slip through.

"i..i woke up in early in the morning.  
>intent on getting me and Max off that planet, and AWAY from the Gordanians.<p>

but, Zagg arrived sooner than i thought (with an entire squadrion of Gordanian Soldiers)  
>and, i had no choice but to come clean with Max..as well as Zagg."<p>

"you tried to save Max?" questioned Starfire

"i tried..but, i failed.  
>Zagg must've anticipated that i'd turn on him, eventually.<p>

when i tried to defend Max, he revealed that he had Tamaranium  
>something that i NEVER knew existed..until he used it on me.<p>

i felt so weak..like i was going to die.  
>and, i probably would have..had Max not rescued me One. Last. Time."<p>

Blackfire looked at the other Titans (her eyes mostly on Starfire.)

"he gave himself up, kori..  
>i betrayed him, and yet he still tried to protect me.<p>

he surrendered his Green Lantern Ring  
>and, let the Gordanians put him in chains: on the condition that Zagg allow me to live."<p>

Blackfire wiped away her tears as she tried to continue.

"i..(voice breaking) i watched as they took him away.  
>before he was taken, he gave me a kiss..and, told me that he loved me.<p>

then, ZAGG had the nerve to throw the money he promised at me.  
>cruely remarking that i delivered what he wanted, and our business was concluded.<p>

i watched as his warship departed..and, i finally broke down.  
>i remember screaming as loud as i could, angry with myself..and, how i destroyed my only real chance at happiness."<p>

Blackfire sighed sharply, gripping her hair and brushing it back.

"i sat there on that planet..doing nothing.  
>and, stared at my 'blood money', lost in my own thoughts.<p>

i must've went insane for awhile..  
>because during that time, i heard my own voice speaking to me in my head.<p>

worse, i spoke to..ME.  
>and, we argued over who was really to blame for my troubles.<p>

I blamed my parents, i blamed my people i blamed YOU, my sister, i blamed EVERYONE ELSE!..."

Blackfire gripped her head and sighed.

"but, i eventually realised that the one who was Really to blame..was MYSELF."

"but, Sister..it was Coldfire wh-"

"yes, i know..Coldfire brought the Psions to Tamaran during the time of my birth.  
>but, i didn't make things much better being angry and blindly hating EVERYONE."<p>

Blackfire then looked away.

"i soon came to the horrible conclusion..that my selfish actions had led me to BECOME what i hate.  
>i accused people of ruining my life for no reason..and, here i was doing the same thing to Max.<p>

so..i made my decision.  
>as soon as my strength returned, i BURNED the money..and, flew for the Gordanian homeworld.<p>

i fought thru Legions of their armies and weapons of war until i finally found Max in the science center, and risked my life to get him out of there."

Blackfire looked down and sighed.

"he used his ring to call for help, and we were taken to the only Real safe place in the universe: Planet Oa the guardians and other lanterns looked him over and informed me that he 'should' make a recovery.

but, i was still wracked with guilt..  
>when he finally woke up, i Begged and Pleaded on my knees for him to forgive me.<p>

even though i knew that i didn't deserve ANY kindness for what i've done."

"but, he forgave you ANYWAY.." said Starfire, getting it

Blackfire shed more tears.

"i don't deserve him.." said Blackfire, meekly

"i've done terrible things..hurt people, destroyed things i deserve nothing but Hell for the suffering that i've put people through.

i still don't understand why Max, why..this ANGEL.  
>would be so Merciful and show me the kindness and compassion that he has."<p>

Starfire smiled weakly, her own eyes moist.  
>she then knelt down and placed a comforting on on her sister's shoulder.<p>

"maybe he understood that after all the harsh treatment and cruelty that you've endured..  
>all you really needed was Kindness and Compassion to open you're heart to better things than Revenge."<p>

Blackfire made no eye contact, keeping perfectly still.  
>with a solome face, she then nodded.<p>

"yes..i see that, now.  
>even since i let max into my life, i never once thought about YOU or Tamaran.<p>

at first, all i wanted was to Kill or Imprison you and, conquer my homeplanet and rule it as Supreme Empress.

but, when Max came along..none of that mattered.

i didn't want to ever return to Tamaran, again: i wanted to start a New Life with Max, wherever we go.  
>and, the Main Reason i didn't think about YOU..was because of the Shame and Regret i feel over all i've done to you."<p>

Raven sensed that Blackfire's feels were True to her word.  
>Starfire then pulled her older sister into an embrace.<p>

"none of that matters anymore, dear sister..  
>i want you back, i want you back into my life."<p>

Blackfire shed a tear.

"(sobbing, voice breaking) oh..k-kori."

"so, what happened AFTER that?" said Nightwing

Starfire gave her boyfriend a 'glare'  
>despite this, Blackfire wiped her tears away, stood up and spoke.<p>

"well..i-i had nowhere else to go.  
>so, when Max decided to return home to earth..i went with him.<p>

i was hesitant at first, i mean..the Last Thing i wanted was to run into you guys again and cause trouble.  
>(and, i was afraid that you all wouldn't believe that i'd changed for real.)<p>

but, Max assured me that wouldn't happen.

When we arrived on earth, we settled down in Max's hometown of Bludhaven.  
>we hoped it was far enough away from Jump City, so to avoid unneccesary conflict.<p>

i even took a job as a waitress at a local diner-"

Beast Boy couldn't help but chuckle at this.

"you..were a WAITRESS!?"

Blackfire eyed teh green-skinned teen.

"YES..i was.  
>(though, i'm probably fired by now.)"<p>

by now, even Cyborg was chuckling.  
>both Him and Beast Boy finding teh idea of Blackfire "taking orders" funny.<p>

Blackfire exhaled sharply.

"ANYway..i tried to live a somewhat Average. NORMAL. life.

Blackfire then frowned sadly.

"for awhile..we lived in sepperate apartments.  
>but, recently, i wanted him to move in with me."<p>

"why?" asked Terra

"if you lived in the same building, what was th-"

"**I HAD MY REASONS!, OKAY!?**" shouted Blackfire, angrily

Terra (as well as the others) stepped back, surprised at Blackfire's rage.  
>Blackfire soon caught this and calmed down.<p>

"sorry..i haven't been myself, lately." said Blackfire, quietly

"i-it's okay.." replied Terra, meekly

"umm..Max said that you argued over the phone." began Starfire

"and, during that time..you were captured."

Blackfire looked at her sister.

"yeah..that's exactly what happened." began Blackfire

"Trigon's "Goon Squad" caught me by surprise.  
>i tried to fight back, but they somehow overpowered me.<p>

i was taken prisoner, locked in a stinkin' cell.  
>they only took me out to experiment on me..PAINFULLY.<p>

i tried to escape, but every time..they recaptured me."

"how long were you imprisoned?" asked Nightwing

Blackfire exhaled.

"i'm..n-not sure.  
>i was locked up for so long, the Days and Night seemed to 'blur'."<p>

"you were misisng for MONTHS." said Jinx, calmly

Blackfire looked at her.

"months?"

Jinx nodded.

"the night you were taken..Max just about lost his mind.

since you and i have a history, 'I' was the first one he called.  
>i wanted to tell the Titans about it, but Max didn't trust them to help.<p>

so..i advised the next best thing: Batman, the mentor of our leader.  
>i pointed him where to go, and let him handle it himself frome there.<p>

i did my best to help in secret, trying to dig up ANY information on you're captors and where they may have taken you."

Nightwing faced Jinx.

"you should've told us, kept us in the loop."

Jinx crossed her arms.

"and, 'I' should've had more reason to trust that you'd held Blackfire!"

Blackfire gripped her arm, feeling uncomfortable about this.

"so..Max is Robin, now?" said Blackfire, finally

Jinx looked at her friend.

"not officially, no." began Jinx

"Batman had Three Official Robins.  
>the first is our Leader, now apparently 'Nightwing'.<p>

the second became the murderous vigilante Red Hood, Red X's mentor.

the third is the current one, and is "on vacation"  
>so, Max was basicly acting as a substitute in his absense."<p>

"hmm.." pondered Blackfire

Jinx continued.

"Max served as Batman's partner at that point.  
>while searching for leads on YOU, he also helped Batman fight crime in Gotham.<p>

he..told me some interesting stories."

Jinx then frowned.

"then, Red hood severely injured Batman..leaving Max solely in charge of Gotham.  
>I imagine he had his hands full, since he wrote back to me Less and LESS after that."<p>

Nightwing frowned, turning away from the others.

"i should've been there.." growled Nightwing

Starfire looked at Nightwing.

"richard, PLEASE.."

"I Should've!" repeated Nightwing, raising his voice

"What if max WASN'T there!?, what if Blackfire's capture Never Happened!?  
>Bruce STILL would'v been shot by Jason, and NO ONE would'v been there to help him!"<p>

"ENOUGH!" snapped Raven

all eyes fell on the dark azrathian.

"what's done is DONE.  
>standing around complaining in the 'What If's' won't change ANYTHING."<p>

Nightwing exhaled sharply.

"i know..but-"

**KA-ZZZZZAAAAAAP!**

the group was suddenly jolted from the moment at seeing a large green beam of energy shoot into the "sky" from afar.

"_**WHAT WAS THAT!?**_" exclaimed Cyborg

Starfire and Blackfire looked at the sky.

"it looked like a Starbolt Beam, a BIG one!" exclaimed Starfire

Blackfire narrowed her ameyst eyes.

"yeah..and, Ten Guesses who fired it."

Starfire actually place her finger on her lips, thinking.

"ummmm..."

"coldfire." said Nightwing, darkly

"TITANS, let's go!"

Nightwing ran off and leapt anto nearby floating rocks and small islands.  
>the others shrugged, then all followed Nightwing as they headed towards the source of the blast.<p>

**[Meanwhile, back at WraithCorp]**

"Oooo...this is NICE."

Helix and Scarlett were at very large vault in a "secure" room.

Scarlett had her arms crossed, tapping her metallic foot impatiently  
>as Helix fiddled around with the computer terminal near the vault tumbler.<p>

"How much longer is this going to take?!" growled Scarlett

Helix scoffed silently.

"patience!, this is very delicate work."

"Trigon has the door to his vault heavily encrypted and, it only takes an Ingenius Mine such as mine to crack it.

which i cannot do with you Constantly (shouting) YAMMERING and COMPLAING all the time!"

Scarlett turned her back, groaning loudly.

It was at That Moment..that Azari, Nightstar and Static charged in.

"Mistress Helix, LOOOOOK!" exclaimed Scarlett

Helix groaned in aggravation.

"oh, NOW Wh-!?"

Helix then saw what Scarlett was pointing at..and, her mood changed.

"Wel-ell, LOOK who it is.." began Helix, almost chuckling

"shouldn't YOU Kids be in the 'Spirit Realm' chasing Trigon?"

"the "A-Team" is already taking care of THAT." said Azari

"WE'RE here to stop whatever it is YA'LL are doing!" added Static

Helix stifled a laugh.

"What i am doing..is Ripping Off stolen Artifacts from a Demonic Warlord!

now, tell me: What is "Wrong" with that?!"

"you can't fool us, Helix.." began Nightstar

"You're a Villain just like Trigon, a Criminal.  
>you'll use whatever weapons that are behind that vault for neferious purposes."<p>

Helix cast an 'unamused' look at the Human/Tamaranian girl.

"Neferious?!  
>what do you think this is!?, a 'BAD' 1960s Superhero TV Show!?"<p>

"GRRR!, (Shouting) **I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS!**" exclaimed Helix

Helix then looked over at Scarlett.

"SCARLET!..take care of them.  
>i still need to work on getting into this vault."<p>

Scarlett smirked..then, grinned evily.  
>she then shifted her robotic fingers into razor sharp talons..and, extended them like blades.<p>

"with..PLEASURE."

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note:<strong>

**Finally got to update this story (and, THIS TIME..i plan on finishing it.)**

**Okay, first off..**

**due to a Vote that i placed earlier i'm having Batman return (now wearing the 'Batman Beyond' batsuit) and having him battle Slade.**

**I also had Blackfire take some time to tell Her Side of Max's origin (detailing him being a Green Lantern, how they first met and, more importantly: how she changed from villain to hero.)**

**And, finally..Nightstar, Azari and Static face-off against my prized. reality hopping OC's: Helix and Scarlett.**

**the actual battle started come Next Chapter.**


	31. Batman vs Slade

** Teen Titans copyright DC Comic/Warner Brothers**

** Batman copyright Bob Kane/DC Comics/Warner Brothers**

** Static Shock copyright Dwayne McDuffie/DC Comics/Warner Brothers**

* * *

><p><strong>On Dark Wings...<strong>  
><strong>Chapter 31: Batman vs Slade<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>[Gotham City]<strong>

_**PUNCH!**_

Batman threw another blow at Slade which the masked man did his best to block..but, still felt pain from the impact.

Batman then did a forward kick at Slade's chest, knocking him down.  
>Slade quickly rolled out of the way as the dark knight lunged for him.<p>

he quickly got up, drawing out an extended bo-staff.

"you're fighting more 'vicious' tonight..GOOD." said Slade, calm as ever

"i feared you had gotten Weak since our last encounter."

Batman scowled darkly at his opponent.

"no..you're not afraid.  
>but, i'l Teach You what "fear" means."<p>

Batman could tell that Slade was smirking at him.  
>the mecenary spun his staff (taunting Batman) then, took a fighting stance.<p>

"then, by all means..Begin the Lesson."

two black-and-red batarangs popped out of the wrists of Batman's suit.  
>gripping them in hang like blade, Batman growled low as he took his own battle stance.<p>

he waited..waited for Slade to make the first move.  
>which, of course, he did..predictably.<p>

Slade charged forward, yelling with rage.  
>Batman maintained the defensive position..and, waited for the incoming attack.<p>

Slade struck at Batman with his metal staff.  
>but, Batman blocked each forceful blow with his batarangs, sparks flying.<p>

(("_sloppy._")) thought Batman

Batman soon countered, holding the staff up with one batarang then, quickly slashing at Slade's chest with the razor edge of the other one.

the wing blade cut clean across the fabric, exposing armor underneith.

Batman then jabbed at Slade with his elbow, knocking him back.  
>he then quickly threw his batarangs at Slade..who quickly defelcted them with his staff.<p>

(("_clever._")) thought Batman

with his free hand, Slade drew out a button-like device.  
>he pressed it's center, making two hooked blades pop out.<p>

Batman scowled at the S-shaped boomerang weapon.

(("the imfamous "slade-a-rang"..  
>somehow i doubt it's standard issue for mercenary assassins.<p>

Slade's always tried to imitate my mephods..can't say that i'm impressed."))

Slade threw the slade-a-rang, which spun like a buzzsaw.  
>Batman quickly dodged it, and advanced towards Slade.<p>

Slade quickly jabbed Batman in the gut.  
>but, due to the advanced armor of his batsuit..this was only mildly unpleasant.<p>

taking an oppertunity, Slade took out a pellet and threw it down on the ground.  
>the area filled with thick smoke, disorienting Batman.<p>

Batman immediatly activated his 'Detective Mode' vision.  
>he looked around, and saw his target retreating down the street.<p>

Batman narrowed his white eyes.  
>he quickly outstretched his arm high into the air.<p>

with a faint sound, a grappel line shot from above his hand.  
>the hook latched to a rooftop, and Batman quickly propelled himself upwards at a rapid speed.<p>

automaticly detaching the line, he flew over the building.  
>spreading out his arms, two black-and-red 'bat wings' popped out from his back.<p>

Batman soon began gliding above the city streets..keeping his eyes trained on Slade.

**[Meanwhile, Inside WraithCorp]**

_**"RAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"**_

Scarlett snarled like a rabid animal as she lunged at the teenaged trio.  
>the three quickly split up, narrowly avoiding the 'metallic claw' attack.<p>

Meanwhile, Helix continued to fiddle with the computer terminal.

"Have Fun, Scarlett.." said Helix casually, never once looking away from her work

"but, TRY not to make such a bloody mess, this time."

Scarlett ignored her master and darted her eyes around for targets.  
>the beastial woman looked over at Nightstar..and, smirked.<p>

"you.." began Scarlett, pointing her talon-like finger

Nightstar gulped hard, nervous.

"YOU'RE MIIIIIINE!"

Scarlett lunged at the Human/Tamaranean, snarling inhumanly.  
>but, she was suddenly caught in an electrical field and tossed into a wall.<p>

"HEY!"

Scarlett looked up at Static, who was levitating via his charged disk.

"Why don't you sit down and take a Chill Pill!"

Scarlett gritted her sharp teeth, grinding them angrily.

"_**rrrrrrr-RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!**_"

enraged, Scarlett leapt up at Static.  
>but, the blue-and-yellowed clad teen just shot Scarlett with another electrical blast.<p>

This Time, the Beastly Cyborg was sent flying at the Vault Door.

**CLANK!**

as Scarlett's body fell, Helix growled/groaned at her.

"**SCARLETT!**, i am "_Trying_" to work here!" exclaimed Helix not caring on bit of Scarlett's Pain or Progress

Scarlett soon recovered and glared at the red skinned woman.

"HEY!, i'm out numbered Three-to-One, here!" snapped Scarlett

Helix made an unamused expression.

"Before i gave you you're Genetic and Robotic enhancments you bragged of killing One-Hundred Men aaaaaall by yourself.

now, either you were lying to me back then or, (shouting) **YOU AIN'T TRYING HARD ENOUGH!**"

Scarlett stared at helix..then, grinded her teeth in rage.  
>she quickly got up, ran on all fours and re-entered the "arena"<p>

Azari stood up.

"my turn."

"I'LL FR***** KILL YOU, you Green Skinned, Purple Haired-"

Azari quickly morphed his arm into a Gorill Arm and, quickly punched Scarlett HARD, knowing her back.

but, Scarlett quickly recovered.  
>and, with a shifting sound..transformed her mechanical arms into gattling guns.<p>

"oh, crap."

"DIE!"

_**RATTA-TATA-TATTA-TATAAAAA!**_

Scarlett fired both arm guns.  
>Azari quickly threw up a formless shadow wall, blocking the shots.<p>

as the barrier began to weaken, Mar'i flew up above the fight.  
>her fists charged with starbolts, she fired twin beams at Scarlett.<p>

**ZZAAAAAP!**

"_**GAAAAAHHH!"**_

Scarlett was flung through the air again.  
>This Time, she crashed into a computer monitor..which caused Helix security hacking to become Harder.<p>

"Rrrr!, (shouting angrily) SCARLET!"

Helix now turned and looked in Scarlet's direction.  
>as Scarlett looked back at her "boss", she spoke sternly.<p>

"you like weapons, riiight?" began Helix, mocking 'sweetness'

"well, on the Other Side of this vault of Terrible, DEADLY weapons and relics.  
>which i can only obtain once i bypass Trigon's heavily encrypted security system.<p>

and, even the most skilled technicion..  
>(shouting) <em><strong>CAN'T DO A D*MN THING UNLESS THEY GOT A WORKING OPERATING SYSTEM!<strong>_"

"I'm TRYING!" retorted Scarlett

"but, these Kids, their-!"

Helix exhaled stressfully gripping her temples and shaking her head.

"excuses, excuses.."

Nightstar quickly flew at Helix at top speed, her eyes glowing.

"FINE!, if you need me to "hold you're hand.."

second before Nightstar impacted Helix..Helix caught her, gripping her throat.

"GAAH-!"

Helix tightened her grip, eying Mar'i Grayson darkly.

"then, Allow Me."

charging her fist with red energy Helix punched Nightsar HARD in the gut, flinging her across the room.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!**"

**CRASH!**

Mar'i's body impacted a wall, denting it.  
>she then slumped down and laid motionless on the floor.<p>

Helix put her hands together and cracked her knuckles.

"Hmph!, amateurs.."

Azari glared angrily at Helix.

"you, LOUSY-!"

Azari's body "burned" with shadow energy.  
>he levitated,, then flew towards Helix at top speed.<p>

Helix scowled.  
>charging her hand, she "slapped" Azari away.<p>

her strength was so great, that he too was knocked into a wall.

Helix smirked, planting her fist on her hip.

"Heh, Anyone ELSE care to prove what an Idiot they are?"

Static hovered of Helix..who just looked up at him and grinned.

"oh, joy..it's the Heroic 'Electro' Knockoff." said Helix, sarcasticly

Static eyed Helix.

"Oh, YEAH!?  
>well..i have No Idea what you're talking about."<p>

Helix made a mocking expression.

"Oooo..snappy comeback, Mister Hawkins.  
>Personally, i find Parker's bad jokes funnier."<p>

"Yeah?, Well I-did you just saw "Hawkins?!"

"What's Wrong?: prefer 'Virgil'?"

NOW Static was worried.

"how d-"

"HOW do i know that you're Virgil Hawkins?, PLEASE..  
>i spend most of my free time exploring Parallel realities.<p>

did you REALLY Think..that in all those Universes  
>that i wouldn't of encountered some Alternate Version of YOU, or Other Heroes?!"<p>

Helix then smirked cruely.

"oh, by the way..how's Richie doing?  
>still calling himself "Gear?"<p>

Static narrowed his eyes at Helix.  
>he then charged his hands with surging electricity.<p>

"I don't care if you know who i am or not..i'm still taking you down!"

Static lauched a powerful stream of electrical energy at Helix.

but, the woman casually countered with her own stream of red energy  
>which colided with Static's, both streams locked in a struggle to dominate the other.<p>

Helix smirked.

"you got some fight in you, virgil.  
>i can see how you end up becoming one of the most celebrated heroes of the Justice League."<p>

Static tried to block Helix word sout of his mind trying very hard to focus on his electrical stream.

Helix, however..was barely even trying with hers (which frustrated Static.)

"but, you're still only a KID.." continued Helix

"and, 'I'..heh, I am a MASTER."

Helix suddenly increased the strength of her energy stream  
>which proved to be Too Much for Static, and was knocked back by the energy feedback.<p>

Helix took a moment to look at her defeated opponents.

feeling more Disappointed in her victory than Proud she simply huffed harshly, turned and walked over to Scarlett.

Helix then suddenly grabbed Scarlett, gripping her metallic shoulder (which due to her enhanced strength, was actually quite painful.)

"**OW! OW! OW!"**

Helix brought Scarlett to her very angry face.

"and, THAT..is why 'I' am a Commander and, YOU..are just a meagar 'Lackey', dear Scarlett."

Helix finally released Scarlett's now bent up shoulder.

as Helix returned to the computer terminal of the weapons vault Scarlett gripped her shoulder, rubbing it with her hands.

"i'll just..get this FIXED, then." growled Scarlett

**[Back in Gotham]**

Slade sprinted down the dark streets of Gotham TRYING to get come up with a plan, while distancing himself from Batman.

This didn't work out so well..  
>'cuz only a few minutes afterwards, something impacted Slade's back from the air.<p>

Slade looked up and saw Batman standing over him, retracting his "wings".

"no running THIS TIME, slade..you're mine." said Batman

Slade narrowed his eye, glaring angrily at Batman.  
>as he got up to his feet (stealthly pressed a button on his wrist)<br>he drew out a long, thin ninja-styled sword and faced Batman.

Batman had no emotional response.

"that won't stop me, deathstroke." growled Batman

Slade snickered.

"i know.."

at that moment..Batman heard a faint noise.  
>no sooner did his cowl's vision mode detect hostiles..several "commando ninjas" suddenly appeared.<p>

Batman knew that they were Slade's androids (the bulk of his attack force)

"but, THEY might." finished Slade

as usual: Batman showed no emotional response.

"no..they won't."

the Slade Drone all attacked (as did Slade)  
>Batman immediatly when on the defensive, using duel Batarangs at weapons.<p>

he viciously slashed at the neck of one drone, severing it's cables.  
>since it was a Robot, Batman didn't need to worry about being 'too brutal'.<p>

Slade himself tried to attack with his sword.  
>but, Batman blocked the incoming blade with the spikes of his guantlet.<p>

he then swiftly kicked Slade back.  
>more of Slade's soldier attack, so Batman dealt with them.<p>

Batman grabbed one of them and readied to stab it's chest.

but, he then noticed something: the "drone" had a heartbeat..he was Human, not a Robot.  
>Batman quickly slammed his skull against his knee, knocking him out cold.<p>

Batman then activated his Detective Mode and, serveyed the area around him: Batman saw Humans mixed with Robots.

(("_so..that's Slade's game._  
><em>he's trying to trick me into breaking my 'one rule'<em>.")) thought Batman

(("_well, it's not going to work..even without my cowl's vision mode_  
><em> i can tell the difference between a human heartbeat and mechanical gears grinding<em>."))

Batman resumed his fight with Slade's army.  
>lethally taking down the robots, and harmlessly knocking out the humans.<p>

Slade smirked under his mask at this.

"so..you saw through my ruse."

Batman took down the last soldier.  
>he then looked at Slade and glared at him.<p>

"i will NEVER kill."

Slade gripped his sword.

"and, That..is what makes you WEAK!"

Slade charged, a viciously slashed at Batman.  
>but, the dark knight just blacked each slash with his guantlets.<p>

timing himself just right, he struck at Slade between one of his rapid attacks.  
>while Slade was dazed, Batman rapidly punched at his chest and face.<p>

he finally finished with one strong punch..knocking Slade on his back.

as Batman approached him, Slade desperatly tried to attack with his sword again.  
>but, Batman simply caught the blade in his guantlet's protruding spikes<br>and, viciously broke the blade apart as he jerked both his arms apart.

with lightning fast action, Batman quickly grabbed Slade by his neck  
>lifted him up and slammed his body against the wall of a building.<p>

both men were now facing one another, their damaged masks inched apart.  
>Batman glared at Slade..just as Slade glared at Batman.<p>

"you're FINISHED, Slade." said batman

"i..think..NOT." replied Slade, weakly

Slade hit the heel of his boot againt the wall..making a blade pop out of his boot.  
>he then wquickly kicked at batman, stabbing him in his waist.<p>

while Batman's body armor held up, the tip of the knife still pierced his skin.

"GAAHH!"

Batman stepped back, releasing Slade Slade then lunged at Batman, pinning him to the ground.

he then began to punch continuously at batman's face.  
>but, Batman quickly recovered from this and forced Slade off.<p>

Batman flipped himself upwards and faced Slade.  
>Slade balled up his fists, taking a battle stance.<p>

"you won't do what needs to be done.." began Slade

"I am you're Successor.  
>Gotham AND the world deserves a True Savior."<p>

Batman wiped some blood from the opening of his mouth.

"not your kind of "Salvation."

Batman and Slade charged at one another.  
>both men threw strong punches and Kicks at one another.<p>

luckily, Batman armor was holding up fairly well.  
>but, Slade's mask and body armor was already cracking and chipping.<p>

finally, Batman has had enough.  
>he took out a disk-like device a tossed it at Slade.<p>

it latched onto him and made a high-pitched sound.  
>which attracted a swarm of Bats and Black Birds, making them attack Slade.<p>

as Slade was fighting them off, Batman fired his grappel at Slade.  
>once the claw latched onto him, Batman retracted the line..propelling himself forward.<p>

Batman swiftly kicked Slade in the head, completly shattering his mask.

Slade now lay on the ground, his battered face visible.  
>the patched man looked up at Batman..who stared down at him.<p>

"will..you finally do (cough-cough) what needs to be done?.."

Batman responded by punched Slade HARD in the face, knocking him out cold.

Batman then exhaled sharply.

"it's over."

Batman knelt down, took out a pair of 'bat-cuffs'  
>and, snapped them on Slade's wrists behind his back.<p>

Batman then turned and looke dback at WraithCorp Tower from afar.

he narrowed his eyes.

"time to End This."

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note:<strong>

**For this chapter, i switched around between Batman and Helix.**

**for Batman's scenes, i focus mostly on the long awaited conflict between Robin/Dick Grayson's "Father" and Mentor..and, his hated Arch-Nemesis.**

**Obviously, Batman is the best fighter around.. but, Slade is no pushover..and, he often uses 'Tricks'**

**i also thought it would be clever for Slade to try and trick Batman into breaking his 'No Killing' rule by mixing Human Henchmen with his usual androids.**

**but, Batman can obviously see pass the ruse and, manages to take down each enemy the Right Way.**

**I also hope i displayed the 'Batman Beyond' Batsuit in a good way. such as the way the glider wings is used (which is based on 'Arkham City' gameplay.)**

**as for the Helix Scenes.**

**well..no offense to fans of Static, Nightstar (and, even Azari) but, my OC's 'Helix' and 'Scarlett' aren't "Mary Sue" OC's.**

**Scarlett is like a female 'Sabretooth' with bionic parts. she's Vicious, Brutal and Deadly..but, her Anger can get the best of her.**

**Helix is a Calm, Superpowered Mastermind whose "been around the block" for awhile, and KNOWS how to deal with Teen Heroes.**

**apologies for Helix beating Azari, Nightstar and Static so easily. but, really..Helix is just THAT GOOD.**

**I also thought the banter between Helix and Scarlett was funny. really give you an idea on their 'relationship' and history.**


	32. Coldfire's Demise

**Teen Titans copyright DC Comics/Warner Brothers**

**Batman copyright Bob Kane/DC Comics/Warner Brothers**

* * *

><p><strong>On Dark Wings...<strong>  
><strong>Chapter 32: Coldfire's Demise<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>[The Ghost Zone]<strong>

Nightwing and the Titans (plus Blackfire)  
>all sprinted down a long, stone highway in the endless space of the Ghost World.<p>

they hopped on a few small islands, trying to get where they needed to be.

"are you SURE we're getting close?" asked Jinx, finally

"even if he was somewhere around here, he might've left already."

"i'm Positive." said Nightwing, sternly

Blackfire scowled.

"not to complain..  
>but, shouldn't we be looking for Max?!<p>

i mean, I dislike Coldfire as much as the next person.  
>but, i think that finding Max and rescuing him from Trigon is mor-"<p>

"we don't know 'where' Trigon or Max are, blackfire." began Nightwing

"but, we DO know that Coldfire is after him."

Jinx scoffed.

"Our only source for THAT theory that we have to go by is some scary female villain who we don't even know."

"Be that as it may, it's still our Only Lead.  
>and, it seems logical that Coldfire would want Revenge against Max.<p>

so..for the time being, Coldfire is our best chance at finding Max.

so, HE is our target for now."

The Titans soon reached the area where the 'Starbolt Beam' fired from.  
>a large island with some standing structures, almost like ruins.<p>

but, there was NO ONE there.

the group all gathered in the center of the area.

Jinx groaned/growled.

"Told'ja he wouldn't be here." said Jinx

Nightwing narrowed his thin, white eyes.

"he WAS here..search around for clues."

"how do yo-"

"DO IT!"

Jinx huffed.

"but, of course..batman."

the Titans all spread around, searching the area.  
>as they did, Starfire approached Nightwing..and, touched his shoulder.<p>

"richard..what is wrong?"

Nightwing was silent.

"nothing."

Starfire eyed him.

"something IS troubling you."

Nightwing glance at his alien girlfriend.  
>he then turned away and exhaled sharply.<p>

"just frustrated with Myself, that's all." began Nightwing

"i thought that if i left Gotham..i could prove to myself and others  
>that i was a Hero, and not just a sidekick to 'another hero.'<p>

but, all i really proved was just how Bitter and Selfish that i was.

i abandoned my 'family', my city.  
>i shut out the people that made me what i am..and, left them to die."<p>

"richard-"

"Then, MAX appeared.." continued Nightwing

"Before Max broke into our Tower, i never ONCE thought about Bruce, Barbara, Alfred OR the possibility that i had 'successors.'

i'm..kinda glad Max appeared when he did: forced me to remember who i really was.

as Robin..Max was a mirror image, showing me what i could've been  
>reminding me who i was, where i came from..and, what i left behind.<p>

it was like a 'Kick in the Rear' that i feel i've had coming for a looong time.  
>and..i almost hate to admit it: but, HE did a much better job as 'Robin' than i ever did.<p>

from what i know, he never complained, demanded recognition, Nothing.  
>he just did his job without expecting Anything as a reward.<p>

heh..no wonder he has his own Signal in Gotham.  
>almost makes me wonder if HE should be leading the Titans..instead of-"<p>

**SLAP!**

Nightwing is suddenly jolted out of his depression by the stinging sensating of a swift slap from Starfire.

"ENOUGH!" snapped the alien princess

"No More Nightwing sayin mean things about Nightwing!"

Nightwing rubbed his cheek and looked at his girlfriend.

"s-star, i-"

"NO!, listen to me!"

Nightwing quieted down, Knowing that Starfire was serious.

"you made a Mistake, Richard..(so have i.)  
>but, Friend Raven is right: Moping about the Bad Things WON'T make things Better.<p>

what we should be doing is stop regreting the Past..and, make our Future happier."

Nightwing look at Starfire..then, smiled weakly.

"heh..guess you're right.  
>but, you didn't have to hit me So Hard."<p>

Starfire grimaced.

"sorry.."

Nightwing and Starfire finally rejoined the others..who were still searching.

"What have you found?"

Cyborg grumbled.

"nothing..we found Nothing!

"Keep Searching, something has Got To Be Here!" said Nightwing, sternly

Cyborg finally stood up and faced his leader quite literally towering over Nightwing.

"we're DOING the best we can, now..CUT US SOME SLA-!"

"Hey, LOOK!" exclaimed Terra, pointing up

the Titans looked up and saw a adult male tamaranean figure floating high above them.

"I think it's Coldfire!, and...his Sister?"

Indeed, the male tamarean was joined by an Adult Female.  
>as the two strangers got closer..Starfire began to recognize them.<p>

"why..those aren't our enemies!  
>it is my Mother!..and, my Father!"<p>

the two Tamaraneans (Myand'r and Luand'r) landed near the group.  
>who now saw that they were Ghosts, due to their faint glowing auras and pale skin color.<p>

"Beloved Daughter!" began Luand'r, reaching for Starfire

Starfire immediatly hugged her mother tightly, teary eyed.

"oh, mother..i thought i'd never see you, again!"

Luand'r hugged Starfire back, her own eyes teary.

"nor I, my little twinkle-star."

The titans all smiled at this touching moment..  
>all, except for Blackfire..who did her best to hide from view.<p>

this didn't work, however..as Myand'r still saw her.

"Cursed One.." said Myand'r, addressing Blackfire

Blackfire cringed at this.

"what are _YOU_ doing here?!"

Starfire glanced at Blackfire..who looked in pain.  
>she immediatly broke off from her hug and marched right over to her.<p>

"Answer Me, yo-"

Starfire stood firmly between her Father and Sister.

"my SISTER'S name is "Komand'r"  
>and, you will address her as such, Dearest Father." said Starfire, sternly<p>

both the former King and Queen of Tamaran were taken aback at this.

"Koriand'r!..what's gotten into you?!" exclaimed Luand'r

Starfire briefly looked at Blackfire..and, smiled.  
>she then turned and faced her parents, a stern and angry look on her face.<p>

"you both lied to me.." began Starfire

"when i asked Why i was given the Royal Birthright instead of Blackfire, you LIED.  
>when i asked what really became of the old city of Kysarr, you lied.<br>when i asked why Blackfire was always so Mean and Angry all the time..you lied."

"how **DARE** you say that to us!" snapped Myand'r

"We would NEVER lie." added Luand'r

Blackfire finally got over her sadness..and, spoke angrily at her "parents."

"Did you tell her how the Psions invaded and destroyed Kysarr City on the day of my birth?!  
>and, how ever since then..you, and all our people blamed ME for the three thousand citizens that were killed."<p>

Blackfire then marched over and faced the two.

"OR..did you tell her that because of my Yellow Skin, Black Hair, Purple Eyes  
>and, my body absorbing Lunar Rays, that i was labeled a Freak and an Abomination in everyone's eyes!?"<p>

Myand'r and Luand'r said NOTHING to Blackfire.

Blackfire wasn't at all surprised.

"well, there..you see?: i don't exist." said Blackfire, as she turned away from them

as Blackfire walked away, Starfire embraced her.  
>Starfire then glared angrily at her parents.<p>

"How..WHY would you do these things!?"

"Koriand'r, you Don't understand." said Luand'r

"then, TELL ME until i do!" shouted Starfire

Myand'r then spoke.

"You're.."sister" is cursed.  
>she was born 'flawed', and brought about destruction and death with her birth."<p>

"_**THAT ISN'T TRUE!**_" exclaimed Starfire, angry

Blackfire's Powers and Appearance don't make her "Flawed", it makes her 'Unique', SPECIAL.  
>and, my Sister isn't to blame for what happened to Kysarr: COLDFIRE IS!"<p>

Myand'r eyed Starfire.

"Coldfire?"

"ka'on." said Blackfire, quietly

to this, the ghostly King and Queen laughed out loud.  
>Myand'r then approached (the now tense) Starfire.<p>

"my dear child..there is no more Ka'on.  
>after he was banished before you're birth, he was NEVER seen again."<p>

"heh-heh-heh..So True." said a voice

Everyone looked and saw a (very live) male tamaranian with dark eyes, a gotea and wearing a long collared cape.

his arms were crossed as he looked down at everyone.

"but, that doesn't mean i wasn't 'pulling the strings' behind the curtain."

Myand'r and Luand'r stared at Coldfire in Shock, stunned at seeing him.  
>the other Titans readied to act, but Nightwing motioned them to stand down.<p>

Coldfire landed and approached the King and Queen.  
>he smirked, chuckling silently.<p>

"well, Hello There, your majesty..you're looking "unwell", heh-heh-heh.."

Myand'r stared at his old enemy.

"Ka'on.."

"It's 'Coldfire', now." said Coldfire, picking at his nails for no reason

"Coldfire" is much more Intimidating than simply: "Ka'on."

Coldfire then cast an evil look at Starfire and Blackfire..then, back at Myand'r and Luand'r.

"Oh, and in case your all wondering: she's RIGHT."

"Who?" asked Luand'r

"Starfire..Koriand, errr..WHATEVER!  
>she's right about the Destruction of Kysarr: Blackfire wasn't to blame..it was ME."<p>

Myand'r was beside himself.

"B-B-But..the PSIONS, they-"

"the 'Psions' are a race of Sadistic Scientists.." began Coldfire

"and, a War-like society like Tamaran would be too "Primitive" to arise their notice.  
>which is why i had to bribe them with stolen riches and technology in order for them to attack the then Capital City of Tamaran on THAT paticular day.<p>

it..wasn't easy.  
>but, oh-so worth it."<p>

Myand'r and Luand'r stepped back, stunned at this.

taking great pleasure in this, Coldfire continued.

"I know that if Kysarr was destroyed on the same day as Komand'r's birth then, she was be connected to the evented, and be considered a Bad Omen.

heh-heh..you know how Superstitious that our people can get.  
>though..her "physical altercation" also helped in my plan."<p>

Coldfire then laughed by himself.

"heh-heh, my own people..so stupid and ignorant in the True Nature of Blackfire's "unique biology."

NOW, Blackfire was the one interested.  
>she pulled away from Starfire and approached him.<p>

"wa-What do you mean?!"

Blackfire face Coldfire.

"**TELL ME!**"

Coldfire looked right at Blackfire..and, smirked.

"you..are NOT a freak, Komand'r.  
>you are the first in a new Tamaranean Sub-Species, the FIRST of you're kind."<p>

Blackfire was stunned.

"Wa-What?!"

"Tamaran's sun has been dying lately..thus hindering our natural ability to absorb it's Solar Rays for Strength and Power.

SO, X'Hal decided to save our race by giving us Tamaranians that thrives on Lunar Rays, instead."

Myand'r and Luand'r were frozen still, horrified at the relevation.  
>Coldfire then faced Blackfire, his face (disturbingly) close to hers.<p>

"such..cruel irony, really.  
>our people are given a Miracle, but are so weak minded..they treat it like a Curse.<p>

if only they were more Open Minded..and, Less Suspicious  
>then, YOU could've had a much happier life, instead of being Alone, Unloved..and, Miserable."<p>

Coldfire touched Blacfire's cheek..which she turned back at, disgusted.

"where..where is ROBIN!?" growled Blackfire

Coldfire huffed, then stood up.

"way to change the Subject, "PRINCESS."

"Don't you all wanna hear how i contacted the Gordanians  
>during their campeign to conquer Thanagar, and convinced them to invade Tamaran?!"<p>

Luand'r gasped at this.

"NO!, i want to know where my Boyfriend is!" shouted Blackfire, angrily

Coldfire glanced at Blackfire..and, smirked evily.

"to be honest: I don't know..YET.  
>but, i ensure to give him a "greeting" that he won't soon forget."<p>

Blackfire glared angrily at Coldfire, her eyes glowing full purple.

"if you hurt him..i'll-!"

Suddenly, an object zips through the air.

a blade lodges itself into Coldfire's silver mantel which upon closer inspection: is a WayneTeth Birdarang.

it beeps for a few seconds, then-

_**KA-BOOOM!**_

"GAAAAHH! (**COUGH-COUGH-COUGH!**)"

Coldfire (as well as the others) look and see a shadowed figure hidden behind a far off structure, looking right at them.

the figure looked to be wearing a "hood."

"YOU!"

Coldfire charges his fists with bright green starbolts.  
>rasing his arms up, he fired a single strong beam at "Robin."<p>

though the structure was destroyed..Robin was nowhere to be seen.

(("_If you thought that YOU would be hunting me, Coldfire..you're sadly mistaken._"))

The voice was indeed 'Robin'  
>but, his voice sounded echoed for some reason..like a GHOST.<p>

Coldfire darted his eyes around, feeling a little nervous.  
>Myand'r and Luand'r were also nervous, having No Idea who this "Wraith" was.<p>

Blackfire, however (as well as the Titans)  
>were a little more relieved (but, also worried, none-the-less.)<p>

"impossible.." said Coldfire to himself

"_**HOW DID HE GET FREE FROM TRIGON, HOW!?**_"

(("_that's MY little secret.."))_ replied Robin

Coldfire walked forward to the center of the Island Ruins  
>(completly forgetting about the Titans and the former King and Queenm of Tamaran.)<p>

(("_come find me..and, i might tell you_."))

Coldfire began blasting random areas with his Starbolt beams.

(("you missed.")) said Robin, almost mockingly

Coldfire's eyes burned with energy.

"SHOW YOURSELF!"

Coldfire fired an optic blast.  
>but, as usual..he destroyed nothing of significance.<p>

(("_having a little trouble?_")) said Robin, faking concern

(("_HERE..lemme give you a little Help._"))

at that moment, a regal looking door materialized before Coldfire and the others.  
>it opened, revealing a swirling vortex within.<p>

immediatly after..Robin swooped down near the door.  
>he took a quick look at Coldfire and the group.<p>

Blackfire nearly cried.

"m-max.."

Coldfire charged his fist in rage.  
>growling, he fired at Robin..who leaped thru the 'doorway.'<p>

feeling angrier, Coldfire hovered and flew after him.

"what is Max doing!?" exclaimed Terra

Nightwing grinned.

"luring Coldfire into a trap."

Blackfire immediatly broke from the group and ran towards the door.

"DAUGHTER, WAIT!" called Luand'r

Blackfire stopped and looked back at her, surprised.  
>but, with tears in her eyes, she scowled, turned and resumed running.<p>

"KOMAND'R, NO!"

Blackfire ignored her "mother" and leapt into the portal.

faced with little choice, Nightwing motioned to the others.  
>who all (including Myand'r and Luand'r) followed into the doorway.<p>

**[Meanwhile, Back in WraithCorp]**

Helix stepped out of the vault, a content smile on her face.  
>Scarlett was presently waiting outside for her.<p>

"So..are we finished?"

Helix smiled.

"here..YES.  
>i have just finished digitally encoding Trigon's precious relics.<br>i've just finished destroying what remains, so he cannot use them.

NOW, all we have to do is reverse-engineer them using the Data i stole."

Scarlett made an expression..which Helix caught.

"something WRONG, Scarlett?!"

"yes."

Scarlett motioned to a monitor..which showed WraithCorp Troops  
>marching down various hallways and bursting into rooms in Full Force.<p>

"Trigon's Goon Squad have returned (apparently, four eyes ordered them to come back)  
>I don't care how powerful we are, we CAN'T fight an entire army..and, WIN!"<p>

Helix eyed the animalistic cyborg.

"Normally, i'd disagree.  
>but, seeing as how i have extended business in THIS universe: i too would rather avoid unneccesary conflict."<p>

Scarlett smirked at her 'master.'

"you have a Plan, oh' fearless leader?  
>because i serious doubt we'll be able to leave WITHOUT being caught."<p>

Helix ignored Scarlett and took a moment to think.  
>she then glanced over at the still KOed bodies of Nightstar, Static and Azari.<p>

Helix then smiled, stroking her chin.

"these Teen Heroes were here for SOMETHING, right?" began Helix

"uhh..i g-guess so."

"RIGHT.."

Helix walked over to a computer and sat down.

"then, let's find out what."

Helix rapidly typed into the keyboard while Scarlett stood beside her, looking at the monitor.

with a BEEP, Helix accessed Security Camera Footage.

upon watching the video..a wide, sinister smile creep on her face.

"so..That's it.  
>Trigon trying to make a fortune selling Superpowers on the Black Market."<p>

"and, these "kids" were trying to throw a wrench into the machine  
>by cutting all the power here and setting the metahumans free." added Scarlett<p>

Helix sat back..thinking for a moment.

"well..we certainly need a "distraction" to make our escape.  
>and, i can't think of anything better, than Superheroes and Supervillains running amok."<p>

Scarlett looked at Helix.

"wait..are you saying what i think yo-"

Helix sat up and walked off.

"Come, Scarlett..i think we left something behind in the other room."

Scarlett eyed Helix.

"like what?"

Helix paused and glanced at Scarlett, eyeing her.

"like a Big. Green. Lantern-shaped Power Battery."

**[Unknown Location]**

Nightwing and the others exited thru the other side of the doorway/portal.

Starfire gasped at what she saw.

"by X'HAL!  
>it..it looked just like..TAMARAN!"<p>

the group was indeed in what looked like Planet Tamaran.  
>in fact, it was an authentic recreation of the lost city of Kysaar.<p>

only, it had green grass and lush plantlife, instead of barren rock.

Myand'r and Luand'r stared in disbelief.

"it..it just like how i remember it, Before the WAR, the Invasion." said Myand'r

Raven narrowed her eyes.

"it's all an illusion.  
>we're obviously in some Pocket Dimension that only LOOKS like Old Tamaran."<p>

"she's right." said a voice

the group looked and saw Blackfire approach from out of nowhere.

"it's not real..not of it.  
>even if it does look, smell and feel like the real thing."<p>

Luand'r tried to reach for Blackfire..but, she ignored her.

Starfire ran up to her sister.

"Where is Coldfire?, and MAX?!"

at that moment, they all heard explosions (presumably Starbolt Blasts) coming from somewhere in the city.

Blackfire glanced over, then back at the others.

"by the sound of it: the Main Square.  
>i think Max is messing with Coldfire's head."<p>

Nightwing nodded.

"Max knows he's no match for Coldfire in a straight-up fight.  
>not with Coldfire's alien strength, and Max being without his Tamaranium.<p>

so, he's using Psychology, Fear Tatics and Theactricality to bring him down.  
>trapping him in a remnant of Coldfire's old homeworld, and picking at his own Paranoia."<p>

"will it work?" asked Cyborg

at that moment, a bright green flash eminated from within the palace walls

followed by a loud, angry yell.

"oh, yeah..it'll work." said Nightwing, with a smile

**[Kysaar, Main Square]**

Coldfire stood before a fountain with a demolished statue (which he had just destroyed)

enraged, he turned around and shouted.

"why do you PERSIST in Tormenting Me!?" shouted Coldfire

(("dunno..why do YOU take pleasure in the suffering of others?")) said Robin, his voice still echoed

Coldfire continued to search around.  
>walking slowly and darting his eyes in every direction.<p>

he didn't want to admit it..but, Robin was getting to him.

(("you're scared, aren't you?")) said Robin

Coldfire widened his eyes, gritting his teeth angrily.

"who do you think you're talking to, HUMAN?!  
>i am COLDFIRE of TAMARAN!, i do not Fear ANYTHING!"<p>

(("then, why is your heart beating louder than a jungle drum?")) retorted Robin

Coldfire paused, exhaling deeply.

(("in fact, you're heart rate is close to the one-hundreds..  
>any more than that, and you'll come close to having a panic attack."))<p>

the Tamaranian lowered his head, gripping the sides of his skull with his hands.

he was losing it..Big Time.

"i-i-i'm NOT, you're NOTHING!"

(("hmm..sounds more like you're trying to convince Yourself, than Me."))

"GO A-WAAAAAAAAY!"

In Rage and Sheer Paranoia Coldfire fired a continuous beam from his palm  
>and, sweeped it around the surrounding area, trying (hoping) to hit someing alive.<p>

There was then silence.

"did..did i kil-OOF!"

Coldfire was suddenly struck in the back by a flying kick.  
>the force of Robin's blow knocked him a fe wfeet through the air.<p>

he then tumbled down a steep hill..and, into a pit of thick mud.

Coldfire rose up, furious wiping the mud from his face.  
>his skin, hair and clothes were now completly soaked in it.<p>

"grrrr...WHERE ARE YOU!?" demanded Coldfire, angrily

Coldfire looked up..and, saw a crowd gathered around the pit.  
>they looked like 'ghostly' tamaranians of various age groups and genders.<p>

with them were the King and Queen.  
>and, the Teen Titans (the only 'living' ones among them.)<p>

Coldfire growled, his eyes glowing full green.  
>he didn't care about his "audience"..just his attackeropponent.

Coldfire furious searched around, looking for Robin.

"where are you..SHOW YOURSELF!"

unknown to Coldfire..Robin slowly rose up out of the mud behind him  
>a 'dark' look on his shadowed face, with only his souless white eyes truely seen.<p>

Coldfire continued to rant.

"**COME OUT AND FACE ME, COWARD!**  
>and, i will show you WHO is Superior!"<p>

"alright, then..." said Robin, silently

Coldfire quickly turned to see Robin remove his hooded cape  
>promptly dropping it into the mud..then, smirking at him.<p>

"show me."

Coldfire gritted his teeth, growling.  
>he the charged after Robin..but, his speed was slow, due to the mud.<p>

the rogue tamaranian threw a punch, but Robin moved away from it.  
>Coldfire threw another..this time, Robin ducked and countered with a blow in the gut.<p>

Coldfire gripped his waist..then, looked back up at the many tamaranian ghosts.

"who ARE they?!" said Coldfire, to himself

Robin struck at Coldfire from behind, knocking him down.

"they used to be the residents of the tamaranian city of Kysarr."

Coldfire glanced up at Robin.

"Kysarr?"

Robin looked down at Coldfire, his eyes thin.

"YES..Kysarr.  
>the city that you convinced the Psions to invade<br>and, destroy on Blackfire birth..thus branding her the "cursed one."

Coldfire glared at Robin.

"and, since YOU are the one truely resonsible for their deaths.  
>i felt it best if they were all here..to watch you FALL." said Robin<p>

Robin glared at Coldfire, darkly.

"i want _EVERYONE_ to know that it was Me who beat you.  
>that a mere human..conquered an alien warrior."<p>

Coldfire growled lowly, his body shaking with rage.  
>he then got up quickly, trying to grab Robin..but, Robin rolled out of the way.<p>

Coldfire swiped blindly at Robin..who backed away.

Coldfire laughed.

"Not as 'fast' as you used to be."

"maybe..but, we're all pretty SLOW when we're thigh deep in mud."

Robin lunched forward and rapidly punched at Coldfire.  
>Coldfire swiped at him, actually cutting his face a bit.<p>

but, Robin quickly recovered and, countered his next attack with an elbow blow to the head.

disoriented, Coldfire stagger back for a bit.  
>Robin then quickly slashed at Coldfire with a retractable spikes in the side of his gauntlets.<p>

Coldfire cried out..then, glared at Robin.

"What was THAT!?"

"the right cut above the eyes..the kind that BLEEDS."

sure enough, blood began to flow down Coldfire's wound.  
>as blood got in his eyes, Coldfire furiously wiped it away.<p>

but, despite this, he kept bleeding..limiting his eyesight.

as expected, when he tried to attack he was hindered by the blood in his eyes.

he kept missing, and stopping to wipe his face  
>to which Robin began striking certain areas of his shoulder with his fingers for some reason.<p>

Coldfire finally kicked him back.

"Wa-What are you trying to do?..POKE ME!?"

"just applying selected nerve blows.  
>it may not of hurt, but you won't be using that arm for the next hour or so."<p>

Coldfire noticed his arm was indeed numb.  
>it hung like a ragdoll..completely useless.<p>

furious that he was losing his battle he charged, yelling out like some animal.

Robin began to block his now limited attacks and, those that he couldn't..he withstood using his body armor.

"I'll Kill You!  
><em><strong>I'LL KIIIIILL YOOOOOOOOOOU!<strong>_"

Robin finally caught his next punch, gripping him arm TIGHTLY.

"you don't get it, punk..this isn't a mudhole."

Robin kicked Coldfire's kneecap HARD causing him to fall in agonizing pain.

"this is an operating table.." continued Robin

Robin then grabbed Coldfire's shoulder and hip remarkably lifting the adult male high above his head.

"and, i'm the surgeon."

Robin then slammed Coldfire's back against his knee.  
>a disturbing crack sounded..followed by a blood-curdling scream.<p>

the area fell silent as the grave.  
>both the Titans and Tamaranian Ghost onlookers stunned at what they saw.<p>

Robin stood silently, his shadow cast over Coldfire's body.  
>his deep, labored breathing indicated that he still lived..just in incredible pain.<p>

Coldfire looked up at Robin..then, groaned.

"wa-what are you waiting for?" groaned Coldfire

Robin silently stared at him, his eyes thin and narrow.

"do it..Finish Me." continued Coldfire

Robin said and did nothing.

"oh, don't tell me..(groan) you've never thought of this, before."

"shut up."

"MAKE ME.." said Coldfire, almost laughing

Robin was still silent..so, Coldfire continued to speak.

"oh, well..doesn't really matter i guess.  
>I WIN..i made them all HATE and turn against..HER."<p>

Blackfire grimaced from afar.

"for..the rest of time.  
>tamaran history..will forever know Princess Blackfire (gasp, cough-cough) as the CURSED ONE."<p>

Coldfire smirked evily.  
>he had a face that disturbingly reminded Robin of 'The Joker.'<p>

"my revenge..is complete: see you..in **HELL**."

_**HA! HA! HA! HA!..**_

Coldfire began to turn around..tightly.  
>Robin's eyes widened, knowing what he was trying to do.<p>

"Coldfire, _**NO!**_"

**CRAAACK!**

Nightwing gasped, as did the other Titans.

Coldfire now lay dead in the mud having deliberitly broken his spine comepletly.

Robin had a dark look on his face.  
>he slowly approached Coldfire's body, staring right at it.<p>

Coldfire at a twisted look frozen on his face.  
>Robin finally turned away, unable to keep looking at him.<p>

and, yet..he couldn't get Coldfire's words out of his mind.  
>in some sick, twisted way..Coldfire was right: he did win.<p>

no matter what happened..Tamaran would ALWAYS hate Blackfire.  
>if not for Kyssar, then for the ill deeds that she comitted because of her abuse.<p>

he finally turned and walk off, climing out of the mudhole.  
>Nightwing and the Titans ran over to Robin as he wiped the mud off himself.<p>

"MAX!"

Max looked at Nightwing.  
>he finally got over his shock and spoke.<p>

"how did YOU get here?"

"you don't wanna know..but, what about you?  
>last i saw of you, Trigon dragged you away to this place.<p>

How on earth did you escape him!?"

Robin was silent..then, spoke.

"I..encountered someone in this Spirit Realm.  
>she help me escape, and showed me this place.<p>

when Coldfire was sighted, i decided to trap him here.  
>though, i was hoping this would end in me arresting him."<p>

Robin narrowed his eyes darkly.

"now..Coldfire's evaded justice in the worst possible way."

"max.."

Max looked and saw Blackfire walk over.  
>the two teenagers stared at each other for a good long awhile.<p>

for the moment, their lives weren't in peril.  
>and, the reality of the situation sinked in..<p>

they were Together, again.

with tears in her eyes, Blackfire ran over to Max.  
>Max quickly embraced Blackfire tightly, resting his head over her shoulder.<p>

"(sobbing) oh, max..(choke, sob)  
>i..i thought i'd NEVER see you again!"<p>

"that's my line, darling." replied Max, half joking

Starfire watched this scene with a mix of happiness and sadness.  
>she didn't need to be an empath like Raven to know that her sister and max loved one another deeply.<p>

"i..i missed you, So Much." said Max, his voice nearly breaking

Blackfire shut her eyes tight, tears streaming from them.

"i know..so did i."

Max finally pulled away from Blackfire looking right into her amyste eyes.

"Komi..i'm-I'm Sorry.  
>this whole thing was my fault."<p>

"no, max..it wasn't-"

"Yes, it was!" repeated Max

"if only we shared the same apartment YOU wouldn't of been captured..  
>and, you would've never suffered at Trigon's hands."<p>

Blackfire widened her eyes.

"Max..are you saying that-"

"Yes, darling." said Max, calmly

"As soon as we return to Bludhaven..you're moving in with ME.  
>after months of being without you, i never want you to leave my sight, again."<p>

Blackfire stared at him..then smiled, tears in her eyes.

"oh, max.."

Blackfire hugged Max, who hugged her back.

"i love you..komand."

"and, i love you."

after a brief moment..Blackfire spoke again.

"Max..there's something i need to tell you."

Max parted and looked at Blackfire.

"what?"

Blackfire looked down as if having a hard time finding words.

"well..i-i had a good reason for wanting to share an apartment with you.

see, the truth is..i-"

"KOMAND'R!"

Max, Blackfire and the others looked and, saw King Myand'r and Queen Luand'r approach.

"Daughter, we have to ta-"

"Go Away!, I have NOTHING to say to you!" shouted Blackfire, suddenly angry

Luand stepped back, shocked.  
>she then tried to move closer to her.<p>

"but, d-daughte-"

"(shouting) _**DON'T CALL ME 'DAUGHTER'!**_"

Luand froze, tears visible in her eyes.  
>Blackfire also had tears in her eyes..despite her anger.<p>

"i am NOT you're daughter..i Never was.  
>you all ignored me..punished me..HURT ME."<p>

"i know, and..we're sorry, 'I' am sorry."

Blackfire eyed her 'mother' with darkened, teary eyes.  
>she then glanced at her 'father', then..back at Luand.<p>

Blackfire approached her, her expression unchanged.

"all i wanted..was to be loved.  
>but, both you and fa-you're HUSBAND deemed me the Cursed One!<p>

you never held me, you never sang to me you pretended my birthdays didn't exist.."

"komand'r, i-"

"you NEVER. once. in my Entire Life..told me that you loved me.  
>Name ONE TIME, mother..<strong>ONE FREAKING TIME<strong>, and i'll take it all back."

the Former Queen tried to speak..but, was tongue tied.  
>sadly, she could recall No Event in her life to disprove Blackfire's accusations.<p>

"see?.." said Blackfire, half satysfied

Luand'r shut her eyes, ghostly tears streaming down them.  
>she then, looked at Blackfire once more.<p>

"Okay..you're right.  
>me and Myand hurt you, and we dese-"<p>

"Hurt Me?!, you put me THROUGH HELL!  
>my entire Childhood was a Black Book of Suffering and Torment!<p>

my earliest memory was crying in the cradle at night.  
>and, when i tried to play with my Sister..YOU PUNISHED ME!"<p>

"I Know!, and i'm SORRY!"

Luand then grabbed Blackfire's arms, facing her.

"please, Komand...forgive us: we love you."

Blackfire looked at her mother.  
>despite the sincerity in her eyes..Blacfire's painful memories were Too Fresh.<p>

the dark haired tamaranean pulled away from her mother.

"no..you don't." said Blackfire, darkly

"if you really loved me, you wouldn't of hurt me like you did.  
>you would've cared for me, even if i WAS cursed like everyone thought."<p>

Luand'r froze, tears forming.  
>Blackfire then looked to Starfire..her sister.<p>

"Koriand never acted like you did.  
>despite what you all told her, SHE chose to love me..even when i gave her no reason to."<p>

Starfire felt her own eyes tear up.

"but, sister..i abandoned you all those months ago.  
>i..i BANISHED you from our homeworld!"<p>

"and, i forgive you for that.  
>i hurt you alot, and i deserved everything that you did to me."<p>

Blackfire then looked to her 'parents'.

"and, i even forgive YOU..for falling for Coldfire's deception.  
>but, i can <em>Never<em> consider you my family, EVER AGAIN."

Luand stared at Blackfire, stunned and hurt.

"you..you mean your..d-disowning us?!"

Blackfire glared at them.

"you disowned me first."

Luand couldn't take it.  
>she cried in the arms of her husband.<p>

Blackfire felt a little bit bad for them..but, this soon passed

Suddenly..Blackfire keeled over in pain.

"_**GAAAAHHH!**_"

"KOMI!"  
>"SISTER!"<p>

everyone watched as Blackfire gripped her stomach, grinding her teeth.  
>Max knelt down, holding Blackfire in his arms.<p>

"Komi..wa-what's wrong!?"

Blackfire groaned as her pain subsided.

"(gasped, huff) n-nothing..  
>it's..j-just a constration."<p>

"a what!?"

Blackfire looked into the eyes of her boyfriend.

"max..darling, i'm tried to tell you..  
>th-the reason..(puff, huff) i-i wanted to share..an apartment."<p>

Max stared deeply at Blackfire's face.  
>keeping his sight focused on her, and only her.<p>

"komand..what are you trying to tell me?"

Blackfire smiled weakly.

"i'm..i'm pregnant, max."

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note:<strong>

**For this chapter, and went full blown 'Frank Miller' on this story.**

**Max/Robin returns and engages in his "final battle" with Coldfire. in a fight that mirrors Batman's battle against the Mutant Leader and The Joker from Frank Miller's 'Batman: The Dark Knight Returns'**

**and, since this chapter's location is Danny Phantom's 'Ghost Zone' it gave me a plausable reason to have Blackfire encounter her deceased parents one more time.**

**and, i throw one more big whammy at the readers: Blackfire is PREGNANT.**

**also, Helix and Scarlett decide to "help" the Teen Titans set the captured metahumans free in order to escape with their ill-gotten goods unnoticed.**


	33. The Journey Home

** Teen Titans copyright DC Comics/Warner Brothers**

** Batman copyright Bob Kane/DC Comics/Warner Brothers**

** Green Lantern copyright DC Comics/Warner Brothers**

* * *

><p><strong>On Dark Wings...<strong>  
><strong>Chapter 33: The Journey Home<strong>

* * *

><p>"YOU'RE PREGNANT!?"<p>

Everyone looked at Jinx who was stunned/shocked at Blackfire's news.

"j-jinx, i-"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ABOUT THIS?!"

Max looked down at Blackfire.  
>though still shocked, he managed to find his voice.<p>

"i-i'm pretty..'curious' about that, m-myself."

the Titans all looked at Blackfire.  
>the dark haired tamaranean exhaled..then, spoke.<p>

"i..i only just found out on the day i was captured." began Blackfire

"i had been feeling sick, lately.  
>so, i went to see a doctor: who gave me the news.<p>

i was speechless, hardly believing what he told me.  
>but, the home pregnancy tests that i bought told me the same thing."<p>

Blackfire looked back up at Max staring lovingly at his masked face.

"i..i was trying to tell you over the phone.

It was the main reason i wanted to move in with you.  
>so we could raise our baby together, start our own family."<p>

Max nearly choked at this.  
>he now felt even Worse over the past argument he had with Blackfire back then.<p>

"oh, honey.."

Max touched Blackfire's face.  
>he then smiled..and, kissed her deeply on the lips.<p>

once he parted, Blackfire smiled.

"i take it your happy?"

Max exhaled.

"well..i wasn't planning on this happening to us, quite yet.  
>but, i love you..and, i'd be glad to help you raise yo-, OUR child."<p>

"oh, GLORIOUS!" exclaimed Starfire

Starfire suddenly hovered over and, embraced her older sister tightly.

"My dearest sister is having a little "bumgorf" of her very own!"

Blackfire grimaced at Starfire's 'tight' hug.

"And, i shall be the best 'Auntie Starfire' EVER!  
>i'll help you feed it, bath it, nurture it-"<p>

"S-S-STARFIRE!  
>P-Please..let me go: you're CRUSHING ME!"<p>

Starfire caught herself and, (embarassingly) released Blackfire.

"So Sorry, sister."

Max helped Blackfire up onto her feet.

"well, i think we all know our next mission."

"we do?" questioned Nightwing

"Yes: getting Blackfire out of this place and BACK HOME."

Blackfire looked at Max.

"but, Max..i won't be due for Six Months!"

Max eyed Blackfire, sternly.

"I don't care, Komi.

You're Pregnant, and therefore, in NO CONDITION to engage in any dangerous situations such as Combat.

Besides, Trigon has been torturing you all these months.  
>who knows what that demon's sadism has done to the baby."<p>

"But, MAX-"

"Sister, i do believe he is right." began Starfire

"Tamaranean or not, NO woman who is with child should be engaging in dangerous activties when expecting."

Blackfire looked down and sighed.

"i suppose you are right."

"Yeah, and besides: Azari, Mar'i and Static have probably handled saving all those Metahumans by now." said Beast Boy.

Max eyed Beast Boy.

"wh-"

"their friends.." began Terra

"either from the Future..or, some Alternate Universe.  
>i think their the kids of Beast Boy, Raven, Starfire (and, possably Nightwing.)"<p>

Max made an expression.

"oh..okay, then."

Cyborg eyed Nightwing.

"okay, then?" mouthed the two

"so, i guess we should jus-"

"GOOD LORD!" exclaimed Jinx, suddenly

Max quickly turned to Jinx.

"WHAT?!"

"LOOK!"

Jinx was looking over the mudpit (where Max and Coldfire's 'final battle' previous took place.)

the group walked over to Jinx to see what she was pointing at.

and, to everyone's shock (mostly Max): Coldfire's body was NOWHERE to be seen.

"what the-WHERE IS COLDFIRE!?" said Max, angrily

"i..I don't know!  
>he was there just a second ago!" said Jinx, panicking<p>

"m-maybe he snuck off while we weren't looking."

everyone glared Beast Boy.

"what?"

"Logan, Coldfire COULDN'T of just 'snuck away'!  
>i fractured his spine..and, he killed himself by breaking it completly."<p>

Beast Boy thought for a moment..then widened his eyes.

"OHMYGOSH, COLDFIRE'S A ZOMBIE!"

Raven slapped the back of Beast Boy's head with a hand construct of shadow energy.

"this is a GHOST ZONE, Beast Boy..not "Zombieland"

"oh."

Max growled in his throat.

"Nevermind..it's not important.  
>getting out of this place is our Top Priority, right now."<p>

"but..what happened to his body?" asked Nightwing

Max narrowed his white eyes.

"i don't know."

After a long silence..Myand'r finally approached.

"Komand'r."

Blackfire ignored the ghost of her 'father'.

"Blackfir-"

Max then turns and faces Myand'r

"Blackfire's already made it CLEAR that she wants nothing more to do with you, nor your wife."

the mustached Tamaranean glared at Max.

"I am her FATHER."

"you abandoned that honor YEARS Ago."

"how..DARE you!"

"NO!, how dare YOU." snapped Max, obviously angry

Everyone watched as Max 'engaged' Myand'r in an argument.

"Blackfire was you're daughter..you're first born.  
>yet, you treated her like SCUM, simply because she looked different!<p>

I may not look it..but, i am a Green Lantern.  
>and, as a lantern, i've faced my fair share of 'Speciesm'<br>(and, tamaraneans seem to suffer the most prejudice than other alien races)

but, to see an entire race turn against their own.  
>to see a Mother and Father, turn their backs on their own DAUGHTER..<br>just for being born different, and not looking like everyone else."

Max narrowed his eyes.

"well..it SICKENS me.  
>and, i don't blame Blackfire one bit for acting the way she did."<p>

Myand'r eyed Max..who continued.

"if and when Blackfire wants to reconcile with you, she will.  
>but, she clearly doesn't want anything to do with you right now.<p>

so, kindly respect her wishes..and, LEAVE. HER. ALONE."

Myand'r gritted his teeth, getting angry.  
>then, Luand'r grabbed his arm.<p>

"myand, PLEASE..don't."

Myand'r looked to his wife.

"What?!"

"the human is right: we've done enough damage."

Luand'r then looked to Blackfire.  
>she spoke to her, but kept her distance.<p>

"Komand..i am sorry.  
>you have every right to hate us..we were wrong."<p>

Blackfire remained still, refusing to look at her 'mother'.

"the..l-last thing i want is to cause you any more pain: so, we shall leave you be.  
>but..i-i hope you will accept us back into your heart, someday."<p>

Blackfire said nothing.  
>she just frowned as a tear fell from her eye.<p>

Luand'r sighed sharply.  
>she turned, and walked away..tears in her eyes.<p>

Myand'r and Luand'r ghostly bodies glowed brightly..then, finally disappeared.

"wow..and, i thought i had 'family problems'." murmered Raven

Max looked to Blackfire.

"you okay, sweetie?"

Blackfire nodded, wiping a tear away.

"y-yeah..i'm fine, just fine."

"good..then, let's get out of this place."

"But, HOW?!" exclaimed Beast Boy

"I think we totally lost track of the portal that led into this pla-"

Suddenly, a vortex tore into the air before the group.

"Y-YIKES!"

Max stared at the green, pulsing vortex.

"hmm..looks like THAT'S our way out."

**[Later]**

Max stepped through the vortex (followed closely by Blackfire and the Titans)

the group found themselves back at one of the large floating islands  
>drifting in the endless black space of the ghost dimension.<p>

"Oh...Kay.  
>sooo..now what?" said Raven, her voice monotoned<p>

before Max could say anything..something phased out of the floor before them.

the figure was wearing a white hooded cloak that drapped over it's body.  
>curiously, a green brooch was attached to the cloak, which resembled Raven's a bit.<p>

"WHOA!" exclaimed Beast Boy

the other Titans got anxious, expecting attack.  
>but, Max just smirked and approached the ghostly figure.<p>

"hello, Rachel."

the cloaked figure gripped her hood and pulled it down..revealing RAVEN'S face.

"hey, Max." said "Raven"

Everybody Elses eyes became as wide as dinner plates.

"r-rrrr-RAVEN!?" exclaimed Nightwing

Raven stared blankly at her 'other self'

for some reason, she has icy blue skin, snow white hair and bright green eyes.  
>she also wore a chakra stone on her forehead that was Emerald Green, not Ruby Red,<p>

and, she had a 'smug grin' on her face.

Max turned and faced the others.

"everyone..meet my 'friend'  
>she's the one who helped me escape from Trigon when he brought me here."<p>

"s-shhhh-SHE?" said Cyborg, still shocked

"She's Raven..but, from a Another Universe.  
>apparently, she's Half Ghost, NOT Half Demon like 'our' Raven."<p>

Raven II shrugged her shoulders.

"true..so true.  
>and, i gotta tell ya: having Ghost Powers is ALOT better than Demon Powers."<p>

as the others took a moment to process this.  
>Max turned back to Raven II and spoke to her, again.<p>

"Not to sound ungrateful, but: Why are you here?"

"I lost track of "daddy" awhile ago.  
>so, i decided to go look for you and see how you were doing."<p>

"well, i appretiate it greatly." began Max

"I just found out that Blackfire is pregnant.  
>so, i REALLY need to get her out of here..Now."<p>

"Hey, No Prob.  
>i'll get you all back to you're portal lickety-split!"<p>

Raven raised an eyebrow.

"diiiid "I" really just say what i think i heard?"

Raven II looked at her other self and smiled.

"Yeah..you did.  
>and, you better get used to it."<p>

Beast Boy smirked.

"oh..i LIKE her."

Raven just cast a glare at Beast Boy, growling softly in her throat.  
>she then exhaled sharply, trying to calm herself down.<p>

"Shall we go, now?" asked Raven II

Max nodded.

"lead the way."

"Since most of you can't fly, we can all walk."

Nightwing grinned.

"Thanks, Raven..we appretiate it."

Raven II smiled.

"Call me 'Rae'."

Raven II walked ahead, approaching the edge of the island they were on.

"Soooo..how DO we get from Here, to There without flying?" asked Beast Boy

Raven II looked to Beast Boy..and, smiled a cocky grin.

"like THIS."

Raven II outstretched her arm and opens her hand.  
>her had then glowed with a bright green, vaporious energy.<p>

everyone assumed that it was some kind of "Ghost Energy".

Raven II then cast an energy field over some smaller floating islands and debre.  
>using her powers, she brought the earth over to them..and, formed a makeshift walkway.<p>

"whoa." said Beast Boy

Terra blew some air.

"I could'a done that."

Raven II looked to the others.

"so..anyone care to join me?"

Raven II walked down the trail..the others soon followed her.

**[Meanwhile, Back at WraithCorp]**

Helix and Scarlett returned to science center where the Green Lantern Power Battery was kept.

the two women looked up at the pulsing lantern contained with the glass-like capsule atop a metallic pillar.

Helix snickered.

"awful clever of "mister wraith" to utilize a lantern power battery as a power source..  
>the entire building must be drawing power from it."<p>

Scarlett walked closer and inspected it.

"with THIS thing..he could keep his facility running for MONTHS."

"Years, actually.  
>so long as 'The Corp' never discover that it's here."<p>

Helix took a moment to chuckle.  
>Then, she got serious and snapped her fingers.<p>

"OKAY..get it out."

Scarlett looked to her 'boss'.

"What?!"

"We didn't come to Admire it, Scarlett: we came to TAKE IT." began Helix

"NOW, make yourself useful..and, GET ME MY LANTERN!"

Scarlett narrowed her feline eyes.  
>growling, she flexed her metallic talons.<p>

yelling out, she leapt up and slashed at the capsule.  
>when she landed..she was surprised to see not one scratch on the glass.<p>

"what th-!?"

Helix exhaled impatiently, looking at her nails.

"i'm WAIT-ING, Scarlett.."

Scarlett glanced at Helix..and, growled thru her teeth.  
>she then shifted her robotic arms into a mini-gatling guns and fired at the capsule.<p>

sadly, the crushed bullet shells bounced off the glass.

"d*mn.." said Scarlett, astonished

at that moment, there was a CLICK and Whirl.  
>followed by the piller lowering and the capsule opening up.<p>

Scarlett looked..and, saw Helix at a console.  
>the red skinned woman just smirked at Scarlett.<p>

"sorry..but, we're on a bit of a TIME TABLE."

Scarlett scowled, growling lowly.

"and, WHY didn't you do that Before!?"

Helix smirked again.

"ohhh, i just wanted to give You a chance to do it on your own." said Helix, mockingly

Scarlett scowled again.  
>Helix then walked passed her and approached the 'Green Lantern' atop the platform.<p>

as Helix got closer..Scarlett spoke up.

"so, how MUCH raw energy does that thing produce?"

"HA!, you're pitiful mind couldn't possibly comprehend the exact calculation."

Scarlett ignored Helix insult.

"Humor me."

Helix smiled slyly.

"well..lemme put it This Way.  
>with this Lantern..we may not need to keep searching for Metronium for power, anymore."<p>

Scarlett widened her eyes.

"(long whistle) That Much, eh?"

"oh-ho-ohhh...YES.  
>and, i have "big plans" for this battery."<p>

Helix reached for the handle of the lantern..

WHOOSH!

CLANK!

Helix suddenly stops..as a small, red bat-shaped shurikens  
>were suddenly lodged into the metallic platform near the lantern.<p>

"WHAT!?"

both Helix and Scarlett looked up..and, saw Batman clinging to an upper wall.

"MCGINNIS?!" exclaimed Scarlett

Helix slapped Scarlett in the back of the head.

"He isn't McGinnis, you fool!  
>that kid won't even be born for another several years!"<p>

Batman leapts down from the wall.  
>he landed on the ground near the two woman and eyes them.<p>

"that power battery doesn't belong to you." said Batman, his voice dark and emotionless

"Don't worry, Detective: I'm just "borrowing" it."

Batman drew out a black-and-red batarang.  
>his blank white eyes narrowed like thin slits.<p>

"get..away..NOW."

Helix just scowled at the dark knight.  
>for some apparent reason NOT intimidated by him.<p>

"I don't have time for this.

SCARLETT!: Engage."

Scarlett looked at Helix like she was Crazy.

"are..you..INSANE!?  
>That's the Freaking BATMAN!"<p>

"Awww...you're not SCARED of the Big. Bad. Bat, are you, Scarlet!?"

"eeeh-uhhhhh..."

Helix eyed Scarlett, sternly: she needed to get her riled up.

"(deep exhale) Well, then..i guess i made a mistake in bringing you along.  
>i mean, if you're AFRAID of some man in a horror costume and all..<p>

May-Be i should've hired Ravager to-"

"RAVAGER!?" snapped Scarlett, now angry

"I'm TEN TIMES deadly that that silver haired banshee!"

"PROVE IT." said Helix with a grin

Scarlett gritted her sharp teeth, growling.  
>she then turned to Batman, her feline puples thin.<p>

snarling like an animal, Scarlett exetended her taloned hands  
>and, leapt after Batman..who quickly dodged her pounce attack by rolling out of the way.<p>

Helix snickered as she watched Scarlett battle Batman

"aw, RAGE: my Faaavorite solution to overcome Fear."

Helix then turned and faced the Green Lantern Power Battery.

"ALOT better than mere 'Willpower', i'll tell ya' that!"

**[The Ghost Zone]**

The Titans all walked forward down the long trial, following their 'ghostly guide'.

after awhile..Blackfire suddenly stopped.  
>she gripped her stomach, keeling over in pain.<p>

"GAAAHH!"

"KOMI!" exclaimed Max.

Max ran over to Blackfire.  
>the others soon stopped as well.<p>

Max knelt down to Blackfire.

"honey..are you-"

"i'm F-Fine, max.  
>it's..j-just another..(gulp, gasp) c-contraction."<p>

Max looked to the others.

"we need to stop for a moment."

Nightwing looked to Max.

"But, Max..the port-"

"Ghost Raven can make ANOTHER if it disappears.  
>but, Blackfire needs rest, so we ARE stopping!" snapped Max, angrily<p>

Nightwing stepped back a little surprised (but, not entirely surprised) at Max's rage.

Starfire then walked up.

"I agree with Max's decision: we must REST."

Nightwing exhaled sharply.

"okay, fine..we'll make camp here."

Raven II wave dout her glowing green hand.  
>making the rock-like debre form a circular area for them.<p>

the group all sat down upon the makeshift island.

"sooo..anyone up for a campfire?" said Beast Boy

Raven eyed Beast Boy.

"even if any of uas HAD fire powers, we got no firewood to burn."

Raven II smiled.

"don't worry, i got the next best thing!"

Raven II snapped her fingers.  
>making a green glowing orb materialize at the center of the area.<p>

Raven II looked at her counterpart and Beast Boy.

"Not quite a Flame..but, it's the same basic princible."

Raven shrugged her shoulders.

"whatever."

Raven II scowled..then, sat back down.

"man..i forgot what buzzkill i used to be."

Terra couldn't help but snicker at this.  
>Raven cast a GLARE at the blonde girl (who quieted down.)<p>

As Blackfire sat down..Max help her.

"Careful, Komi."

"I can handle myself, Max..don't worry."

Max exhaled.

"i can't help it.  
>i love you, and i want you safe."<p>

Blackfire smiled warmly at Max.

"say that again."

Max smiled as he looked at Blackfire's face.

"i love you."

Blackfire smiled.  
>then, rested her head against him.<p>

"i love it when you say that."

Max touched Blackfire's hand..holding it tightly.

"i'll say it as many times as you want."

"oh, god.." grumbled Cyborg

Jinx jabbed at Cyborg.

"shut it." mouthed Jinx

Starfire sat beside Blackfire.  
>Blackfire looka t her sister..who spoke.<p>

"sister..I am so happy for you."

Blackfire smiled.

"i know."

"If you ever need anything..anything at all-"

"yeah, i know."

Starfire smiled.  
>then, gently hugged her.<p>

"i'm..i'm sorry, sister.  
>i wish i could undo all the pain and suffering that you've endured."<p>

"join the club." said Max

Blackfire shed a small tear.  
>she wiped it away as Starfire released her.<p>

"i..i know, starfire.  
>but, i'm the one who should be sorry: i NEVER should of treated you the way i did.<p>

you were the only one who was kind to me.  
>but, i let my anger and sadness push you away..You, my only real family."<p>

"Do not forget our dearest brother, Wildfire."

Max widened his eyes at hearing that name.  
>but, he quickly hid it from the others.<p>

Blackfire smiled weakly.

"Yes..WILDFIRE, our baby brother."

Blackfire then frowned.

"but..i-i haven't seen him since he was rocketed away as an infant."

"He is out there, sister..somewhere.  
>and, one day, we will ALL be together as a-"<p>

Max held his head, groaning.

"Max..is something wrong?" asked Nightwing, concerned

Raven eyed Max.

"yes..something IS wrong.  
>I sense sadness. frustration, and..guilt."<p>

Max said nothing..This made Raven narrow her eyes.

"you're HIDING something, aren't you?" began Raven

"and, whatever it is..it's all about Starfire's brother."

"quiet." growled Max

Blackfire looked at her boyfriend..for the first time, with Suspicion.

"max..is there something you're not telling me?"

Max was silent..then, finally spoke.

"more like something i 'want' to tell you..i just don't know how."

Blackfire eyed Max.  
>her eyed narrowed sternly.<p>

"TRY."

Max looked at Blackfire..then, to Starfire.  
>he finally turned away..and, exhaled sharply.<p>

"i..i know where Wildfire is."

Starfire became wide eyed.

"yo-you DO!?  
>well, Where Is He!?, WHERE IS MY BROTHER!?"<p>

Max grimaced at Starfire's excitment.

exhaling again, Max finally reached into a pocket of his utility belt and, pulled out his is green lantern power ring, holding it in his palm.

"it's..t-too hard to explain in words." began Max, as he slid the ring on his finger

"so..i'll just SHOW YOU."

"But, MAX..you're ring is-"

"It still has some reserve power." began Max

"not enough to create and hold constructs.  
>but, enough to access it's other functions."<p>

Max's ring glowed dimly with green energy.

"i'll use it to link our minds.  
>and, show you something that i should've shown Blackfire months ago."<p>

Nightwing narrowed his white eyes.

"why do i get the feeling that we won't like what we see."

Max looked at the Titans Leader.

"you probibly won't..but, i can't hold this in any longer."

there was silence.  
>Max exhaled, then charged his ring with energy.<p>

his ring fired an thin energy stream..  
>which split into sepperate streams and struck the teenagers heads.<p>

their eyes opened wide, glowing full green.

Max himself was soon pulled into the mental thrall.

[Power Ring]

Max: "For this to make sense, you must all know one simple thing.  
>Wildfire was MORE than just a Tamaranean Prince..he was a GREEN LANTERN."<p>

Beast Boy: "He was a WHAT!?"

Max: "Wildfire was considered one of the BEST Green Lanterns in the Corps.  
>coming Above Thaal Sinestro, and below Hal Jordon.."<p>

Nightwing: "what do you mean "WAS."

Max: "just watch..and, you will see."

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note:<strong>

**The long awaited follow up chapter to Blackfire's pregnancy reveal..**

**For most of this chapter, Max will be 'overprotective' of Blackfire (Starfire will also be just as doting, all things considered.)**

**and, just to keep you all guessing. i had Coldfire's body mysteriously disappear.**

**Where did it go?! well, i'll reveal what happened to it..LATER.**

**I also introduced a 'new character' in this chapter.**

**just as i had Azari from my 'Lonely Beast' story make an appearance. i had the Half Ghost Raven from my 'Raven Phantom' story make an appearance, here.**

**not only to raise awareness of my other Teen Titan stories. but, to add some comedy in terms that their are TWO RAVEN'S in this story, now.**

**One is Half Demon, and the other is Half Ghost. and, despite being he same girl..they each have different personalities.**

**I end this chapter with a cliffhanger. the next chapter will be a Green Lantern Flashback**

**explaining what happened to Wildfire (according to ME.)**

**Also, Helix makes her attempt to steal Max's Green Lantern Power Battery and has Scarlett fight Batman.**


	34. Wildfire's Story

**Teen Titans copyright DC Comics**

**Green Lantern copyright DC Comics**

* * *

><p><strong>On Dark Wings<strong>  
><strong>Chapter 35: Wildfire's Story<strong>

* * *

><p>The Titans (bodies transparent) found themselves in a pitch black area.<br>which soon lit up, revealing what looked like a large chamber of some sort.

Blackfire looked to Max.

"Maaax..what is this place?"

"Don't you remember, Komi?  
>it's the guardians confrence chamber on Planet Oa."<p>

Beast Boy's ears perked up.

"Oa?..y-you mean the homeworld of The Green Lantern Corp!?"

"the SAME." said Max

Starfire glanced at her sister's "mate"

"and..what does this have to do with my baby brother?"

"PLENTY.  
>now, Watch and learn."<p>

the group watched as a scene played out in the Oan Chamber.

_"Send him in." said a Guardian_

_some doors opened, a some Green Lanterns flew in._  
><em>one lantern was a male, teenage tamaranian.<em>

_Ryand'r (AKA "Wildfire") approached the council._

_"Green Lantern of Space Sector 3162._  
><em>you are charged with disorderly conduct." began Appa Ali Apsa<em>

_"now, we are told that while assigned guard duty for the senator of Drax-Mar._  
><em>you (and, I am quoting the report) "Punched Him in the Face."<em>

_"No, sir..that is completely false." said Wildfire_

_"I punched him in the stomach..then, Headbutted him in the face."_

_the guardians scowled, apparently unimpressed at this remark_

_"Sirs, the senator was Corrupt._  
><em>he was using his political power to run a slavery ring all over his Space Sector."<em>

_"Let it be noted that local authorities have proven Lantern Ryand'r claim to be correct." said Guardian Ganthet_

_"THAT ISN'T THE POINT!" snapped Appa_

_"the point IS that the Tamaranian seems to revel in complete disreguard for authority and standard protocol!_

_Humph!, he's worse than the Earthman (who shall not be named)"_

_Wildfire smirked._

_"HEY..it gets the job done, don't it?!"_

_just then, an alarm sounded._  
><em>followed by a holo-map of the universe being displayed.<em>

_"What is it?" said Wildfire_

_"One of our space sentries sounding an alarm." said Sayd_

_"Then..shouldn't we do something?!"_

_"There is no need._  
><em>if one of our sentries have activated, then a nearby lantern will-"<em>

_PIIIIING!_

_at that moment, an green inert power ring dropped down into the center of the room._

_"oh, no.." said Arisia_

_Wildfire knelt down, and picked up the ring._  
><em>knowing full well that the depowered ring meant only one thing: Somewhere, a Green Lantern was DEAD.<em>

_"You were saying?" said Wildfire_

_Appa was silent, clearly hiding his embarrassment._  
><em>Ganthet just frowned, feeling saddened at the apparent death of Green Lantern.<em>

_"We-we will deliberate the situ-"_

_"Right, and while you do that._  
><em>MORE Green Lanterns will get killed by..WHOEVER!"<em>

_Wildfire then turned, and stormed off angrily._

_[Much, MUCH Later]_

_Wildfire is in a pod-like spacecraft._  
><em>jetting through some unknown part of space.<em>

_he then brings up an onboard holocron._  
><em>and, the image of a multi-armed lantern is displayed.<em>

_"Salaak, confirm coordnants." said Wildfire_

_(("You are on a steady path towards Ysmault._  
><em>you should arrive at the planet in a few minutes."))<em>

_"and, your SURE of strong Red Lantern activity there?"_

_(("i ALWAYS double-check my findings, Lantern Ryand'r."))_

_"just checking."_

_Salaak scowled._

_(("I feel i must once again address my concerns over this mission._  
><em>it seems most unwise to engage deadly hostiles ALONE, without any backup."))<em>

_Wildfire growled in his throat._

_"i'm tired of waiting around for the guardians to do something.._  
><em>and, i am especially tired of losing more and more friends to these extremists."<em>

_(("I know..but, it still feels unwise."))_

_"Look, Salaak._  
><em>I don't have to fight ALL of them..I just need to bring in their leader.<em>

_once this Atrocitus guy is locked up._  
><em>the Red Lanterns will be directionless, and eventually fall apart: Problem Solved."<em>

_(((sigh) very well..Proceed._  
><em>but, PLEASE exercise causion."))<em>

_"Can't make any promises."_

_with that, Wildfire sped up his spacecraft..which was nearly a dark red planet._  
><em>though, before he could land..several warships suddenly arose from it.<em>

_and, ALL stopped at his single "speck" of a spacecraft._

_"nartz." cursed Wildfire_

_one of the warships charged it's primary weapon and, fired a single red laser at Wildfire's spacecraft._

_luckily, he ejected long before his ship was blown apart._

_"WHEW!, that was a close one." said Wildfire_

_the Tamaranian then looked and, saw scores of Red Lanterns headed towards him from the war ships._

_"(gulp) m-maybe this WASN'T such a good idea.."_

_"ATAAAAAAAAAAACK!" shouted a "beachball" looking alien_

_"DESTROY THE BLUE DEVIL SLAVE!" shrieked a winged female_

_in a matter of mear moments, Wildfire was bombarded by red energy shots followed by dozens of fists and boots striking him in all directions._

_while highly resiliant..even Tamaranians had their limits._  
><em>and, right now, Wildfire was reaching is.<em>

_finally, a Red Lantern Trooper grabbed Wildfire by his shirt and, balled up an energized first at him._

_(("oh, y-yeah..th-this was a definant BAD idea.")) thought the barely conscience Wildfire_

_POW!_

_Wildfire was out cold._

_[Later]_

_KA-ZAAAAAAAAAAP!_

_"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"_

_Wildfire was jolted awake by a searing pain._

_the Tamaranian Prince found himself (apparently) inside one of the warships._  
><em>he was restrained in a metal harness, held together by red energy tethers.<em>

_he was also in his Tamaranian Clothes (meaning the Red Lanterns took his ring)_  
><em>and, the beachball alien and wings female were standing near him, armed with Energy Prods.<em>

_"WAKE UP, Lantern..and, face your DOOM." said the winged female_

_Wildfire shook his head, now fully awake._  
><em>he looked around the interier of the dark red and black ship.<em>

_then..at his captors._

_"So..where's your BOSS?"_

_"SILENCE!" snapped the beachball alien, zapping Wildfire again_

_"ENOUGH, ZOX." said a deep voice_

_Wildfire looked, and saw a Tall, Muscular red skinned alien approach._  
><em>he KNEW this had to be Atrocitus, one of the now defuct Five Inversions (and, FounderLeader of the Red Lantern Corp.)_

_"as you command..Lord Atrocitus." said Zilias Zox, respectfully_

_Wildfire looked at Atrocitus as he approached him._

_"So..YOUR the "Big Man", huh?_  
><em>you're even UGLIER up close."<em>

_Atrocitus responded to this by striking Wildfire HARD across the face._  
><em>despite the apparent pain, Wildfire cracked a sly smile.<em>

_"and, you hit like a GIRL, too."_

_"SILENCE, WORM!" snapped the winged female, shocking Wildfire_

_Atrocitus eyed the teen lantern._

_"Tamaranian..I have heard of YOUR kind." began Atrocitus_

_"Then, you probably know of our "destructive tempers." said Wildfire_

_Atrocitus grinned evily._

_"oh, indeed._  
><em>but, I am most intruged at your kind's tolerance to PAIN."<em>

_Atrocitus charged his red ring, which glowed like a Red Sun._

_"let us see just "how much."_

_Wildfire grinned, his eyes glowing full green._

_"maybe LATER."_

_Wildfire then fired a concussive optic beam at his would-be tormentor._  
><em>he then effortlessly broke his retraints, shattering it like peanut brittle.<em>

_he then zapped his "guards" with energy shots from his hands._

_"Pretty clever of you to remove my ring, Atrocitus._  
><em>but, I don't really NEED it to beat you!"<em>

_Atrocius roared as he swung his fists at Wildfire._  
><em>but, he evaded the attacks, and even blocked a few of them.<em>

_he then used all his tamaranian strength and, struck at Atrocitus HARD in the chest..though, this only knocked Atrocitus off balance._

_"WHOA..your good." said Wildfire, impressed_

_Atrocitus smirked._

_"it'll take MORE than what YOU have to beat me, Tamaranian."_

_Wildfire grinned._

_"you may be right..so, let's get "More Than What I Have."_

_at that moment, a green glow eminated from Atrocitus belt._  
><em>Wildfire smiled at this, then mentally called his power ring back to him.<em>

_"Somehow, I just KNEW you would be so arrogant to keep my ring with you, instead of just locking it up."_

_Wildfire put on his ring._  
><em>which made his GL Uniform materialize in a flash.<em>

_"you Evil Warlords are SO predictable."_

_"EVIL!?_  
><em>it is YOU who is serving the Masters of Darkness."<em>

_Wildfire eyes the Red Lantern._

_"Your "blue masters" are the true Overlords._

_their Manhunters decimated my homeworld, and Countless Others!_  
><em>leaving my space sector naught but a dead, empty wasteland."<em>

_Wildfire scowled at Atrocitus._

_"Nice try, Atrocitus..but, I know the full story behind that._  
><em>the Manhunters were robots with faulty programming<em>

_THEY destroyed your world, NOT THE GUARDIANS!"_

_Atrocitus rage didn't waver._

_"Oan LIES." said Atrocitus, darkly_

_"they slaughtered the Forgotten Zone without Mercy._  
><em>and, they shall all DIE for their crimes..along with all those who serve them."<em>

_Atrocitus charged at Wildfire and, struck at him with an energized fist._

_amazingly, the punch hurt Wildfire._  
><em>Atrocitus was CLEARLY stronger than he looked.<em>

_"feel..My..HAAAAAAAAATE!"_

_Atrocitus inhaled deeply.._  
><em>then, unleashed a powerful red energy blast from his mouth.<em>

_the "breath attack" was like an intense inferno._  
><em>and, far too strong an attack for Wildfire to resist.<em>

_the pain..was AGONIZING._

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"_

_Wildfire collasped, blood gushing from his chest._  
><em>Atrocitus casually approached him, smirking.<em>

_"hmph!, and here I thought Tamaranians were more "resiliant"_  
><em>it is almost disappointing that you've fallen just as easily as the others."<em>

_Wildfire groaned painfully._  
><em>his body being soaked in a thick puddle of his own blood.<em>

_as Atrocitus formed a jagged blade construct..ready to strike the killing blow._  
><em>Wildfire used what remained of his strength, and unleashed an blinding energy burst.<em>

_Atrocitus had to shield his eyes it was so bright._

_when his vision finally returned..Wildfire was gone._  
><em>though, he left a very noticable blood trail leading out of the chamber.<em>

_[Elsewhere in the Ship]_

_Wildfire staggered through the long, dark corridors of the warship._  
><em>he groaned as he gripped his waist, which was bleeding uncontrollably.<em>

_the pain was almost unbearable..he could barely breathe._

_Wildfire knew he HAD to get out of this place..get FAR away._

_"g-gotta..get ouuut."_

_Wildfire desperately looks around.._  
><em>and, silently thanks X'Hal for spotting an escape pod.<em>

_he makes his way for it, but his legs begin to buckle under him._  
><em>he manages to crawl to the red-and-black spacecraft and open it..when he is spotted.<em>

_"There He Is, STOP HIIIIIM!" shouted a trooper_

_as the Red Lantern Guards fired their energy staffs at the dying Wildfire he quickly tumbles inside the pod and activates the emergency controls._

_it closes up, and shoots out a tube._

_the pod is fired straight out into space._  
><em>and, automaticly activates it's thrusters, jetting away.<em>

_coughing up blood, Wildfire tried to work the controls._

_"ring..a-activate log."_

_(("Acknowledged.")) said the computer voice_

_BEEP-BEEP!_

_Wildfire groans in agony as he speaks._

_"i-i'm BADLY wounded..n-not sure how much longer I have._  
><em>i'm h-headed for the nearest inhabited planet for the s-sssselection..p-process."<em>

_Wildfire rapidly presses some buttons._

_(("SCANNING STAR SYSTEMS.._  
><em>TARGET FOUND, INITIATING HYPERDRIVE."))<em>

_the pod charged with an unknown energy._  
><em>then, suddenly shot out at lightspeed into space.<em>

_as he travels through a warp tunnel._  
><em>Wildfire groans, struggling to stay awake.<em>

_"I..i'm sorry, Arisia..i failed."_

_Wildfire slowly began to lose conscienceness._  
><em>but, he was jolted awake when the ship came out of hyperspace.<em>

_he looked..and, saw a bright blue planet approaching._

_"i-identi..fy."_

_(("SPACE SECTOR 2814._  
><em>TARGET PLANET: EARTH."))<em>

_"earth..the h-human planet."_

_(("ENTERING PLANETARY ORBIT."))_

_the spacecraft began to enflame as it entered the planet._  
><em>gravity soon took effect, and the ship fell like a stone.<em>

_it crashed into the ground, making a sound of thunder as it did burrowing into the turf for a bit before finally stopping._

_Wildfire breathed heavily, feeling weaker and Weaker._  
><em>he the opened the pod, and struggling to crawl out of the ship.<em>

_he fell onto the ground, slumped against the space pod._

_Wildfire looked at his ring._  
><em>groaning, he willed an energy orb from it's face.<em>

_"f-find..m-my successor."_

_the orb pulsed as it rose upward._

_"choose..well."_

_the orb shot away like a bullet, disappearing into the horizion._

_Wildfire panted and gasped, struggling to stay alive for a little while longer._  
><em>he tried to keep his mind going, thinking about something..ANYTHING.<em>

_he obviously thought of Atrocitus and his Red Lantern Corp._  
><em>and, mentally cursed himself for being so stupid as to go after them his own.<em>

_he also thought about his successor, and wondered what he or she might be like (though, given he'd find out soon enough, he didn't dwell on it too much.)_

_no..the one thing he was thinking of as things he could barely remember._

_he thought of his past..his earliest life on Tamaran._  
><em>something he had trouble remembering, as he was only an infant when he departed his homeworld.<em>

_he tried to remember his father..his mother._  
><em>but, most of all..he tried to remember his sisters.<em>

_the one with a smile as warm as the sun._  
><em>and, the other..whose cold scowl confused him greatly.<em>

_he didn't even know any of their names._  
><em>yet, he could vaugely recall their faces..and, voices.<em>

_Wildfire was finally jolted from his memories by a faint green glow._  
><em>he looked, and saw a floating figure envelopped in a green energy field approaching him.<em>

_the Tamaranian knew this had to be his successor._

_a male human teenager with ginger red hair dropped down._  
><em>he was dressed in raggy looking clothes, and looked a little dirty.<em>

_he groaned as he got up._

_"ohh..wa-what happe-"_

_the human looked at Wildfire..and, gasped._

_"OH, MY GOD!"_

_he ran over to Wildfire..who groaned in pain._  
><em>he tried to help him up, but Wildfire stopped him.<em>

_"N-NO, don't..it's too late for me."_

_the boy looked at him._

_"You speak english?"_

_Wildfire groaned as he looked at the human._

_"no..i-it's my ring._  
><em>it has a..t-translator."<em>

_the human eyed him._

_"You're a..a Green Lantern."_

_Wildfire nodded slowly._

_"yes, i-i am..Ryand'r."_

_"What happened to you!?"_

_"you..d-don't wanna know."_

_Wildfire coughed up some blood._

_"your..NAME."_

_"What?"_

_"what is..y-you're name?"_

_the human looked at him..then, spoke._

_"Max..my name is MAX."_

_"Max..you have been chosen."_

_"What!?"_

_Wildfire opened up his hand..which now had his ring in it._

_"take it."_

_Max froze still, staring with wide eyes._

_"the ring..chose you._  
><em>take it..PLEASE!"<em>

_though hesitant, Max eventually obleged his request._  
><em>he took the ring..which flew out of his hand, and slid itself onto his finger.<em>

_Max gasped as he was consumed by a bright green energy._  
><em>which slowly materialized into into a Green-and-Black armored uniform.<em>

_Max was stunned, shocked at what just happened._

_"you are now..a Green Lantern." groaned Wildfire_

_Max looked at Wildfire._

_"ME?!, a Green Lantern!?_  
><em>but..but, that's Impossi-"<em>

_"use..the ring..WISELY."_

_Wildfire's hearbeat begind to slow._  
><em>his breathing become more and more shallow.<em>

_"whoa, HEY!_  
><em>Ryan, buddy: STAY WITH ME, HERE!" exclaimed Max, kneeling down to him<em>

_"koriand..komand.." muttered Wildfire in weak breaths_

_"What?"_

_"arisia.."_

_Wildfire takes one last breath..then, at last dies._  
><em>his GL uniform then fades, leaving only his Tamaranian garbs.<em>

_"no..Ryan." said Max, in disbelief_

_Max hung his head low, shedding a tear._  
><em>though he didn't know him..he was none-the-less saddened at his death.<em>

_Max finally stood up and, looked at his ring._

_"this can't be happening.."_

*****End Of Flashback*****

Max cut off the mental transmission.  
>almost immediatly, Starfire welled up in tears.<p>

"w-wildfire..(choke, sob)  
>my..baby (voicing breaking) BRO-THEEEEER!"<p>

Starfire fell to her knees, and cried her eyes out.

Blackfire (also in grief) pushed her own feelings aside knelt down, and embraced her sister..her ONLY remaining family member.

"there-there..i'm here, starfire." whispered Blackfire, doing her best to comfort her

"whoa..so, Starfire's brother was a Green Lantern." said Beast Boy, amazed

"and, Max's Power Ring was HIS." added Cyborg

Nightwing then marched over to Max/Robin.

"I am going to assume you never told Blackfire of this."

Max remained stonefaced.

"no..i didn't.  
>i tried to once or twice, but I never could get the words out.<p>

Blackfire's endured more Pain and Agony than you can imagine.  
>and, revealing that her brother was DEAD would only add to it."<p>

Blackfire glared at Max.

"were you EVER going to tell me!?

"Of COURSE I was!" snapped Max, tears in his eyes

"But, this was hard for Me, Too!  
>Wildfire was MORE than just a Green Lantern..he was considered one of the BEST<p>

EVERYONE in the corp loved Wildfire!  
>so, Nobody paticularly liked the idea of me "replacing" him."<p>

Max exhaled sharply.  
>a depressed look on his face.<p>

"and, frankly, i didn't blame them.  
>i STILL think Wildfire's ring made a mistake in choosing me."<p>

"WHAT!?" exclaimed Jinx, approaching Max

"What are you talking about!?  
>you're a GREAT Green Lantern!"<p>

Max eyed Jinx.

"TRUE Green Lanterns don't let their Power Batteries get stolen!  
>NOR do they allow their rings to become nearly drained when it DOES happen!"<p>

Max grumbled angrily.

"the fact that I had to resort to putting on a Robin Costume  
>only proves that Wildfire was a better Green Lantern than I am..or, ever WILL be."<p>

Max pauses.  
>exhaling sharply as his emotions start to overwelm him.<p>

"if i could change places with him, I WOULD.  
>i'd do ANYTHING to bring him back from the dead."<p>

Blackfire hung her head low in sadness.  
>continuing to embrace her weeping sister tightly.<p>

Max sighed sharply, rubbing his eyes.

"m-maybe I should leave you two alone to come to terms with this."

Max walked off, doing his best to hide his tears from everyone.  
>Raven's ghostly counterpart just watched with sad eyes as he left.<p>

the other Titans remained silent.  
>all pretty shaken at the relavation of Wildfire's fate.<p>

while the Ghost Dimension echoed with Starfire's cries.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: This chapter took awhile to write<strong>  
><strong>(even LONG, given my computer broke down<strong>  
><strong> causing me to lose a majority of my works-in-progress..but, enough of that.)<strong>

**This chapter mainly focuses on Wildfire (Starfire and Blackfire's brother)**  
><strong>who was a Green Lantern, and Max's predecessor.<strong>

**Wildfire's death/murder and Max's recruitment**  
><strong>is heavily based on Abin Sur and Hal Jordon (which is a VERY classic GL Story)<strong>

**Wildfire's behavior, and the whole 'Red Lantern' thing**  
><strong>is sorta based off of 'Green Lantern: The Animated Series'<strong>


	35. Beyond Time and Space

**Teen Titans copyright DC Comics/Warner Brothers**

** Batman copyright Bob Kane/DC Comics**

** Green Lantern copyright DC Comics**

** Danny Phantom copyright Butch Hartman/Nickelodeon**

** Static Shock copyright Dwayne McDuffie/DC Comics**

* * *

><p><strong>On Dark Wings...<strong>  
><strong>Chapter 35: Beyond Time &amp; Space<strong>

* * *

><p>Max was standing alone in an open area.<br>gazing out at the endless abyss of the Ghost Dimension.

he paid no heed to the passing spectors as his mind was currently on 'other' things.

namely..Wildfire.

It was no secret that he always thought the best of the young prince.  
>and, didn't feel like he was a worthy successor to the Tamaranian Green Lantern.<p>

he'd tried to push such thoughts out of his mind.

but, the fact that Wildfire's Sister was not only his girlfriend..but mother of his child  
>made these old feelings resurface..and, only worsen his guilt and regret over his death.<p>

Max groaned as he began to rub his eyes stressfully.

"it shouldn't of been me.." muttered Max

"anyone would've been better..just NOT me."

(("It wasn't your fault..")) said an echoed voice

Max looked, and saw "Raven Phantom" materialize before him.

"There was NOTHING you could do to change Wildfire's fate."

Max scowled.

"THAT, I already know and Accept.  
>what i AM having difficulty over, however..is why his ring chose me."<p>

Raven II smiled.

"Max, the answer is so obvious.  
>you've just been so wrapped up in guilt, that you've made yourself blind to it."<p>

"To what?!" said Max, confused

"Max..who was it that showed Blackfire kindness?  
>who was it that loved her, an showed her a better path.<p>

who was it that broke thru her shell of cold bitterness?  
>and, made her a loving person who now cares for her sister, Starfire."<p>

Max paused, pondering this.  
>Raven II then placed her hand on his shoulder.<p>

"If Wildfire were here, he'd be PROUD to have you as his successor..  
>for you redeemed his sister, and united his family the best you could."<p>

Raven II then cracked a sly smirk.

"And, to be fair..you being the Robin of Bludhaven.  
>and, standing in for Batman as Gotham City's protector is pretty impressive, too."<p>

Max finally smiled, cracking a chuckle.

"yeah..i suppose your right.  
>though, I still wish Wildfire didn't have to die for Blackfire to redeem herself."<p>

Raven II frowned, a tear standing in her eye.

"sometimes..there are things you can't change.  
>and..some Bad Things need to happen..before any real good."<p>

Max eyed Raven's ghostly counterpart.

"the voice of experience?"

Raven II turned her head, hiding a tear.

"Rachel.." began Max, softly

"from what I gather, You and My Raven were once the same.  
>so, exactly what happened to you to make you like this?"<p>

Raven II looked at Max.  
>then, finally exhaled..and, spoke.<p>

"in..my universe..Beast Boy had a crush on me.  
>he cared so much about me, but..I never paid him any mind.<p>

I ignored him..Insulted him, even.  
>and, yet, he STILL loved me."<p>

Raven II shed a tear (which she wiped away.)

"one day..I yelled at him.  
>and, he didn't return to Titan's Tower..<p>

a stranger found him, offered to "fix" my powers.  
>make it so I could express my emotions without losing control."<p>

Raven II's lip began to quiver.

"but..t-the stranger turned out to be my father, MY Univere's Trigon.  
>Beast Boy, he..he sold his soul to my demon father..just so I could Feel without Fear."<p>

"Did it work?"

Raven II grimaced.

"kind of..Trigon mystically removed my Demon Half, making me a Full Human.  
>but, he betrayed Beast Boy..by merging my demon half with him, turning him into a "monster".<p>

he then took control over him using Dark Magic.  
>Beast Boy wrecked havok upon Jump City, and I was powerless to do anything about it."<p>

Raven II faced Max.

"Then..I discovered THIS place.

S.T.A.R. Labs actually created an artificial dimensional gateway and, it led straight to this "Ghost Zone".

I made a risky gamble, and allowed myself to be bombarded by it's spectral energy.  
>I transformed myself into a Half Ghost..so I could save the man I loved."<p>

"Loved?"

Raven II turned away at this.

"i..i did my best to save him.  
>but, in the end..my "Best" wasn't enough."<p>

Raven II cried silently.  
>Max just looked down, frowning.<p>

"i'm..i'm sorry, i didn't mean to-"

"it's okay." said Raven II

"Garfield gave his life so I could express my emotions freely.  
>so, I take ever oppertunity to Feel..even when it hurts the most."<p>

Raven II then cleared her throat and, spoke once again.

"So..any ideas on what to do about YOUR Trigon?  
>he won't stay trapped in Skulker's Lair forever."<p>

Max sighed.

"i'm working on that."

Raven II eyed him.

"you haven't the slightest idea what to do, do you?"

"none what-so-ever." said Max, annoyed with himself

"Unfortunently, i'm no Batman when it comes to expecting the unexpected.  
>or, having a contengency plan for just about everything."<p>

"I'm sure even Bruce Wayne has his bad days, Max.  
>you can't let a few mistakes dictate you and your abilities."<p>

Max looked at Raven II.

"You..have any ideas?"

Raven II crossed her arms and, made a face as she pondered this.

"hmm..that's a toughie." said the Ghost Girl

"I would get the ghost of Trigon's father.  
>the one entity that even Trigon fears, but I have NO IDEA where he is."<p>

"Anything else?" asked Max

"Being stuck in the Ghost Dimension limits us.  
>Otherwise, i'd get Jason Blood to show Trigon what's what."<p>

Max exhaled sharply, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Right..guess we'll just have to cross that bridge IF and WHEN we get to it."

"and, that would leave our 'Current' plan of action?"

Max eyed Raven II sternly.

"I trust Static (and, those other two)  
>will set free the captive metahumans in WraithCorp.<p>

so, our primart goal is STILL to get Blackfire out of this dimension.  
>and, to a safe location where she can get looked after..<p>

if not for her medical treatments then, at least for her apparent pregnancy."

Max groaned as he rubbed his eyes, again.

"i still can't believe my Komi is going to have a baby.."

Raven II looked at Max.

"I know it's none of my business.  
>but, how did, uhh..you two, uhh...end up D-Doing it?"<p>

Max eyed the parallel earth Raven.

"I mean..was it YOUR idea, or-"

"It wasn't that simple." said Max, quickly

"Then..how complicated was it?!"

Max let out a deep breath..then, spoke.

"The..first time me and Blackfire ever, uhh.."made love"  
>it happened late one night, I was asleep..when I heard a knock on my door."<p>

Raven II had her finger on her chin, listening intently.

"Mm-hmm, Mm-hmm..go on."

"when I looked at the clock, it was Five Forty-Seven.  
>I got up to answer the door..and, there was my dear Komand.<p>

her eyes were filled with tears, and she had noticable streaks on her cheeks.  
>she told me she was awoken by a terrible nightmare, and couldn't go back to sleep."<p>

"What was the nightmare about?" asked Raven II

"Her past..she told me she saw nightmarish versions of the hardships she had suffered as a child.

given that the originals was enough to keep me up at night..  
>I never bothered to let Blackfire tell me of all she saw in her nightmare."<p>

Max sighed, looking down sadly.

"part of me doesn't want to know.  
>I mean..Blackfire is TOUGH, the toughest girl i've ever known.<p>

i've NEVER seen her bawl like a baby.  
>she didn't even cry that much when I was in the Oan Infirmary."<p>

"but, what she saw was enough to finally break her." said Raven II, getting it

"I was concerned, that's all.  
>i just..i don't like seeing her in pain, ANY pain: I love her that much."<p>

"Okay..so, when did it go from That to..(clicks tounge twice)"

Max scowled at her.

"NOT..like that, RACHEL."

"oh, I Know..i'm just asking."

Max exhaled.

"Well..First, I brought her into my apartment..it is why she came, afterall.  
>i was willing to stay awake and comfort her as long as she needed-"<p>

"Until she was calm enough to go back to sleep?" questioned Raven II

"yes..Exactly.  
>I even made her something to eat out of courtesy."<p>

Max took a moment to think.

"yeees..I remember, now.  
>I fixed her some sausage patties, some bacon and an egg-and-cheese sandwich."<p>

"Anything to drink?"

"orange juice."

"ah."

"ANYway, we spent most of the time talking.  
>well..SHE talked, I mostly dried her tears and comforted her."<p>

"Right..business as usual, i guess.  
>So, when did it start getting intimate from there?"<p>

"i'm..n-not really sure." said Max, stuttering

"guess it really started when I told her how much I loved her.  
>Blackfire then asked me the impossible question: "How Much?"<p>

Raven II looked at Max, her eyes wide.

"what'd you say?"

Max sighed.

"i said..I said: "MORE than my own life, baby."  
>I told her: "I'd soon die a-hundred deaths, then let you be hurt again."<p>

I might've said some other things, but I remember her kissing me afterwards.."

Max paused as he tried to recollect the past events.

"i've kissed Blackfire before..but, this was "different".  
>it was DEEPER, Longer..more passionant, like experiencing my first kiss all over again.<p>

i became so consumed by my love for her, that I embraced her.  
>it felt like the whole world just..melted away, and all that mattered was us."<p>

"I'm guessing THAT is when the "fun" started, eh?"

"something like that..though, I dnn't remember it that clearly.  
>it was like were were taken over by some unkown force that guided our actions."<p>

Raven II chuckled.

"Yeah..CLEARLY."

Max cast a glare at Raven II.  
>who cleared her throat, and tried to act serious.<p>

"So..you and Blackfire "did it" that night."

"once, and ONLY once."

Raven II smirked.

"one time, and she STILL got pregnant."

"I honestly didn't think we COULD have kids.  
>not with all those scientist on TV claiming Humans and Aliens have conflicting DNA."<p>

"Apparently, that isn't the case with Tamaraneans and Humans."

Max crossed his arms, huffing.

"CLEARLY.  
>had I known, I wouldn't of put Blackfire in this position..least not right now."<p>

Raven eyed Max.

"are you saying you have "second thoughts?"

"NO!" snapped Max, suddenly

"No, I would NEVER reject any child of hers.

what I'm TRYING to say, is that had I known she could get a baby from me.  
>I wouldn't have made love to her that night..least not with protection or anything."<p>

"But, she has a baby NOW."

Max sighed.

"Yes..i know.  
>but, I refuse to consider it a "mistake"<p>

just a Gift that me and Komi are recieving earlier than expected, that's all.  
>I am NOT going to kill it, or give it away, simply because I didn't plan for this."<p>

Raven II smiled.

"good to know."

Max exhaled sharply.

"all that matters to me right now is the safety of Blackfire..  
>and, whatever son or daughter is currently growing within her."<p>

"I sense it's a boy."

Max eyed Raven II.

"a boy..your SURE?"

Raven II nodded.

"yes..i sensed it's soul."

Max took a moment to ponder this.

"a boy.."

Max narrowed his eyes.

"we'd..better get back to the others."

**[Meanwhile, Back at WraithCorp]**

_**KA-POW!**_

Scarlett yelled out as Batman knocked her into a machine.  
>as lost conscienceness, Batman looked to Helix and glared.<p>

Helix just smirked as she took the "green lantern" power battery.

"that doesn't belong to you." growled Batman

Helix smirked at the Dark Knight.

"That's never stopped me before."

Batman approached the red skinned woman.

"give it to me."

Helix eyes flashed RED.

"Okay..if you insist."

Helix held the lantern up to Batman.  
>it then charged bright green, and suddenly fired an energy beam.<p>

Batman had little time to react.  
>and, took a full blast in the chest.<p>

the force of the impact knocked him a few feet away.  
>Thankfully, his batsuit's armor held up, incinerating only the "outer skin."<p>

Helix smirked as she approached the downed Batman.

"Wow..that suit really CAN take a punch, can it?!  
>still..I wonder just 'how much' it can take before it finally fails you."<p>

Batman glared up at Helix as she aimed the Power Battery at him again.  
>But, before she could do anything..an Alarm Sounded.<p>

(("**CRITICAL POWER FAILURE..**")) Began a computer voice

(("**TOTAL SYSTEM SHUTDOWN ON T-MINUS TEN..NINE..EIGHT..**"))

Helix grinned.

"WHOOPS!, looks like that's my cue to leave." began Helix

"but, Don't Worry..you'll be PLENTY busy with all the captive metahumans running loose soon."

coincidently, Scarlett began to wake up.

"Ah..Scarlett: right on cue."

Scarlett grumbled as she stood up and approached Helix.  
>Batman struggled, but was still quite dazed from the energy blast.<p>

"it's time to take our leave."

**"NO!"**

Helix ignored Batman as she drew out a gun-like device.  
>she fired a beam, which materialized a pulsing portal.<p>

Helix smirked at Batman one last time.

"TA!"

Helix walked thru the portal, and disappeared.  
>Scarlett took one last time to snear at Batman..then, followed Helix.<p>

the vortex disappeared in a bright flash of light.

Batman groaned as he finally managed to stand up.

(("**..FOUR..THREE..TWO..ONE.**"))

the lights finally went out, replaced with dim red.  
>Batman could hear distant rumbling and feel faint vibrations.<p>

he knew what it meant: MASS ESCAPE and RIOTS.

"d*mn." cursed Batman

**"BATMAN!"**

Batman looked and saw Static (and, two others) run up to him.

"You okay!?"

Batman groaned in response.

"i'll..live.  
>but, more importantly we have a problem."<p>

**[Ghost Zone]**

Max and Raven II returned to the rest of the Titans.

they found they Starfire had quieted down now.  
>though, tears were still present in her emerald green eyes.<p>

Nightwing was the first to acknowledge Max's presense.

"MAX, you..okay?"

Max shrugged.

"yeah..i just needed some time to think, that's all."

Max looked to Blackfire (who was still comforting Starfire)  
>he exhaled sharply, then walked over to his pregnant girlfriend.<p>

"Komi..look, i'm-i'm sorry.  
>I should've told you about Wildfire soone-"<p>

"it's alright.." said Blackfire, calmly

"I understand why you didn't tell me.  
>in retrospect, i don't think i would've taken the news too well."<p>

Blackfire paused to wipe a tear from her eye.

"i..i take comfort in the thought that he is in a better place, now.  
>not THIS place, i hope..but, a Better one."<p>

Max said nothing at this..he only silently agreed with her.

Blackfire then began to cry some more.

"but..the WORSE thing about this..  
>is that now..(choke, sob) i..i can NEVER..a-apologize to him..for all i've done."<p>

Blackfire cried..which tore Max up inside.  
>Starfire then sat up, and embraced Blackfire.<p>

Blackfire continued to speak.

"ever since..i nade up my mind to change, to b-be BETTER for you..  
>All i ever wanted was to find my baby brother..and, be the sister i SHOULD'VE been.<p>

but, now..i..I CAN'T!"

Blackfire buried her face in her hands, and cried harder.  
>the other Titans had no idea what to do or say to make this better.<p>

Max was just as clueless..but, tried anyway.

"I'm..s-sure he knows, now." said Max

"wherever his soul now resides..I am sure he knows."

Blackfire tried to stop crying.  
>she looked up at Max..her LOVE, and narrowed her tearful lavender eyes.<p>

"tell me you got him.." said Blackfire, darkly

"PLEASE tell me that Atrocitus is Dead, or imprisoned somewhere.  
>Tell Me that my brother's killer was brought to justice, and is PAYING for his crime."<p>

Max frowned, looking down.

"i..i tried.  
>i tried to bring him in (reguardless of the guardians protests) but..i failed.<p>

I not only failed, but Arisia Rrab, Wildfire's girlfriend got seriously hurt during my 'unsactioned mission'

the guadians were so mad, that they exiled me to frontier space.  
>where I was required to engage in solo training until i learned to be a "team player."<p>

Max looked at Blackfire.

"and, that's how I met YOU."

Blackfire looked shocked.  
>then..looked down, exhaling sharply.<p>

"so..he still roams free."

Max nodded.

"and, Continues to lead his Red Lanterns  
>on a single minded campeign of Hate, Rage and Death."<p>

"Maybe we should stop talking about this.." said Raven, finally

"if we truely have any respect for Wildfire.  
>we should remember him with Love, not with Hate and Anger."<p>

"Yes..friend raven is right." said Starfire

"though I mourn for my dear brother..  
>I also take joy in the eventual birth of my sister's child."<p>

Blackfire looked at her waist (which had gotten "bigger" for some apparent reason)  
>Max finally sat down beside her..and, gently held her hand.<p>

"i..i spoke with Rachel.  
>she..she says it'll be a boy."<p>

Blackfire widened her eyes at this.

"a boy?..  
>i'm..i'm going to have a SON!?"<p>

Max nodded.

"yes.  
>and, if it's alright with you..I already have a name for him."<p>

Blackfire looked at Max.

"tell me."

Max took a moment to remember.

_(("You're a..a Green Lantern."))_

_(("yes, i-i am..Ryand'r."))_

"ryan." said Max, softly

"i..I want his name to be Ryan."

Blackfire's eyes became moist (as did Starfire's)  
>Blackfire then smiled, and snuggled up to Max.<p>

"that name..is PERFECT.  
>Ryan shall be our son's name."<p>

"oh, **GOOD LORRRRD!**" exclaimed a voice

everyone widened their eyes at this they all immediatly got up and looked around.

"Can you two possably get anymore SAPPY!?"

"WHOSE THERE!?" snapped Nightwing

"up** HERE**."

the group looked, and saw a figure standing atop a floating piece of earth.  
>it was a furry woman with cat-like eyes, fire red hair and cybernetic arms and legs.<p>

"SCARLETT!" exclaimed Jinx, recognizing her

Scarlett smirked as she dropped down to them.

"Man, I just about gagged halfway through that mush.  
>What is it with you Teenager and "feelings!?"<p>

you act like this is the fr*ckin "Young and the Brainless."

Max eyed Scarlett.

"I don't know who you are..but, I'm pretty sure i DON'T like you."

Scarlett just smirked cruely at him.

"Yeah, I have that affect one people.  
>But, your probably gonna like me even less in about a few minutes."<p>

"Huh?-YOW!"

Without warning, Scarlett suddenly extended her robotic arm.  
>snagged Max's chest with her taloned hand and reeling him in.<p>

she was now gripping Max.  
>his face inches from her own.<p>

"MAX!" exclaimed Blackfire, fearful

"YOU have something I want..and, i'm not leaving until I get it."

Max eyed Scarlett.

"get WHAT?"

"You're RING."

Max scowled at this.

"You know..i'm getting Reeeally sick and tired of people ALWAYS wanting to take my ring from me."

"Just fork it over!  
>with your Battery gone, you won't be needing it."<p>

Max responded by blasting Scarlett with an energy shot from his Power Ring.  
>Scarlett snarled as soon as she recovered, while Max stared her down.<p>

"This thing may be on a Reserve Charge.  
>but, I think it'll be enough to handle YOU."<p>

Scarlett smirked.

"Don't be too sure..I can take you down in ONE STRIKE."

Max charged his ring.  
>making it glow bright green.<p>

"i'd like to see you TRY."

Scarlett smirked.

"As you wish.."

Scarlett quickly drew out a gun-like device.  
>fired, bombarded Max with some unknown energy.<p>

"WHOA, HEY!  
>WHA-What's going O-!"<p>

Max began to fade.  
>then, disappeared in a flash.<p>

"**NO!,** _**MAAAAAAAAAAX**_!" shrieked Blackfire

the whole group were shocked.  
>Blackfire then glared at Scarlett, her eyes glowing full violet.<p>

"**WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!?"** shouted Blackfire

"I sent him to another universe, of course.." replied Scarlett

"or, to be more specific..Helix Facility in our Home Dimension.  
>We need some time to study his Ring and Power Battery."<p>

Blackfire charged, and grabbed ahold of Scarlett.

"bring. him. Back..NOW!"

"oh, don't worry..you'll get him back.  
>in fact, lemme do you a favor, and get you out of this Ghost World."<p>

Scarlett forced Blackfire off of her.  
>then, like a sharpshooter, she fired her dimensional gun at each of the Titans.<p>

making them all disappear in a flash.

"HA!, perfect score." chuckled Scarlett, proudly

**[Gotham City]**

all is quiet in Gotham..

suddenly, bright flashes emminate.  
>followed by the Teen Titans materializing onto the street.<p>

"Ohhh..man." groaned Cyborg

"what happened!?"

Nightwing looked around..then scowled.

"it looks like we're back home."

Blackfire took a few steps forward.  
>she then stopped in her tracks, and trembled.<p>

whining in her throat..she finally let out a loud scream.

**"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"**

Blackfire fell to her knees, feeling defeated.  
>Jinx ran over to her friend, and knelt down to him.<p>

"Blackfire..it's ALRIGHT: we'll get Max back."

"HOW!?" snapped Blackfire, suddenly

"That WRETCH sent him to another universe!  
>there's no way I can follow her, I can't save him this time.."<p>

Raven II narrowed her green eyes.

"maybe all of you can't..but, I can."

everyone looked at Raven's ghostly counterpart.

"How?!"

Raven II smiled as she drew out a green scroll.

"with THIS."

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note:<strong>

**Not much to say about THIS chapter. Only that it has alot of talking, and mostly focuses on Helix and Scarlett.**

**I at least explained the circumstances behind Max and Blackfire's "first time" and, may've revealed the ending to "Raven Phantom" while I was at it.**

**I also felt it would be right if Blackfire's baby were named after the now deceased Wildfire (his tamaranian name was "Ryand'r", which easily translates into "Ryan")**

**Yeah, I know. Scarlett aducting Max may seem "random"**

**but, this is cross-dimensional shared universe. this kinda thing is neccesary for overall storytelling.**

**Next Chapter will have quite a few crossovers.**


End file.
